High School DxD: A Gamers Life
by The Punishment 2.0
Summary: Mamorimasu 'Mamori' Adachi, is considered by many to be the 'Number One Gamer in Kuoh', (don't ask, even he doesn't know why...) but in this world of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, he will soon learn that siting on the couch with his controler ready will come in handy... or it won't... yeah, probably won't. (Not a Gamer fic) {On hiatus.}
1. Diablo

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

 **Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz**

 **Chapter 1: Diablo**

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Kuoh; the birds were singing, the sakura trees were blooming and parents and couples were enjoying themselves at the parks. Kids were with their friends and playing tag, yes it seemed like the perfect day to just go outside, have fun in the fresh air and enjoy life to the fullest.

Though for some people that wasn't enjoying life to fullest.

For this young man in particular it was going home after a long day at school, getting out of his uniform and putting on his black long-sleeved T- shirt and black sweat pants go into his room, sit down on his couch, kick his feet up and play Dead Rising on his Xbox 360.

This is Mamorimasu 'Mamori' Adachi; he is The Number One Gamer in Kuoh.

He was tall, standing at six feet and five inches and his black hair was long and straight reaching half way down his back and had pale skin due to not going outside much, his eyes were a crimson red and the face that held those eyes was (in his mothers words) devilishly handsome and had a uncharacteristically muscular body not overly muscular just enough to know that he works out regularly.

His room had a bed, a desk where he kept his computer which was right next to his bed, a book shelf where he kept all of his favourite novels and over in the corner a flat screen TV that was in the wall and below it was a number of game consoles a Play station 3, Xbox 360(which he was currently using), Play station 4, Xbox One (more like Xbox One big middle fucking finger!), Play station 2, the original Xbox, Wii and Wii U.

"Man, when are they going to get here?" Mamori grumbled as he hacked another zombie with his katana. He has been waiting at home for his friends Matsuda and Motohama so they can begin their gamers' marathon of Dark Souls 1, 2 and 3. He has been waiting for a chance to get into the series but unfortunately he never had the time to do so but his two best friends came up with a solution, today was Friday and he had finished all this home work during the lunch break so while he went home they would go to the local game store and purchase the whole trilogy.

Mamori suddenly heard his door bell ring; he put his game on pause, dashed to the front door and opened it to see his two best friends. Matsuda was a bald young man with squinted eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt under a blue hoodie with faded black jeans and Motohama had black unkempt hair and glasses and was wearing a black T-shirt under a red hoodie with faded blue jeans.

"So you got it?" Mamori asked with a dead serious look on his face, Matsuda and Motohama both had equally dead serious looks on their faces as well, they looked at each other then back to Mamori and both suddenly had grins on their faces and Motohama reached into his hoodie and brought out three game covers.

The trio went to Mamori's room and sat down on the couch, with his 360 controller in hand reedy to play.

Matsuda looked at him with fire in his eyes "So, dudes are you ready, for DARK SOULS!"  
Mamori looked at the screen with a blank look on his face then to his controller, then to Matsuda on his left and then to Motohama on this right, who looked like he was about to explode with hype.

"Ready…?" Mamori said with a quiet voice he looked back to Matsuda with a monstrous look on his face "Ready doesn't EVEN. FUCKING. DESCRIBE IT!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" They all screamed and for the next two days the Gamer Trio would be stuck in that room ready to take on the great beast that is Dark Souls: Prepare to die edition.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Ugh...my head..." Mamori slurred out as he slowly opened his eyes, his body slowly coming out of a deep sleep as he looked around, his room was a mess; empty crushed cans of soda and empty packets of chips surrounding the couch and his brothers-in-arms Matsuda and Motohama they were in the same position as they were when they started only now they were both lying on their sides still asleep.

Mamori slowly stood up and carefully walked to the bathroom down the Hall, his vision blurry as he opened the door and went to the toilet, got down on his knees... and threw up in the bowl, he stood up and went to the sink, turned on the faucet and splashed some water on to his face.

"Yep... never doing that again," Seriously this had to be one of the worst experiences of his life, from now on when it came to Dark Souls it was only going to be a few hours, not _two fucking days_ , they beat the game sure but at what cost!?

Mamori sighed and ran a hand through his hair "oh well, at least we're not dead." After drying his face off he quickly made his way back to his room where his two friends were still asleep, he sighed again and shook them both awake "Come on guy's time to get up."

They both groaned and opened their eyes to look up and see Mamori looking down at them with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Morning sleepyheads, looks like we did it." Mamori said and helped them up on their feet; he then frowned and shook his head "But seriously we're not doing anything like this ever again."

Matsuda and Motohama both looked at each other then back to Mamori and nodded their heads in agreement; they were too sick to even speak.

After they cleaned up, Mamori said goodbye to his friends and went to bed, he looked up at the ceiling in thought; he never really knew how he got that dumb name 'The Number One Gamer in Kuoh' people at his school, Kuoh Academy just started calling him that when they were talking about him or whispering his name when he went down the halls when they thought he wasn't listening.

Sure he liked playing videogames...okay he actually _loved_ playing videogames but he wasn't really sure what that had to do with anything, he wasn't necessarily good at them he just played them for fun like anyone like him would.

Deciding to put these thoughts on the backburner for now he moved onto his side, closed his eyes and went to sleep to get ready for another day at school.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_ _  
_  
Kuoh Academy; it was once an all girl's school that turned co-ed a couple of years ago and because of that it had more girls there than boys...

...most of the boys being huge perverts.

Mamori wondered how they managed to get into this school if all they wanted to do was peep on girls and flick up their skirts all day, but then decided to leave it as one of the great mysteries of life.

His school uniform consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights that he left unbuttoned showing off his white T-shirt with the words 'MAD WORLD' written on it (one of the few videogames he liked that was on the Wii), matching black pants and instead of the brown dress shoes, he wore Black sneakers.

As Mamori walked through the gate his crimson eyes looked around the school yard with a completely bored expression on his face; once again he heard people talking about him, he got used to it after a while but it still irritated him nonetheless.

"There he is. The Number One Gamer in Kuoh."

"Man I don't even know why people call him that..."

"Right? I mean I heard he's not even that good."

"Oh my God, Oh my God he is soooo cute!"

"Those red eyes and that pale skin, he's like a vampire prince..."

"And that beautiful long black hair, I just want to run my hands through it!"

It was days like this that made it hard for him to get up in the morning, like _come on_ he just really likes to play videogames what was so wrong with that!?

And also he's not cute he's handsome, HANDSOME, DAMN IT!

Mamori sighed _"And the day hasn't even begun yet..."_ With that he walked into main school building and mentally prepared himself for another stressful day.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Rias Gremory one of the 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy' the other one being her best friend Akeno Himejima was quietly eating her lunch on one of the benches in the school yard.

She is a drop dead gorgeous young woman with a buxom figure, white skin and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She is currently wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Taking another bite of food from her bento box she looked around the yard trying to find a particular person that has caught her interest as of late.

Mamorimasu Adachi

She heard other students talking about him and decided to ask Akeno about the boy and discovered that he is known around the school as 'The Number One Gamer in Kuoh' both Rias and Akeno found that nickname to be kind of funny and cute... well cute in a nerdy kind of way.

Rias had never really seen him in person before and was hoping to find him during the lunch break.

After she finished off the rest of the box she stood up and started her search. Rias decided to go look near the sakura trees at the grove behind schools main building; she searched the whole campus and couldn't find him anywhere, it's like he didn't want to be found.

While walking around the grove Rias discovered a small clearing and lo and behold there he was lying against one of the trees with his eyes closed.

Rias sighed and shook her head _"Always in the last place you look."_ she walked up to him and saw that one of the rumours she heard about him were true he really did look like a dark prince; long straight black hair that went half way down his back and a face that was just as handsome as Yuuto Kiba the Prince of Kuoh Academy.

Rias took a closer look and saw that he had a small hand held device in one of his hands and quickly identified it as a Nintendo 3DS, one of her friends Koneko Toujou the school's mascot had one although hers was pink while his is red.

She then heard snoring and realised Mamorimasu was sleeping, so she tried shaking him awake...

"ARTORIAS, NO!"Rias yelped and fell on her butt as Mamorimasu just suddenly jolted from his sleep.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! WHY?! AMAZING CHEST?! WHAT?!" Mamori looked around franticly and paused upon catching sight of the girl in front of him.

As the she got up and brushed herself off Mamori suddenly realised who it was that woke him from his sleep.

 _"Rias Gremory?! What is she doing here?!"_ Mamori was baffled; he had no idea why one of The Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy was here, " _Shit am I in trouble or something, I know I'm not supposed to sleep here but it's not my fault the Tetris theme on my DS is so damn soothing to my ears, hey...speaking of which where is my-_

"Wow, this is actually pretty fun!" At the sound of her voice Mamori looked up to see Rias Gremory playing Tetris on his Nintendo 3DS.

The young man stood up and walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, Rias turned around and saw Mamori standing right in front of her, seeing how close they were he blushed a little (which was hard to miss on his pale face) and took a few steps back "Um... hello Miss Gremory look I know I'm not supposed to be here... b-but I can explain, y-you see I... uh... was... just... admiring... the trees! Yes that's it! I just decided before the bell rings I would quickly come over to grove and look at the trees in all their natural beauty!"

Rias looked at him; she knew it was a complete lie and a really bad one; this looked like the perfect time for some fun. Rias gave the boy a teasing smile and quirked a red eyebrow "Oh really now? Then would care to explain why you were sleeping and with this", she held up the DS "in your hand?"

Mamori started sweating bullets "Um... well...I...uh..." shit now he's stuttering like an idiot! Then he heard giggling, he saw Rias had her hand over her mouth and started giggling into it! "Hey! This isn't funny!"

Rias tried to stop giggling but the look on his face when she caught him on his lie, it was just priceless! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" after she managed to regain her composure she continued "I just couldn't help myself. Don't worry you're not in trouble, I just came here to talk to you."

After he calmed down Mamori looked at Rias surprised; she wanted to talk to him? "Really what about?" it wasn't every day someone like Rias Gremory of all people would walk up to you and say 'Hey there friend let's have a chat!' I mean sure people at school talk about him all time but he never really saw himself as anything special.

He was just some dude that played videogames all day... who also worked out on a regular basis, but that part of the legend was long forgotten.

Rias smiled and crossed her arms under her large bust "Well you see I-

It was then fate decided to be a dick and let the school bell ring signalling lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

Rias frowned and clicked her tongue in annoyance _"Damn it... oh well it doesn't have to be today, there's always tomorrow."_

Mamori sighed "Well, that's my queue to head back." He then remembered something _very_ important "Can I have my DS back please; it's kind of the only thing I can bring to school to relieve the boredom." Thank god for handheld consoles.

It was then Rias suddenly remembered the small device in her hand "Oh sorry, I forgot I was even holding it," she handed it back and smiled at him "That games fun what's it called?"

Mamori looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Seriously!?"

"What?"

"Are you telling me you've never heard of Tetris!?"

"Um... should I...?"

"Yes! How could you not... you know what? Never mind," Mamori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Look... I gotta get to class. Goodbye Miss Gremory." With that he put his DS in his pocket and walked back to the main building, hopefully he wouldn't be late.

Rias watched him go with a smile on her beautiful face. She felt it. Her suspicions were right; the moment she laid eyes on him she could sense it.

A Sacred Gear.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

He was late... again.

Well it wouldn't be the first time but it was still embarrassing to see everyone stare at him when he entered the classroom. The first time this happened was last year and it was in maths class no less. God that was hell... so many people... staring at him with those eyes. That was not a good day.

Trying to ignore all girls' love-struck eyes and all boys' glares of envy Mamori quickly walked to the back of the class room and took the seat in the right corner next to the window.

" _Well today has certainly been... interesting."_ He wasn't a fool. Rias Gremory was the most popular girl in this school (Ha! That rhymed!) There had to be some reason why she went out of her way to come and talk to him.

He placed his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together, a thoughtful expression on his face _"I mean the only thing I can think of is that she wants me to join the Occult Research Club, it's the only club in this school people actually give a shit about joining, but why would she want someone like me in it?... I'm nothing special..."_

"Well, well late again I see~." The voce next to Mamori held a level of teasing and light heartedness that only one person he knew could possess while speaking directly to him. "You're lucky the teachers not here yet or else you'd be in trouble big time."

The young man turned his head to see sitting next to him was none other than Aika Kiryuu. She had her brown hair tied into two twin braids that went just passed her shoulders, yellow eyes and over them she wore pink glasses. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset.

The gamer sighed. "Of course. My day wouldn't be complete if didn't see you at least once... hi Aika."

Aika turned in her seat so she can look directly at him and crossed one leg over the other, she gave him a grin and teasingly waved her hand in greeting "Hi Mamori~." He _really_ wished she would stop talking to him with that tone of voice.

"Sooooo, how's the Dark Prince of Kuoh Academy doing today~?" She adjusted her glasses, a mischievous smile on her face. "Because I heard that you had a little 'chat' with Rias Gremory during the lunch break in grove behind the school, come on spill it what did you talk about? Was there kissing~?"

Mamori frowned, a tic mark appearing on his head. "To answer your first question; no she didn't have enough time to explain before bell rang, and to the second question; also no." Honestly did this girl have her head in the gutter twenty-four seven?

To his answers Aika frowned in disappointment. "Awww, I was hoping for something juicy."

Mamori saw the look on her face and couldn't help but grin satisfaction. "Better luck next time four-eyes."

"Humph, and here I thought you were above insulting women."

"You're a woman? Sorry I didn't notice."

"Shut-in."

"Pervert."

"Ahem!" it was then the two realized that everyone (including the teacher who just came in) was looking at them throw insults at each other.

The teacher looked at them, an irritated expression on her face "If you two are done bickering can you please pay attention?"

After quickly deciding he didn't want to get in trouble _again,_ Mamori relented and gave at his teacher an apologetic look "Sorry ma'am, won't happen again."

Aika also gave her teacher an apoplectic look "Yeah... sorry."

When the teacher turned around after accepting there apology to write on the board, the two students gave each other one last glare before the lesson began; this wasn't over, far from it.

 _ **A Gamers life**_

Mamori leaned with his elbows on the railing of a bridge that overlooked a highway. When school ends he would sometimes stop here on his way back home to think.

The gamer looked behind him and saw the sun set in the distance, the sky was a reddish-orange that splashed all over the horizon, painting a beautiful serene scene. It was times like this where he could truly be at peace and stare at the sun in all its beauty... of course if he did that he would be bind, and that would be bad. He liked his eyes. They let you play videogames. Eyes are awesome like that.

"E-Excuse me!" Mamori was snapped out his thoughts at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?"

He turned to face the girl addressing him, an attractive woman around his age. She possessed long dark hair like Mamori but he felt his hair looked shinier and softer than this girls... he didn't know whether to be proud of that or not. But that didn't necessarily mean he didn't find her attractive. She was quite beautiful, possessing curves and flawless skin that would make even the best of models jealous.

 _"Whoa... she's gorgeous; I haven't seen her around here before and her uniform is different too, she must come from one of the other schools around town."_

The girl blushed nervously "Um... are you Mamorimasu Adachi?"

Mamori raised his hand "I actually prefer to be called 'Mamori'."

The girl smiled and nodded "Ok, 'Mamori'." She then bowed politely "My name is Yuuma. Yuuma Amano."

There was a brief pause before Mamori decided to speak up "So is there something you want or...?"

Yuumas eyes went wide for a moment as she remembered why she was here. She then blushed in embarrassment "Oh! I-I'm sorry, it's just that... I've been watching you for a week now on your way home- _"creepy but whatever"_ -and you seem really nice." She started, nervously rubbing her thumbs together, while keeping her gaze fixed to the floor. She took a deep breath to work up some courage, before she looked at Mamori with her purple eyes, a serious expression on her face. "I-I want you to be my boyfriend!" she exclaimed with all the strength she could muster.

"Hmmm, I see... well bye!" Waving farewell, he started walking away.

"W-Wait!" Running up to him and grabbing his arm Yuuma looked at him with pleading eyes "Did I do something wrong?"

Mamori sighed and gently took the girls hand off him "Look, Yuuma it's not that you did something wrong, it's the fact that we just met literally a couple of minutes ago, just because you set up a confession like this like from some romance manga doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you on the spot and say 'yes'. I mean don't get me wrong, you are a beautiful girl and I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you, but I need to get to know you first before I can accept you as my girlfriend, I simply can't do that with our current relationship or lack thereof."

To say that Yuuma was shocked would just be putting it lightly, she was expecting a simple 'yes' or 'no' not a completely detailed explanation, from what she heard about the boy he was supposed to be a complete shut-in and only went outside to go to school or to pick up a new game he pre-ordered.

She was not prepared for this, not at all.

Seeing the look on her face Mamori started to feel sorry for the girl, he didn't want to make her cry; making a girl cry made him feel like the biggest asshole in universe and he wasn't an asshole... well... at least not on purpose.

Sighing once again (he's been doing that a lot today) Mamori decided he might as well give her a chance, besides he didn't really have any girls that he considered a friend (Aika didn't count!) "All right how about this; I may not want to be your boyfriend but I am willing to go on a date with you, well I wouldn't really call it a 'date' more like a 'get together' how about that?"

Yuuma looked at him with hopeful expression on her face "R-Really!?"

Mamori smiled and shrugged "Sure, why not?"

With a smile and a blush Yuuma stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek "T-Thank you." She reached into her pocket and took out a small piece of paper and handed it to him "Here's my number, call me ok?" Without waiting for him to respond she ran off down the road.

Mamori looked down at the piece of paper in his hand then back in the direction where Yuuma ran off in while placing his other hand on the side of his face where she kissed him.

A grin slowly made it way on to his face "Matsuda, Motohama... you guys owe me a hundred bucks."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori was sitting on a bench in the town square with a juice box in his hand; he looked around trying to find Yuuma, his 'date' for lack of a better word.

He was currently wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

" _Hm, where is she?"_ Mamori got up and decided to look around for her _"Did Yuuma get lost or something? I mean she told me to meet her here but there's always that chance..."_ He took a sip from his box and scanned the area once more, hoping to find his 'date'.

While he was searching he noticed there was a young attractive woman in some sort of bat-themed cross play outfit handing out flyers. Curious, he walked over after finishing his juice box and putting in a bin nearby.

The woman walked over to met him halfway, she held out a flyer and winked at him with a sultry smile "Here you go handsome~."

Smiling with a slight blush Mamori took the flyer "Uh, thanks." He looked at the sheet of paper in his hand, what he saw was... odd, it actually kind of looked like something out of Diablo, well not exactly but the similarities were there. It had these weird looking letters arranged in special places on or around a crimson-red occult-looking magic circle.

" _Hey, there's something written here too, 'Your dream will be granted'? Meh, all look into it more later."_

Mamori looked up from his flyer and saw that the woman in the bat outfit was gone and he meant literally _gone,_ she completely vanished, like she was never there at all.

"Huh, weird." He muttered to himself, shrugging he slipped the flyer into his pocket.

"Mamori!" A familiar voice called from behind him, he turned around and saw Yuuma in front of him, a smile on her cute face.

The young man smiled back "Hey, Yuuma," and here he was thinking she stood him up, he smirked "Looks like you're the one meeting _me_ here."

Yuuma blushed and rubbed her arm sheepishly "Um... yeah sorry about that, I forgot I had to take care of something."

Mamori just waved it off "Ah, don't worry about it, you're here now," he took her hand in his (which made her blush even more) "So, I know this kickass arcade that's not too far from here, seems like the perfect place to start."

As they started walking Yuuma looked up to Mamori, a surprised look on her face "Start?"

The gamer looked down at her with a smile on his face "Yep, I got a ton places we can go to today," Yuuma was still staring at him in surprise, he rose an eyebrow "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Yuuma look down nervously "No, I-It's just that... well... from what I heard about you, I thought you would be kind of nervous around other people."

Mamori sighed and used his free hand run it through his hair "Yuuma, those things people say about me...," they both came to a stop, his other hand still holding hers "I'm not gonna lie and say they aren't true, truth is I actually am a bit of a shut-in but... I promised myself that I would try and change."

"Mamori..." Yuuma said softly.

Mamori's smile came back just as quickly as it left "Ah, forget I said anything, this is supposed to be a fun day for us and I don't need anyone feeling sorry me because of my, 'oh so very tragic back-story'."

Yuuma looked him at with eyes full of concern "B-But..."

Mamori put a finger on her lips to silence her and smirked at seeing her reaction, her face looked like a goddamn tomato.

"No buts, got it?" She nodded too embarrassed to talk "Good."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The entire day was a blast.

The arcade Mamori and Yuuma went to was incredibly fun, well at least for Mamori since he completely pwned every single game in the place and after he beat the highest score he would then proceed to put in the word 'ASS' on every single one (Yuuma wouldn't stop laughing for five minutes).

Afterwards they went to a clothing store where Yuuma bought some dresses and shoes... lots and lots of shoes... God...

And when that was done, they decided to share and a sundae together using the last of Mamori's allowance (fucking, shoes...).

The sun slowly descended into the horizon as Mamori and Yuuma made their way to the water fountain in the local park.

Letting go of Mamori's hand, Yuuma walked over to the water fountain with her hands behind her back. She turned back to Mamori, with a soft smile on her face "Hey, Mamori."

The gamer snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Yuuma's voice "Yeah, Yuuma?"

"There's something I would like you to do for me, to commemorate this moment."

"Uh, yeah sure, what is it?"

Yuuma walked up to him and hugged him tightly, her large bust pressing into his chest. She stretched herself up so her lips were just against his ear.

And the words she whispered would change Mamori life and seal his fate forever.

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma's suddenly more mature sounding voice sent chills down Mamori's spine.

Backing up, looked at Yuuma with a surprised expression on his face "Uh, what?"

Yuuma smiled sweetly at him "I said will you die for me?" Then giant, black wings sprouted from her back. Large, black, feathery wings. Her clothes seemed to change shape, being replaced by what appeared to be a... S&M outfit with a cut off chain on her left arm. Her wings flapped the feathers from them floated in the air and down to her feet.

Mamori's surprise quickly changed to interest, looking at her wings they actually looked like that of an angels, but these were black and not white and there was also her outfit that left _very_ little to the imagination.

Yep, she was not an angel. Besides since when do angels wear thongs?

He could only think of one thing to say "Huh..."

Yuuma stared at Mamori for a few moments and then blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"That's it? Just 'Huh'. I was hoping for something more... dramatic."

The gamer slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged "I've played Diablo, so this shit ain't nothing."

Yuuma stretched out her arm, a red spear appearing in her hand. She lowered her arm to her side and lazily griped it in her hand "Well I'm sorry but this is where you die," she seemed to hesitate for a moment before she continued "For what it's worth, I really did enjoy our little 'get together'. It was everything a girl like me could want," She gave him a genuine smile "I had fun."

Mamori sighed and looked down at the ground "Well, there's that I guess...," He looked back up at her "And I'm assuming 'Yuuma' isn't your real name either."

She nodded her head "Yes, 'Yuuma' is just an alias that I picked."

He then picked up on something "Oh, I get it because the suns setting," he chuckled a little bit "That's pretty funny actually."

The black winged woman smiled a little "Ironic isn't it?" She started walking over to him, a slight sway in her hips "But I'm afraid now it's time to wrap things up," She lifted up her spear, pointing it directly at him, the tip nearly touching his chest "Any last words?"

"What's your name?"

She looked at him for a few moments before she answered "Raynare."

Mamori closed his eyes in acceptance "All right then."

And then Raynare ran the spear through his chest.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," Raynare apologized "You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If want to hold a grudge, then blame the God who put the Sacred Gear in side you," Before he fell, Raynare caught him and gently laid him down on his back "Goodbye." She said softly before spreading her wings and flying into the sky.

The spear vanished from his chest and blood began to spew from it like a geyser, organs and arteries were likely ripped apart by the inhuman weapon Raynare had used.

Mamori clutched a hand around the hole in his chest and coughed up some blood.

" _Well, now I know how that feels like now..."_

The pain was so excruciating, so intense that it was almost numbing. Well at least he was lying down, that's something.

" _Is this really how it's going to end, dying in a pool of my own blood in a park?"_

He didn't want to die.

Not yet.

He still needed to finish Dark Souls 2 and 3.

" _If I could have one wish... I really don't want to die right now..."_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an almost blinding light.

Then he felt a presence nearby, it was familiar but he couldn't make it out.

"It's you... and your wound... I see." Mamori felt his head being moved and landing on something soft, he opened his eyes to see blue-green ones staring back at him

The figure smiled at him "I will not let you die. You will live, for my sake."

That was all he remembered hearing before everything went black.

(Play: Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **== **To Be Continued** ==**

 **AN: Well that's it I** **hope** **you enjoyed. Now for some explanations, this fic will stay close to cannon events but with my personal twist on them if you're not into that kind of thing; fine don't read. If you are; cool leave a review and tell what you think.**

 **Now my OC: You see originally I was going to use him in a Naruto fanfic as a Sasuke replacement but scraped the idea, so I used him as an Issei replacement instead. I just found High School DxD easy to** **write** **about.**

 **And also his obsession with games: Mamori has played a lot games in his life, so shrugging off a Fallen Angel wouldn't be entirely out of the question. The Number One Gamer in Kuoh is just the name people at school gave him because he has more games that anyone else in the town.**

 **Also, I don't know when I will be able to update this story. School kind of gets in the way of that. Just don't expect regular updates from me, which is all I'm saying.**

 **Now if will excuse me I haft to go bed. Its past 7:00 am... I'm fucking tired.**

 **Read and Review**


	2. OP 1 The Bloody Stream

_**OPENING 1 (Song:**_ _**BLOODY STREAM)**_

* * *

 **[6 Seconds Instrumental]** In a flashy colourful background that changes colour with the beat of the song ,a figure is adjusting the collar on their red dress shirt, than their black tie, while also putting on their black blazer. The figure tosses a Nintendo 3DS over their head, catches it in their right hand and slips it into their black dress pants and runs a hand through their black hair to reveal the figure as Mamori, he turns his head to the side to grin at the camera and punches it, shattering the glass to reveal the title:

 **[High School DxD: A Gamers Life]**

 **[** Shijima no soko kara **]** The title turns into a red silhouette of Mamori doing various poses with various colours flying around in the background.

 **[** Mezameru sono hashira tachi toki wo koe **]** The camera zooms out to see the silhouettes of the four Fallen Angels Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare, and Mittelt standing in front of a background of falling black feathers. The background turns red when the girls melt and Dohnaseek reveals three more pairs of wings one large, medium, then small.

A montage begins showing various characters from the story, including Aika Kiryuu, Matsuda and Motohama.

 **[** Shinku no chishio ga **]** Another silhouette performance commences, only this one is of Rias Gremory and it eventually shifts to Akeno Himejima **.  
**

 **[** Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru **]** After Akeno's performance, Rias's and Akeno's silhouettes are seen doing a tug war and Mamori is the 'rope', with Rias pulling on his right arm and Akeno pulling on his left up until they both pull at the same time and all three of them become visible briefly and Mamori has a painful expression on his face. He then pulls them both in but underestimates his own strength and the girls fly into the air, his head gets sandwiched between their breasts and they all fall into a heap on the ground.

 **[** Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara **]** Rias is seen falling into a black void.

 **[** Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo **]** In the void a giant hand covered in fire reaches out to catch Rias in its palm. The flames die down to reveal it to be a maniacal laughing Riser Phoenix.

Another montage occurs showing Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Mamori with all shocked looks on their faces but Mamori's expression quickly turns to one of rage and grabs Riser's wrist stoping him.

 **[** Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite **]** Angered Riser commands his peerage to attack. Yubelluna casts an explosive spell, Isabela lifts up a bolder and throws it and Karlamine slices the screen with her sword.

 **[** Yaiba surinuke yatsura no suki wo tsuke **]** The camera zooms out showing Riser and Mamori in an arena in the underworld. Both men are facing each other papering to battle. Riser crosses his arms over his chest and gives Mamori an arrogant smile. Mamori gets into a battle stance and gives a death glare in return.

 **[** Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku **]** After a brief shot of Rias in a wedding dress, she is seen looking down at the arena, tears running down her face as she looks at Mamori, desperately hoping that he doesn't die and wins her freedom.

Mamori activates the Scale Mail while Riser surrounds himself with fire. The two then charge into each other.

 **[** Like a Bloody Storm Atsuku Like a Bloody Stone. Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni **]** The scene switches to a rotation of Mamori and Riser in a fire tornado, dodging and blocking each other with punches and kicks.

 **[** Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna. Nigirishimete **]** The screen cuts to Mamori and Rias on a griffin in the sky, the moon behind them. Rias places her hands on Mamori's face and leans in to kiss him, tears of joy running down her face as Mamori holds her tight.

* * *

 **AN: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I DID AN INTRO SO WHAT?! BRING IT ON ANYBODY WHO THINKS THEY'RE POINTLESS!... Ahem... anyway this is just something to keep you guys occupied until I'm done with chapter 2. it's halfway done so you don't have to wait too long but no promises, like I said school is a bitch and I'm not sure when I will have time to update.**

 **Til then... oh wait I forgot! Tell me what you think of the opening.**

 **All right now I'm done.**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. More than you think and less than you

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

 **Mamori's voice actor:** **Patrick Seitz**

 _ **Chapter 2: More than you think and less than you hoped**_

His head felt like it just got skull fucked by Optimus Prime.

With that lovely image in his head, Mamori slowly opened his eyes... only to close them again as the bits of sun that made its way through the blinds caused him to roll over on to his side and bury his head into the pillow. Ah, the sun. Truly it was the Darth Vader to his Luke Skywalker, the Venom to his Spiderman, the Master to his Vault Dweller, the... well you get the idea.

Wrapping his arms around the blanket and burying his head even more into the pillow, (which, were both surprisingly warmer than he remembered.) the gamer tried calm down the throbbing pain his head.

Huh, it was weird. Usually his pillow and blanket felt kind of like fur and cotton but today it felt different, it was smother than usual. He tried moving around some more, felling he may have been just lying on in an odd way.

While stretching and rolling around, Mamori felt something brush past his lips. He originally thought it was just the zipper for his pillow but then he remembered that zippers were nowhere near this soft. There was only one thing he could do to confirm his suspicions.

He slowly opened his mouth... and gently bit down on the 'zipper'.

"Ah!" The soft but surprised sounding, feminine moan that Mamori heard put the puzzle together.

He opened his eyes, ignoring his migraine to see nothing but white, so he moved back a little bit to get a better look.

And what he saw will be burned into his memory for all time.

Rias Gremory lying on his bed naked as the day she was born, her crimson hair spread across the mattress, her beautiful blue-green eyes staring wide into his own blood red ones and her face flushed with her mouth agape in shock.

Mamori looked down to see he had not moved his arms. One was around her upper back while the other one was on one of her wide hips and his hand was on her perfectly shaped rear.

He wasn't sure if this was a bad situation or not.

Deciding now is a good time break the silence, Mamori took a breath and smiled.

"Hello Miss Gremory."

"H-Hello."

Mamori lifted the arm that was on her upper back to move some hair that was covering his eyes around his ear. "Look, not that I mind but could you explain why the girl that has never heard of Tetris is in my bed naked?" (You thought he let that go? Nope. Dead wrong.)

Rias shook her head to clear her thoughts and calmed down. This was just a bit surprising to her. She was expecting him to scream and jump out the bed, not... well... _this._

"Well, um, you see... I... I'm sorry but could you please move your hand?" she asked with an even bigger blush on her face.

Mamori looked down again to see his hand was still on her ass. "Ah. Right." He moved, deciding now was a good time to get up. "Don't mind me, just getting dressed. Please continue." He said, walking to the closet.

Rias got out of bed and got dressed as well. As she watched him put his uniform on, the redhead couldn't help but appreciate his muscular form. His build was honestly quite similar to a JoJo's. To think all of that was hiding behind his clothes... what was she doing again? Ah, right explanation.

"Tell me Mamorimasu-"

"Mamori. Call me Mamori." He said putting his MAD WORLD t-shirt on.

Rias smiled and nodded "Very well Mamori." Her face then took a serious turn. "Do you remember anything about being killed last night?"

(Play: You Died by _**Miracle of Sound**_ )

The question made Mamori go eye wide in shock. The memories of last night flooding into head, his date with Yuuma and all places they went together.

And his death at her hands.

He quickly moved his hands up to his chest where the red spear ran him through but there was nothing. No blood, no hole, nothing.

Mamori looked back at Rias to see her fully dressed in her school uniform. He gulped and spoke. His words a bit shaky.

"I... I died?"

It had to be a dream.

Right?

Rias nodded "Yes," she walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him. "You were killed by the Fallen Angel. So I took it upon myself resurrect you. As a devil." She smiled at him. "And since I'm the one that brought you back, that makes me your master and you my servant."

There was a long pause

Mamori stared down at her with a blank look on his face. "Are you on Crack or something?" He said it in such a blunt way that Rias could not help but feel surprised and affronted. "I'm sorry if that came out a little harsh, but I just find it a bit farfetched that you're a devil and that my dream of getting a girlfriend, only to find out that she was not my girlfriend and was just some really hot angel chick with black wings -in an S&M outfit for some reason- that was just there to kill me was real."

After a few seconds Rias spoke. "Well... you're a sceptical one aren't you?"

Mamori shrugged, walking over to his computer. "I call it like I see it, and what I see right now is some crazy chick who thinks she's a devil... no offence."

Rias smiled and shook her head. "None taken. I can understand that this must be difficult to believe." She looked at him curiously. "What, are you doing?"

The gamer looked away from his monitor to Rias, a blank look on his face. "It's 6:00 am. We don't have to go to school for another hour and a half," He smirked. "Perfect for some game time."

Curious, Rias sat down in the other chair next to him. "What, are you playing?"

Mamori looked at the screen with love and appreciation. The same type of love and appreciation that one would give to their new born baby, or a lover.

"1997's Fallout. Many amazing games came out that year, but this one... this one will always be one of my favourites." He said passionately, his eyes staring longingly at the screen.

Rias sweat-dropped. _**"**_ _Huh... well okay then..."_ To be fair, she wasn't a gamer.

After that weird moment was over, Mamori got the game started. Through the whole session Rias would ask questions. What was the setting, what are characters like, the back-story, etc. And Mamori was more than happy to answer all her questions. She was surprised. The story was captivating and the usage of bottle caps as money was unique.

Rias could see why Mamori acknowledged Fallout as one of his favourite games of all time.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"So, um... did you really bite my...?" Rias had a blush on her face as she and Mamori walked to Kuoh Academy. They were currently talking about what Mamori had named 'The Zipper Incident'.

"Did I bite your nipple? Yes, yes I did." Mamori said with blunt honesty without any tact. He looked back to Rias to see her face now as red as her hair. "To be fair, I thought your massive pillows were my actual pillows and that your nip was my zip."

Rias looked at Mamori, her face covered red while he had a completely blank look on his. The fact that he can be so relaxed about the situation... It baffled her to no end!

"Can we just... talk about something else?" Rias asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Mamori rubbed his chin in thought "Hmmm... well I could go on a huge rant about how David Cages games are not games at all but poorly made interactive movies that make no sense and treat women in a disgusting manner, but that would take hours... hmmm." Rias looked at him, bewildered. Mamori saw her look and quickly retraced his words. "Ah, well they're not all that bad, Omikron: The Nomad Soul was pretty good... I guess."

Rias looked at him with a mix of curiosity and confusion. "Um, o-okay...?"

Mamori turned his away from the red-haired beauty and looked ahead. "Oh, we're here."

The moment they walked through the gates everyone's eyes were on them like moths to a flame.

Then they started talking.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"T-This can't be happening. Like, when?! How?! Why?!"

"Damn that pasty white Adonis!"

"Iyaaaaa! Rias Gremory and Mamorimasu Adachi are walking into school together!"

"Shame... I was gonna ask him out..."

"... Maybe she's willing to share..."

Mamori wondered if he heard that last one right as he and Rias walked into the main school building. All the while he observed the way she acted. She wasn't bothered at all by the way people talked about them, she just kept walking with graceful steps and a smile.

He wished he could do that, just ignore the people that tried to get a rise out of him. He can but just not in the way Rias can. It was one of the reasons why he just wanted to-

No... he knew he couldn't. Unless he wanted to change, he just couldn't.

The gamer was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked down to see Rias with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mamori smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking. Sorry were you saying something?"

Deciding to drop it for now Rias's frown tuned to a pleasant smile. "Yes, I was just saying that I will get someone to fetch you later." She started walking away but stoped, remembering something. She turned around. "Also, I would like you to call me Rias from now on." And then she left to get ready for class.

Mamori watched her go with a thoughtful look on his face _. "Rias, huh?"_ He smiled. _"You got it crazy girl."_ With that he walked off to his own class annoyed. The first period today was maths... fuuuuuck.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Another stressful day it was for Mamori, but like always he would somehow make it out of there to live to tell the tale. With ten minutes before the final bell, he decided to use that time wisely.

By playing Fruit Ninja his smart phone.

" _Oh, I beat my high score. Sweet."_ Mamori happily noted in his head, as he flicked his thumbs across the screen cutting up the digital fruit. When he couldn't play on his DS he would usually fuck around on his phone. It was kind of his backup.

He was too focused on the cutting of fruit to notice someone walking towards him and taping his shoulder.

"What the fu-!" Mamori exclaimed before accidently rocking out of his chair and collapsing onto the floor. Rubbing his head, he looked around. "Alright, who did that?!" He shouted in anger. "Speak up or I swear I'll-"

"Hi." A soft monotone voice said. Mamori looked down in surprise to see the school's mascot Koneko Toujou standing right in front of him.

She is a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy's girl's school uniform albeit without the cape.

Mamori blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Uh... hi." He said awkwardly.

Koneko looked down to see Mamori's smart phone. She picked it and up held it out of him to take "... Here."

He gently took his phone back from her small hand. "... Thanks..."

"..."

"..."

Well this is awkward...

"... You play Fruit Ninja." She noted, breaking the silence and then nodded her head. "I approve."

Cool...?

The gamer slipped the phone into his pocket, when the bell rang and every one moved out of classroom to go home.

As he walked out of classroom and down the halls Mamori felt like something was off, he looked over his shoulder to see nothing out of the ordinary, just students walking out of their respective classrooms getting ready to leave and talking to their fellow classmates. Strange, he felt like someone was following him.

" _Well it could've been my imagination-_ HOLY SHIT!" Mamori blurted the last part out loud when he turned his head back to see Koneko standing right in front of him again, with a bored look on her face... or at least he thought she did, it was hard to tell.

"... Come with me if you want to live." The petite girl said, her voice still monotone with her hand reaching out for him to take. Mamori looked at her eye wide in shock. She put her arm down to her side again. "... Kidding, but Rias told me to come get you."

Still trying to comprehend what just happened, Mamori was snapped out his thoughts when he remembered what she just said. "Wait, Rias? So you're the one she told to come fetch me?" The girl answered with a nod. He sighed irritably. "Look, I've been pretty easygoing about all this but now this is starting to get on my nerves. I mean come on, all this for some obvious prank?!"

Koneko didn't even flinch once at his outburst. "... You done?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah..."

"Then let's go." She turned around and started walking with Mamori right behind her. He figured he might as well get it over with, besides it's not like he didn't have anything better to do.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The pair made their way across the school grounds and off to the side, there was a trail that was leading to... well Mamori didn't know, he was just following Koneko. While they walked he decided to make some small talk to pass the time.

He looked over to the white haired girl. "Sooooo... you like Fruit Ninja huh?"

"...Yep."

"Cool, cool... you... uh... play Dark Souls?"

"... No."

Mamori smiled a little. "Heh, yeah I can't blame you. Me and my two friends Matsuda and Motohama, you probably didn't meet them since they were third years when I enrolled here, anyways I was kinda meaning to get into the series but the time just went by, so they came up with the oh so brilliant idea that we should just do a complete marathon of the first game over the weekend." He looked down to see Koneko staring at him.

"…And?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I, uh… agreed. No breaks, no sleep, nothing and by the end of it we were spewing our guts out in my bathroom." He chuckled. "Still… it was actually kinda fun. It really pushed me to my limits." (Not gonna do it again, seriously. Fuck. That.)

Koneko blinked once then looked ahead. "…That's dumb. You're dumb."

Mamori nodded his expression blank. "Yes. Yes I am."

The rest of the walk was done in silence neither one talking to the other, which was fine with Mamori he liked quiet walks.

After a while Koneko finally spoke up. "We're here."

Mamori looked up to see they were standing in front of an old school building, completely surrounded by trees like it was some abandoned house in the woods. Despite the buildings good condition it gave him the creeps. It gave off this very unnatural air that practically told outsiders to 'Fuck off or die'. He wouldn't be surprised if saw a wraith or something of equally terrifying nature watching him from one of the windows on the second floor, blood spewing out of its mouth.

…Man he's been playing too much Bloodborne.

"Well, it's creepy as fuck all give you that." Mamori said breaking the silence.

Koneko stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "… Still don't believe you're a devil huh?"

"If you can't give me irrefutable evidence, then I get to call you out on your shit. Simple as that." The gamer said bluntly.

"…Hm." She narrowed her eyes at him, and then shrugged. "Fine, you'll see ."

"I'm quivering with anticipation." Mamori said sarcastically as they entered the building.

The inside was… surprisingly clean. Cleaner than what an abandoned school building should be anyway. They ascended the stairs to the second floor of the building, the 'Fuck off or die' feeling in the air growing stronger the further they entered. The pair traveled down a carpeted hallway until they stopped at door with a sign over it. The sign read:

[Occult Research Club]

"Hm." Mamori hummed intrigued. He watched as Koneko knocked on the door and spoke through it.

"President… I've got him." After a couple of seconds there was a response.

"Excellent come in." They heard the voice of their senior respond.

Accepting the invitation, Koneko turned the door handle and pushed the door inward, leading Mamori inside. Koneko shut the door behind them as Mamori took a look around. It was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and a small short table in between them _-"Damn, is that Mahogany?"-_ that led to a desk.

There was little sunlight coming through the windows due to them being closed, leaving the room to be illuminated by an eerie candlelight emanating from each of the tables. _"Oh, and they also have a satanic ritual circle… lovely…"_

It was only after he was done scanning the room that Mamori noticed that he and Koneko were, obviously, not alone.

Sitting on one of the couches reading a book was a handsome young man with short blond hair and grey eyes with a mole under his left one, he heard click of the door being shut and looked up to see Koneko and Mamori, the former giving him a nod in greeting before sitting on the couch opposite to him.

"Ah! Hello, sorry I didn't hear you come in." The young man said with a smile, folding the corner of the page he was currently on before closing the book shut and leaving it on the table. He stood up and walked over to Mamori and gave a bow in greeting "I'm Yuuto Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mamorimasu Adachi."

Mamori gave a bow in return. (They may have been bat-shit crazy, but that didn't mean he had to be rude) "Uh, yeah same… also call me Mamori. Mamorimasu just seems like a mouthful."

"Ara Ara it does seem like a _mouthful_ ufufufu." Said an unfamiliar voice, Mamori followed it to the source and saw… a… shower…

How the fuck did he miss that?!

"Your clothes are laid out for you when you're ready president." Said the same unfamiliar voice.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias greeted from behind the curtain. She turned off the water.

Mamori stared at the shower with a deadpan look on his face. "Okay, so a shower in the clubroom is considered normal now?" The phrasing of the question was sarcastic but he was generally curious.

"Only in this club." A figure stepped out from the shower curtain. It was a young woman, possessing violet eyes and long, black hair tied in an orange ribbon. Just like Kiba she was smiling pleasantly at him. She walked up to him until they were very close, so close in fact that Mamori had to look down to meet her eyes. (On a side note her breasts were actually slightly bigger than Rias's… Niiiiice!).

" _Damn, look at this Yamato Nadeshiko… and what's that smell… raspberries? Hm… makes me wonder what type of conditioner she uses."_ Let it be known that Mamori likes to make sure his hair is soft and shiny… (Don't judge!).

While the smell of raspberries was pleasant, the gamer was starting to get a little nervous. "Uh, not that I mind getting a close up of your beautiful face but… who are you?" He asked with a smile.

What the young man said caught the raven haired girl off guard a little, but her stunned look quickly changed back to her beautiful smile. "Oh my what a charmer~." she said with a hand on her face and a blush.

Mamori shrugged. "Hey it's the truth; I would have to be blind to not see that you're a stunning woman." He wasn't flirting he was just being honest; there was nothing wrong with that right?

" _Mmmm, I wonder what his face looks like during an orgasm~."_ She took a few steps back and bowed, "I'm Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club." Her smile turned sultry. "I'm glad we could finely meet Mamori Adachi~." What the girls say about him were not in exaggeration; muscular, tall and handsome. The whole package~.

"That's enough Akeno." Rias said playfully, coming out of the shower dressed and drying her hair with a towel. "We don't need you teasing our newest member." After drying her hair the red head sat down at her desk.

With a pout Akeno walked over to her president to stand by her side. She crossed her arms under her bust. "Mou~ he looks so innocent I couldn't help it."

Mamori lifted an eyebrow at that _"'innocent' huh? Humph."_ He stood in front of everyone in the room and took a minute to regard all the people there.

There was Rias Gremory, president the Occult Research Club, one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy and is also the crazy girl that he was groping in his bed this morning.

Akeno Himejima the other Great Lady of Kuoh Academy. For the few minutes that he had known her, Mamori could see that something was weird about girl and that sultry smile that she is giving him right now is making him think that being in a room with her alone is not a wise thing to do.

Yuuto Kiba the only other person in the Academy that was just as handsome as Mamori. The girls call him Kuoh Academy's 'Prince of Light' and Mamori the 'Prince of Darkness' but unlike Mamori who just hides out in the grove behind the school during the breaks to avoid being found by them, Kiba politely declines their attempts to get into his pants… maybe he didn't have to hide from them after all… huh.

And lastly there was the monotone loli Koneko Toujou, who was currently nibbling cutely on a piece of chocolate. She approves of Fruit Ninja so Mamori approves of her 'nuff said.

Mamori crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Rias, a little irritated. "So do you normally take a shower moments before a meeting?"

It was hard not to admit that Mamori did have a point. Rias let out a defeated sigh, smiling softly. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place."

Mamori's eye twitched. "So for the hour and a half you were watching me play Fallout, you didn't think to ask me if you could use my shower?"

Rias smiled nervously. "Well… I… um-"

Mamori pinched the bridge of his nose "Forget it; let's just get back to the reason why I'm even here…"

Thankful for the change of topic, Rias regained her composure. "First of all Mamorimasu Adachi, we would like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research Club." She announced happily.

There was a short pause.

Mamori sighed. "Okay… now I'm getting a little annoyed." He frowned at Rias. "I came here for answers, not to join some dumb club." He then thought of something. "Unless it's a gaming club. If that's the case I'm listening."

His disrespectful words did not move Rias in the slightest. "Well, you should know that the name of this club is just a front. It's supposed to look like it's some sort of hobby." Rias acted as if such a thing was not already obvious to Mamori. It was, or at least she believed it was, something more than a bunch of high school students gathering to investigate bogus claims of supernatural creatures. "I will be frank with you: I'm not the only devil here, Mamori. Everyone here is also a devil."

Mamori's deadpan stare intensified with every passing second. "So not a gaming club?"

Koneko stared at Mamori with half-lidded eyes. "… That's all you got from that?"

"Besides the fact that your all bat-shit insane?" He shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." Mamori didn't really mean to say it like that and come off as an asshole, but his patience was drawing fin and there was only so much bull-shit he could take in one day.

Understanding his frustration at the lack of answers, Rias stood up from her desk. "Everyone." She announced. "Show him." All at once they revealed…

Wings… black, bat-like wings that sprouted from their backs.

And Mamori was staring completely… _shocked.  
_  
Then nothing.

He just stared into empty space, standing perfectly still as if he were dead (again). He didn't move, he didn't speak, and he didn't seem to so much as breathe noticeably.

And for the now confirmed devils that were the Occult Research Club the sight started to feel rather disturbing.

.

.

.

.

"… I think we broke him."

Kiba looked down at Koneko with an amused smile. "Well this is pretty shocking news."

"Ara Ara, it's like he's a statue ufufufu." Akeno giggled walking up to Mamori and poking his cheek.

Rias walked up to the gamer and shook his shoulder. "Nothing…" She sighed.

Akeno looked over to her president. "So what do you think we should- "

"Well bend me over and call me Catherin." Everyone jumped as Mamori suddenly jerked back to life, his face completely bank showing no drastic change in emotion.

"How are you feeling, Mamori?" Rias asked her new servant with concern.

Mamori tilted his head upward, his face still blank. He sighed. "Honestly?" He turned to look at the read head. "I was kinda hoping this was all bull-shit, so I could go home and start playing Dark Souls 2 but I guess life really likes to kick me in balls. Plus there's also the fact that I'm scared out of my mind right now but other than that I'm hunky-dory."

Rias looked down to see his hands were shaking.

Smiling softly she gently took his hand and led him to one of the couches. She sat down next to him. "Hey, hey it's all right, there's no reason to be scared." She said softly while rubbing his back reassuringly.

Mamori buried his head into his hands and took a deep shaky breath. "Okay… okay… I got some questions." He said lifting his head and looking at Rias.

"Of course ask away." The red head said, motioning for Mamori to speak.

Mamori took a moment to collect his thoughts. "When I… died, there was a woman with me. She told me her name was… Raynare. Anyway she had wings like an angel but they were black. It was weird…"

"That's because she was something else: A Fallen Angel." Rias explained.

"Wait a minute," Mamori said confused. "I thought Devils and Fallen Angels were considered the same thing. You know like, Samael, Lucifer and all that."

Rias looked as if she expected this. "While people do often mistake us for one and the same, Fallen Angels want to serve God but cannot due to their dark emotions forcing them into the underworld. The confusion is understandable because they, too, walk among the Earth, misguiding humans. But their wish is to _please_ God, so their goal is to wipe all of us Devils out and gain supremacy over our realm which humans refer to as 'Hell'. And, of course, there are the most recognizable Angels who were sent down to defeat us by God as well, so we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides."

"Huh… it's a wonder how you guys haven't fucked up the world by now." Mamori mused

Rias smirked. "Well after all, the Devils and Fallen Angels need the human world, too. The official war between us ended not too long ago, but it would probably seem like much longer in terms of human lifespans. And there's also _this_." Rias placed a photo onto the small table in front of Mamori. It depicted a familiar dark-haired girl walking side by side with Mamori. "Originally I was going to show you this as proof that Raynare existed and your date was real. But I could sense you're growing frustration at the lack of answers and decided to just get down to it."

Mamori picked up the photo and looked at the image of Raynare, his expression unreadable.

" _For what it's worth, I really did enjoy our little 'get together'. It was everything a girl like me could want," she gave him a genuine smile. "I had fun."_

Mamori's voice was quiet. "Is there a reason why she killed me?" He was still trying to wrap his head around that. The fact that he _actually died_ … it was just…

Rias thought for a moment. "Well… it could be that you possess a power that's either extremely dangerous or extremely powerful enough that it put you on their radar. She was most likely sent to eliminate you so you wouldn't become a threat in the future."

"What… kind of power?"

"The power that is called a Sacred Gear."

Mamori nodded in understanding. "Ah, okay." He then thought for a moment. "Wait, what's a Sacred Gear?"

"Basically it's a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few." Akeno answered, putting a tray of tea on the table. She quietly slipped into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone while Rias was beginning her talk with Mamori. She sat down on the other end of the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "If you have seen a name in a history book, then there is a high probability that they are also Sacred Gear-holders. Even present-day there are quite a few Sacred Gear-users who I'm sure you would recognize. That's how big of a deal they are."

Now with Rias on his left and Akeno on his right, Mamori took a sip of the tea. _"Wow, that's good shit."_ He then remembered what the black haired beauty said. "So, Sacred Gears are pretty much like these badass superpowers that only humans can possess and that I apparently have an incredibly OP one." He nodded. "Alright seems legit, and I assume that there are some out there that can prove to be a real bitch for you guys?"

"Yes," Rias answered. "And I'm going help you reveal your Sacred Gear."

"Bitchin how do we do that?" The gamer said eagerly.

Smiling at his enthusiasm Rias stood up and gestured for Mamori to follow her, which he did to a more spacious part of the room.

"Now, what I want you to do is focus on a part of your body that you can draw your Sacred Gear from."

Mamori crossed his arms over his chest and went into deep thought. _"Hmmm… Well one of my legs would just be stupid and my head is just asking for trouble. Hmmm…"_

"Alright!" He shouted determinedly, causing everyone jolt in shock.

Trying to catch her breath Rias looked at Mamori with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I have decided to use my left arm! Because that way if I end up losing it in a sick battle that decides the fate of the nether-realms or whatever you want call that place down stairs, it'll be fine since it's not my good arm! Ha!"  
.

.

.

.

"… I was wrong. You're not dumb. You're just crazy."

Mamori frowned at the loli in annoyance. "It's not being crazy; it's being prepared for anything."

"G-Getting back to the matter at hand." Rias said still trying to comprehend what she just heard. "Now that you've chosen your left arm, I want you to close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind."

"Got it." Mamori shut his eyes and concentrated. He clenched his left arm tightly…

And yelled out with his arm in the air.

 **"ORAAAAAA!"**

There was a blindingly bright light that illuminated the entire room.

When the light cleared, Mamori didn't feel any different. He only realized something had changed when he looked at his left arm, now clothed in a red gauntlet with a green gem embedded in the center of the back of his hand.

"So… this is it?" Mamori questioned, a little disappointed.

"Hey, don't make that face." Rias teased playfully. She walked over to him and reached out, caressing the red gauntlet. "While I cannot say for sure that I know what its ability is, this tool is something that can prove very useful to both you personally and as my servant."

"Hm, sooooo how do I turn this thing-" His Sacred Gear suddenly flashed red and disappeared. "Oh, well there you go."

Going back to his spot on the couch between Rias and Akeno, Mamori leaned back into the seat placed his hands behind his head and lazily crossed one leg over the other. "So, from what I gather so far. Devils have the ability to turn other people into Devils. But what I want to know is why? What's the point of it all?"

For a moment, Rias hesitated, but she eventually decided to answer. "It was because of the Great War, the conflict I mentioned earlier." Rias sat back in her seat, sighing. "It was a hard-fought battle for all of the Devils. Like the Angels and Fallen Angels, we lost many of our numbers, both our Pure-Bloods and many of our leaders, even the original Maous. After the war ended, it had already gotten to a dangerous point where our extinction became a plausible scenario."

"But what about natural birth?" Mamori questioned.

Again, Rias sighed. "Unfortunately, restoring our numbers naturally wasn't a viable solution. You see, Devils have naturally low birth rates to the point where it is borderline infertility." Rias's expression became uncomfortable. "While we would arrange our remaining Pure-Bloods into marriages with one another, it wouldn't produce enough Pure-Bloods to properly restore our numbers. So we created another solution to the population issue: We created a system which allowed us to reincarnate those with potential as our Devil servants. While it was unlikely for our houses to command the legions we once possessed, the danger of extinction slowly began to lessen."

A tired chuckle escaped Mamori's mouth. "I still can't believe this is all real… but there is one problem I have with all this."

Mamori's expression darkened his voice dead-serious.

"I don't like the idea of being someone's slave. I can tell you've been straight with me so far, but if you think I'm just going do what you say without assurances that it won't clash with my morality of right or wrong, then you got another thing coming. I won't take peoples souls and I won't drag them to Hell to be tortured for mindless fun."

Everyone stared at Mamori, surprised at his complete change in attitude; even Koneko stopped eating her chocolate to look at Mamori.

Rias then registered what he said and shook her head. "You will not be a slave," The Devil girl said firmly. "While there are Devils that treat those in their peerage poorly, I am _not_ one of them." She gestured to everyone in the room. "They may be called my servants, but I treat everyone in my peerage like if they were my family and that now includes you as well." She placed her hand on her chest where her heart is. "I would never force you to do anything that would clash with your sense of right and wrong."

After Rias spoke, Mamori was quiet for some time, thinking on her words. He considered himself the type of guy that wares his heart on his sleeve and would always tell people what he thought of them; of course they would have to ask first, he wasn't an idiot. He could see that the redhead was being honest, felt it even. Mamori could tell when someone was being deceptive, it was in the way they act, how their body moves, how they talk, etc.

Mamori smiled and just like that his dark demeanor was gone like it was never there at all.

It was actually a little nerve-racking how he can just flip the switch like that…

"All right, then we have nothing to worry about."

Rias released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I'm glad to hear that." She then frowned remembering something. "Also we don't take peoples souls, that practice was abandoned and outlawed after the cease-fire. And we don't torture them for amusement. That's a common misconception of what Devils do generally."

Mamori placed a hand on his chin; his expression thoughtful "Though I'm curious, _is_ there a way that I can get out of being a servant?" The gamer asked his voice hopeful.

"Actually, yes."

Mamori quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, it's not overly difficult, but it takes quite a long time." Rias explained. "As I told you before, we discovered a way to increase our population, but not the number of Devils with power."

"You mean like your noble houses?" Mamori wondered "You know like the 72 Pillars Zagan, Belial, Phoenix, all those Devils, even your house, the Gremory's whose name was also listed. And since you already said you lost some leaders, I can only assume that means some of these houses got owned in the Great War." He took a sip of his tea (which has gone cold now much to Mamori's displeasure). "That about right?"

Rias stared at Mamori with an examining look, as if trying to look at the insides of a complicated machine. "You seem to be quite capable of making surprisingly correct assumptions."

Mamori smirked. "I'm more perceptive than what people give me credit for… which is no credit at all. Plus I did read the bible."

 _That_ got everybody's attention. "You read the bible?" Rias asked. "All of it?" He didn't look like the type of person that would even bother with such things.

He just shrugged saying. "Eh, I used to read it all the time with my old neighbor when I was little. But one day him and his daughter Irina had to move away but he let me keep it." He chuckled. "Heh, those stories were pretty cool." And to think it all actually happened.

You know when he thought about it… Moses was actually OP as hell.

"Why would he come over to your house in the first place?" Rias asked.

To her confusion the young man froze up and cast his eyes down, avoiding her gaze.

"Actually I would like to keep that to myself…"

Rias could see that he wasn't going to budge on the subject, so she decided to drop it for now and approach it again at a later date. The red head decided to continue with their original topic. "Very well then. But back to what we were talking about before. Our problem and in order to fix it, they decided to give the Reincarnated Devils a chance to receive more power along with their own Peerage, which are their Devil servants like how you, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko are part of my own Peerage."

"So, how do we gain more power?" Mamori asked.

"An excellent question." Rias praised. She held out her hand and, from thin air, produced a familiar-looking piece of paper, a flyer bearing familiar occult-looking designs. "There are actually three methods through which a Reincarnated Devil can gain power." She held the flyer up to Mamori's face. "The first and most common method is referred to as 'Contracting'. It is a pretty straight-forward but slow method. Devils make contracts with people who have high levels of 'desire' using flyers like the one in my hand, like the one you used to summon me."

Mamori thought back to his death. He vaguely remembered the glowing, red light that appeared in front of him. _"Oh, so that's what that was…"_ He also remembered his encounter with the bat crosplayer who gave him the flyer.

"The second method is through Military Accomplishment." Rias stated. "These are achievements obtained in times of crisis or situations. A Devil who performs exceptionally well and is able to defeat high-ranking enemies from the other sides will possess a far greater chance of being promoted. It has always been considered the fastest method as well, but, due to the current uneasy peace between the factions, it is unlikely to use this method without a full-scale war."

"So I can't just quickly zip over to the enemy's place and Ora, Ora they're ass to get my promotion." Mamori asked, completely disappointed.

Rias let out a small laugh. "I'm afraid not." Rias agreed. "It probably isn't good for you to try something at your low level of strength."

"And what's the third method." Mamori asked, after checking his smart phone for the time, he wondered if this was going to be over soon.

"The Rating Game."

"'Rating Game'?" Mamori parroted, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes the Rating Game." Rias repeated for Mamori's sake. "As I told you before, the Devils developed the method of reincarnating people as their Devil servants-"

"It's just a sport that the Devils use to show off their Peerage, isn't it?" Mamori said, completely cutting off his now-master Rias.

Rias opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it immediately. She nodded. "It was designed to promote and train new powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reincarnated to hone and show off their skill and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to a promotion."

"So like any other sport?"

The fact that he was comparing a Rating Game to some other sport really irked Rias. "Not really." She disagreed. "In the Rating Games, the players are pushed to their limits, made to give everything they have in order to defeat their enemies. Injuries are possible, but they are able to be treated in special zones that players are sent to after being defeated-"

"Ah, so like any other sport." Mamori repeated, nodding to himself.

"That's…" Rias sighed. "Never mind. It's not important right now." She quickly gathered her thoughts and spoke again. "Unfortunately I am not yet a matured Devil, so I may not participate in official tournaments. Even if I was, there are some things I need to go through or else I can't play. In short, you and my other servants won't be participating for a little while."

"So the only method for now is making Contracts?" Mamori asked. When Rias nodded he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck me…"

"Okay~, ufufufu." Akeno said with a sultry smile.

Mamori turned his head the other way to look at the other beauty sitting next to him on the couch, his expression blank.

"No."

"…Shot down." Koneko remarked, now munching on a piece of cake.

Akeno pouted. "Mou~ why not~?"

"'Cause you're weird."

"So mean~."

Koneko nodded in approval. Akeno is her friend, but she can be a bit of a pervert and Koneko hated perverts… no mercy.

"Now, now." Rias teased playfully. "If you work hard, I guarantee that the rewards will be well-worth it. And if you obtain a High-Class ranking, you will also obtain servants who will aid you in whatever task you desire. While Devil servants are often asked to carry out tasks that vary among the High-Class Devils, they will fulfill any request or desire their master asks of them."

The chance to obtain servants of his own did interest Mamori. But he honestly wouldn't know what to use them for. In truth Mamori was a simple person, he didn't have any big dreams to become the greatest Hokage or anything like that, yes they would do whatever he wanted but that wouldn't be fun. You couldn't play Borderlands with those kinds of people, no sir.

Mamori suddenly pulled out his smart phone.

Rias raised an eyebrow, curious. "What are you doing?"

"My mother always said to me that I should take a picture of myself whenever something life changing happened. Considering the fact that I died and was reincarnated into a devil, I think this would fit that." He flipped the camera in his phone so it was facing him, but when he could see himself on the screen he also saw Rias and Akeno. Idea! "Do you two wanna get in the shot?" He asked with a small smile.

The two women blinked, a little surprised at his offer. They both then smiled and leaned in to make sure they were all in the shot, unaware that they were both unconsciously pressing their breasts into Mamori's shoulders… not that he was complaining.

He touched the screen and the picture was taken.

"Now that's a keeper." The gamer said with a smile.

Mamori stood up and clapped his hands together. "Sooooo… how does this whole Contract thing work?"

"Well normally, I would have you hand out flyers, but you see Kiba here," She gestured to Kiba who was reading his book this whole time (earlier Mamori confirmed that it was A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones). "Is double-booked tonight, so I was thinking that, for your first contract, you could take the other one he has." Rias pulled out two flyers.

"Alright then." Mamori agreed, grasping one of the two flyers that Rias pulled out of her pocket.

"Could you please step over to the circle over there?" Rias asked, gesturing to the large magic circle on the other side of the room.

"Okay." Mamori walked over to the circle Rias and Akeno following.

He looked at the circle. "How do I…?"

Akeno smiled at Mamori's ignorance. "So it works like this…"

* * *

 **One Explanation on Magic Bullshit Later…  
**

* * *

"-and now you should be able to use the magic circle to appear in your client's home." Akeno said, finishing an explanation that sounded fairly simple to Mamori. "Do you think you can manage?"

Mamori looked down at the palm of his hand seeing the mark of the Gremory that Akeno placed on him during her explanation, it tingled slightly at it reacted with the magic circle's power.

"Seams simple enough, alright let's do this-"

"Oh I almost forgot," Rias said, stopping Mamori. "If you scratch at the equation drawn for the circle or try stepping out… you will either teleport to the other side of the world or be ripped to pieces by the magical current."

"Good luck." Koneko toped that off with a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the warning…" Mamori said dryly. He slowly raised his foot and took a long step over the edge of the magic circle, being sure not to touch the marking on the outside.

There was a sudden flash of brilliant light…

And he was gone.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When Mamori opened his eyes he was no longer in the ORC clubroom, Instead he appeared to be in someone's bedroom. There were the obvious things, a bed, closet, lamp and a desk with a computer it was all pretty straightforward but what caught Mamori's eye was the two shinai near the door.

He suddenly heard two feminine gasps behind him and turned around to see…

Murayama and Katase the two captains of the Kendo Club if Mamori remembered correctly.

Murayama had long brown hair that reached mid back in twin ponytails with a red ribbon, bangs just above her eyes which were also brown and reached breast level. Katase had pink shoulder length hair held back with a white band and brown eyes with a hint of red in them.

Both girls were staring at him mouth agape with massive blushes on their faces, why were they blushing? Simple because one: this was Mamorimasu Adachi the Dark Prince of Kuoh Academy and two:

They were both wearing nothing but their panties.

Both girls were getting ready to shower when Mamori arrived.

Nobody said anything for a good few seconds until our hero broke the silence, with a big shit eating grin on his face he shouted at the top of his lungs with his arms stretched out wide…

"HAPPY, UREPI, YOROPIKO NEE!"

Murayama and Katase, their faces still flushed giggled softly and with a dazed look both fainted and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

(Play: Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **== To** **Be** **Continued ==**

 **AN:** **HOLY SHIT people actually like what is basically the product of my sick twisted imagination... cool. But I feel like I need to set the record straight.**

 **Firstly: Yes Mamori does know the difference between a game and real life. I just wanted to show that the human mind can come up with some really sick shit when it comes to videogames and that it can sometimes be even more frightening than reality.**

 **Secondly: His name is Mamori NOT Manori. Just to let you know Mr** **FinalKingdomHearts** **thank you very much.**

 **Lastly: I'm glad someone appreciates my intro. Thanks** **Vexy Minion** **! You get a gold star!**

 **And that's pretty much it, now if you will excuse me I'm going to play some Deus Ex: Mankind Divided.**

 **Read and Review**


	4. Anything is worth doing as long as girls

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

 **Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz**

 _ **Chapter 3: Anything is worth doing as long as girls are watching**_

"Well shit."

Was the first word that came out of Mamori's mouth after looking down at the two unconscious and practically naked forms of Murayama and Katase. This was honestly something he was not expecting to happen when making his first contract. Now if this were under different circumstances and if these two lovely ladies were passed out because of a completely… _different reason,_ Mamori would consider this the highlight of his life.

But unfortunately that was not the case.

Mamori rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe I was bit overboard with the introductions…" He sighed with a shrug. "Oh well, can't dwell on it now, I gotta get you two dressed." And so the gamer walked over to the closet to do exactly that.

Opening the closet to see what he could find, Mamori scanned through the wardrobe to find anything good.

"Ohhhh, now this looks fantastic~." Mamori gushed, checking out a pink short-sleeved t-shirt with white ascents and a pair of white sweat pants. "And it matches her hair too, perfect!" he said, glancing back at Katase. Mamori looked back into the closet and his eyes went wide. "Oh, hello ka~wai~I." He picked out a red tank top and black sweat pants. "Stylish and comfortable! Marvellous!"

With a sparkling smile the tall muscular young man walked back over to the two still unconscious girls. "Now let's get you two decent, so I can fulfill that contract!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Murayama groaned softly and opened her eyes; she moved her hand up to her face to rub the sleep out of them.

"Ugh, what happened?" She mumbled groggily. All that she could remember was getting ready to take a shower with…

"Katase?"

"Hm?" The pinkette moaned next to her on the bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

(Play: _**Deadly Premonition OST**_ – Life Is Beautiful)

Suddenly they heard the door open and both girls turned to see Mamori enter, now without his blazer and dress shirt leaving him only in his t-shirt with three cups of tea on a tray. He smiled at them causing the two to blush. "Oh you're awake and right on time too, I made tea if you want some."

Putting the tray on the desk, Mamori picked up one of the cups and took a sip of the hot beverage.

"So... which one of you is my client?"

Murayama and Katase turned to each other before turning back to Mamori, looking confused.

"What… do you mean?" Katase questioned.

Mamori quirked an eyebrow. "You know my client. For the contract. The flyer you took from the bat crosplayer. Ring any bells?"

Murayama's and Katase's eyes widened in realization.

"S-So… you're a-a… D-Devil?!" They thought it was just occult nonsense or something! It was just supposed to be a joke; they didn't really think it would summon an _actual_ Devil into their room!

It was then both girls remembered their state of undress when he arrived and looked down at themselves.

Only to find out that they were decently clothed. Murayama looked at Mamori, surprised.

"You dressed us?"

Mamori looked at them strangely. "Uh, yeah of course, it be kinda hard to have a conversation with two beautiful looking girls in just their underwear wouldn't it?" By the end of his explanation their faces were like a damn tomato

"J-Just what do you want already?!" They exclaimed.

Mamori took the two remaining cups of tea and offered it to them; both girls glanced at each other before slowly moving to sit on the side of the bed and taking the tea.

"First of all," Mamori began, sitting back in the chair. "It's not about what I want; it's what you want that matters. To put it simply I'm here to carry out any wish you desire… or at least any wish that's within my power to grant… I'm kinda new to this whole contract thing… sorry… heh."

The girls went quiet for a while after that, their eyes cast down in thought. Mamori couldn't blame them; he was stuck in the stopped time when Rias dropped the curtain on him after all.

Murayama and Katase looked back to Mamori and smiled softly.

"That's okay…" The pinkette said quietly. "We really wouldn't know what to wish for anyway."  
She took a sip of the tea and her eyes widened. "Wow… this is really good."

Hearing her praise, Murayama took a sip as well and her eyes lit up. "Y-You made this?" she asked in slight awe.

Mamori blushed a little at their words. "Uh, thanks I'm glad you like it… but seriously though the contract doesn't need to be anything big. Just tell me what you need me to do and all do my best." He said wanting to stay on track.

Murayama suddenly went eye wide. "I got it." A grin slowly made its way onto her face. She leaned in to Katase and whispered something into her ear; the pink haired girl's eyebrows suddenly shot up and started to giggle in her hand.

"What're you two whispering about?" Mamori questioned with a frown on his face. Damn girls and their secrets!

"Oh, it's just that…" Murayama spoke mischievously. "We might have an idea..."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

 _"Well I said I would do my best..."_ Mamori thought in his head as he crouched down in the greenery surrounding the kendo club dojo. _"Now when're you gonna show up?"_

Perhaps we should shine some light on the situation. Basically in order to fulfil the contract Mamori has been tasked by Murayama and Katase to be a 'Lookout' (for lack of a better word) to find boys from the school that are doing any... less than decent acts.

Like spying on the girls changing in the locker room for instance.

Mamori questioned why they would want him, a _male_ to do this and they explained that as much as they hate to admit it, those boys run fast when put in a 'life or death' situation. Plus Mamori looked like he could outrun anybody in the school... and in theory he probably could since he... well... looks like the way he does.

And there was also the small, little, detail that unlike most boys in Kuoh Academy, Mamori actually respected women's privacy. Murayama and Katase saw that in him immediately... though he'll by no means figure out how much to his annoyance.

Women... the one thing he will never understand.

Mamori was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching and laid down on his stomach, hoping he wouldn't be seen. Looking through the shrub, Mamori could see two boys.

"Okay there gonna be coming in to change soon." Whispered the taller one of the duo. A young man with a red beanie and platinum blond hair covering his eyes.

"Fuckin' awesome man, now we just have to wait." His companion replied, giggling lecherously. He was sporting a black scarf that covered his mouth and nose and had unkempt brown hair.

The gamer sighed disappointedly, of all the things these two could be doing, this is how they decided to use their time? Like, really?

 _"Alright, let's get this over with..."_

As Mamori began his approach, the two perverts started to get into a little argument, while crouching down so they were at level with the peephole.

"It was _me_ who said we should do this, so it should be _me_ who gets the first look." Beanie boy argued pointing his thumb at himself.

The scarf dude frowned and got all up in his face. "That's complete bull-shit and you know it! If I didn't bring it up the fact that this is where they practice, we wouldn't even be here right now! I should go first!"

Beanie boy let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay how about this. We scissors, paper, rock for it?"

The scarf dude nodded. "Alright seems fair." He then paused for a moment. "Wait… isn't it rock, paper, scissors?"

"I'm… pretty sure it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Look, whatever, will do it your way, let's just do this already!"

"Scissors, paper, rock!" They said and they ending up with…

Both of them choosing scissors.

Beanie boy couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, what're the chances of that? Okay again."

"Scissors, paper, rock!"

This time both of them chose paper.

The scarf dude clicked his tong, annoyed. "Damn it, again."

"Scissors!"

"Paper!"

Mamori smirked. "Rock." The perverts jolted in shock causing them to fall on their asses seeing the gamer crouched right in front of them.

"Now look," Mamori began, standing back up and crossing his arms, still smirking all the while. "I can appreciate the female form just as much as any other guy… but." His eyes hardened; even though his expression didn't change… he was still smirking.

And for the two perverts who were now neck deep in shit…

It was an _**absolutely, terrifying, sight**_.

Before they could even run for it, Mamori grabbed them both by their jackets with one hand each, lifting them off the ground and to his eye level.

"The invasion of a woman's privacy is something I _cannot_ allow!"

Realizing that trying to get out of his locked grip was impossible, beanie boy and the scarf dude started shouting at him.

"Damn you handsome!" The scarf dude shrieked. "Don't stop us! This is our birthright as men!"

The one with the beanie added his two cents as well. "Yeah! Why can't you just mind your own business!? And besides, with that hole in the wall it's like they practically ask us look at their glorious bodies!"

Mamori's smile was pure evil as he took a glance at the peephole. "Hm, you're right. Someone should probably… _fix that_."

The look on both perverts' faces could only be described as pure horror.

He was having way too much with this wasn't he?

"Y-You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You can't!"

"I can~."

"You can't stop us! Women's bodies are treasures to be shared with those in need! US! We-" Whatever, they were going to say was cut off as Mamori reflexively smashed their heads together. Both instantly received a massive red lump on their foreheads. Said injuries were only exacerbated as he let them fall face first to the ground, two satisfying thumps being his pleasant reward.

"Ahhhh, that was satisfying." Mamori breathed out, dusting his hands of the filth that was idiot perversion. Turning on his heel, he paused as he saw the entirety of the girls' Kendo team standing there, fully dressed and watching him, with weighted shinai in their hands. Seeing that he had just been caught fighting, Mamori decided 'fuck it' and just threw caution to the wind.

"Hey girls."

To his great surprise, all of them blushed simultaneously. Murayama and Katase stepped forward. They got up on their toes while blushing madly, gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks, causing gasps of surprise from the other girls.

"That was so cool Mamori." They said in unison, beaming at him with big sparkly eyes

Now it was his turn to blush. "Hehe thanks, but really I was only doing what anyone else would do." Even though he was doing this to fulfill the contract, it still felt good to show those idiots where to shove it. Plus he got a kiss on each cheek by two beautiful girls, which was always nice.

Another voice rang out, clear and authoritative. "Anyone else would do _what_ exactly?"

Behind the Kendo Team were two girls new to the conversation. Both were wearing Kuoh Academy uniforms, and if the whispers of the team were anything to go by, they clearly were to be respected by other students. Both had black hair and wore glasses, though one had hers cut short while the others was nearly as long as Rias'.

Mamori knew who they were immediately.

Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra; the President and Vice-President of the Student Council.

"Mamori Adachi." Sona spoke. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Before any of the Kendo girls spoke up, Mamori interjected. "I found these two outside their changing room. Their behavior was quite subpar so I decided I should give them a proper thrashing for their impudence." The entire time, he was none too gently prodding the two groaning boys with the toe of his sneaker.

Sona sighed through her nose and adjusted her glasses. "Mamori… I'm sure I don't need to remind you how this looks. You should have left this to the Student Council. Regardless of your intent, you've admitted to fighting on campus, therefore there will be consequences."

"I understand and accept the consequences." It was his fault; after all he did start the conflict and was willing to accept the proper punishment for his actions.

Of coarse all the other times he got in trouble was for bullshit reasons but never mind that.

Sona and Tsubaki were genuinely surprised at his willingness to accept the penalty for his actions. Usually when it came to Mamori he would try to make some justification in the hopes that they would let him off the hook, but not this time it would seem.

How peculiar.

"Really? Without complaint or objection? Coming from you that is indeed a rear thing."

Mamori shrugged. "It's only right. I'm the one who initiated the conflict after all. Besides," he grinned. Time to go out with a bang. "…one punishment served is hardly something to fret about when compared to preserving a girl's dignity."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, realizing a bit too late what he was doing, she looked over to Sona to see that the deed had already been done.

Sona's eye _**twitched.  
**_

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_  
Sona sighs frustratingly. "That boy… I thought since now he's your servant he would finally learn some self-control."

Both Sona and Rias were in the Occult Research Clubhouse, playing a game of chess as Akeno set down a tray of tea prior to sitting down next to her best friend to watch. Sona was usually the better player, but it was obvious she was distracted as her erratic moves were all actually to Rias' benefit.

"The way you describe it, it seems that he actually did a public service. Besides, he was just doing his duties as a member of my peerage."

"Yes, again I apologize for that, but what was I supposed to do? Pretend it never happened? My reputation would fall immediately as word got out that I glanced over fighting on school grounds."

"I understand that failure to issue chastisement would undermine your authority. Seeing as the only other choice would end with the same result." Rias took one of Sona's Knights. "Check."

Sona frowned, her source of frustration unclear. "In the end, all I could say was 'Details of your punishment will come later. For now, return to class.' I've made no progress on this account!" Sona moved her remaining Bishop to eliminate the threat, in this case a Rook.

Rias smiled and then moved her Queen four spaces forward. "Checkmate." Sona blinked as she examined the board. After a minute of intense study, she sighed exasperatedly. Akeno smiled and clapped her hands together.

Akeno moved to collect the pieces and board, while Rias sighed. "I know it's frustrating to hear but there's very little I can actually do. I've only just reincarnated him, so while he's agreed to serve, I just don't have the personal loyalty needed to make such a request of him."

"Then make it an order!"

"Sona, you're getting too emotional over this. Until I'm able to secure Mamori's trust, there's nothing I can really do. Remember that I didn't exactly ask for his permission to use my Pieces on him. Kiba was the same way for months until he came around, and this time I'm dealing with a boy who is able to correctly assume what I'm going to say to him." She paused, contemplating on how to deliver the final point.

"In the end though, I can't, but ultimately won't give that order. Not to spite you, but because it wouldn't be fair on him, since all he did was try to complete a contract, even though it could've been handled better. Besides it would be like telling him to stop doing what he thinks is right. I won't ask a member of my household to change their views if they're of honorable and honest nature. I know you agree with his actions too, deep down."

Sona was quiet for some time. Sighing, she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Why do you have to be right about this?"

Rias smiled. "I know you well enough that you lose focus when emotional. I'm guilty of it too. I'll talk to Mamori about it, but I can't promise anything."

Sona wiped her glasses with a handkerchief before putting them back on. "I guess I have been a bit childish. However, that doesn't mean I'm rescinding his punishment."

"And what exactly are you having my handsome servant do? Nothing degrading I hope."

"No, nothing like that. Just helping with reorganizing the administrative records. Paperwork, something I don't think he'll be done with anytime soon. I have Tsubaki keeping an eye on him."

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_  
"Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite~ Yaiba surinuke yatsura no suki wo tsuke~."  
 **  
**Mamori was in the administrative wing organizing records, transcripts, etc. He blazed through the paperwork like it was nothing (he's done this numerous times before), all the while singing his favorite song. His supervisor, Tsubaki was standing beside him with another stack of paper for him to organize. However the young woman was currently staring at Mamori with a dazed look and her face flushed.

Never has she ever heard Mamori sing before, her only assumption as to why he doesn't do it more often is most likely because it would end up with every girl in the Academy(including her) getting week in the knees hearing such melodious tones.

Her arms suddenly felt lighter and quickly realized that Mamori was already working on the next stack. He must have gotten tired of waiting for her and just took the papers.

"Something wrong, Tsu?" Tsubaki looked down to see Mamori looking up at her, slightly concerned.

"N-No I'm fine, just put those files in cabinet when you're done. I'll be right back." As soon as the last syllable was out, Tsubaki quickly walked off to get some more paper work… and so that Mamori would stop looking at her with those piercing crimson orbs.

Shrugging, Mamori picked up his pen and continued his work…

With an all knowing smile on his face.

Mua. Ha. Ha.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"You know Sona," Rias said, looking at her rival and friend. "I honestly had no idea that you and Mamori have history."

Sona leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Well he didn't really have a great first impression when we first met. It happened last year, back when I was still the Vice-President of the Student Council. I caught him trying to make S'mors in the teachers' lounge, which ended up with him nearly blowing up the entire kitchen." _**  
**_  
"Was it really that bad?" Rias asked, more than a little surprised.

"The stove wasn't even turned on."

"How-

"I don't know… I just don't know."

They went silent for quite some time after that.

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Regardless, I sent him to the principal's office and ever since then he's been a thorn in my side. But eventually it got to a point that it was an expected thing to happen every once in a while." What Rias found strange was that Sona didn't sound irritated at all, in fact it sounded like she was remembering something comical.

The redhead was curious, but decided to drop it for now.

Besides, she could always talk to Mamori about his side of their relationship anyway.

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_  
"And done!" Mamori announced, slamming the last cabinet shut.

The sound made Tsubaki jumped in her seat, staring at Mamori with wide eyes. "A-Already?!" There was enough paperwork there to last two hours after school was over!

The gamer looked confused. "Uh, yeah, you and Sona have always told me to finish as quickly as possible. Did I do something wrong…?"

"No! No, no, no." Tsubaki quickly denied, waving her hands franticly. "It's just, well… there's still ten minutes left until the final bell."

Mamori slammed the bottom of his fist down onto his open hand, grinning triumphantly. "Awesome! Beat my record!"

"R-Record?!" She asked, completely bewildered.

Mamori held his chin in thought before realization struck him and he clicked his fingers, pointing at the spectacle beauty. "Ah! That's right you don't know about that, huh? Well I've been keeping track ever since last year and I gotta say, my handwriting has improved a lot since then. You know if I wasn't a Devil, you think I could've made a career writing a novel or something? …Oh yeah I'm a Devil by the way and I know that your one too and that Sona's your master."

It was clear by her shocked expression that, Tsubaki was completely taken aback. "H-How did you know?!"

"Well I saw Sona walking in the direction of the club house, so I just put two and two together." Mamori explained. "Actually truth is I didn't know that you were a Devil. I just assumed, since I've always seen you with her when you're walking around the school. I also just assumed that you were her servant since, ya know you're the Vice-President and all."

Tsubaki couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. The amount of insight this boy had…

It was almost frightening.

Mamori stood up and stretched. "Well if that's everything I'll be on my way, see ya Tsu." With that, he collected his belongings and put his backpack over his shoulder, leaving the other strap hanging because it looked cool… at least to him anyways.

Time to go see what Rias is doing.

When Tsubaki heard the door shut, she slumped over her desk and groaned.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

(Play: Lovely Devil by _**Occult Kenkyuubu Girls**_ )

At the sound of his ringtone, Mamori wiped out his phone to see who was calling him, he smiled.

It was his mother, Tara Adachi.

He taped the phone and put it to his ear, what he heard on the other end was a bright and cheerful voice.

 _"Hi sweetheart! How are you doing?"_

Mamori's smile widened. "Hey Mom, I'm doing alright. What about you? How's the business trip going?"

He heard a tired sigh. _"Don't worry I'll be home soon, just gotta wrap up a few things. If everything goes smoothly I should be back in the next couple of days."_

"I hope you're not working all the time. Did you do a little sightseeing? Italy's nothing to miss out on after all."

His mother giggled. " _Of course I did! How could I not!? Every time I wake up I see this gorgeous view of the Vatican from my window and the restaurants have such amazing food! Though the, uh, two infants drinking a she-wolfs milk is just a little weird."_

Mamori raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought that story was cool."

A snort was heard. _"Of course you would… alright I have to go, something important just came up."_

"Alright let me know when you're coming home, love you."

 _"Bye Mamori, love you too."_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When Mamori entered the ORC club room he was a little surprised to see that no one was present.

"Everyone's probably still in class I guess…" He mused, shrugging his bag off his shoulder and taking a seat on one of the couches.

Since he hated having nothing to do, Mamori reached for his backpack and unzipped it. Searching through its contents, Mamori found what he was looking for.

His laptop.

Opening the case and turning it on, he went on to Steam and started playing Fallout 2.

A few minutes later, Mamori heard the door opening; he turned his head to see Rias enter the room, a thoughtful look coloring her features. She walked over to one of the windows and gazed outside, crossing her arms under her large bust.

Looks like she was too deep in thought that she didn't notice him yet…

Makes you wonder what she's thinking about, huh?

The gamer took a deep breath…

"HI RIAS!"

Startled, Rias did a complete 180 to see Mamori waving nonchalantly at her, a shit eating on his face.

"What up Prez?"

The redhead sighed exasperatingly, rubbing her head. "Mamori… you almost gave me a heart attack!"

He looked at her oddly with a tilt of his head. "What? You? A heart attack? With a body like yours, I highly doubt it."

Rias's face tinted a shade of pink at his unintentional complement. _"Does he ever think about what he's saying?"_ Taking a moment to collect herself, Rias walked over to stand right in front of him.

"I heard about what you did to those boys." A smile grassed her lips. "Nice work."

Mamori shrugged. "Eh, I was just completing the contract… I don't wanna make a big deal out of it."

Rias sat down next to him, crossing one leg over the other.

"You completed your first contract Mamori." Her smile turned devious. "I think congratulations are in order." Deciding that some teasing would be fitting compensation for scaring the daylights out of her, Rias leaned in, pressing her generous assets into his shoulder.

"I wonder..." She murmured seductively, trailing her nails across his cheek. "What would you like as a reward, hm?"

Giving her a deadpan look with one eyebrow slowly lifting, Mamori reached up and honked her nose, breaking the atmosphere easily. "Honk."

Rias drew back in surprise, shaking her head. That... was not how it was supposed to go... _at all_.

Shaking his head, Mamori looked back to the screen. "Rias, you were not too long ago in by bed, naked, while I bit your nipple and groped your butt. Now, do you wanna watch me kill the President of the United Sates, or not?"

 _"Wow... he's like a rock..."_ Rias thought, impressed.

Giving up with a tired sigh, the redhead shuffled over a little to get a better look.

"So, Sona's a devil huh?" Mamori asked out of the blue.

Rias's eyes widened. "How-

"Saw her walking to the club house," He revealed with a shrug. "But just so I know, is everyone in the Student Council a devil? Or is Tsubaki the only other one?"

She shook her head. "No, Sona Shitori, better known as Sitri, is a pureblood Devil like me and also possesses a peerage of her own that is the entirety of the Student Council." Rias explained to the black haired boy.

"Huh... well ain't that something." He mused, glancing up at the ceiling.

The redhead leaned back into the couch. "You know, Sona actually brought up an interesting topic." At his inquisitive look, she elaborated. "You meet Sona last year and it would seem that your relationship didn't start off on the best of terms." The amusement in her voice was not lost on the gamer.

He chuckled despite himself. "Heh... yeah, I'll admit that wasn't my most glamorous moment, I was hungry you see and I thought 'Eh, they won't mind, fuck it' but don't worry, my cooking has improved a lot since then." He looked at Rias, thoughtfully for a moment. "Say, ever had Churros before?"

"No, why?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

Mamori jabbed a thumb into his chest. "Good, 'cause I'll make the best you'll ever taste." He proclaimed with a grin.

Rias couldn't but giggle at his proclamation. "I'll look forward to it then."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Finally that's all of them." Mamori let out a relieved sigh, as he slipped the last flyer into the mailbox. After their Churro talk, Rias had tasked Mamori with the job of giving out flyers to everyone in Kuoh, handing them out to people in the market district, putting them into mailboxes, etc. The last couple of days have been exhausting, but who said the life of a Devil would be easy? Fortunately though this was the last one.

Dumping the empty flyer box into a nearby bin, Mamori plotted a course to the park. It might have been just curiosity, but he felt an urgent need. He had to go back to site of his date's conclusion. To where his life as a human had ended.

And to where his life as a Devil began.

 _ **A Gamers life**_

"Hm," The gamer mumbled to himself as he surveyed the scene. "They clean up pretty well, don't they?"

Mamori was back in the park, examining the area around the fountain. It was really impressive how quickly Devils (or was it the Fallen Angels?) could clean up any evidence. Maybe they have experienced cleaners for this sort of thing, who knows?

...Wait of course they did, what was he thinking? If it had been otherwise, then he would probably be staring at a giant blood stain on the ground to mark his previous demise.

Should he find a bonfire or something?

"Wait..." He looked around as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Where did I die?" It was a morbid question for sure, but he was curious nonetheless.

For the next few minutes the tall muscular young man wandered around the perimeter of the stone fountain, trying to figure out where he had been killed and muttering to himself out of boredom (shut up, you would do it too!). But eventually though his train of thought came to rest on Raynare. There were so many questions running around in his head...

 _"For what it's worth, I really did enjoy our little 'get together'. It was everything a girl like me could want," She gave him a genuine smile "I had fun."  
_  
Raynare...

Did she really mean what she said, or was it just to give him some form of comfort since he was going to die?

Either way... he had to find her.

Mamori was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud rumbling nearby.

"Oh, I fell down again... muu, I'm such a klutz!" A voice called, causing him to look to his right.

There on the ground by the fountain, clad in a dark teal dress edged in white, was a girl. She had long, blonde, hair that flowed all the way down her back and a white cloth over her head, which trailed down her sides, under it were bright green eyes that flickered all over the place, trying to pick up off the ground all the clothes that spilled out of her suitcase.

Being the good guy that he was, Mamori quickly walked over to help her.

"Here, let me help." Mamori offered; collecting the different articles of clothing, putting them back in her suitcase.

The blonde stood up and smiled, bowing in gratitude. "Thank you very much!" Mamori couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

"You're welcome," He then looked at her with worry. "Are you alright? That sounded like a bad fall."

The girl blushed at his concern. "Oh, y-yes I'm alright."

 _"Hm. She's obviously not from around here, yet I can understand her perfectly well. Maybe it's because I'm a Devil now, I can understand different languages?... eh, whatever. "_

Mamori took a closer look at the girl and noticed a sliver cross hanging from her neck... why did he have the sudden urge to run away?

Ah. Right. Devil. Man, he was a dumb-ass sometimes...

He felt something nudging him and looked down to see the blonde girl, looking up at him with worry. "Are you alright... um..."

He waved off her concerns. "It's Mamori and I'm fine, just got lost in thought. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah!" She jerked in surprise. "O-Of course, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry! My name is Asia Argento; I-I'm a nun who was... assigned to the church in this neighbourhood. But, um, I'm a little lost..."

Mamori rubbed his chin in thought. "A church huh?..." His eyes suddenly widened, snapping his fingers. "That's right! I remember a church being not too far from here," He told her with a smile. "I can take you there if you want."

The blonde nun beamed at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Really? You can do that? Thank you so much!" Dawwww.

All of a sudden, she turned to the side and clasped her hands, staring dreamily over the trees. "Oh Lord, thank you for helping me in my moment of need! Please bless this young man for his kindness. Amen!"

Mamori bit back a yelp as a throbbing pain suddenly crashed across the side of his skull. His hand automatically jumped to his temple in an attempt to somehow soothe the agony of the prayer, which nonetheless faded away quickly. _"HOLY FUCK, what was that!? It felt like someone was jamming a metal bar into my head and then melting it! Okay from now on, avoid getting blessed by the big guy himself whenever possible."_

"Mister Mamori are you alright?" Asia broke from her praying to look at him with surprise and some worry.

After taking a breath he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Now let's get to that church."

After that they were off.

Along the way, the duo came across a boy with his mother. It looked like he tripped and skinned his knee, so he was wailing more than just a little bit loudly. Mamori couldn't help but wince; back when he was a young boy he used to trip and eat shit all the time... it wasn't great.

Asia quickly zipped over to the boy, Knelt down beside him and placed a green-glowing hand upon his injured knee. "Don't worry." She said with a motherly smile. "A big boy like you shouldn't cry like this."

Mamori was amazed at what he saw; two silver rings with glowing green gems appeared on each of her ring fingers. The wound was closing itself up as the gentle glow radiated off her hands.

 _"Whoa... is... is that a Sacred Gear?"_ He wondered.

After less than a minute, she stood up pronounced the boy healed and gently chided him to take care of himself. The boy thanked her with some stars in his eyes and then ran off with his mother, who regarded Asia with more than a little uneasiness.

"What was that just now?" The gamer asked as they resumed their walk. He smirked. "Some sort of 'laying on the hands?'"

The little nun actually giggled at that (what a lovely sound) and said, "No, but a lot of the sisters back home made the same joke. It's a power that I've had ever since I was little."

He nodded in understanding. Yep definitely a Sacred Gear. "A healing power then, huh? Does it have a name?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's called **{Twilight Healing}** , a gift blessed upon me by God."

 _"Ow, fuckin' shit!"_

In the brief flare of pain, Mamori almost missed the subtle change that came over Asia. Her head tilted forward slightly, her smile became strained, and her eyes seemed to dim. "It's a truly... wonderful gift." She murmured.

"Huh?"

Instantly her cheerful countenance returned. "It's nothing!" She said brightly.

 _"Bullshit,"_ He thought. But he only shrugged saying "Alright. If you say so."

Awkward silence time... yay...

"Sooooo..." He began. "Your clearly not from Japan, so where ya from."

"Eh?" She asked, clearly startled by the sudden change of topic. "Oh, um, I'm from Italy."

"Really? Wow, whereabouts?"

"Venice."

Mamori smiled. "Are the gondola rides there fun?"

"W-Well, I've only been out on a Gondola once, but it was a lot of fun! I-I never really went far from the church before, so I'd never gotten to see the old buildings in the city." She realized that she was rambling and broke off, a slight flush of pink tinting her fair-skinned face. "When I saw it all, I was glad that... that was born in such a beautiful place." Her last words came out as a whisper, and she tried to hide her blushing face under her habit.

 _"Awww, so cute,"_ He thought fondly. "That's understandable," He assured her in amusement. "Even if it's the place you come from, or if it's something you've encountered before, it's always nice to see something beautiful."

At that, she turned around and full-on beamed at him. It was so sudden, so radiantly _happy_ that Mamori was caught completely flat-footed.  
"That's a very wise thing to say." She told the gamer.

"Uh..." He said with the upmost intelligence. _"When I was talking about something beautiful... I really should've seen that coming."_ Hey, they're here. "Hey we're here." He quickly pointed out, trying hard to get his blush to subside.

Asia noticed the rundown old church they were standing in front of and looked... almost disappointed. "Oh, yes... thank you Mister Mamori. I-I guess I should go inside." She brightened suddenly. "Ah! W-Would you like to come in? I could make you some tea..."

 _"Go into the one place where I know I'm gonna get shanked? Yeah-no."_ He gave her a rueful smile. "Sorry, but I've got someplace to be. Maybe some other time, though."

And just like that, the blond girl's expression fell. Great now he felt like an asshole. "O-Oh... um, alright." She tried to smile again, but it was so forlorn that Mamori's heart ripped a little at the sight. "I-I shouldn't keep you, then..."

"Another time." He repeated to her with deceptive lightness, turning to walk away.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" Asia asked carefully. She was walking down the aisle in the church that Mamori had shown her. For the short time that she had known him, Asia could see that he was a kind person, friendly and polite. She wished that he would say with her a little longer so she could learn more about him. Truth be told, the little nun hoped that she would see him again, Mamori was the first person she could actually consider a friend.

"Hello?" Asia repeated again, as she kept walking. She heard a faint faltering behind her and had to force herself to turn around.

Asia was scared.

She didn't really want to see who was behind her. But she forced herself to do it. To turn around.

Her eyes fell on a tall middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants, shoes, a black fedora and black gloves.

The man crossed his arms and smiled at the nun. For some reason the smile made Asia fell a little uneasy.

"Ah, so you must be the nun, correct?" At her nod, his smile widened. "Excellent," He took off his hat and did a graceful bow. "My name is Dohnaseek; it's a pleasure to meet you Asia Argento." After Dohnaseek straitened himself and placed his hat back on his head, he walked over to the blond girl.

"Come. I will show you to your room." He said, before picking up Asia's suitcase and leading the way.

"O-Of course! Thank you." Asia replied fast, catching up with Dohnaseek.

The little blond nun was led to a very basic room with a bed a small desk with an old chair in front of it. The room had a window on the front side of the bed and a small and simple wooden wardrobe immediately to the right side of the door.

"Here." Dohnaseek said handing Asia the key. "I apologise if it's a little bland, I can make some accommodations if you'd like?"

"I think it's perfect." Asia replied happily. The evening sun was shining through the window and bathed the small room in a warm deep orange glow.

"I'm glad it's to your liking." Dohnaseek said, smiling down at her. "Now make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon to check up on you." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hall, Dohnaseek passed by a large wooden double door.

Lessening closely, he could faintly hear pain-filled moans coming from inside.

He just smirked and went on his way.

(Play: Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **== To Be Continued== **

**AN: I just finished eating a sandwich stuffed with bacon, ham and salami. It was fucking delicious.**

 **Anywho, I hoped you** **enjoyed the chapter! Big thanks to all who review, favourite and follow!**

 **Today we've learned that Mamori has a fashion scene and will honk your nose if you try to seduce him... also Fallout 2 because, well, game's awesome. Highly recommend you check it out if you haven't already.**

 **And yes, there will be Lemons, story wouldn't be rated M otherwise... but not right now though. Gotta give you a reason to keep reading after all. Plus character development, ya know, one of the things that make a story good.**

 **Alright I'm done.**

 **Read and Review**


	5. That's my purse! I don't know you!

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

 _ **Chapter 4: That's my purse! I don't know you!**_

 _SMACK!_

...Is what would've been heard if Mamori hadn't grabbed Rias's wrist at the last second, her palm inches away from his left cheek.

You see, Mamori was asked by Rias to come to the clubroom immediately to explain why he was near a church. A place that is enemy territory to Devils. He explained that he stopped by the park and ran into a girl named Asia. He told her about how she was a nun looking for the local church but was lost and so decided to help her, not seeing the harm in it.

Angry that the newest member of her peerage did something unnecessarily dangerous, Rias attempted to slap him.

Which brings us to right now...

Mamori frowned. "... I don't like being hit." He said letting Rias out of his locked grip.

Seeing his frown, Rias sighed deeply and rubbed her wrist before she spoke again. "I'm... sorry for tying to hit you. It's just, as a Devil, you _need_ to be careful about things like that. Even with the ceasefire after the great war, Devil's aren't welcome on hallowed ground. I just got you Mamori; I don't want to lose you because of such a rookie mistake."

Mamori's heart warmed at the gentle admission and smiled sadly. "Right. Sorry I made you worry. But ya know I noticed something strange. I didn't really... like... 'feel' anything around the area of the church that indicated any sort of 'aura of holiness'. I mean I did still feel the urge to get away, but it felt different... almost 'warped' I guess... in fact, the whole building looked like it hasn't been used in a long time."

"Is that so?" Rias asked, a hint of suspicion creeping into her voice. "I see... thank you, Mamori. I'll look into this after tonight's business is concluded."

Mamori quirked an eyebrow, "Hm? What business?"

As if on cue, Akeno opened the door and poked her head in. "President are you ready?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, Mamori let's go." She said, gesturing for him to follow and so he did, though he was a bit confused.

"So what's going on?" Mamori asked as they walked down the hall.

Akeno answered, "We received a message from the Archbishop about a Stray Devil that's wandered into town."

Mamori thought for a moment. "A Stray... so like a Devil that's betrayed their master and left the peerage?"

Rias, not at all surprised that he figured it out, smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Stray Devil's need to be destroyed if found. It's the law of Devils. The rumour is that there's a Stray hiding out in an a abandoned house that's not too far from here who hunts and swallows humans at night. We're going there now to subdue it."

Mamori grimaced, "Eh... sounds lovely." Both girls giggled at his reaction.

Akeno gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Mamori. Of course, you won't have to fight. Kiba, Koneko and I will suffice for the task."

Rias nodded in agreement. "Yes. I want you to stay back and observe how we do things. I'll be using this to show you how a peerage operates in combat."

Well... this was going to be interesting.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Rias and her peerage had long since left the school and were heading through the park. She and Akeno led the way, with Mamori and Kiba brining up the back and Koneko in the middle.

"This is it." Rias announced, pointing at an old dilapidated building that came into view. From the looks of things, it had been forgotten about years ago and left to fall apart in the woods.

As they approached the entrance, Mamori spotted Kiba-

 _"Wait..."_ Mamori thought, _"Isn't Kiba right next-_ He glanced to his right only to see Kiba was, indeed, not there. Mamori's eyes went wide in shock. _"How did he...?!"_ One second he was there, the next he was wasn't!

.

.

 _"Okay, if it turns out that Kiba's a bisexual vampire that can stop time I am gone..."_

Pushing aside the silly thought, Kiba greeted his president in his own casual manner.

As they made for the front door, Rias turned to address Mamori, "I want you stay with me while we look for the Stray."

"Got it."

The door opened and the group was greeted with the smell of rotten meat coming from inside.

"Ugh!" Mamori groaned, rubbing at his nose to try and get rid of the smell, "Yep, something died in here."

Koneko's nose wrinkled a bit. "... What he said," she agreed.

"Can you see if it's near?" Rias asked Koneko, her expression serious.

The white-haired girl looked closely at the ground, "... I see tracks." She revealed the group, "she could be towards the back."

"Very well. Kiba, look ahead. If you find her, get back to us so we can all take her down."

The blond nodded, smiling easily. "Understood," he said. Then he shot down the hall, through a doorway and was out of sight in the blink of an eye.

"Ahhhh," Mamori made a noise of understanding and nodded, "So he's just really fast... wait how's that possible?"

"It's because of his Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

"Yes. Remember when I told you there was system we use to create more devils? Well it's called the Evil Piece system. Are you familiar with the game chess by any chance?"

"Actually yeah." Mamori answered. "My mom taught me a lot about the game, and how it was a lot like Shogi. Every time she came home from work or a trip, we would sit down and play a game together. Even though we were mother and son, we didn't hold back. Sometimes, we would play Shogi and Chess at the same time on different boards just to test each others' capacity of mental focus and intellect. Each game would be just as intense as the last; we were like two warriors locked in mortal combat, fighting to prove who is the ultimate." It was only after he finished his monologue that he noticed that everyone (even Koneko) was staring at him strangely. "...What?" A few seconds later his eyes widened in realization. "Oh... sorry. Got off track. What was that about the Evil Pieces?"

Taking this opening, Rias went on to explain where she was heading with her previous question. "Well, the Evil Piece system was actually based quite a lot on that game. The Devils wanted to use the special traits of that game as the concept for the Evil Pieces. It's also something akin to irony as many of the Reincarnated Devils were also former humans. Since we could no longer form legions of Pure-Blood Devils as we could have in the past, they decided to give enormous power to a smaller group of Devils. And with the competitive natures of Devils, this was what ultimately led to the birth of the Rating Games, so High-Class Devils with Peerages could show their and their servants power against one another."

"Two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, one Queen and eight Pawns. Each piece has its own special abilities and attributes to assist the Peerage as a whole."

Mamori rubbed his chin, processing the information. "So... what kind of abilities do they give?"

"Well..."

Suddenly, there arose a high-pitched howling and screamed curses. Kiba was back at the door he'd left through, looking slightly dishevelled and embarrassed. "Ah, sorry President. I found the target, but I think she noticed me."

"...No shit," deadpanned Koneko, to which he rolled his eyes.

Mamori couldn't but let a small snort escape him. Ah, Koneko.

"Alright you two, get going. We don't want to keep this Stray Devil waiting," Rias ordered, bringing a halt to the banter before it could even begin. "Kiba, once more with hit and run attacks. Koneko, you do what you do best-

"...That's helpful."

"And Akeno, you do what _you_ do best."

"Ara _Ara!"_ The raven haired beauty blushed and giggled demurely. "Oh President... you always know just what to say~."

Um...

"...Akeno. Please keep it in your pants." Even Koneko seemed a bit unnerved.

"President, the Stray Devil saw me come in that way," Kiba advised, "So she'll probably be lying in wait there. She's become quite grotesque, but I doubt her intelligence has decreased too much."

"I heard that." A rumbling, inhumane voice suddenly hissed through the empty house, seemingly ignoring the walls as it washed into Mamori's ears. "Did you think I'd hide myself away in here without making sure I'd know if intruders came to hunt me down?"

Rias gave a sort of sigh through her nose. "Hm, so you're hearing is fairly keen. That trick with your voice is also well done. However. Stray Devil Vizer. You are guilty of betraying your Peerage for personal gain and killing your King when he tried to stop you. Do you deny it?"

"... _Kefufufu._ Guilty, you say? As if something like that matters. I got board of playing at being a Pawn and wanted out. Is that so wrong?"

In the silence that followed, Koneko cracked her knuckles. "...You're asking the wrong people," she stated bluntly.

There was a solitary hiss of irritation. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs. "Hmph. I grow tired of entertaining your drivel. Come face me and meet your fate in my belly."

Rias huffed under her breath. "Not likely," she muttered. She pointed to Koneko, getting her attention, and then indicated to the wall next to the door Kiba had come through. Then she pointed to Akeno and Kiba in turn, silently signalling that they go up the stairs."

 _"What's she up to...?"_ Mamori wondered.

"Now, Mamori, would you mind hanging back a little?" She asked politely.

"Right," He acknowledged.

As he did so, Rias strode forward, marching through the door at the end of the hall.

Before Mamori could ask what she was doing, several things happened at once. The first was that there arose a revolting shriek, like a vulture fighting a banshee, which made Rias turn her head with an expression of disgust.

"Koneko, go."

The second thing was that Koneko ran full tilt at the wall next to the red-haired girl and smashed straight through it (oh yeah!). in the darkness beyond, he caught a glimpse of her pouncing on a large, moving shape. Then there was an explosive retort from upstairs, followed by flashes of light and more howling.

Rias, who had not moved from the doorway, beckoned Mamori forward. As he approached the room, he held his nose, grimacing as the stench intensified.

The room itself, darkened as it was, was all too easy to see. Piled up in a corner were a bunch of eviscerated corpses, looking half eaten.

"Well... that's horrific," He muttered to himself, looking around.

It was then Mamori was finally able to get a good look of the Stray. His eyes laid upon a topless woman-looking creature, the lower half of her body was a gigantic and beastly dog-lion creature thing with four legs, each having sharp claws, the monster's tail being that of a sneak. It had a shape like that of a centaur, but that was where the similarities ended.

Mamori's reaction to seeing such an abomination was more or less what you wouldn't expect.

"Holy acid trip, you are fucking disgusting."

Vizer let out a growl, her glowing-red eyes turning to Mamori. " _What_ did you call me?"

He looked at the abomination strangely, "Um... didn't you hear me? I said 'you- are- fucking- disgusting'." He said the words one at a time to make sure she understood him, as if he were talking to a child.

"Grrrrr, fucking brat!" From out of nowhere, Vizer suddenly had a spear in her hand and was about bring it down on Mamori...

But before she could Kiba appeared out fin air and sliced wide cuts across the Stray Devil's back and legs. He suddenly disappeared again then reappeared at Mamori's side.

The blond looked at the gamer with an amused smile. "Well, I wouldn't have figured you for a trashtalker."

Mamori just smirked, shrugging. "Wouldn't really call it trash talk. I'm just callin' it like I see it."

He chuckled a little at that. "Welp, I better get back to it." Kiba said, vanishing again without a trace.

Rias walked over to Mamori's side. "Now, as I was saying, each Evil Piece grants abilities to the resurrected Devil depending on the piece used," she explained, crossing her arms under her generous bust, "For instance, a Devil reincarnated with a Knight piece will possess vastly increased speed and reflexes."

As she said this, the Stray Devil stamped one of her enormous feet, trying to squash Kiba. However, he neatly sidestepped it and stabbed the offending paw, drawing another scream of pain and rage as he shot off again.

"Hm... so speed's his thing." It was clear that Kiba was trying to show off for his newest comrade, likely having started off relatively slow. _"Though if someone was able to strike his legs, it would prove to be a huge disadvantage if that's all he's got..."_

"And Kiba's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba stopped for the first moment and, the next moment, he was holding a European sword Mamori hadn't recalled seeing before. Kiba took the sword out of the scabbard, the drawn blade reflecting the light of the moon. The pause in motion didn't last long because Kiba suddenly vanished again.

Not too long after that, Vizer reeled back, letting out shrieks of agony. Suddenly having your arms cut off would do that to a person...creature...thing.

Blood spewed violently from the stumps, raining down around the group. Both of her arms that had been carried in them fell to the ground with a sloshy-sounding _thud,_ her spear hitting the ground only seconds after, covered in Vizer's own blood.

Mamori looked from Rias, to the arms, to Rias again. "Okay, so what about Koneko? What's her piece?"

The white-haired girl in question had been slowly climbing up Vizer's side, only for the Stray Devil's snake tail to whip around, seize her and hurl her scrawny body into her vagina-mouth.

"Um... shouldn't we help?"

Rias gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Koneko is a Rook, which gives her-

There was a loud, wet crunching sound as some of the large teeth shattered. A pair of tiny hands appeared from within the gaps and wrenched the jaws apart, revealing a slimy, disinterested Koneko. "What up?" she deadpanned. Then she leaped out into the air and with a flap of her wings, she shot up and promptly nailed Vizer in the face with a punch. Despite her small size and the seeming wimpiness of the punch, the Stray Devil's back arched from the uppercut.

Rias continued, "Immense strength and durability."

"She's a real powerhouse." Mamori said almost to himself. _"But her weakness is the exact opposite of Kiba. Her strength wouldn't mean anything if she couldn't hit her opponent."_ He turned back to Rias.

"Bishops are magic right?"

"Yep."

"Hm."

"And then there is the Queen, which carries the attributes of all three."

"Oh, is it my turn?" Akeno asked with a polite laugh. "I so love this game~." As though there were no hurry, Akeno slowly approached the Stray Devil at her own pace.

"Huh..." Mamori suddenly raised his head. "Well would ya look at that." He moved to scoop up Rias in his arms bridal style, causing a surprised 'ep!' from her. He did a startlingly high leap into the air; he looked down to see an inhuman arm which had been flying towards them. "Okay, I'll admit that's pretty cool." Without further comment, he let himself drop back down on top of the arm, causing it to smash against the ground with enough power to create a small crater.

"I always knew those gymnastics lessons would come in handy." Mamori looked back to the dumbfounded Rias and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about picking you up like that, it was the first thing that came to mind."

"N-No it's fine..." She was so surprised that she hadn't been sure what else to say.

After putting her back down on the ground, Mamori gained a thoughtful expression as looked down at the severed arm that was wriggling and trying to worm its way to freedom. "Can she feel this...?" Mamori started pushing down with his foot, putting more pressure on Vizer's arm until he heard a light _crack_ like breaking bones.

Vizer let out a pain-filled growl.

A gleefulsmile made its way onto his face. "Oh, now this is just too good to pass up..." He then proceeded to rapidly _**stomp**_ down on Vizer's severed arm.

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, **MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!**

Vizer's screams could be heard throughout the house as Mamori's 'muda' stomps broke all of the bones in her arm and more, never stoping in-between.

It was then he realised that everyone, even Akeno (who was blushing a little), was staring at him. He chuckled sheepishly. "Hehe... sorry, I got a little excited..."

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Vizer shrieked from several feet away. Despite being close to Death's door, she lunged forward with what remained of her body, her unsightly mouth open, determined to rip apart Mamori's flesh. "EVEN IF I'M KILLED, I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME, YOU INSOLENT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

There was a sudden boom like thunder.

Than a flash of lightning ripped through the air, crashing down upon Vizer's massive form from the heavens above.

Mamori face was blank. "Wow... that was really anticlimactic." He watched as Akeno casually approached Vizer at her own leisure.

The Stray unleashed a wickedly loud shriek of pain as Akeno's lightning rained down on her.

"A~ra, you still have some energy in you." Akeno teased, liking her lips as a blush coloured her cheeks. "Mmmm~ that means I can give you some more~."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster, filling her with an ungodly amount of voltage, her continued screams serving to fuel Akeno's sadistic sexual high.

"Akeno specializes in attacking her opponent with magic power." Rias explained. "She can use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she's really into S&M."

Mamori found himself staring as Akeno let out taunt after sadistic taunt, subsequently unleashing heavy electrical shocks on Vizer's body. "..." He turned to Rias. "...Promise to never leave me alone in a room with her."

Kiba chuckled lightly at Mamori's reaction. "Don't worry. Akeno's actually pretty gentle with her comrades."

"Nah, it's not that." Mamori shook his head, disregarding Kiba's words. "It's just well..." He sighed. "Sadism is actually really boring to me."

Nobody quite knew what to say to that...

Akeno might've had something to say, but she was too caught up in her 'fun' with Vizer, continuing to mercilessly bring down the thunder.

"Okay, Akeno I think that's enough." Rias called out confidently.

"Awwww~ Over already~?" Akeno asked playfully. "I was just starting to get into it~."

Rias approached the all-but-dead Stray Devil, its body twitching from Akeno's assault. "Must we drag this out further?" Rias asked the Stray, "Or will you accept your fate and come quietly?"

"...Just kill me already."

"Very well." Rias's voice was soft but resolute. She stretched out her hand and a huge mass of red and black, demonic energy gathered in her palm. She allowed the power to reach a tremendous pressure before unleashing it all in a burst, completely erasing every last trace of Vizer's existence.

Nothing was left... not even ashes.

Rias let out a tired sigh, running a hand through her hair; she turned around to face her servants, her expression calm. "Alright... let's go home."

"Yes, president." All but one of her savants spoke in perfect unison.

They all started to walk away, intending to leave the building that had become their battlefield, only for Rias, the last one through the door to pause. She realized that one of her servants wasn't following. She turned to see her newest servant, standing with his arms crossed as he stared at the bloodshed that had ensured from both the battle and the murders committed by Vizer. Rias could only see the side of Mamori's face, but she noticed his expression was different than usual, it wasn't the calm easygoing look that he usually has.

He seemed genuinely deep in thought.

"Mamori?" Rias called out, growing slightly worried over his current state.

"Huh?" The gamer raised his head, turning slightly to face Rias. "Oh. Sorry. Just thinking..." His thoughtful expression changed back to his easygoing smile. "So I almost forgot to ask. What piece am I?"

Rias blinked at the sudden switch, but answered. "Oh. Well you're a Pawn."

To her slight amusement, Mamori's smile widened while doing a little fist-pump. "Sick. That means I can promote to any piece except the King."

"That's right, but you can only do so when in enemy territory." Rias told the tall young man.

Mamori nodded in acknowledgement. "Right, can't rely on just that, huh..." He suddenly heard his ringtone go off and checked to see who it was. "Matsuda... what's he want?" he answered the phone.

"DUDE!" Matsuda's frantic voice was heard on the other end, causing Rias to jolt in shock.

Mamori cringed at the loud volume of his voice. "Whoa, man what is it?"

"There is a Steam sale going on _right now_!"

Rias eyed the Phone oddly. _"Steam... sale...?"_ Rias wondered, having no idea what he was talking about. She wanted to ask Mamori, but before she could even open her mouth, he dashed past her, almost knocking the redhead down in the process.

"SorryRiasgottagobbye!" The gamer spilled out, dashing to the entrance of the house, waving goodbye to the others on his way through the door.

Koneko watched him go then turned to Rias, who was just standing there with a 'what the fuck just happened?' look on her face.

"...Yep. Crazy."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori was relaxing in the Occult Research Club room, reading the very popular manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: part 3. Not many people knew this, but he was a _huge_ fan of the series. Mamori was fascinated by the stands, specifically Star Platinum and The World. After finding out that he was a Pawn, he couldn't help but be thrilled at the idea of promoting to Knight and just rapidly punching the enemy's face in with incredible speed and precision...

There may or may not have been some manly giggling of excitement involved.

But while JoJo and its bizarreness was always great to think about, Mamori's mind soon drifted to the other things that have transpired over the course of his time in the ORC.

He did get a few more clients. Some of them were even really cute girls from the Academy, though most of them were actually expecting either Kiba or Koneko, it wasn't their first time making contracts with Devils it seemed. Fortunately their tasks were simple and in fact enjoyable to a point. Now scaring the shit out of perverts was always fun, simple and menial jobs were always a good change of pace. Not all problems could be solved with your fists and if there's one thing Mamorimasu Adachi was not, it was a brute... unless of course that's what the contract required, if that's the case then he was Frank Horrigan.

 _"Hmmm... makes me wonder what Horrigan would be like if he had a stand..."_ These were the questions that kept him up at night.

"...What're you doing?"

Mamori blinked and looked up from his manga to see Koneko regarding him with curious eyes. "Reading manga," he answered simply, shrugging.

"...No jobs yet?" she asked.

"So far no."

She stared a little more, her eyes flicking back and forth between him and the manga, then turned and padded off to the kitchen, apparently losing interest in him.

 _"Ya know if I didn't know any better I would've thought she was a cat in disguise."_ The thought brought a smirk to his face.

"...So you like JoJo, huh?" she said suddenly from within the kitchen.

Her abrupt question made Mamori pause for a second before registering what she said. "Yeah," he answered, "I always found it interesting how it switches main characters."

"...Hm." Koneko only gave a small hum of either thought or agreement as she returned, carrying a sandwich. She sat down next to him and started munching, her dull expression giving no sign as to whether she enjoyed it or not. "...Is that why you're so buff?"

"...Maybe." he answered tentatively.

A flicker of astonishment passed over her cute face. "...You're really committed. No one I know would do that."

"Yeah, um, would you mind not telling anyone about it? Why I look like the way I do I mean..."

Koneko understood why that being public knowledge could be a little embarrassing. She nodded, "...Sure."

Mamori smiled and to her surprise, gave her a pat on the head. "Thanks a lot."

Koneko stared blankly at the wall as she slowly placed a hand on her head, the exact same place where Mamori's had been.

He patted her on the head. She... liked it... when he did that.

Later when she finished her snack, Koneko (much to Mamori's confusion) curled up next to him to take a nap. Afterwards they were joined by Kiba. "Heh, seems Koneko has found a new pillow to sleep on." He joked, waving a hand in greeting. Ah, Kiba. They might have only just met, but Mamori could always appreciate some dry humour. Plus he's also the one guy in the school so far that the gamer can have a descent conversation with.

"Yeah, I uh, don't really know what I did, but guess I shouldn't question it..." was his abrupt reply. He glanced back down at his JoJo, "Oh. Well DIO's dead." He sheepishly added.

He gave him an odd look at that, but didn't comment. "Reading anything good?" he asked instead.

"Hm? Oh, this is an old manga that I heard about a lot. It definitely lives up to the hype."

"Hoh, so you like manga too? The President is a big fan as well. I don't follow too much, but I've heard a great deal from her."

Mamori heard Koneko mutter into his shoulder "...More like she can't shut up about it."

"Koneko, you- hah..." he sighed exasperatedly.

"A girl after my own heart." Mamori said lightly, but slight flush in his face might have given him away.

Kiba looked surprised for a moment and then smiled wryly. "Ah. Yes. The President is a woman of many qualities, most of them attractive."

He nodded in agreement. Rias had stated that even though they are called her servants, she treats everyone in her peerage like family, but since joining the peerage himself he had come to understand what that truly meant. Rias was...warm. it was clear as day that any and all interactions with her servants brought her great joy. Her bantering with Akeno was always light-hearted and affectionate. She doted on Koneko, which the latter clearly enjoyed even though she didn't show it. With Kiba she bore an air of imperious gravitas and respect, to which the Knight would always respond with dry amusement.

As for Mamori, Rias would always treat him with a tenderness that one would expect for a person who had only recently come into a big secret, and she took the time to ask him about what type of games he enjoys playing. When he listed his all-time favourites and where they took place, the premise, the characters, the power system and so on, her blue-green eyes would shine with undisguised delight. Mamori would have gone on for hours on such details, if not for the other servants interrupting them, either with something important for Rias or because they were sick of his geek talk (IE Koneko), he would gladly have spent the whole afternoon talking about videogame lore.

Mamori felt... _good_ that got to talk to a girl with the same interests as him, though she may not have the same amount of experience that is what made it even better for the gamer.

Mamori was starting to feel like... he belonged in this group.

"...I'm glad she saved me," he said softly.

Kiba's smile was more wistful, now. "Aren't we all?" he asked rhetorically.

In the silence that followed, Mamori became aware of a warmth on the back of his hand. Someone was trying to summon him. "Welp, looks like it's time," he sighed, shutting his manga. When he tried to stand up, he felt something grip his arm, looking down Mamori saw Koneko staring up at him.

"Koneko I have to go, someone's summoning me."

"...No, you're warm."

Mamori smirked, "Well if I can't go, then I won't be able get any sweets for you when I get back."

Her expression didn't change but her eyes did brighten at the chance of candy, "...Promise?"

He patted her gently on the head, causing her purr slightly, "Promise."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When he arrived at the house, Mamori felt something was off... besides the lights in the living room. it wasn't really a problem due to his Devil night vision.

Then he noticed the smell, a rancid stench that snuck up and jabbed him in the nose, causing him to grimace. _"Jezz, it smells like...something...died."_ He then heard something dripping behind him and turned around.

And that was about when he saw the disfigured corpse hanging on the wall.

The victim's limbs were nailed to the wall with screws and there was also one lodged in his chest. Among all the deep cuts and scars in the flesh, there was one open wound in the victim's stomach where his organs hung limply, blood trickling from the intestines down onto the ground.

"I..." Mamori said after a few minutes of staring. "...Was not expecting this... like, holy acid trip."

"Oh come on! After all the work I put into this, that's all you have to say!?"

Mamori shrugged. "Well what do you expect me to say after finding a corpse hanging on the wall? You did this, I assume?" he asked turning to face the man.

He possessed dirty-white hair, red eyes and wore a black coat with white pants. His face was set in a sneer of gleeful anticipation.

He cackled. "Hehe, yep! I murdered that fucker and pinned him up, all-by-my-self~!" He did a little spin and bowed. "I'M~ Freed Selzen! Super-duper exorcist and shitty Devil slayer extraordinaire!"

There was a few seconds of silence. "Okay but..." Mamori pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the corpse behind him. "...that wasn't a Devil though."

Freed gave a careless shrug in response. "Eh, he was summoning a Devil. So of course the bitch had to die." He idly looked the gamer up and down. "You know, you're really tall and muscular... even for a shitty Devil."

"Uh... thanks...?" Mamori said, unsure if he should take a compliment from a crazy priest man.

"Hello?" A high, nervous female voice called from several rooms away. Wait, was that... Asia?

Freed blinked, "Oh... I actually kinda forgot she was even here." He then leered at Mamori, "Guess the bitch is done with the barrier then. So that means I-

 _BAM!_

Freed suddenly went flying, Blood coming out of his mouth as he landed on his back on the other side of the room.

Mamori's arm was out, his hand in the form of a fist with a little blood on the knuckles. "Don't call a girl a bitch, ain't you got a mother?" Mamori's voice was calm but firm.

Freed laid motionless for a few seconds, then he started giggling until it turned into full on laughter. He got up and spat a tooth out, still laughing his ass off. "GYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA~! Guess all that muscle isn't just for show huh?! HAHAHAHA~!" He withdrew a short cylinder from his coat and with a flick, a blade of light erupted from the tip.

The psychotic murderer dashed at Mamori, quickly closing the distance between them.

The gamer swiftly moved to the side as a shaft of light pierced through where he was just standing.  
"Well I was always big for my age." Mamori quipped with a smirk as he countered his attack. Swinging his right leg upward into the air, he hit Freed in the back, the force of the blow making him stumble forward a few feet. "By the way I'm curious, is that a lightsaber?" He asked, tilting his head, his leg still in the air.

"Well, this is starting to get a little annoying." Freed said irritably, "If I can't cut you into pretty, little ribbons, then I'll just have to fill you with fuck holes instead!" He reached into his coat again, this time pulling out a pistol. Freed pulled the trigger on his gun several times, firing just as many bullets in Mamori's direction.

"Really?" Mamori bobbed and weaved in-between the bullets, dodging them with next to no effort. "Ya go for the gun after just one failed melee strike? That's just bad man..." Mamori narrowed his eyes, focusing on the trajectory of each bullet Fired at him as he moved so as to avoid having his momentum halted by the impact of a bullet. _"I just need to get within two feet. He fires in a pattern of three bullets in five seconds with the predictable pattern of shooting where I am rather than where I'll be. Once I get close, he'll swing his lightsaber-thing at me in an attempt at melee. I can circle around him and a well-placed blow to the back of the head should knock him out."_ With this information in mind, Mamori continued dodging each of Freed's bullets as he closed the gap between them. "Can you only fight people who can't fight back?"

Freed was livid now. "You fucking, shitty Devil! Die already!" He screamed as he tried over and over again to blow Mamori's brains out.

It all happened in a second.

The scenario initially played as predicted. Mamori got within a few feet of Freed, within arms' length at the very least. Freed swung his blade around to strike at Mamori, which he easily dodged. The gamer turned on his heel, dodging around Freed's entire body before swinging his fist around. It would only take a single blow to the back of Freed's head to knock him out.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched shriek of horror came from the other side of the room. "IYAAAAAA!"

Mamori looked and saw Asia with her hands over her mouth and eyes filled with terror.

The distraction was all that Freed needed to swing around at Mamori. He could only watch as the blade made of pure light speared right through his shoulder. The burning, mind-numbing _pain_ spread from the wound.

Freed's psychotic grin was back in full force. "FINALLY GOT YOU~! The pain feels great, doesn't it? You can't help but feel blissful can you?!" Freed cackled, turning his head to the little blond nun. "Well if it isn't 'lil Asia! Don't worry, your just in time; the fun is about to begin!"

Despite his current condition, Mamori nonchalantly waved to her in greeting. "Hi Asia..."

"F-Father Freed... w-what is all this? Why is Mister Mamori here? What happened to that p-person over there?" Her voice trembled more and more with each question.

Freed laughed. "Oh, right, of course! You're a newbie. Well this is just part of the job dear, that idiot on the wall over there was nothing more than a Devil worshiping piece of shit. I just got rid of that filth; okay, maybe I went a little overboard and had some fun in the meantime, but dead is dead right? And as for this tall, young, gentlemen here, well he's the Devil that they came calling for. I'm just a law-abiding Exorcist here to stop him from doing any more harm! Haha~!"

Asia stepped forward a little, still shaking and pale. "Mister Mamori is... a D-Devil? But...but Father! That can't be true! I know this person! He was the one who guided me to the church in my moment of plight! S-Surely he cannot be as evil as you say?"

"Eh?" Freed made a noise of disgust and disbelief. "Did you get dropped on your fucking head or something? He is a Devil! So he is evil! That's all there is to it!"

Asia shook her head furiously, her breathing harsh and panicky. "That's... that's not in the Lord's teachings! (ow) It's not right to judge someone so quickly, even if..." she glanced at Mamori, face pale, "if they might be a Devil. W-What if you're wrong? T-There might be good people, even among Devils!"

"Like hell there are, you stupid bitch!" He snapped, looking agitated.

"Hey! What did I say?!" Mamori growled. "I said. Don't. Call. Girls. _**A bitch**_!"

Mamori kicked him in the balls.

"Asia, especially..."

The blade of light stooped searing into Mamori's shoulder, flickering out. Freed stood still, the ugly look on his face twisted by confusion. "...Wha..?" The empty hilt slid from his hand and clattered to the floor.

 _"...Huh, that's weird. Usually by now he should be-_

"GAHHHHHH!"

 _"No wait, there it is."_

As Freed toppled to the ground, howling in pain, Mamori slowly bent down and picked up the hilt of his lightsaber, then stood on his back. "Ow! Really, you're going to do this shit?!"

"Well you tried to kill me so..."

"HEY! There are some lines that a man doesn't cross! A shot to the nuts is something I would never do! I know I'm bad, but you're just fucking evil!"

"Sorry, but I just dropped all the fucks I don't give," Mamori told him flatly. He then turned his attention to Asia, smiling sheepishly. "So... how ya doin'."

The young nun looked at him, crestfallen. "Mister Mamori... are you really a Devil?"

"...Yeah. I'm sorry Asia. It's kinda the reason why I couldn't go into the church." He told her sombrely.

"I don't mind that, really! I-If you were Devil, it would make sense that you couldn't go into the church..."

"Hey. Are you two having a freaking moment right now?" Mamori stomped on his head. "Gah! You fucker!"

"Carpets aren't supposed to talk, quiet." He turned back to Asia. "Asia, why are you even with this guy? Look at what he's done. Why are you working with him?"

Freed laughed nastily as the blonde girl looked away in shame. "Yes, why, oh why, indeed~. See she used to be a holy maiden in the church, but go her ass kicked out for healing a fucking Devil! No wonder God turned his back on her!"

Asia ducked her head from the verbal blows, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mamori shifted his weight to put agonizing pressure on Freed's head. "Ow! Stop doing that damn it!"

"You really think I'm going to think badly about her for that?" Mamori asked him coldly, "I'm a Devil, you fucking idiot. Why should I care who she heals?"

"What's going on here?" Mamori jumped and whirled around, wincing a little at what the motion did to his shoulder. Rias and the peerage stood in the doorway, a dark look on the former's face. "...As expected, something went wrong here. Mamori could you give me a brief summary please?" she asked.

He grimaced. "Well you did say please. Client's dead. This asshole killed him, and then tried to kill me. I'm fine, except for the bloody hole in my shoulder."

"And the girl?"

Mamori glanced at Asia, who was staring at his king with wide, fearful eyes. "Rias, this is Asia Argento. Asia, this is Rias Gremory, my boss lady." The blonde trembled, hands clasping the small cross that hung from her neck.

Rias sighed. "For goodness sake, Mamori; I told you to be careful around that girl. We'll talk about this later."

"Ha! Well if it isn't princess fire-crotch and her group of fuck ups!" Koneko smacked a fist into her palm threateningly. Kiba's hand closed around a black sword that had materialized at his side, his eyes dangerous. Something flickered and flashed in Akeno's hair and Rias gave Freed a picture perfect look of haughtily distaste. Mamori settled for pressing down on his cheek some more, frowning.

"Ya don't really know when to shut up do you?" The gamer asked, rhetorically.

Rias's eyes suddenly widened and she wheeled around, looking out the window. "Crap," she muttered, "Why are there so many Fallen Angels approaching?"

Freed cackled. "What, you thought I'd be dumb enough to come here without any backup? Boy, you fuckers must be real sluts for Fallen Angel light spears up your asses! Hahahah!"

"Tch," Rias spat irritably, "Akeno! We're leaving."

As the Queen nodded and raised a glowing hand, Mamori shot a look at Asia. She looked so lost and confused and he couldn't blame her; standing defenceless among your enemy while your only 'ally' was at their mercy would be more than just a little terrifying. And having him turn out to be nothing more that crazy bastard with a murder boner on top of that...

It was just so unfair. Why did all of this have to happen to such a sweet young girl like Asia? It just wasn't fair...

"Mamori! We need to go! Now!" Rias called. A large glowing red magic circle had appeared on the floor, with his King standing in the middle.

Seeing that he didn't have much time left, Mamori gave Asia another long look. "Asia... come find me later when you can," He requested softly. "Please."

The little blonde nun focused her attention on him. For a moment, she still appeared frightened and confused... but then she gave a tiny smile and nodded.

Mamori felt relief that she didn't reject him outright. He then leaped off Freed's back. It was smart move. The moment his weight left Freed's body, he lashed out, pointing his pistol at Mamori.

"You're not getting away, fucker!" He cried.

Before he could pull the trigger, Koneko came out of nowhere and swatted him with a couch, sending him pinwheeling through the air with a yelp until he hit the wall with a thud.

As Koneko joined them in the teleportation circle, Mamori gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thanks."

"...Can't let you die yet, you still owe me candy."

"Right..."

"Mister Mamori!" He looked over at Asia in surprise. She still looked rather hesitant, but smiled and said, "Let's see each other again, another day."

 _"Daww, that smile is so cute!"_

Mamori only had time to nod and wave goodbye before the swirling energies of the portal instantly transported them back to the club room.

(Play Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **== To Be Continued==**

 **AN: Been thinking of making a JoJo fanfic, mainly because so far all I've seen is just Yaoi bullshit. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Gays, it's just that it's all that I've seen in that archive, like what the fuck people?!**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Read and Review**


	6. Three's Company

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

 _ **Chapter 5: Three's company  
**_  
"Of all the difficulties to run into on a simple contract...!" Rias complained bitterly, running a hand through her hair.

The clubroom was grimly quiet. Kiba's usual casualness was looking a bit forced. Koneko was her usual stony self, but would sometimes flick her eyes over to Mamori in concern. Akeno said nothing as she tried applying healing magic to the wounded shoulder of the tall, muscular young man.

Which hurt like a bitch by the way; once they had gotten back, the whole area and the side of Mamori's face started to go cold and numb. This little encounter made it _very_ clear just how dangerous Holy or Light weapons were to low-rank Devils such as himself. And unfortunately, Akeno's knowledge of healing just wasn't enough to handle it all at once, though she was able keep wound from being life-threatening.

"I don't know if 'difficulty' is the word I'd use," Mamori told her flatly, "Frankly, I'm just relieved he wanted to take his time when my back was turned, or else he would've just killed me."

"Freed Selzen...that was his name right?" Rias asked.

"Yep, that's what he said, 'Super-duper exorcist and shitty Devil slayer extraordinaire' if I remember correctly."

"Well, regardless of his title, I'm going to find out exactly _why_ there is a lunatic Exorcist running freely in _my_ territory with _Fallen Angels_ at the call." The look on Rias's face was quite forbidding at the moment. Mamori almost felt sorry for whoever she was going to have a chat with. "Now...about that Asia girl."

Shit. "What about her?" He inquired carefully.

"What did she do there?"

The Pawn was quiet for a bit. "...Absolutely nothing," He answered finally, shrugging, "She tried to get Freed to spare me, but, as you can see..." he indicated to his wound with his other hand. "She had absolutely no idea what was happing in the house. But then she saw what he did to my client and, uh...yeah."

"Indeed?" murmured Akeno, still pressing a warm hand to Mamori's shoulder, "Sounds like a nice girl. What would she be doing with company like that?"

"Freed said something about her being abandoned by..." He paused, "...By the church, for her beliefs. But I found it hard to believe, considering it came from the mouth of a crazy priest man, but there's probably something there."

"...Sounds about right," Koneko deadpanned.

Ha! Church jokes! This girl is amazing!

"Regardless," Rias sighed, "I get the feeling that no matter what I say, you'll go out to find that girl again." _  
_  
Damn fucking straight.

"I won't stop you," she concluded, seeing the look on Mamori's face, "But do be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry about me Rias, I'll be fine." He assured her with his trademark, easygoing smile. "I do know how to defend myself after all."

"...You can fight?" Koneko asked, her face showing interest without really changing somehow.

"Yeah, but just a little bit..." Mamori said, doing a pinching gesture with his good hand. "I mean I decked the guy in the face and dodged some of his bullets before he got me. But that's nothing really special."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"...What?"

"U-Um, Mamori..." Kiba began, "You _do_ understand that not just anybody can do that...right?"

"Weeeeell, I kinda assumed that it was okay to punch a priest in the face. 'Cuz, ya know...I'm a Devil and all that jazz." You know, now that he thought about it...Freed's face kinda felt like a sack of oranges.

"That's not what I-hah... never mind." The Knight sighed. It wasn't like dodging bullets wasn't anything new to him, he supposed, being a Knight and all...

"Anyway, I want all of you to be careful," commanded Rias, looking around the room, "I don't know how so many Fallen Angels were able to show up out of nowhere without my knowledge, so it's probably best that we travel in pairs for the most part. Kiba, you're with Koneko."

"Understood."

"...Hm."

"Mamori...Akeno and I will walk you home."

Koneko's eye twitched.

Mamori gulped, _"Rias..._ and _Akeno...?"_

Now, Mamori was gentlemen...kind of. But, as a man, the idea of spending time alone with the two beauties was, in the simplest of terms, fucking awesome.

But, you know what? No. He wasn't gonna let this get to him. Sure he was nervous, who wouldn't be? And besides they were just going to walk him home.

Yeah...yeah, he was just worrying over nothing.

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_ _ **  
**_As the three walked back to Mamori's house, Mamori decided to pass the time by telling them about the manga he was reading earlier, causing the girls to laugh at the sheer ludicrous (not the rapper) evil of the villain and how everyone posed like ball-jointed mannequins.

"How does nobody comment on that?" Rias asked, giggling.

The gamer shrugged, grinning. "I dunno, maybe it's just so common that people accept it there."

"Ha! Please don't put the image in my head, it's too funny..."

"Yeah and it just gets weirder later on, in the future generations."

"More JoJos?" Akeno guessed, smiling humorously.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Interesting...I've never heard of a series that constantly switches main characters," she said musingly.

"Hm," Mamori looked back to Rias, "Ya know; I actually have a volume from the third part back home. Like, in physical form," he offered, "If, y'know, you're interested in reading-

"YES!" She cried out, clasping her hands around his suddenly, "I'd love to!"

They simply stared at each other for a second, before she blushed and turned away awkwardly.

 _"Ara Ara, what was that just now?"_ Akeno thought mischievously, gazing at her flushed faced King. If this is what she thinks it is, well...

 _"Ufufufu. I can only wait and see."  
_ _ **  
**_The Devil girls seemed pretty interested in seeing where Mamori lived. The living room was quite cosy. It had a TV up on the wall and a coffee table, which lead to a very comfortable looking couch.

Meanwhile, the only man of the house was searching his room for the JoJo volume he mentioned. He found it, but before he left, he remembered something suddenly.

Mamori still had Freed Selzen's lightsaber-thing...

Taking it out of his pocket, the gamer eyed it thoughtfully.

 _"Hmmm... eh, I'll just use it as a lamp or something..."_ With that settled, he put it in one of his drawers and went back downstairs.

"Here you are," Mamori said, handing the manga to Rias, "Part 3 of JoJo. I hope it's to your liking."

"Hmm... Interesting." She looked over the cover before smiling at him. "Thank you, Mamori. I'll make sure to return it." She then sat down next to Akeno (who had made herself quite comfortable on the couch) and started reading.

.

Mamori blinked, tilting his and staring at them. Weren't they supposed to leave. He's home, safe and sound, after all.

Looks like there staying. Whatever. that's fine. yep.

He just walked into the kitchen, and started getting dinner ready...for three now, it would seem.

Again. Whatever.

The dinner wasn't anything too fancy, just chicken and fried rice served in a bowl. Mamori didn't really know what the girls liked, so hopefully this will suffice...

 _"Holy acid trip, making food for two hot girls is actually quite nerve-racking all of a sudden...heh."_

Back in the other room, Rias had become completely absorbed in JoJo, her eyes moving back and forth rapidly in concentration.

"Akeno...T-This world is _incredible_ ," she said, awestruck, "These sorts of powers would be considered extremely powerful here already! I mean... that man just..."

"I-I know..." Akeno breathed, staring at the panels with a blush.

"You will find that DIO is a very interesting individual," the gamer told them, laughing.

"Indeed...though I found it a little strange that they can both just fly all of a sudden."

"Yeah, one of the things about JoJo is that it doesn't explain some things very well..." he agreed. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Just like Mamori said, the food was ready ten minutes later. Rias and Akeno eyed the food on the table with interest.

"Hoh~," the raven haired beauty murmured, sounding impressed, "You made dinner for us? How sweet~."

Blushing slightly at her teasing tone, Mamori shrugged. "Well, I dunno why you two decided to stay here, but I figured you'd probably want to eat something."

"Well," Rias sighed, leaning back into the comfy couch, "Seeing as that exorcist Freed tried to kill you and judging by his apparent insanity, I suspect that he would hold a grudge on you surviving and try to track you down."

"Ah...so you two are staying here...how long?" Mamori was starting to feel a little unnerved at where this was going.

"Overnight."

"Hm. Well, I got nothing better to do so I'm just gonna start up the PS4 and play something." He said, grabbing the controller and sitting down with the girls.

"What are you playing?" Akeno asked, curiously.

The gamer just pointed at the screen.

On cue a voice announced the title of the game.

 _ **Diavolo-"JoJo**_ _ **no Kimyō na Bōken: Aizu Obu Hebun."**_ (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven.)

Rias was astonished, "T-There's a game?!"

" _Seven_ games, actually," Mamori replied with a 'haha I know more than you do' smile.

She gave him a flabbergasted look, then sighed and took a bite of her chicken.

As the evening went on, the two Devil girls watched Mamori play Eyes of Heaven as well as various other games. Rias and Akeno would ask questions about them and would even ask for a turn. For Mamori, the experience of watching two girls, who could strike down their foes with destruction power and lighting magic respectively, try to stealth their way through a bandit camp with power armour equipped was just down right hilarious.

Mamori tried to keep his snorts of amusement in as Akeno attempted to quietly mauver through the base...

Only to yelp in surprise when a Deathclaw suddenly ganged up on her out of nowhere.

"No!" She yelled frustratingly, mashing buttons.

The appearance of the monster caused everyone to attack.

The raven haired beauty crossed her arms and pouted cutely, as she watched her character ragdoll down the hill to its death after being bitch-slapped by the Deathclaw.

"Ah its fine, Akeno," Mamori said, patting her shoulder reassuringly, "At least you didn't get knocked into the air by a Giant."

"There are giants in this game!?" She exclaimed.

"No, that's Skyrim."

"Skyrim?" Rias questioned, curiously.

The gamer sighed, "I'll go get it..." Man, these girls don't know anything!

Before they knew it, it was nearly midnight. Truth be told, it was not an unusual occurrence for Mamori.

"Haaah...!" Rias yawned, stretching her arms over her head, "I'm tired. Let's all turn in."

"Hm." Mamori was looking over something on his phone, only half paying attention to the world around him.

"...Mamori?"

"Mm?"

"You don't mind if we stay here for the night, do you?"

"Sure... make yourselves comfortable..."

He blinked.

Wait... wasn't he forgetting somethi-

Two maroon skirts hit the floor, pooling around Rias and Akeno's feet.

 _"Oh yeah. Right."_

He wasn't really ashamed to admit that he kinda watched for a while, while his King and Queen disrobed in front of him. Hey now, Mamori was pretty tired and didn't feel like moving, sue him if it makes you feel better.

 _"I why couldn't I just go back to reading JoJo?"_

Unfortunately, one of the 'weaknesses' of the series is that it has only a few attractive females in it.

Each button that was undone revealed an expanse of creamy, smooth skin. And it went without saying that their breasts were fucking huge.

Rias's bra and panties were black and lacy. Most of the later was quite... _transparent._ He could almost see everything.

Akeno's undergarments on the other hand was a simple black silk set of bra and thong. The bra looking like it was straining to contain her bust, while the thong was _barely_ hiding the special place between her legs.

It wasn't until Rias reached behind her back to undo the strap did Mamori finally look in the other direction.

Only to be greeted by Akeno on the other side. On the hands and knees. Her hair no longer in a ponytail, trailing down her sides and the graceful curve of her back like a curtain. Her face mere inches away from his.

And to top it off, she was also naked.

"I smell raspberries."

"Fufufu, are you sure that's... _all_ you have to say about me~?"

"Besides the obvious? No, not really."

"Um..."Mamori looked back to see Rias sitting across from him, naked, with her long, smooth, pale legs crossed. "Mamori, I'm sorry but...would you mind if I ask something selfish?"

He breathed a sigh. "What is it?" He asked lightly, looking at her.

"I need to sleep with you."

Mamori stared, blankly for a moment.

"...Whatchu talkin' bout, Rias?"

"I need to sleep in the same bed as you, I won't be able to otherwise."

"But," He pointed at Akeno, "Why can't you just sleep with her?" And, boy that's sounds dirty doesn't it?

"Oh, well she's sleeping with us."

Mamori's eyes went wide. "W-Wha...?"

She smirked, though there might have been the faintest tinge of pink. "Well. Considering how much you were staring at us just a minute ago, I would've thought you'd want something like this to happen."

Wait...was she teasing him? Wasn't that supposed to be Akeno's shtick!

Talk about hidden depths.

"Why can't you just sleep with a, pillow? Or...something?" The gamer asked, hoping she'd say yes **(NO)**.

The redhead gave him a patient look. "A pillow isn't large enough to put my whole body on and it doesn't hold heat as easily as a stuffed animal. Or another body...that is bigger than me."

Mamori suddenly felt a pair of slender arms drape themselves loosely around his neck, making him tense up. "Mamori," sighed a breathily voice directly in his ear, sending shivers up his spine, "I don't really understand why you're arguing about this. C'mon, why are you so nervous? It's just for one night~."

"Akeno's right," Rias agreed, getting up and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, not at all bothered by her lack of clothing, "I'm sorry, but this shouldn't be any problem for you. After all, not too long ago I was in your bed with you and you were quite calm."

All of this was true. This whole time, Mamori has been keeping a very _tight_ lid on his perversion. Fine. He nodded and they followed him to his room.

And so, Mamori laid in his bed, under the covers as he felt two very warm, soft bodies mold themselves against his sides. Velvety, marshmallowy flesh wrapped around both of his arms and more or less pinned them in place as the Two Great Ladies clung to him. Mamori wasn't sure when they fell asleep since he was more or less staring a hole into the ceiling, trying to understand how he even got into this situation. Mamori also wasn't sure where exactly his hands were, besides the fact that what he felt was smooth and flat.

But eventually, he got some sleep.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

At some point during the night, probably after Mamori went to sleep, Rias and Akeno seemed to have migrated onto his chest, their breasts squashing against him.

While Mamori was completely aware just how incredible this whole experience was, there was only one thought going on in his head right now...

 _"Man, I really need to piss."_

So, the young muscular man, without any warning, unceremoniously sat up, causing the King and Queen to roll off of him and nearly also the bed.

"Morning," Mamori said, cheekily, "So yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and take a shower. No need to get up yet; school doesn't start for another hour and a half."

They just groaned in response, since they were still kind of asleep.

After going to the bathroom and a taking a quick shower, Mamori got dressed and left a note for the girls saying: 'Gone out for a walk. Sorry.' with a little chibi version of himself looking apologetic, since he knew Rias wouldn't be happy he went out on his own.

Mamori just needed some space right now and to be alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts about a certain blond nun.

Where was Asia right now? And more importantly, is she okay? These were among the other questions that plagued the Pawns mind as he slowly walked in the early morning light.

As his route took him to the park, a soft voice made Mamori look around. "Huh? M-Mister Mamori? Is that you?" Asia was sitting on a bench, looking slightly dishevelled and groggy from sleep.

"...Wow, I did not expect you to just appear like this," Mamori admitted, surprised, "I was actually expecting Freed to show up and hold you hostage and be like 'Gimme my sword back, bitch!' or something like that."

"U-Uh...wha-

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said reassuringly, as he sat down on the bench with her. He smiled, "How've you been?"

The little, blond nun smiled wryly. "A-Ah, I'm okay. A little stiff right now, but it'll pass..."

Mamori frowned. "What, were you sleeping out here or something?"

Her smile faded. "I...I ran away from the church, after Father Freed...y-you have to believe me, I never knew that he was so...so..."

"Had you ever met him before last night?"

"Ah...no?"

"Yeah, I figured that guy be terrible at acting. Anyway, what happened wasn't your fault."

"B-But I-" She looked at his shoulder. "Are you still hurt?"

"Eh, kind of. It aches a bit, but Akeno, the Peerage Queen, can do some healing, but it has its limits."

And, predictably, she reached out and held onto Mamori's arm, hands glowing green. "I was partnered with the one who did this to you. Please, let me make up for my mistake, Mister Mamori." She said quietly.

"Okay, first of all, it's just Mamori and secondly, it's not your fault, Asia." He told her gently.

"Nevertheless, I want to help you, Mist- Ah, Mamori. Please just let me be selfish in doing this."

 _"Selfish? This girl is anything but."_

The cold ache began to retreat from his shoulder, warmth seeping in from the light of Asia's gentle hands. Within moments, the stiffness was completely gone and Mamori could properly feel his hand again.

After giving it a few thoughtful stretches, Mamori glanced over at Asia, who was wringing her hands nervously. The awkwardness was so thick, that you would need a knife to cut it...

"...Wanna get something to eat?"

"Eh?"

"You're probably hungry, right? And it's..." He glanced at his phone, "...Well, looks like I'm skipping school. So yeah. Let's get some food."

Asia shifted nervously. "Y-You have to go to school? T-Then I couldn't possibly..."

The gamer patted her back, "Yep, but _you_ don't, so it's fine," He said with a smile, "Besides, it makes me feel like a badass."

"B-But...I don't have any money..." she mumbled.

"I do. C'mon." And with that, Mamori led the girl down the street, casually walking with his hands in his pockets towards the nearest fast food restaurant.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

There was something amusing about seeing a nun looking with some perplexity at her order. After telling her that you're supposed to eat a burger with her hands, much to her bewilderment, Asia then was going to wash her hands with holy water. However, that was a big no-no for Devils, so Mamori managed to persuade her to ease up on the Jesus and what not.

So she used wet wipes instead...

And the whole process of watching Asia clean her hands was, without a doubt, one of the cutes things Mamori had ever seen in his life.

It was like watching a little puppy try to dig a hole in your backyard. That level of cuteness.

"This is really good," She muttered to herself quietly. After taking another bite, Asia looked up to see Mamori doing something on his phone. "What're you doing?" she asked, tilting her head cutely.

Mamori blinked, "Hm? Oh, well, I'm just playing game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, it's called Fruit Ninja," he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "Do you wanna have a go?"

"Ah! M-Me? I-I don't know..."

Mamori gave her his easygoing smile, making her go red, "Hey, I don't mind if you want to. It easy, you just flick your fingers across the screen to cut up any fruit you see. C'mon, give it a try."

After a few seconds, Asia timidly reached out and took it.

It was difficult at first, but after a few more tries, Asia actually got a pretty dissent score. She even started giggling at how fast she made progress.

The nun beamed at Mamori, "This is so much fun, thank you so much!"

He chuckled softly, "Hehe, I'm glad you like it."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After they had eaten, the two went to an arcade, (A-S-S...Asia didn't understand kanji) a few stores, a walk around the park, it was all pretty basic, but Asia was having a blast.

 _"That smile of hers is something else..."_

"Um...Mamori, can I ask you something?" asked Asia.

"What's up?"

"What it like...being a Devil? I-I mean if that's alright..."

"Hm...Well it's honestly not that much different. Really, it's just the sun being annoying all of a sudden and not saying the big guys name that's the most noticeably different."

"'not that much different'...you were human once?" she asked, gazing at him with curiosity and shock.

Mamori nodded. It made sense that she hadn't been taught about that little factoid. "Yeah. The way it goes is that after the Great War, Devils needed a method to get their numbers back up, so they made this system that can turn people from other species into Devils themselves. It can even revive the recently deceased."

"S-So you were recruited to become-

"Oh no, I died," He said blankly, causing her to gasp, "Rias, my King, brought me back." He turned his head and realized that the young nun was starting to look a bit teary, "Sorry...not very subtle am I?"

Asia looked distinctly unsettled and more than a little upset. "Th-That's...how- I-I mean...!"

"How'd I die?" she flinched, confirming that was what she meant. "I was on a date and it went wrong."

"Ah..." She seemed to quietly contemplate Mamori's words for a minute, before turning back to the gamer. "Y-You were on a d-date? Was she, um, alright?"

"...Well, I don't really know," He admitted lightly, "I haven't seen her since then."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that..."

"But I'm sure she's still alive. She's a Fallen Angel, you know."

Asia stopped, falling behind as Mamori kept walking for a second. "...Heh?"

"Well, she didn't say it in so many words, but I kind of put the pieces together when she killed me after she showed off the wings coming out of her back."

"S-She killed you...?!"

"Yeah...but, honestly?" he shrugged, "I'm not really that angry. I mean I'm angry that I died, but I'm not actually angry at _her_. There's just this feeling I have and...I don't know... I just need to find her..."

"M-Mamori, I-!" Asia trembled, green eyes filled with fear. "Mamori, if you know that woman, then I have to tell you! Th-There was another reason I ran away from the church. I saw...I saw...!"

Mamori had no idea what she'd seen, but going by her expression, it was most likely something she shouldn't have. "Come with me," He told her, "If what you saw was so bad, we should probably go somewhere safe."

Asia nodded, glancing around agitatedly.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When Mamori got back to his house, Rias and Akeno had left, presumably for school. She had scrawled something on the back of the note saying something about having a word with him later about walking around alone.

Akeno just said some complements about his drawing, which is nice.

But right now, Mamori was focusing on Asia; the concerns of his King could wait.

After Mamori sat Asia down and gave her some water, she began to speak haltingly. "T-There's only one Fallen Angel in charge of the church here; Mister Dohnaseek."

"He's the only one? Then why did Rias sense multiple signatures last night?" Mamori asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Asia flinched. "I-I...after what happened last night, Mister Dohnaseek t-took me down to the basement," she explained, "H-He had a woman imprisoned under the church, another Fallen Angel, b-but her wings were broken. He wanted me to heal her with my power, but..." She curled in on herself, almost hyperventilating, with Mamori's own heart pounding in sympathy. "She...she wasn't the only one there. There were two others. I...I think they might have been Fallen Angels too, but their backs and shoulders were..." She let out a small sob.

Mamori's face was unreadable as he took all that Asia said in.

"...This girl with broken wings, did she have long, black hair?"

"Um...I t-think so."

"Did Dohnaseek say her name?"

"Ah...s-she was called Raynare..."

He took a deep breath...then spoke calmly.

"Asia. I think you should stay here for the time being."

"Eh?" She uttered.

"No one from the church knows that I live here and they wouldn't necessarily know that you're with me. Dohnaseek's plan needs you and as long as you aren't there, we can stall him."

"I...okay." She nodded meekly. Great, now Mamori feels bad, so on impulse, he put a hand on her head, patting her blond hair reassuringly. For a moment she was startled before leaning into his hand.

So. Fucking. Cute.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll be back soon. There's some food in the fridge if you're hungry and a spare bedroom if you're tired." With that he said goodbye and was out door, locking it behind him.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

It wasn't until Mamori was halfway to the school did he realize that he was sprinting and didn't tire out as fast as before. The sun was starting to sink, dying the sky orange and pink. But enough about that, he just needed to get there.

"Huh?" The gamer looked up and slowed down, barely keeping from crashing into Kiba. The blond was surprised to see him. "Woah! Mamori? What's going on? Why were you running?"

"I...need to get to the club room," Mamori told him, panting a little. "Rias sent you to look for me right?"

"Yes, actually. The president was getting worried."

"Alright, good 'cuz I need help with something, something big."

"What happening?" Kiba asked, looking a little concerned.

"Nothing good, c'mon I'll explain along the way."

By the time Mamori brought Kiba up to speed, they entered the old school building. They reached the clubroom and entered. Everyone was already there and Rias looked over to see the gamer. She did not look happy. "Ah, there you are, Mamori."

"Yep, here I am. Now before you start, I've got some info on the Fallen Angels."

She didn't look any happier, but a steely seriousness overlaid her features. "What is it?"

"Well, for one thing, there's only one of them hold up in the church; his name is Dohnaseek."

"Eh?" her expression flickered, "But that's- I definitely sensed at least three auras last night!"

Mamori shrugged. "Well, I'm not saying you're lying, but he's got another three Fallen Angels locked up under the church."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mamori thought he saw Akeno stir uneasily. Hmmm...

Rias frowned. "What? Why on earth would a Fallen Angel imprison members of his own kind?" Her frown deepened. "...For that matter, how do you know about this, Mamori?"

"I ran into that nun from before, Asia. She saw what was going on and got the hell out of there. She told me about it." He patted his shoulder. "Also, she healed me completely, at her own insistence."

Rias nodded in understanding, adopting a thoughtful pose. "Do you think she's trustworthy?"

"Absolutely."

She kept nodding. "I see...well, I suppose we'll have to stick to our previous strategy and stay out of their way, whatever infighting-

Mamori's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen."

Rias blinked, taken aback. "Pardon?"

"Raynare is one of the ones he's got locked up in there."

She breathed in quietly, while the others sheared a few concerned looks. "...You're certain?"

"Asia described her appearance and said her name, so you tell me."

"Calm down, I'm making sure you aren't jumping at the first signs of her appearing again." They were all fully aware of Mamori's need to find the Fallen.

"Rias. I'm not stupid. But I'm also not going to just sit back twiddling my thumbs, waiting for the situation to resolve itself. That's just asking for her to die. I've still got questions that need answers." Mamori was starting to lose his cool a little.

"And rushing into the church without a plan is asking for us all to die with her," she cut in coolly. Her eyes softened then. "Remember, things might not turn out like you want."

Mamori nodded. "You might be right. But that's not gonna stop me from trying."

Before Rias could refute, Akeno placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "Hm, I see... Well if you feel so strong about this, then we should make sure that whatever this Dohnaseek is planning, he doesn't have the approval of his superiors. So that means-

"You need to go ask?"

Rias's eye twitched, "...I hate it when you do that. But yes, Even though we're in a ceasefire, relations have been strained because of the actions the Three Factions took against each other during the war."

"So, with him doing this of his own accord and being out here all alone...that means we'd be free to drive him off your territory, right?"

She nodded. "Precisely. However, it'll take some time to get the confirmation. Akeno, come with me." Rias strode past Mamori, her Queen following. At the door she paused. "Oh, Mamori...you do remember the capabilities of the Pawn piece, yes?"

It was an odd question, but he answered. "Of course I do."

"Hmm, all right, just checking..." There was a trace of mirth in her expression as she exited the room.

Wait a minute, was she...?

"Well now...looks like the President wants to attempt a bit of discretion," Kiba said, chuckling quietly.

"...No subtlety," agreed Koneko.

Mamori smirked, "Well then~, looks like I'm going to church and it isn't even Sunday," He glanced at Kiba and Koneko, "Comin' with, I assume?"

Kiba's eyes flashed. "I think I might just do that. I actually have a bone to pick with that faction myself."

"...I got nothing to do, so I guess I'll come too." Said Koneko blandly.

"Nice, let's go."

(Play: Roundabout by **_Yes_ )**

 **== To Be Continued==**

 **AN: I found out something interesting the other day.**

 **Did you know? In 2006 the city of Hamburg in Germany had a case of randomly exploding toads. Over a thousand of these toads exploded before they managed to find the cause. It turns out the local crows had become smart enough to eat their highly nutritious livers while avoiding their poisonous skin.**

 **Or in other words, "Killer Queen has already touched this Toad!"**

 **And that actually brings me to the other thing I wanna talk about. I made that JoJo fanfic. It's called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Wicked Heaven. For some reason, that's not getting much love as this fic. Maybe it's because of all the Yaoi bullshit, people don't trust it. I honestly don't know why.**

 **All right I'm done.**

 **Read and Review**


	7. Who is the strong?

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

 _ **Chapter 6: Who is the strong?**_

Mamori casually walked with his hands in his pockets, as he, Kiba and Koneko made their way to the church.

"Listen guys, I..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I realize that it's pretty selfish to drag you with me for support, especially since the only real reason I'm doing this is because my... 'girlfriend' is being locked up."

"Damn right," Koneko said flatly, "But if you die, whose going to give me the candy you owe me?"

"Glad to hear you care so much about me, Koneko. It's appreciated."

Mamori then gave the loli an affectionate pat on the head, causing her to slightly quiver in pleasure, "Nya~." She then realised what she just did and flushed pink.

"Wait, did you just-

"Shut up."

"All right, all right. Sorry." Mamori relented, rising his hands in surrender, "Look, after this, I'll make sure to pay you back for saving me, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said reassuringly, with a smile. "We're comrades, right? Puss, I would feel like crap if I just let you do this on your own."

Mamori smiled, "Thanks, Kiba." A thought then came to him, "So, do you either of you have any ideas on how I should Promote once were in the building?"

"Heh? Already planning ahead, are you?" Kiba asked, looking thoughtful, "Well, if I recall correctly, it's immensely difficult to change Promotions once you've done it in a fight, so whatever you choose should be what you stick with for fighting. You probably don't have a concrete fighting style, so early in your...well, career, so just pick whichever you think is best."

"Right," Mamori agreed, "I don't know any spells of whatever, so Bishop is probably right out and I'm guessing it's pretty hard to use Queen?"

"For a new Devil like you, yes."

"Hm...I did some serious damage to Freed's face the other night, so I don't think I have to worry about strength," he commented thoughtfully, "And I was pretty good at dogging his attacks...I think I'm gonna go with Knight."

"Well, in that case, you might want this," Kiba said. He held out his hand, causing a sword to materialize in it. "This sword attacks things like Light bullets and negates them. They should be able to help against his weapons. In addition...well, any light it absorbs is stored. You probably won't be able to take advantage of that, but keep in mind that it'll be building up power the more you block with it."

"Thanks," the gamer said, taking the weapon and looking it over, "Never used a sword in my life, but hey, first time for everything and this'll definitely be good..." The sword was simple enough in shape; the hilt was long enough for one handed swinging, with a dark red, polished round stone set into the guard. The blade was about a foot and a half. And particularly wide. The metal darkened toward the edges, while the fuller line down the middle was the same red as the stone in the guard. "Damn, this thing looks pretty sick. And it has a neat ability too."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," chucked the blond boy, "It's part of my Sacred Gear, **{Sword Birth}**. I can design and materialize Demonic-natured swords from my mana."

The other boy's eyes widened. "Wow, that's actually really cool. Meanwhile I've just got this..." A red handguard with a green gem flashed into existence on his left hand, "It only doubles my strength...though I guess it wouldn't be a problem as Iong as I wait until after I Promote to use It."

"There you go, see? You'll be fine," the Knight reassured, patting his back.

After a little more walking, the trio reached the old church. Standing outside the gate with the two other Devils behind him, Mamori scanned the area.

"Looks clear," he told them, "Koneko, if you would?"

The white haired girl nodded and pushed open the gates, making them groan and creak loudly. Yep, no one definitely heard that...

 _"Well, I wasn't going for a stealth run anyway."_

Walking through the front doors was definitely an experience. Mamori just felt wrong walking into a place of holiness. He didn't want to be here longer than necessary.

The main chapel was entirely empty, but for rows of deserted pews and the alter at the back of the room.

"Well, well. Look what Satan shat out. I was wondering if I'd be seeing you guys again soon."

Almost entirely empty. "Hiya, so we're just gonna kick your ass and move on past now."

Time to see what Promotion feels like.

Freed laughed and stood up, swaggering down the aisle between the pews. "Ya know, I'm actually looking forward to that. Y'see, before today I always, _always_ took down whatever god-forsaken abomination dared to climb out of that hole in the ground you call home. I meet a Devil? I kill it. But you guys? You, the buff, nut-shotting-son-of-a-bitch who seduced sweet lil' Asia? You got away. That hurts my pride, ya know? It _burns_." Killing intent wafted from him like a tangible aura, obscuring his face and leaving only the image of a manic smile, "I'd like to apply some ointment to those burns, if you catch. My. Drift."

"...You kicked him in the balls?" Koneko asked.

"Yep."

"Hm," she held out a fist. Mamori bumped it with his own. "Nice."

"Oi, that's all you got from that?!" squawked Freed indignantly, "It took me a long time to come up with that shit!"

Mamori rolled his eyes, "Oh my, yes, brilliant speech...and unoriginal. That's totally from Boondock Saints."

"What? No it isn't! I came up with it a week ago!"

"Whatever. I honestly don't really care."

"...Okay, that's it, you die now."

That's the cue.

A slender, black sword appeared in Kiba's hand. "I'm afraid only one of us will be bleeding out after this, Exorcist."

 **"{Promotion: Knight}."**

Mamori spoke the command and it definitely felt like something else. He could feel the energy within him twist, branching off and contorting into angles as it spread through his body. It felt like a latticework of finely crafted metal rods had been placed over his skin, supporting the muscles. His eyes and mind sharpened. Suddenly, Mamori could notice small movements more easily, like he was picking up things a lot faster. His body felt light, ready to run and was probably the Evil Piece's purpose, **fight**.

Kiba was the first to move, charging down the aisle to meet Freed and brining his sword around in a horizontal slice. The mad exorcist's sword of light (c'mon, he has spares?!) was out in a literal and figurative flash. His gun was raised to fire as well, but Kiba easily dodged the shot and his sword impacted with Freed's own.

Over and over it went, the blond boy retreating and dashing around the room to avoid bullets, even leaping into the air and ricocheting off walls to dive at Freed for another attack. Even more impressive was the fact that the exorcist never seemed to lose sight of him, even without turning his head Freed always seemed to know what general direction to fire in.

"Alrighty," Mamori said quietly, "We should sneak around him while Kiba keeps him occupied. I'm gonna try and flank him, while you distract him."

"How do I do that?" asked the loli.

He shrugged, deadpanning, "Just chuck something at him."

"...That I can do."

Mamori backed up until he was clear of the benches and, keeping an eye on the fight, started to run. His body _did_ feel lighter, crossing the floor in a blur of motion. He circled the room, watching Kiba streak around the room and clashing against Freed, black sword on glowing white. Once he was in position, he dashed forward.

"Kiba!" came Koneko's shout. Without a word Kiba disengaged, leaping backwards and leaving Freed stumbling momentarily.

"What the-?!" Freed only barely managed to dive away before the flying pew smashed into the floor next to him. "Oh come on! Since when was that fair?!" he complained. Then his eyes bulged as the tiny girl leaped over her previous projectile, lugging another bench over her head like a massive club. "Oh mama..."

"Cheating is winning." She slammed the wooden weapon down, the air pressure sending freed flying.

He landed, looking decidedly put out. "Well, _that_ can just go fuck itself!" he huffed, dusting off his sleeves.

"Hi."

"Eh?" Freed looked around, just in time for Mamori's fist to meet his face.

And just like that, a dream had come true.

 **"MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDAAAAA!"** With a shout Mamori's fists crashed into the priest nearly at the speed of sound, a massive barrage of punches aimed at every part of his body. Freed was sent flying into the alter, crashing into it with a large 'BANG!' then he fell face first onto the ground.

Freed groaned, his entire body covered in sores and bruises, hacking up blood.

Koneko shuffled up to Mamori, who was just staring at his fist in fascination.

Her lips curved up into a small smile, "That was really cool. You're on my good side now."

"That's nice..." mumbled Mamori only half paying attention to what she said, but patted her on the head anyway just in case it was a complement. The loli purred, leaning into his touch.

Meanwhile, Kiba just coughed awkwardly into a fist, trying not to look at them.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori looked around the room, "There's no way this is the only space for them to hide out...there has to be some hidden door around here."

"Mmphphphpphm," interjected Freed, who had been bound and gagged on a pew.

"Yeah yeah, that's nice," Mamori glanced back a Freed thoughtfully, "Hm, I wonder...oh hey, look, there's some sort of mechanism at the altar!" he said, walking to the front of the room.

"Ffffrrrrr!"

"Well, that sounds promising!"

"URGHGH?!"

"Ha! Oldest trick in the book!"

Koneko made to rip up the thing, but Mamori opted to look for the switch to make it open naturally. "Secret doors are cool and I will not let you destroy them."

"Nerd."

"Oh, c'mon, you know they're cool. Ah, there it is." With a tiny click, the altar shifted and slid to the side, taking a section of the floor with it. Underneath was a set of stone-carved stairs, leading into the darkness below. "Well...at least we're stronger in the dark, right?" he asked nervously.

"Right," agreed Kiba, looking serious, "All the same, it's best that you stay behind us."

"Gotcha."

And so, one, by one, they filed down the stairs.

No torches lit the way as they descended. Fortunately, being a Devil came with decent night vision, so it was fine. Mamori listened for anything that might be waiting for them at the bottom. He caught snatches of voices and movement. Lots of bodies walking about. "We're not alone down here," he noted.

"Understood," Kiba acknowledged seriously, materializing another sword in his other hand.

"Y'know, I'm kinda wondering, Kiba, but how much does it cost you to make those?"

"Hm?" He blinked, looking back at the gamer, "Ah...well, it comes from my Sacred Gear mostly, so they're relatively inexpensive, especially if I haven't made it before."

Mamori nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting..."

"...You bashed that priest pretty hard. What was it like?" Koneko asked.

Mamori smiled, "It felt amazing. I finally got to fulfil a dream of mine," he then thought for a moment, "What should we do with him? After we're done I mean?"

"The President will probably either send him back home to his superiors or execute him," Kiba said calmly, "With his apparent track record, most likely the latter."

Mamori blinked. "Aren't you being a little casual about killing someone?"

"No." The blond boy's answer was flat, matter-of-fact and ominous. "Just because we were once the same race doesn't mean I'll show any mercy to that psychotic murderer."

With that grim statement, the trio emerged into a large, underground room, almost a cavern. _"Christ on a bike, how many of them are there...?"_ There were exorcists _everywhere._ All milling about in dark, concealing robes(what was the purpose of that anyway?) and muttering to each other.

Mamori then looked up and saw the big cheese in his trenchcoat and fedora.

Dohnaseek.

"I'm sorry, but don't remember inviting you," he drawled. Everyone's attention swivelled to the Devils so fast and in such unison that it was more than just a little creepy.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted Mamori. "...What's this?"

Mamori frowned, "What's what?"

"You're supposed to be dead."

He smirked, "I got better."

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes, "Hmph, indeed. It would seem that Raynare couldn't even do one job right. Even if she did know the consequences of failure would be dire."

"Yeah, about that. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind just handing her over, so I don't have to jump up there and kick your ass. Be much appreciated."

"Sorry, but I'll be needing her for a while. If you get down on your knees and beg, I might let you have what's left of her when I'm done."

"Yeah-no."

Mamori was already moving. An exorcist reached out to stop him, but he just backhanded him out of the way and sprinted, blurring through the crowd at surprising speed. Then his enhanced legs propelled him into the air in an almighty jump towards Dohnaseek. Mamori swung his sword at him, only to be blocked by a spear of light.

"Hmph. So like a weakling, jumping in reckless-" Mamori's blade sank into the haft of his spear with a splintering sound. "What?!" He shoved him back, light shattering as Mamori fell through the air. The force of the push sent him spinning, but he was able to land of his feet.

The gem set into the sword glowed very faintly as he stood up, narrowing his eyes at the gaunt man. "Alright, now you're starting to annoy me," Mamori gritted out, "Where is Raynare?"

"...I changed my mind, no mercy even if you beg."

"No mercy!" cried a zealot, "So says Lord Dohnase-

Koneko punched the robed figure and flooring him in one shot, "This is stupid."

Kiba weaved through a crowd, swords cutting deep with every pass. "Well, I'm content to just take you all down. I have a _grudge_ with you holy types...!"

Mamori used his speed to his advantage, clotheslining anyone on their own and throwing in a haymaker every now and then. These guys were chumps. Nowhere near Freed's level. The sword was mainly used to block any Light weapons they use to try and kill him, the metal shearing through the energy easily.

Mamori then felt beams of Killing intent from behind him. He turned and saw Spears of Light falling towards him. He ran, dodging between the lines to stay ahead as Dohnaseek conjured one in each hand, hurling them at the gamer. One spear approached too quickly for him to dodge, so he placed his sword in the path of Killing intent, shattering the construct against steel. "I'm losing my patience," Mamori spoke irritably, "Where is she?"

"You irritating little parasite," Dohnaseek hissed, creating two more spears as his wings flexed powerfully.

It was then Mamori caught a faint glimmer out of the corner of his eye. There was a door at the back of the room, bolted from the outside. Could that be...?

Dogging another volley of spears, Mamori made his way to the end of the room, but Dohnaseek didn't let up, until he was forced to dodge when Koneko threw a zealot at him. Mamori reached the door, drew back the bolt and hauled it open.

Raynare was there. Mamori recognized her immediately, even in her current state. She sat slumped in a wooden chair, head hanging limply. If it weren't for the slight movement in her shoulders, he might have thought she was dead.

 _"Shit. This looks bad..."_

Mamori caught movement in his eye. Two more girls lay on thin mats on the floor, one dark-haired, the other blonde. Both of them were bare from the waist up, but there was nothing enjoyable about that. They were both wrapped in bandages, with twin, dark, bloody spots leaking through. A sensation was swelling deep in his chest. Raynare's wings were trailing limply onto the ground, feathers painfully dishevelled and the wings themselves bent at angels that did not look right.

A hand closed on Mamori's shoulder and he found himself flying through the air. He slammed into the floor, rolling away from that room. There was a bubble of emotion inside of him, just...why?

"A quick lesion, peon," said Dohnaseek, standing in front of the door, "Fallen Angels cannot rely on Our Lord for power. Instead, we have to make our own. And then, what power we gather must be stored within our wings. The more wings a fallen has, the more recognition they get, for they truly possess the most power. Some try it the 'human' way, training and working hard; some try to appeal to demons, thinking that the hellspawn could be their new brethren. But some...need only to _take_ that power." He cast a glance over his shoulder. "A specimen like her? With her former high standing and her bloodline?" His own wings tensed, straining as they spread out, before _two more pairs_ snapped out beneath them. They were very clearly the wrong size for him. Mamori could only stare with wide eyes, completely speechless. "How could I resist taking from her?"

Mamori clenched his fists.

 **[Boost!]**

The gauntlet flashed green.

"Truly, it's a shame that the nun isn't here," sighed Dohnaseek, "It'll be such a bore waiting for Raynare's wings to heal before I add them to mine. But, I suppose when I beat all of you into submission, I can look for her myself..."

 **[Boost!]**

"...You..." Mamori couldn't say that seeing Raynare like that didn't affect him, even now he couldn't help but feel angry. And on top of that, Asia would be forced to help this bastard cripple her? "You..."

"Hm?" Dohnaseek stilled, his head tilting at him, a cruel smile stretched thinly over his teeth, "You? You what, worm?"

Behind him, Mamori heard light, pattering footsteps, before a small, surprisingly heavy fist thumped him on the back. "Get up," said Koneko, "Don't be helpless when your girlfriend is behind that door."

 **[Boost!]**

Koneko blinked, uncertain if she had misheard Mamori's Sacred Gear. He had already used his **{Twice Critical}.** It shouldn't have been activating again.

Mamori, however, didn't appear to notice.

He stood up. His body was shaking. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "You know what?" Mamori said to Dohnaseek, his eyes shadowed, "I've had just about enough of your _shit_."

 **[Boost!]**

Again, the gauntlet on his arm made the same noise as before.

The Fallen Angel looked disinterestedly at his nails. "Yes, I'm sure you are. But I'm getting board, so I think it's time I wrap this up." He conjured a Light spear in his hand and reared buck to hurl it at him.

 **[Boost!]**

Mamori's anger spiked. Dohnaseek's casual dismissal of him, his downright shallow reasons for attacking Raynare and other Fallen Angels, going so far as to steal their wings for himself...

 **[Boost!]**

It didn't matter what his motivations were. It doesn't matter what kind of backstory this motherfucker had!

Dohnaseek threw the spear.

 **[Explosion!]**

Mamori smashed the spear with a single swipe of his arm.

Suddenly, his body began to glow green before the energy then spaned around him into two bright green streams, which then began to spin around him like an upward spiral.

All of the colour completely left Dohnaseek's face.

"W-What is this?! T-This power...but that can't be! You're Sacred Gear should be nowhere near this strong! It's just a **{Twice Critical}**!"

Mamori looked down at his gauntlet to see that its appearance had changed.

It was red and bulky, with several gold spikes along the forearm. Unlike its previous form, a set of scarlet and gold talons now covered Mamori's fingers, while a glove of some undefined substance hid the rest of his hand.

"It's not a **{Twice Critical}...** " He murmured. A voice whispered in his head. It was incoherent at first, but the more it spoke, the more clear it became until it was understood.

"This is the **[Boosted Gear]...** "

"What are you on about?" asked Dohnaseek. He'd regained his composure, his face darkening with anger.

The Pawn smiled at him. "Oh, nothing. It'd take too much effort to explain it to you."

Nostrils flaring, Dohnaseek reared back to hurl another spear at him. "Don't mock me!"

"Gotcha." Using his Knight piece, Mamori moved out of the way and charged, shooting into the air, swinging at Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel abandoned his spears and met the young man with swords of his own.

The clash only lasted a few moments, before Dohnaseek's sword of Light was shattered by Mamori's. Desperate, the Fallen Angel tried moving away, but was too late, as Mamori struck his fist into his chest with such force that he was sent reeling.

 **"MUDA, MUDAAAA!"** Mamori yelled and, swinging around Dohnaseek's flailing arm, seized him with both hands. With a cry, he heaved, sending him falling through the air with his stolen wings flapping to try and keep him up. Mamori launched down after him, his sword griped tightly in his hand.

Dohnaseek managed to land, but Mamori wasn't about to let him get his bearings, so with his aura blazing green and red, he came down on the Fallen Angel, his fist smashing into his back with a meaty crunch.

"GHAAAAAA!" Dohnaseek yelled in complete agony as he was slammed face first into the ground, the stone cracking beneath him.

"I am the fucking strong." Mamori said, as he stood over him, "I'll be taking those wings back, if you don't mind."

"No!" he hissed, trying to get up...but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move at all. "W-What going on... I-I can't move! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Mamori looked a Dohnaseek's bloody back and cringed, "Ooooh... looks like I fucked up your spine pretty bad...that was _so_ not my intention," he shrugged, "Oh well, at least I don't have to use the sword to pin you down now." He placed a foot on his back and reached down for the smallest wings.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! THEY'RE MINE! I WON THEM BY RIGHT OF CONQUEST! I AM ABOVE A WORTHLESS MUD-CRAWLING HELLSPAWN LIKE YOU! THEY! ARE! **MINE!** "

"They were, but now they're not. Simple."

Dohnaseek howled in agony as the sickening sound of breaking bone and pops of air accompanied his stolen wings being pulled from his back, like weeds being pulled from the ground. Blood sprayed everywhere as Mamori dropped the wings on the floor with a surprisingly heavy thump. " _Y-You...what have you done?!_ " the fallen Fallen cried, still lying motionless on the ground.

"Mamori, you okay?" called Koneko, apparently unconcerned by the fact that he just ripped off a Fallen Angels wings.

He smiled and turned away from Dohnaseek. "I'm good. Just letting out some pent-up aggression."

"He pissed you off for all of ten minutes."

"Yeah, well, you'd do the same thing."

"No doubt."

Ragged breathing made Mamori look back. Dohnaseek's face was pale and drawn and he shook violently. "N-No...I had it...I _had_ it! That strength, that light, was mine!" He looked up at the Devil, his expression twisted in maddened anguish, "This changes nothing! I'll find a way out of this and when I do I'll-!" He broke off, gazing past him with bulging eyes. "Y-You...!"

Mamori heard shuffling behind him; unsteady and heavy. Before he could look, a soft hand slipped into his and then Mamori's sword was gone.

"Yeah," agreed Raynare in a rough, parched voice. Her violet eyes were clouded by pain as her broken wings trailed behind her, but she remained standing. "Me." Then the sword in her hand plunged into Dohnaseek's head.

Utter bewilderment was stuck on Dohnaseek's face as the life left his eyes, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

" _Wow..._ " Mamori said, staring down at the now dead Dohnaseek, "I mean, he totally deserved that, but that is _fucked up._ "

Raynare didn't seem up to walking, swaying on her feet, so Mamori grabbed her by the forearm and half led, half dragged her away. As they approached the rest of the group, Koneko's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Raynare, but made no attempt to stop Mamori.

Raynare blinked, looking around at everyone. "Wait, who are you people?" she asked.

"We're the once that saved you."

"W-Wait a sec...you..." Raynare shuffled forward slightly, hesitance inflecting her voice, "M-Mamori...is that, you?"

He smiled. "The one and only."

Her confusion was now replaced with fear, her eyes were wide and tears ran down her face, "O-Oh God... I-I-

"Look, I get it, but I'm not here for revenge. I just want some answers."

"B-But I killed you...H-How are you still...?"

"You did. But I got better. I'm a Devil now. Don't worry...I'm not gonna hurt you."

Mamori suddenly felt her arms wrap around his waist and her face...and assets against his side, and then he heard her sniffling. "I'm so sorry." Her words were jerky, halting. "I'm so sorry for what I did... _I'm so sorry._ " She buried her head into his shoulder, making him stumble as he felt hot and wet tears soak into his shirt. Mamori could feel the raw emotion behind her words as she embraced him, even if the words were simple, the message was clear.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, careful not to jostle her painfully bent wings as he hugged her back, albeit a bit more gently.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Raynare settled down eventually, still hanging onto Mamori as they exited the building. At Mamori's instruction, Koneko and Kiba had picked up her unconscious companions and the wings that he had pried off of Dohnaseek.  
Once they had left the building (Freed had vanished, much to Mamori's annoyance), the group encountered Rias and Akeno, who had been coming to back them up.

"What on Earth?"

"Yeah, hi. So a quick summary; Dohnaseek's dead, there's a bunch of unconscious cult guys on the floor, and we have three crippled Fallen Angels that need some help."

Akeno hummed to herself. "Well, I suppose it _is_ better than four dead Fallen Angels," she said, eyeing the three women, "...Should I be suspicious about them all only being female?"

"Hey, that's just how things work out. Don't question it." He told her brusquely, "Now if you'll excuse me, I left the healer in my apartment."

"Well that was a rather strange thing to do right before a raid."

...Rias making nerd jokes. Wonderful.

"In all seriousness, we should reconvene later over what happened...and where to keep our guests until this is over."

"Well, I was just gonna keep her at my place for the time being."

Akeno narrowed her eyes a little. "Mamori, are you sure that's wise?"

"I know what you're getting at, but it's fine, I'm pretty sure she won't try to kill me again." Raynare's arms squeezed Mamori sightly in gratitude.

Akeno sighed. "If you're sure..."

Mamori nodded, "I'm sure...but, seriously though, we should probably get Asia. Hopefully she can reattach those wings. Ugh-!" The squeeze became almost painful.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Asia was pacing about in Mamori's home restlessly when the only man of the house finally got home, her face was filled with relief as she saw him entering, but quickly smoothed out in concern once she saw the injured girls in his arms. Raynare had managed to walk herself, if with some difficulty, while carrying her fellows' wings. "M-Mamori! What...?!" stammered the nun.

"Yeah. Sorry to leave you on your own without warning and bring back work for you, but...these people need healing really badly. Will you help us?" The tall boy asked, setting the two unconscious Fallen on the floor gently, face down.

To her credit, Asia regained her composure very quickly. "O-Of course! W-What should I...?"  
Raynare held out the four severed wings. "Reattach these," she said roughly, "The smaller ones go on Mittlelt, the larger ones on Kalawarner." She indicated which was which.

"What about you?" Mamori asked.

She shrugged, wincing, but tried to play it off. "I-I can wait. Those two _need_ their wings back. They were sleeping more and more over the last few days after that...that...y-you know who I mean; there's not a word foul enough to describe him. But yeah, I can live with broken wings for a good while. No Fallen can survive with their wings just flat out _gone_." There was a faint tremor in her voice as she told him that last bit.

Asia picked up on it as well. N-No, that's completely fine, really! I can heal these two quickly and then I'll fix your wings too! Ah, also, my name is-

"I...I know who you are, Asia Argento..." Raynare said softly, causing Mamori and Asia to blink in surprise, "I understand that I've got some explaining to do, so while she patching them up, how about we have a chat?"

Mamori thought for a moment before nodding, gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch in the other room.

"Okay," Mamori began, "Now we can talk. Just so you know, I already know my Sacred Gear is why you killed me; but from how reluctant you seemed, it probably wasn't your idea. So, I'm just wondering – who set you on me?"

"What brought you to that conclusion?" She asked.

Mamori taped his head, "I'm very good at reading people. Your eyes told me everything, seeing you again now has only confirmed my suspicions. So, what's the deal?"

The woman stared at him for a long moment, then down to her lap, where her fingers started playing with one another. "...It was never supposed to happen the way it did. We were originally assigned to this town to just watch you; apparently you have a Sacred Gear that is extremely powerful and were to report back to the Grigori in case its power made you go berserk," she sighed, "The **[Boosted Gear]**...what were the chances of that?"

"Yeah, been wondering about that. What does it do?" asked Mamori, looking down at his left arm.

"It boost your power every ten seconds."

"So basically what I had before, but better?"

"Yep."

"Ah."

"But, back to what I was talking about before...Dohnaseek had other plans; when we were told that Asia was coming to the church, he...was going to carry out a ritual on the next full moon, and extract her Sacred Gear...killing her."

Raynare clenched her fists. "So before she arrived, I _pleaded_ for him to not go through with it and he told me that he would stop...once I kill you. That was the deal. A life for a life. Asia was so innocent. She was kicked out for healing a Devil she didn't know was a Devil, despite not having a single other sin to her name, despite being hailed for years as a Holy Maiden and a miracle healer. I was so fucking stupid to think that he would actually keep his word...it was all part of his plan."

Her head hung low, face shrouded by raven hair, the Fallen let her hands relax and fall to her sides. "That's it. I couldn't bear the thought of killing that girl, so I killed you in her place."

There was silence in the living room. Mamori sat back, eyes gazing up at the ceiling in thought.

Finally, after several minutes, he refocussed his attention on Raynare. "You killed me. I can't ignore that," Her eyes closed in acceptance, "However," her head shot back up, her gaze meeting red. They were sombre, but there was glint of something there that may well have been humour.

"I also just can't ignore that you tried to save Asia. So we're cool."

Raynare's eyes widened like dinner plates, "You forgive me? Just like that?"

He shrugged, "Well, I'm not really that angry about it...I got some pretty OP powers out of it anyway. So, yeah, we're cool."

The Fallen Angel was silent for a few moments after that.

"So what happens now?" she asked finally, "Your...boss, or whatever isn't gonna tell you to stay away from me because we're supposed to be enemies is she?"

"Once I explain what the situation was, probably not." He said slowly, "I mean, she pretty much gave me the OK to come rescue you while she went to see if the Fallen Angel higher-ups weren't sanctioning Dohnaseek's actions."

She snorted rudely. "Sanctioned? If anyone in the Grigori knew what that fucker had been up to, he would have been _shredded_. That's why he kept Kalawarner and Mittelt, even after he was... _done_ with them. There was a chance their bodies would be found and that would've brought attention to the fact that someone was cutting off wings."

"By the way, how do you know their names?"

She swallowed, looking away. "They...they're actually friends of mine. From a while ago. I think Dohnaseek caught them partly to mess with me."

Mamori frowned. "That's another thing; why did he want you? No offence, but he uh...didn't seem interested in your looks."

"Urg, that would be another level of disturbing if that were the case...well, you obviously know his deal with wings right? I happen to be fairly powerful. I was the perfect target for him and...well, here I am."

She leaned in and hugged him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Thank you...you have no idea just how much this means to me. I've...well, you might not like hearing this, but I've been in other relationships before."

"Makes no different to me," He replied simply, shrugging.

"Mm. But, the problem was, each and every one of them ended up leaving me." Her arms squeezed tighter as her voice trembled minutely. "Either they died, or saw me for a monster once I revealed my true form and left."

Mamori felt a stab of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. It can't have been enjoyable."

"It wasn't. I've been alive for a real long time, you know? Aside from Mittelt and Kalawarner, I've never had people who cared about me. I try and try, but one way or another...everything I love just gets taken away."

He put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"But, you...Mamori, you came back. You're a Devil, my kind's long-standing enemy, but even then, you chose to help me. I thought I was doomed to die, but you came back and saved me. I...I don't think I can really tell you w-what that means to me."

He could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The raw emotions in her voice tugged at his heart as well. "Maybe not," He murmured, "But...I think I have a small idea of how you feel now."

She gave a chocked laugh. "Y-Yeah, probably."

"You know, you're holding together pretty well, for the sort of things you've been through," He observed.

Finally, she pulled away, smiling wryly. "Ah, well...when you live for as long as I have, you grow mentally as well as physically, you know? I was such an emo girl as a teen, you have _no_ idea. My...losses didn't help much. I tried to cut myself off entirely, live without making bonds. But, eventually..." she shrugged, "I decided that that was worse than losing them."

"If you are trying to kill your heart, then your heart is making you do it," Mamori supplied, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

Raynare blinked at him in surprise. "Well, yeah, that's a good way of putting it."

"I, er, didn't come up with that. Chances are, if I say something that sounds wise, it's probably a quote." Her amused smirk had him looking away with a blush. "But you ended up deciding otherwise?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Even if I ended up losing a bond, I could always keep the memory of it with me. I decided that I should be stronger than my losses, and one day be able to keep loving someone."

"Now that is something I can definitely admire." He told her with a smile, "I'm gonna get stronger so that you don't have to worry about losing anyone ever again...It's the promise of a lifetime."

She froze, staring at him with undisguised shock. Then, her face split in a wide, joyous smile, even as tears welled in the corner of her eyes. "Y-Yeah," she said in a fragile voice, "That sounds great!"

Mamori had the feeling that he just said something _really_ good. That feeling was further reinforced when Raynare's soft lips met his.

 _"Fucking score!"_

(Play: Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **==To Be Continued==**

 **AN: Confession time. All that stuff about wing stealing isn't mine. All credit goes to NorthSouthGorem for that. Check out his stories, there pretty fucking good. Really all I did was just change how Dohnaseek got owned...crushing your spine would be pretty brutal.**

 **Sorry if I pissed off everyone for doing that.**

 **And for those of you will bash me in the reviews and call me a plagiarizing piece of shit,even though I fully acknowledged the original creators long after this chapter is done, and I KNOW it will happen, I've just got this and only this to say:**

 **Grow the fuck up. This is Fanfiction. Get over it.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **PS: The MUDA'S are not gonna stop. That is all.**


	8. GO! GO! MAMORI

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

 _ **Chapter 7: GO! GO! MAMORI**_

It was early in the morning when Mamori woke up. A groan escaped him; sleeping in an armchair wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world, but it definitely beats the floor in terms of comfiness. He cast his gaze around the living room and saw Kalawarner and Mittelt were tangled up on the couch, moving sleepily. You know, if weren't for their lack of clothing and the way they were positioned, Mamori would've thought that they looked cute together. Still asleep, Mittelt pressed her head to Kalawarner's bosom; the latter wrapped her arms around her head and held her there, mumbling something in her sleep.

 _"Welp, that's my cue to start the day."_

The young man dragged himself out of the chair and shuffled out of the room. He really needed a shower after all the exertion from last night.

However, just as he reached the bathroom, the door opened and Raynare stepped out...wearing only a towel wrapped around herself.

"...Hiii!" she mock-screamed, jumping and assuming a surprised and embarrassed position.

Mamori blinked. "Good morning to you two."

Raynare pouted, crossing her arms under her bust. "Man, you're no fun in the morning, are you?"

"Sleeping in an armchair will do that to ya. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm not all there right now," He said flatly.

She gave a smirk. "Oh, really? Even if I do... _this?_ " she let the towel slip, exposing the creamy, curvy body that was beneath. She cupped her breasts and gave them a little squeeze before moving her hands up to her nipples, her fingers twisting them teasingly. "Hmm~?"

Mamori walked up to her until there was barely any space between them, placed his hands on her hips...and picked her up, moving her out of his way and into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Raynare just stared at the door in complete disbelief. Then the door opened again. Before she could even speak, Mamori opened the door again muttering "You forgot this..." then closed the door again.

 _"Wow... when he's not in the mood, he is_ not _in the mood..."_ she thought, sounding impressed as she wrapped the towel back around herself. Before she left, Raynare heard him say something through the door.

"This goes without saying...but you've got an amazing body."

Raynare blinked in surprise before her cheeks tinged pink.

Mamori hummed the Trolololol song for the duration of his shower.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When Mamori emerged from the shower, wearing fresh clothes (a simple black tank top and jeans) and feeling a lot more awake, he stopped by the living room again. Kalawarner and Mittelt had woken up and were mightily confused as to their surroundings. Fortunately, Raynare was already there for them, with explanations and...spear clothes...

Mamori's eyebrow twitched. _"Those are_ my _shirts she's giving them!"_

"Fuaaa~...good morning," mumbled a sleepy voice. Mamori glanced around to see Asia shuffling out of the guest bedroom. She was dressed pretty modestly in a long nightgown, though it was a mystery where she even got it. Her hair was tousled and her emerald eyes were unfocussed. It made her even more adorable than usual.

"Hi," he greeted with a small smile, "Bathroom's free if you need it."

"Ohhh...Kay..." she acknowledged, yawning hugely.

So. Cute.

When she shuffled out of the room, the young man turned back to his confused gussets who were currently...wearing more of his shirts, baggy as it hung off their frames.

What is it about girls wearing nothing but an oversized shirt that was so damn appealing? Maybe it was because it was his shirt? Whatever. Time for a drink. Slipping into the living room quietly, he headed for the kitchen. Mamori could feel two sets of eyes following him, even without looking. Most likely the two rescuees.

"Oh, and there's the man of the hour himself!" Raynare said loudly, "Hey Mamori, why don't you say hi to my friends?"  
He turned around to give them a proper look. Standing upright, Kalawarner was actually pretty tall. Probably the tallest woman he's ever seen. Mittelt was tiny, maybe about Koneko's height, which only made his shirt look even more enormous on her. "Hi," he said finally, "Nice to meet you." He moved over to them.

Once the two girls got a better look at him, their eyes widened.

Kalawarner leaned over to Raynare, smirking, "Well, he's certainly not like your usual boyfriends," She commented, "He's a goddamn _hunk_."

Mamori snorted. "Yeah, I tend to get that reaction from people. Though I hope you'll be able to see me for more than just my good looks."

That actually got a laugh out of her, "You're funny."

"I hope so. It's one of the only things that I've got going for me. But anyway how're you two doing? Your wings okay? I mean I did just rip them off of that asshole."

"Wait, that was you?" asked Mittelt. Her voice was high and childish, even if her cadence was anything but.

"Yeah...I-It was kind of an improvised thing." Mamori scratched the back of his head. While he didn't regret a single thing that happened to that fucker, it was still weird to look back at what he did. Mamori never lost his cool like that before.

"Ah!" Mamori looked around to see Asia with an expression of shock on her face. She was still in her nightgown, while the rest of them were dressed. "U-U-Um...E-Excuse me!" she cried, ducking out of the room with a red face.

"...Who was that?" asked Mittelt.

"Asia," He said shortly, "She's the one who reattached your wings."

"...S-She did?" She looked shaken. Subconsciously, she reached behind herself to her wings, wincing. "A girl like that? In one night?"

Raynare chuckled lightly. "Eh, more like over an hour or so. Didn't even seem winded when she fixed mine up too."

"Eh?! How is that possible?!" Kalawarner near demanded, her eyes wide open in disbelief as she looked back at where Asia disappeared, "Does she have a Sacred Gear or something?"

"Well, yeah," said Raynare, "Doesn't seem all too fussy about who she heals with it either. She's pretty damn devout from what I've seen of her, but she doesn't even mind being in the same room with Mamori."

"That's a bit of an assumption to make," Mamori noted, "You've only seen me and her interacting for a few minutes, and that was last night."

"Yet here she is, sleeping in the same apartment like the both of you are roommates, or...maybe, there's more to it than that~?" Even while she had an aghast expression, that twinkle of mischievous amusement reigned supreme in his eyes.

Mamori was not amused, "Don't joke about that," he deadpanned, making her falter, "Seriously, if Asia heard that she would-

"A-AH..."

Oh, boy...

"M-Me, and M-Mamori?! B-But, I can't-! With a Devil-! Hawaaah...oh Lord, please steady my wavering heart!"

 _ **BANG!**_

Mamori clutched his head as a splitting headache cracked his skull open. He took a deep breath and sighed. "And that's why I hate jokes like that..." he almost hissed in Raynare's direction. Never mind the fact that jokes about infertility always rubbed him the wrong way.

"Wait, this guy's a Devil?" Mittelt asked quietly.

"Yeah, but he's a nice guy when you get to know him." Raynare said, "Sorry, Mamori..."

Where the hell's that drink?

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After several glasses of cold water, Mamori finally got the strength needed to make breakfast for himself and his guests.

"So, whatcha making?" asked Mittelt, poking around in his fridge.

He shrugged, "Just bacon and eggs with toast."

"Hm, and where're the drinks?"

"Oh, well there's a compartment at the bottom that has all the soda and juice."

When she found it, she asked. "Why is the soda just coke and sprite?"

"Cuz I like them." He answered simply, flipping the bacon over.

"...Ray, what do you see in this guy...besides the obvious?"

Ray...that's a nice nickname.

"He _saved_ me!" Raynare argued childishly

Soon enough, everyone was sitting down in the living room enjoying breakfast.

"This is... pretty good," Asia said quietly as she dug in to her food.

"Yeah," Mittelt agreed, "Y'know what? Keep this guy around, he makes good stuff."

If there is someone in the world who can make a deadpan expression while drinking a can of sprite, it would have to be Mamori.

(Play: Occult Kenkyuubu Girls)

All the girls turned their heads and stared at Mamori with wide eyes as he took out his phone.

He frowned. "What? I like the song." they all went back to their breakfast, minding their own business. Mamori sighed and answered the phone. "Hey, Matsuda."

"Yo man, so here's the deal; if you had a gun to your head and you had to pick between having sex with either a Mermaid or a reverse Mermaid, what would you pick?" Matsuda asked, his voice serious.

All the girls turned back to Mamori again with expressions that were a mix of surprise and disbelief...mostly the latter.

Mamori didn't even look surprised and answered immediately. "Well, a regular Mermaid."

"No man, it's always reverse Mermaid."

"Nooooo."

"Well, if it's a regular Mermaid, you would have to deal with all the weird fish parts."

"No you don't."

"Yes you do."

"Naw man, you can just ignore that part."

"But, you're having sex with it though!"

"...What kind of sex."

"...Sex that would create something."

"Gugh...aw no..."

"C'mon man...it's gotta be reverse."

"N-No, j-just no...I'm hanging up now."

"But just think about-!

Mamori slipped his phone back in his pocket. Seeing everyone's looks he frowned, "What? These are common discussions that we have."

Asia looked a bit woozy. "Oh, Lord have mercy..."

Ow...

There was a knock on the front door.

"I've got it," Mamori said preemptively, getting up from the couch.

It was Rias, standing outside on the porch and, for once, not wearing her school uniform. A red t-shirt that was suspiciously tight across her chest and a pair of black cargo pants that looked quite snug around her wide hips. "Good morning, Mamori," she greeted.

Mamori blinked. "Uh, hi...y'know, this is the first time I've seen you wear something so...casual."

"Heh, yes I can understand why that would be a little out of the ordinary to see." With that, Rias bowed a little and smiled, "May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Is Asia still here?"

He nodded. If she was willing to sit down with a couple of Fallen Angels and eat breakfast, then she probably wouldn't mind having a chat with his boss. Hopefully.

Raynare observed her from her spot in the living room.

Rias merely smiled back. "Hello. We didn't have time to be properly introduced before. You're Raynare correct?"

"That's me, yeah. And you're Mamori's boss, right?"

"I am."

Raynare nodded slowly. "So. What's this about? I can understand if you're here about me killing my boyfriend."

 _"Boyfriend? Well, at least that's cleared up now."_

Rias held her hands up reassuringly. "Don't worry; Mamori has explained everything to me. It wouldn't be fair to judge you for what you thought was the right thing to do."

Raynare relaxed, smiling. "In that case, I want to thank you. Because of you, Mamori is still here, and it's because of him, Asia is safe. I really can't thank you enough."

Rias smiled back warmly. "Of course, it was my pleasure. But, speaking of Miss Argento, I would like to talk with her, if she doesn't mind."

Asia came forward, eyeing the redhead with no small amount of nervousness. Her hand latched onto the edge of Mamori's top as she addressed Rias. "U-Um...h-hello, Miss...?"

"My name is Rias Gremory. This town is my territory and Mamori is my newest Servant. Now, as it stands I have no real reason to take any action against you or any of the Fallen Angels here."

"Good thing too. I've heard about how you fight," Kalawarner muttered from the other room before taking a bite of her bacon.

"But...there is another matter that has been brought to my attention by Mamori here. You have nowhere to go correct?"

Asia frowned sadly and nodded. "Ah...yes, that's true."

"And not only that, but you possess a rare and very desirable power," Rias continued.

"I know. My **{Twilight Healing}** makes no distinctions between humans, Devils or Fallen Angels..."

"Precisely. I cannot guess as to the Aingels' thoughts after they saw fit to abandon you..."

The little nun flinched, her hand clenching tighter against Mamori's top.

"...But the rumours I've heard of the Fallen Angel Azazel do not fill me with confidence."

"Yeah..." agreed Mittelt, putting down her glass of OJ, "Lord Azazel is a nut about collecting Sacred Gears."

"But...I'm sure you'd prefer to choose your future, correct?"

Asia flinched, glancing up at Mamori. "I..." she looked back down and swallowed, "I don't have anywhere else to go. I heard somewhere once, that... 'Home is where you are remembered.' Mamori is the only one who remembers now. He's my...friend. I would like to stay here with him and make a lot of new, happy memories."

"That's good...however, there is also another problem. While I have no qualms about you staying with Mamori, others might learn about you and your ability, and might kidnap you for it. Humans can become very vulnerable when Factions decide to take an interest in them, especially when they have a Sacred Gear. Now, since you are a close friend of my Servant Mamori, I am willing to offer a choice. Keep in mind you aren't being pressured to do so; this is the easiest life I can offer you with my abilities." Rias took a deep breath. "Will you consider becoming a part of my Peerage?"

Raynare whistled. "Well, that's a hell of an offer, especially from a high-ranking Devil like you. Hoping to get a good healer for those Rating Games of yours?"

"R-Rating Games?" asked Asia, looking to Mamori for an explanation.

He shrugged. "Basically, Devils have these events where their Peerages fight each other for sport. Your Sacred Gear would be a big help."

"I'm not saying her skill wouldn't be appreciated; it's because of your opinion of her and the fact she would be a useful asset is why I am willing to give up my Bishop." She leaned back against the wall, her face once again serious. "I am willing to also offer aid even if you decline, but if you do join my Peerage, it would make sure other Peerages can't decide to take you forcefully, and likely make Fallen Angel's not able to take advantage of you anymore...no offence."

Raynare waved off the apparent slight.

"I-I..." Asia swayed back and forth on her feet agitatedly, "I don't know...!" She looked up at Mamori. "M-Mamori! What should I...?"

Mamori placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If you join us," he started delicately, "You'll be part of a larger group, with comrades who'll look after you."

"C-Comrades..."

"But," he continued firmly, "You will have to become a Devil. There's no going back after that...and you won't be able to pray to the Big Guy again without suffering pain. And you won't be able to handle Holy thing either without causing yourself extreme harm."

That was what brought Asia up short. Mamori knew it would. Ever since he met her, he could see just how devoted she was to God, despite everything she has already been through in her short life.

The look on her face was grim; she had no idea what to do. Her eyes went back up to Mamori's, taking everything in. "I need to think about it..." she said finally, looking away, "I-I can't just give up on the Lord..."

Ow...

"For what it's worth," Rias said gently, "You don't have to stop believing in Him. You just can't recite prayers."

"Uuu..." She hugged herself, clear indecision in her eyes, "I...I need time...please..."

Rias nodded understandingly. "Of course. It's a big decision." She glanced at Mamori. "One that very few of my Peerage have had the freedom to make. When you make your choice, be sure to let me know...now, onto another topic. Mamori?"

Mamori cocked his head. "Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to look after Asia for now? I mean, you _are_ the person she's most familiar with. Plus you're...how old?"

"Seventeen."

"H-Huh? Mamori is that young?!"

The gamer looked sidelong at Asia. "What's 'that young' supposed to mean?"

Rias giggled in her palm. "Mamori, you are aware of just how old you look, right?"

"What?"

"Dude...you look like you're twenty-five." Mittelt deadpanned.

Mamori palmed the side of his face thoughtfully. "Huh...that _does_ explain why people give me strange looks sometimes when I'm in my uniform."

Raynare patted him on the back, smiling. "Ah, don't let it get to you. Besides," her smile turned a little devious, "It doesn't bother me~."  
Asia's face tinted pink. "Y-Yeah...I-I like the way you l-look too..."

Raynare looked at Asia and smirk. "Ho-ho, really now~."

The little nun's face went scarlet. "Ah! W-What I mean is-!...ouu!"

 _"...I'm just gonna play Dead Rising for a bit..."_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

As it turns out, Raynare was actually staying at a place a couple of houses way from Mamori, due to her original mission of just keeping an eye on him for her bosses. Kala and Mitt (as they preferred to be called) moved in with her also. Now while they weren't bad company to have around, Mamori didn't exactly like the idea of them living with him. Too many people living under the same roof would get a little bothersome.

Asia was a delight to have around. She would make mornings a ray of sunshine, even with the decision of becoming a Devil still over her head. She would ask questions about life as a Devil and the other people in Rias's Peerage; Mamori felt like he was tipping her decision to join, which left a bad taste in his mouth.

There was a knock on the door.

Mamori walked over to answer it.

(Play: _**Bensound**_ -Sexy)

The Caucasian woman with long, blond hair standing on the porch was showing no embarrassment towards the fact that her incredible bust was barely being concealed by only her red, white and green suspenders that hid only her nipples, nor to the fact that her long, pure white, slender legs were completely bare. The only coverage that her lower halve had was a pair of jean short shorts that could be considered underwear and the purple sneakers on her feet.

On her head was a brown, baggy beanie and, on the side of it, there was a pin showing the Guardian icon from the animated TV series ReBoot. Situated on the crown of her hat are a pair of purple slit sunglasses.

Her green eyes were locked on Mamori, which caused her lips that had red and green lipstick on them (red on top lip, green on bottom lip) to curve into a beautiful, warm smile.

Tara Adachi. Mamori's mother.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm back from Italy!"

Mamori blinked in surprise then smiled. "Mom!" immediately he brought her into a tight hug that picked her up off her feet and spun around.

"Alright, alright put me down, I'm gonna get dizzy!" she laughed out.

"Sorry, you've just been gone for weeks and I missed ya." Mamori said, putting her down, "So, how was it?"

"It was pretty good. I just wish I didn't have to take so many pictures of everything..." she grumbled out the last part.

Tara was a Photographer that took pictures of all the landscape and sites that a country had to offer and put them in magazines, history books, etc. She used to be a model, but quit due to her pregnancy.

"Mamori?" Asia called out from the other room, causing Tara to raise a brow.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, well that's-

"Ah...!" Asia face was as red as Rias's hair as she laid eyes on Mamori's mother, specifically her...attire...

It was quite a slap in the face for the girl.

"W-W-W-Wha-? W-W-Who...?"

Mamori raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Asia, I know what you're thinking! But I need you to take a breath and calm down!"

Not trusting her voice, Asia just nodded.

"Okay...now, Asia, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Tara Adachi. Mom, this is...Mom?"

When Mamori turned back to his mother, she seemed to be in a state of awe as she kept her gaze on the other blond, who was starting to feel more than a little nervous under her stare.

"So... _cute..._ "

In an instant, Tara was upon her picking her up and putting her in tight embrace, shoving Asia's head into her bosom.

"Oh, you are just the _cutest_ thing!" Tara cooed, too much in her own world to notice Asia struggling to remove her head from the mother's massive breasts.

"Uh, Mom...you're suffocating her."

"Huh?" Tara blinked in surprise before looking down at the nun that was fighting for her life, "Oh! Whoopse." Now that her grip had lessened, Asia was now able to lift her head up and out of Tara's bosom, the very act a testament to the size of her bust.

"Hah...hah..." Asia gasped for breath as she moved away from the well gifted mother, "Nice to...hah...meet you..."

"Hehe...uh, look, sorry about that, I wasn't expecting Mamori to have company over. Speaking of which..." she looked over to her son, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Mamori rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain...but basically, Asia is a friend I met a while back and I'm letting her stay here because she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

For a moment, there was silence as mother stared down son.

"I...I don't wish to be a burden on you." Asia said aloud with her head bowed, breaking the silence. "M-Mamori has done so much for me. The fact that he has let me stayed in his home to begin with is enough to prove what kind of person he is." She only looked up at Mamori's mother once, giving a soft smile. "You were the one who raised Mamori to be such a kind, caring person, so I will understand if you want what's best for your family and want me to leave."

Again, silence enveloped the entire room, any response Tara had been about to give to Mamori was lost. She opened and closed her mouth several times before turning to look at Mamori.

"You knew this would happen." Tara accused soft-heartedly, feeling as though her heart skipped a beat when she saw Asia's innocent expression. "That I would see her make that face?"

"Mmmmmaybe." Mamori admitted, avoiding direct eye-contact.

"You know you're a master manipulator?"

"Only when I have to be."

"Awwww~ you make me so proud~." Tara found herself wrapping her arms around her son's body, nuzzling her face against head while cooing as though he were a baby. For a moment her expression warped to concern. "I assume you know what you're doing?"

"Don't I always?"

His mother didn't respond. She merely looked over Mamori's shoulder and stared at the nun.

Asia found her shoulders gently grasped by Tara's hand. When she looked up, the nun saw the mother looking down at her with a wide, toothy smile. However, that revealed something quite...peculiar.

There, on her teeth, was a gold _grill_. On it, there were the words...

* * *

 **GO! GO!** (Top teeth) **  
MAMORI** (Bottom teeth)

* * *

"Nyo ho ho ho~, I can never really beat my son in any argument or debate, so I guess, for now at least, you're officially my adopted daughter. " She walked over to the kitchen, "Alright, now let's make something to eat, I'm famished."

Seeing the disturbed look on Asia's face, Mamori sighed and patted her head, causing her to lean in to his touch, "My mom is a little bit weird, but she's a good person. She got those grillz after I was born in case you were wondering." With that, Mamori went into the kitchen to see if his mother needed help.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"So let me get this straight," Motohama said after swallowing a bite of his burger, "You're mom is back...and you didn't tell us?!"

Mamori's eyes were half lidded. "Is that why you guy's told me to come here?" It wasn't like McRonalds was bad or anything but-

Matsuda pointed at him accusingly. "Hey! This is important! Do you have any idea just how _insanely hot_ your mom is, man?!"

"I wouldn't know. Incest isn't really my thing."

"Ah! Don't put that image in my head!"

When other people started to give the three odd looks, Mamori simply gave them a 'mind your own fucking business' look and immediately they all went back to talking amongst themselves.

"But seriously though, your mom was solely responsible for our introduction into the opposite gender! We had no idea why guys liked women until your mom pulled that stunt back in grade school." Motohama said, a nostalgic look on his face.

During one of the sporting events Tara had stood up from her seat in the stadium and took off her shirt, revealing her bear upper body to anyone with a pair of eyes to see. On her stomach were the words 'RUN! MAMORI! RUN!'.

 ** _Flashback..._**

"WOOOO~! C'MON MAMORI, MAKE MOMA PROUD!"

Mamori placed both hands on his face in complete shock.

" _ **OH! MY! GOD!**_ _MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 ** _Flashback is over..._**

Mamori's eye twitched violently. "I suggest we talk about something else before I do something I'll regret..."

The duo raised their hands defencelessly. "Okay, okay...sorry," Matsuda said. The three went into an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "So, uh...you got Dead Rising 4?"

"Yep."

"How is it?"

"Eh, it serves its purpose."

"Cool, cool...what about FF15?"

It kind of went on like this for a while...

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When Mamori went back home, he wasn't really surprised by what he saw.

Raynare was happily conversing with his mother on the couch, while Asia was just sitting awkwardly in the armchair trying (and falling) to not stare at his mom. She'll get used to it...she's gonna have to.

"I mostly just wear tank tops, but sometimes I just like to put this on," Tara said, gesturing to her suspenders, "It just feels so liberating, I mean if your proud of your body then why not show it off a little...or in my case a lot, fufufu~."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Mamori insists that I have to wear _this_." Raynare gestured to her attire, a short-sleeved green shirt which, while not that low in the neckline, fit snugly around her large, round breasts. Her lower half was clad in a long swishy lavender skirt. "It's actually pretty cute...which is surprising."

"Well, you can thank yours truly for teaching him good fashion sense." That was when the three noticed Mamori staring at them from the doorway. "Oh, hi sweetheart! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Mamori sighed. "I was going to...like, right now."

Tara put an arm around Raynare's shoulder, smiling. "Well, I think she's a keeper! To think my baby had already progressed to such a relationship with a woman! It makes me so proud~!"

"Mom..."

"Ah, it brings me back to the days when your father and I first met..."

"Mom."

"He was such a nervous guy back then, he couldn't stop blushing whenever he looked at me. Though I couldn't blame him, considering-

"I'll make you wear a jacket if you don't stop."

"Not the jacket!"

"Are you going to stop?"

Tara lowered her head, looking depressed. "Yes, sir..." When it came to disciplining his irresponsible and hardly tactful mother, strict discipline was always the best.

"Good." Mamori then walked over and gave his mother a soft pat on the head as a reward for her understanding.

"Yay~." The older woman yipped, pleased at the affection from her child.

Mamori turned his head to look at Asia, staring with half-lidded eyes in response to her confused expression. "What?...Haven't you ever seen a mother and son before?" The question caused Asia to tense before looking away, embarrassed and confused as to what she had just seen. Raynare just smiled in amusement at the two. He continued petting his mothers head for a few more moments before retracting his hand. "Anyway, Mom, I'm gonna take a nap. Today's been kind of rough."

With that, Mamori went to his room.

When Mamori woke up, his arms were around a warm body. It would seem that Raynare had snuck into his room and slept with him.

Something round and firm squished under his palm, eliciting a soft murmur from his girlfriend. _"Huh... She doesn't have a shirt on."_ Yes, Raynare was wearing nothing but the thong from her S&M outfit. Mamori stifled a groan as her round thong-clad butt rubbed against him as she stirred in her sleep.

She didn't seem all that bothered. Her hand laid itself over his. Raynare didn't mind if he got grabby it would seem.

Now, Mamori does consider himself leagues above other guys when it came to holding back his perversion...but he is also honest. If Raynare wanted him to honest about his perversion, then...

"Mm...good morning," drawled Raynare.

Mamori blinked. "Wait. Morning? It was just supposed to be a nap..."

The fallen beauty smirked. "Well, you must have been tired...and this time you're not in an armchair," her firm rear ground against his groin, making him groan. "So, do you like a girl with a nice, round butt? Or perhaps..." she laid her hand over his again and made him grope her breasts once more, making her moan, "You like a girl with big tits that you can squeeze all you want. Well, lucky for you I can be both~."

Mamori snorted. "Can't I just say that I like everything about a woman?" He ran his other hand up and down her flat abdomen, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.

She chuckled, rolling over so that his hand was laid across her back. "Heh. That's good to know...but I'm kind of wondering," she placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the bed and straddling his waist, pinning him to the mattress, "What do you think of Asia?"

Mamori thought for a moment, his hands idly moving his hands up and down her thighs, feeling the soft but firm flesh under his palms, "Honestly? Whenever I look at her I can't help but smile whenever she does something cute, which is pretty much almost everything."

"So, how come you haven't made any moves yet?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Mamori blinked. "What?"

"You know, Devil? Harem? Kinda implied."

"I don't think she would be okay with that. More importantly, why are _you_ okay with that?"

Raynare snorted derisively. "Come on, you think I really care about stuff like that? My boss is a man who's had hundreds of harems over the centuries, and then there's the Devils, which is what you are by the way, who don't bat an eye at one of their own 'collecting' woman by whatever criteria they want."

"...I never thought I would hear a girl actually get upset over the fact that I'm not trying to get another girl."

Raynare reached down to rub his cheeks. "Mamori. It's expected of you as a Devil to go after other girls. And I'm completely okay with that. In fact," she closed the distance between them until her lips pressed hard against his. Then her tongue slipped in to tangle against his own. She broke away after a few moments, a single string of saliva connecting their mouths. She breathed in his ear, "That redheaded bombshell you call your boss? I wouldn't mind ripping that little skirt of hers off, whaddya think of that, hmm~?"

 _"Oh_ fuck me _that's hot..."_ Mamori thought. There was no deadpan or sarcastic way to play this off; Raynare's words were just too much of a turn-on. He grabbed hold of her and flipped them over.

"Oooh~ you pick up fast~." Raynare leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the neck, "Isn't this better when you're taking charge?"

Slowly, Mamori's hands found their way to her hips. He gave them a small squeeze, felling the firm flesh there. "Yeah. It is."

A muffled thump broke the mood and made us look to the door. Mamori opened it and found Asia passed out right outside.

"I think she heard us." Mamori said to Raynare.

"Really~? Well, hopefully she heard everything~."

Mamori sighed. "I'm just gonna get dressed..."

(Play: Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **To** **Be** **Continued**

 **AN: So, how's the new year been treating you guys? I know it's only been a week, but still.**

 **Also, Gorem-Senpai has notice me, which is great! But in all seriousness, you are a fantastic author, and I hope you update Walking Dreamer soon; it's one of my all time favourites!**

 **Now time to talk about my shameless OC: Tara Adachi.**

 **There are actually a few things about her outfit that I'm hoping at least a few of you guys will be able to recognise. And I think it goes without saying where the grillz are from. Nyo ho ho oh~.**  
 **  
Alright I'm done.**

 **Read and Review**


	9. GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL! POKEM-nojust no

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

 **Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD, if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.**

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

 _ **Chapter 8: GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL! POKEM-no...just no**_

Siting in the back of a taxi with their legs crossed was a hooded, well-built man in a full-length unzipped black coat with cuffs that were black and white in colour, patterned in a row of tessellated triangles on his right sleeve while his left was patterned in downward stripes. Underneath the coat was a simple white v-neck t-shirt and below he sported a pair of faded jeans held up by a belt with a buckle that was designed as a silver cross equipped with a pair of wings curved into the shape of a heart and on his feet were a pair of black leather shoes. Around his neck was a silver cross with pointed ends.

The cabbie, who was more than a little intimidated by the hooded figure in his rear-view mirror, gulped and spoke.

"S-So, is this your first time in Kuoh, Sir?" The hooded man looked away from the window to look right into the cabbie's eyes, making him flinch, "I-If you d-don't m-mind me asking of course, h-hehe…"

The man leaned back into his seat. "Yeah. It is. What kind of place is it?" his voice was deep, but soothing to the ear.

"Kuoh? Hmm…well it's usually a relatively quiet town, really out of the way of all the hustle and bustle."

"Really? Nothing strange about it? Any incidents?"

"No idea," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I actually don't know that much about it." He looked at him through the mirror again, "Oh, where was I supposed to drop you off again?"

"In front of the station is fine."

The cabbie nodded. "Understood."

The hooded man's eyes looked down to the cross on his neck, reached up with a pale hand and griped it tightly before letting it go and sighing. "Welp…" his deep red eyes looked back out the window, "Time to see how the brats' doing…"

Hopefully, things will go better than not at all.  
 _ **  
A Gamers Life**_

"So, what's happening today, Prez?" Mamori asked from his spot on the couch next to Koneko.

"Mamori, today you're going to get a Familiar."

Mamori raised a brow. "Familiars?"

"A Familiar is an existence that waits hand and foot on us Devils. They usually handle the job of handing out leaflets which is shared by newly-reborn Devils."

"Huh. So, does this mean I won't have to hand out flyers anymore?"

Rias smiled. "Yes. While it's customary for newly reincarnated Devils to hand them out, once a Servant finishes an adequate number of contracts then he or she qualifies for having a Familiar to ease that workload. Mamori, you have reached that requirement now."

Rias extended her hand, creating a magic circle...

BON!

A small, red bat appeared out of thin air and hang from her sleeve.

"This is my Familiar."

"These are mine." Akeno summoned out several small creatures with the appearance of a small oni that crawled all over her.

A tug at his sleeve caused Mamori to look over to see Koneko tenderly holding a small, white kitten with hazel eyes. "This is Shiro," She held him closer to Mamori, "Wanna pet him?"

Mamori reached out, petting the cat's soft, white-furred head.

He smiled at the cat. "Hey, little buddy." The cat seemed to pause at the unfamiliar contact, but quickly started to let out purrs of satisfaction, nuzzling his face against Mamori's hand.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid we won't be able to go straight to the Familiar Forest just yet," Rias said, looking annoyed, "The Student Counsel had also been planning to go as well."

Just as the words left her mouth, the double doors to the clubroom opened, and eight newcomers entered.

"Right on time Sona," Rias greeted the Student Council president with a smile and wave. "I assume this is the extent of your Peerage."

"Indeed." The business-like Shitori, rather Sitri in the absence of humans, adjusted her glasses. That was when her eyes landed on the sitting form of Mamori. "Ah...hello, Mamori."

He smirked. "Hello, Sona," His eyes flicked over to Tsubaki, who flinch a little under his gaze, "Tsubaki~, how are you?"

The spectacle beauty was able to keep her composure, but nothing could stop the light tinge of pink on her face. "I'm doing well, thank you." Damn it all, this man was infuriating!

It took all of Sona's will not to smile in amusement at her Queen's misfortune; Tsubaki had never truly gotten over the incident in the administrative wing. "Now, Mamori, you already know my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Everyone," Sona addressed the rest of her Peerage, "Make your introductions."

Two girls, one with long white hair and blue-green eyes spoke up first, "I'm Momo Hanakai, Miss Sitri's Bishop."

The other girl with long brown hair ending in two short braids and a blue headband with matching brown eyes spoke up next, "Reya Kusaka, also Miss Sitri's Bishop. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Tomoe Meguri, Miss Sitri's Knight, nice to meet you." This time, it was the girl with reddish-brown hair. Mamori recalled seeing her a few times in classes.

"Tsubasa Yura," a blue-haired tomboy spoke up, idly blowing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Rook. I'm in the same class as Tomoe."

"I'm Ruruko! Ruruko Nimura! Oh, I'm a first-year and a Pawn." Said Pawn lightly bopped a fist to her head in playfulness at her near slip-up.

And lastly was the only male to accompany the otherwise all-girls team. "Genshirou Saji. Second-year student and President Sitri's Pawn!"

Well then. Another Pawn and hopefully a friend right?

With that in mind, Mamori got up and stepped forward. "It's nice to meet more Pawns," he shook a smiling Ruruko's hand but was rebuked by Saji when theirs clasped.

"Listen pal, you might be nice and all, worshipped by the schoolgirls everywhere, but you're nowhere on my level. I took up four Pawns on my own!" the braggart continued after a breath for dramatic effect, "Maybe someday you'll be able to meet me on equal footing and we'll see who's the better Servant." While it was expected of males to have a strong grip, Saji was deliberately trying to exert the most pressure.

Mamori blinked. "Okay. Sure. To be honest I really don't care. But hey, four Pawns, that's pretty good." He gave his fellow Pawn a pat on the back, smiling all the while. Which only made Saji frown, annoyed that he didn't get a rise out him. Damn that pasty white Adonis!

His frown was mirrored by Sona. "Saji, that is most disrespectful; we are guests here, and you both are of the same social status as low-class Servants. Moreover," Sona adjusted her glasses, "While you took up four of my Pawns, Mamori has taken up all eight of Rias's."

Saji's jaw dropped in record time, so fast that Mamori barley saw it. "What?! He took all of her Pawns?!"

Mamori looked over to Rias. "I took all of your Pawns?"

Rias smiled at her handsome Servant. "Yes, as the possessor of the **[Boosted Gear]** , which is also a Sacred Gear that shares the same name of the spear that slew Christ, [Longinus], you have a power that's as valuable as it is rare."

"Again. OP. Seriously."

Rias just giggled into her palm.

Sona cuffed her Pawn on the back of the head in admonishment. "Consider this your last warning Saji. Your next offence will not be so lightly handled." The light eerily reflected off her glasses at that moment.

"Y-Yes P-President!" Saji stuttered fearfully.

"Now, to the reason why we're here," Sona began, "Since Rias and I have both put down a request for the next trip to the Familiar Forest, we now have to determine which one of us will be going first."

"So how do we choose?" Tsubasa asked curiously. "A Rating Game."

"We'd never get permission for that." Sona said shaking her head.

"How about this," Rias spoke up next, "We settle this the high-school way...with sports."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Nearly every student in the school was pressed against the fence surrounding the tennis court, waiting for the match to start. Rias and Akeno were passing the time by swinging their racquets in preparation.

The appeal Rias and Akeno decided to wear were light dresses, Rias in pink, Akeno in yellow. Somehow the skirt lengths were even shorter than the skirts for the girls' uniform.

"Hey, Kiba, I have a question." Mamori asked, sitting on top of a small hill that gave a pretty good view of the court, Kiba and Koneko on his left and right respectively.

"Which is?" The Knight asked before taking a sip from his can of coke.

"You think Rias and Akeno can win?"

He thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. They're both motivated to help you get a Familiar and all, but it also depends on how well the Student Council reps play. Sona and Tsubaki aren't the kind to joke around."

The surrounding crowd cheered as Sona and Tsubaki entered the fenced off court. Both were clad in similar attire for the mach, and with Sona's Bishop refereeing, the match began.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"A draw." Koneko said, holding up the two racquets the third years had been using. Both were wrecked beyond repair.

Mamori sat down next to her on the couch, rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Why did they have to use magic bullshit?"

"Do whatever it takes to win, right? Hehe..." Kiba asked, with a sweat drop.

Before he could respond, Rias and Akeno entered.

"Well, it's decided. Our next bout will be a team event." Rias informed them all.

"Team event?" Her juniors all asked.

Akeno smiled at their unplanned coordination. "Dodgeball. We'll have the match in the gym."

"Wait; there's eight of them," Kiba recalled, "and five of us."

"That's true," Rias nodded as she sat down at her desk. "Which is why I'd like Mamori to ask Asia if she'll help us."

Mamori blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"While she may not be in my Peerage, Asia's help would be appreciated. If she were to compete that would give us more of a chance since one of Sona's Peerage has to abstain to referee and uphold the rules. Six on seven is better than five on eight after all."

Mamori thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll see if she's up to it."

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_  
"So, wanna give us a hand?" Mamori asked, sitting next to Asia on the couch back home.

"Of course I will help you!" Asia declared immediately, "I'll help you in any way possible! After everything you've done for me, I'll be glad to return the favour!" She smiled, "I've never played Dodgeball before. This'll be so much fun!"

Dodgeball...fun?

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Lean forward a little more Asia. That's it, you got it."

The next day everyone assembled in the gym, preparing for the match. Of the six, Kiba was warming up on his own, while the girls were stretching through several yoga poses. Asia was being helped along by Akeno, as she didn't have the physical prowess the others did.

Sitting with legs apart in a semi-split and reaching forward, the nun groaned as muscles and tendons were slightly tested. Asia herself squealed when she felt she nearly pulled something, only for Akeno to rub her shoulders and murmur reassurances that nothing was wrong.

Mamori was gonna be honest with himself. It was kind of alluring to watch. Was it supposed to be alluring? Well, the way Akeno's half-lidded eyes flicked over to him, smiling all the while, confirmed it in all but words.

This is gonna be a recurring thing, isn't it?

Kiba wore a full tracksuit, with Rias wearing the girls' equivalent in a different colour than his grey. The other girls wore the simple t-shirt and bloomers.

Mamori was wearing a pink hoddie and sweet pants.

To everyone's strange stares, the gamer just said "What? Nobody here play Punch-Out?"

The door to the gym opened up, revealing Sona and her entourage, all dressed in tees and shorts similar to the Gremory servants, with the exception of Saji who matched Kiba. "Good, you're all here and ready. Momo, you'll referee this time."

As the white-haired Bishop prepared herself, Saji through in a few insults. "Ready to lose, Adachi?"

"Depends on how beneficial it would be to the team. Rias?" He pretended to double-check with his King.

"There's no need to take one for the team." Rias assured with an amused smile.

"Good, in that case I'm gonna kick your ass." Mamori's smile was a bit sinister, making Saji take a few steps back. The boy regained his balance and glared back at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I've got more tricks than you may realize."

"Hehe. Muda, Muda."

Momo whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, basic rules apply. Get hit, you're out, but can be redeemed on the other side's perimeter. Catch it and the thrower is out. No cheap shots, and for the love of the Maou, NO MAGIC! Ready! Three…two…one…GO!" With that, she threw the three balls in quick succession, letting both teams scramble for them.

The speed and reaction times necessary to avoid being hit were extraordinary. Even though their opponents were Devils just like them, the ORC found themselves nearly overwhelmed by the exemplary teamwork they displayed. It was only thanks to the intense athleticism of Mamori, Kiba and Koneko, and the above average physical abilities that Rias and Akeno displayed that they were able to keep Asia in the game. And even then, they were only able to keep the game even.

Tsubasa, the Rook, hurled one of the balls at what must have been Mach speed. Rias managed to catch it, though the accumulated force released upon impact ripped her clothes in a few places, revealing black lace. Now thoroughly annoyed, Rias returned the offending sphere through a series of circles. Her magic accelerated the orb to tremendous speed and made contact with Reya.

The poor girl was knocked clean off her feet, screaming as her clothes burned away.

At this point, Mamori decided not to question it.

"That's it Rias! Kid gloves are off now!" Sona shouted as her ball was engulfed in white glyphs. The petite King spun to avoid Koneko's lob, then sent it hurling toward little Asia, who had done her best to not get hit so far.

Koneko jumped to intercept it, but couldn't with stand the shear magical force behind the throw and was hit, the striking impact had torn a long tear in her shirt that exposed the Rook's budding chest.

"Shit, you alright?" Mamori asked.

"I'll be fine." Koneko moved to the 'out' position on the other side. "Just keep the pervert from looking at me." The gamer turned to see Saji unapologetically leering at Koneko, causing the girl to frown and cover herself with one arm.

"Alright," Mamori smirked sinisterly, ball in hand. "I think I can manage that." He jumped, nearly touching the celling before spiking the ball back down to earth.

Instead of gaining a black eye, broken nose, and/or concussion as intended, Saji ducked into a fetal position and rolled away pitifully, nearly tripping some of his own team, allowing Akeno to hit at least one. The ball Mamori had bludgeoned toward him cratered the gym floor and sent wood splinters flying.

Saji sprang back up, a fervent light in his eyes. "Go ahead and do your worst, Adachi! Try defending against this!" The Pawn held out his left arm, and on his hand an armoured glove appeared. A Sacred Gear?

It was pitch black, with gold trim on its jagged edges. It resembled a lizard, with two rubies instead of eyes, and a slightly open mouth. The tail wrapped around his wrist and completed the glove's design. While it looked deceptively harmless, Mamori thought otherwise.

"Here goes!" Saji cried as he threw his hand forward. From the Sacred Gears' 'mouth', a white tongue extended to incredible length. Flicking it like a whip, Saji maneuvered it at such speed so that its tip flicked ever so glancingly against every female member on the opposing team. Upon contact, a white circle of unfamiliar glyphs appeared before fading moments later.

"Haha, step one complete!" The Pawn crowed. "Now for the grand reveal of my new move!" The tongue fully retracted and Saji flourished his arm in position. "DRESS…BREAK!" He snapped his fingers, and all went to Hell.

As if shredded by a blender or instantly grieved woodchuck, the clothes worn by the afflicted girls instantly ripped apart into nothing more than stray threads and scraps of fabric.

Blink.

Blink.

"KYYAAAA!" Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko all tried to use their hands to cover up or curl into a ball.

"What…what just happened?" Kiba asked, still in partial shock.

Sona sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Saji…what was that?"

"My new secret move!" A nose bleeding Saji replied, though even with severe blood loss his lecherous smile was still present.

Sona's eye twitched as she fought off an aneurism. "Tsubaki, remind me to add additional remedial work for Saji as punishment. As for this game, I think we're about do-

BAM!

"Eeeeeee~." Saji let out a high-pitched squeak, as he covered his crotch and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Mamori's eyes narrowed. "We're playing like that, huh?" He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone, "I didn't want to do this, but ya left me no choice."

Tsubaki was confused at first at first, but then her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh no! Everyone! In the name of everything holy and unholy, cover your ears!"

But it was too late.

(Play: Another One Bites the Dust by _**Queen**_ )

The girls seemed to be caught in some kind of trance, their faces slowly gaining a shade of pink as Mamori started to get into the rhythm, taping his foot and tossing the dodgeball between his hands.

Then he sang.

 _"Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low. Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go."_

 _"Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, yeah~."_

 _"Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust._

 _And another one gone, and another one gone._

 _Another one bites the dust._

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too, Another one bites the dust."  
_  
On the side, Momo collapsed to her knees, panting and her face beat red. "H-His voice~. It's like I'm melting away~."

One by one they all went down having the same reaction. Mamori casually walked over and taped them all on the head with the ball.

 _"And another one gone, and another one gone! Another one bites the dust! Hey, I'm gonna get you too, Another one bites the dust!"_ He sang with each tap on the head.

And just like that, Mamori won the game.

He pressed paus and slipped his phone back into his pocket, sighing. "I'm _really_ sorry about this."

Somewhere, out in the multiverse, a man that looked a lot like David bowie was nodding approvingly for reasons he did not know.

"Well we did it-oh no…" Mamori turned back to the others only to see Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko all on the ground, panting and staring at him, their faces all red… and they were all still naked too.

Oh boy…

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Everyone was back in the clubroom except for Asia, who couldn't even look at Mamori without burring her face in her hands in embarrassment. They all decided, for the sake of their sanity, that what happened had happened, but were to never speak of it again. Something that the Student Counsel was more than happy to agree with except for Saji, who couldn't believe that he missed such an event.

With that settled, Rias and her Peerage gathered around the teleportation circle and in a red flash they were gone.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

They found themselves in a clearing of a forest. The sky above them, seen through the canopy, was an odd mix of red, yellow and black. _"So, this must be the Underworld…"_ Mamori thought. Looking around, the trees were definitely out of place with where they had been before, and the area was lined with head-high stones. The group was standing on a flat, round stone platform, with another circle carved into its surface.

"Welcome to the Forest of Familiars!" proclaimed Akeno, smiling at Mamori, "It's one of the more secluded places in the Underworld. We've got around 24 hours to find something for you."

"What happens after that?" Mamori asked.

Koneko spoke up. "We get stuck here and die."

He blinked. "Well...shit."

"Don't worry, Mamori," Rias reassured, "While that's true, there's also a very rare occurrence of that happening. And it's also the reason why there's a guide who helps visitors, the Familiar Master."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY, FAMILIAR MASTER?!" An obnoxiously eager voice called from above and behind. The group turned to find…an old version of Ash Ketchum(?) standing like an over-eager cub scout on a mission, in a hero pose up on one of the lower branches of the trees. He hoped down from the tree and walked up to Rias.

"Ah, Lady Gremory! Good to see you again!"

"You as well, Master Zatouji," Rias inclined her head.

The older man grinned. "I see that your Peerage as gained a new member!"

Rias smiled. "Yes. This is Mamori, my new servant. We'll be needing a Familiar for him."

Zatouji blurred, and was suddenly next to Mamori, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, my overly muscular friend, I think I may have just the thing for you!" He pulled out a large book from his backpack, flipping to a page depicting a powerful-looking black dragon.

"This is one of the great Dragon Kings! The Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! She's the only female of the Dragon Kings and no Devil has ever caught her. Of course, that's because her power approaches that of the Maou."

"While that would be pretty awesome to have, I think I should go for something a bit more on my level…"

"Hmmm…alrighty then! Let's try for something else! This way!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The group was lead to a broad lake, the sun shining down on it and making the water sparkle. It was gorgeous, Mamori had to admit.

"A lot of spirits gather around this place," the Familiar Master said in a low voice peering around a tree at the water, "In particular, the Undine live here. They very rarely show themselves on the surface."

"Undine?" The gamer asked.

Zatouji nodded, not taking his eyes off the water. "Yes indeed. A powerful water spirit, with the heart of a pure maiden and a beautiful body."

"Hm…"

The water's surface started to glow. "Oh!" cried Zatouji, "Something's coming! Is the mysterious Undine going to surface?!"

A figure erupted from the water, with long, flowing blue hair and a transparent robe…covering a body that looked like someone out of Toriko. Muscles _everywhere,_ with a scarred face that looked like your typical 'action hero who's seen some shit.'

Zatouji stared at the spirit in wonder. "Ah, the body of an Undine is never in question. Such power is anything less than beautiful," His stare turned thoughtful, "Hm…that Undine there sure seems like an exceptionally strong one, so I recommend you try catching it. A water spirit that specializes in punching can sure come in handy."

Mamori stared at the Undine for a few moments before turning back to the Familiar Master. "You got anything that doesn't look like, Brock Lesnar?"

"Oh look, there's another one!" clamed Rias, pointing at the distant shore. Another muscular Undine was drifting towards the first.

"Looks like we're gonna have a territory battle on our hands! ...On second thought, this could get ugly. Let's move on!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The group wandered through the forest some more, sticking to worn trails in the ground. Mamori looked at the surrounding trees to see if there was anything worth catching.

Mamori saw what looked like a ferret clambering up a trunk with a stick in its mouth. "Uh…What's that?" He asked, pointing up at the creature.

"Well spotted! That thing is…let's see." He got out his book, while the long, furry rodent got to a branch, looking down at them.

Mamori was starting to feel some killing intent from it…and from closer inspection, that wasn't a stick it was carrying…it was a scythe. Oh goody.

"Oh! That's a Kamaitchi!"

The ferret vanished and nearly an instant later Mamori felt his forearm sting. He winced, pressing a hand to the long, but thankfully shallow scratch that had appeared there. "Ow!" he hissed, "That was cute, but _ow!_ "

"Don't worry," Their guide said easily, "While fast enough to be invisible in the air, those little critters can't do much alone."

Mamori gave him a sceptical look as his eyes went back to the trees.

…There were about a dozen scythe-carrying weasels clinging to the trees. The group was surrounded.

"Hey. Should we be concerned?" The gamer asked him dully, staring at the rodents.

He shrugged. "Not particularly."

"KYAAAAAH!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Not particularly concerned, you say?" asked a decidedly nettled Rias, clutching the remains of her shirt together as her cleavage was shown. A long slash in her maroon skirt gave a hint as to her black, lacy panties.

Koneko was all bunched up, hiding her mint-green bra and panties and glowering like a cat that had been dunked in especially icy water. The Kamaitachi had been particularly malicious towards her.

Akeno looked only mildly put out, despite somehow losing all the buttons that held her blouse together. She wasn't wearing a bra today…and down below was quite the racy thong.

Why was it that all the girls he's meat so far seemed to under some rule of Ecchi, or some shit?

And while the girls got away without a single scratch on them, Mamori and Kiba looked like they had just played a game of demented tic-tac-toe.

Zatouji got away scot free…bastard.

"Haha! Sorry, they tend to get startled easily when spotted! It must've been when you pointed them out, big fella!"

 _"Of course, it was_ my _fault. Fucken' hell this stings…"_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Oh, how cute!" Akeno said, pointing at a couple of tiny, glowing-orange lizards. She had used a sort of magic spell to fix up their clothes, while it would only last a couple hours, it was better than nothing. "Are those Salamanders, Zatouji?"

"Why, yes they are!" The guide said proudly, "Salamanders are renowned for their fire-type affinity! Any Devil that gets one of these is sure to have quite a bit of force on their side. They don't even need much feeding!"

That…actually sounds pretty promising.

"Of course, these are just babies. Their parents are quite ferocious, however. Oh look, there they are!"

Mamori took one look at the adult Salamander, which looked like a Water Monitor had mated with a Volcano, blinked and walked away.

 _"Nopenopenopenopenopenope."_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Oh look, there're some Wood Nymph over there!"

 _"Ooooh, momma…"_

In the distant clearing, Mamori could see several brown, slender forms splashing about in a spring, vines were twined around their limbs, which led up to long slender bodies with impossibly curvy figures, and there was nothing else to cover them up as they jumped around. A couple of them took notice of him and, with sultry smiles, gestured for him to come over with their slender fingers.

Mamori took a few steps forward towards the very alluring sight, only to stop short as a vice-like grip clamped around his wrist.

"No." Koneko's voice was flat and hard, like a heavy iron weight. Damn it all!

"Ah, I wouldn't recommend catching those anyway," Zatouji sighed, "They'd hate the human world, since there's so little greenery compared to this forest. Besides which, you couldn't train one without it vanishing and going back to its tree the moment it decides that it was tired of you." He shook his head sadly. "They do make for _VERY_ good company, though. Very playful young things if you can keep up the high maintenance." He chuckled.

Koneko cracked her knuckles.

"Moving on!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Careful!" Zatouji hissed suddenly, throwing out a hand to stop the group. In front of them the path suddenly ended in a steep drop, leading into a rocky, bowl-shaped valley.

In that valley, lounging in the sun on some boulders, were several shapely women, covered in scales of varying colours, though predominantly green. From the waist down, their legs flowed together into a long, powerful looking tail. In addition, absolutely nothing covered their bodies, as evidenced by a couple that lay on their backs.

"Wild Lamias!" whispered the guide, not even bothering to pull out his book as he crouched warily, "Those scales make them tougher than the more…'civilized' variety. Looks like they're busy at the moment. They're pretty agile when warmed up, though, and some of them are pretty venomous! Luckily, they're in mating season, otherwise they'd be more interested in us."

One of the Lamias, a mottled green beauty, suddenly raised her head, looking around. Some scales rose in a crest from her head. A long, forked tongue extended from her mouth, flickering in the air before retreating. She perked up a little bit more and turned, possibly communicating to the others.

Mamori didn't like the look of that.

"Uh oh." Zatouji whispered, glancing at the gamer, "I think they've detected a strong male nearby…in this case, you."

"What?"

 **"Ssssstrong…mate…"** Mamori heard faintly.

Zatouji slapped a strong hand on his back. "Good luck, kid!"

" _What?!"_

"Oh yes, before I forget, while most civil Lamias have learned to hold back their strength, males need to be in peak condition to survive their binding tails. So just tough it out and you'll be fine…hopefully."

"HOPEFULLY?!" Mamori swung his head around and shouted his inner disbelief at the man.

That was about when a chorus of hisses started up.

"Ara, they sure seem to be in a frenzy," Akeno commented mildly, her eyes narrowed in amusement, "They seem to have gone into heat…ah, but can snakes even go into heat? Curious…"

Koneko walked over to a particularly tall tree and started climbing it. "It was nice knowing you, Mamori." Her monotone voice drifted down from the tree.

"Rias…can I Promote, please?"

She nodded. "You have my permission. Try and meet with us later if you can."

 **"Promotion: Knight!"**

"Kid, I know you think that cliff will buy you some time," Zatouji called, from his OWN tree he was hiding up in, "But you should know that Lamia's are expert climbers."

 **"Hsssss…"**

Mamori slowly turned around to see the _leader_ Lamia, who had slithered up the cliff and was now poised above him. Those are some big fangs…and big everything else…

He smiled warily. "Hiiiiiii…look, I-I understand your eagerness to get down with yours truly…b-but we haven't even had dinner yet..."

 **"Sssssstrooooong…mate…"**

Mamori sighed. "Well, like the old saying says: When in doubt…"

He ran in opposite direction, the sound of a hundred snakes on his tail.

"GET THE FUCK OOOOOUT!"

"Stay in the shade! Their bound to get tired and less heated that way!" Zatouji called out to him as they disappeared into the distance.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After a good bit of running, Mamori could finally no longer hear the hissing of the Lamia nest…or horde…whatever they called it.

He collapsed heavily onto his knees, taking in great lungsfuls of air as his heart throbbed powerfully in his chest. "Hah…hah…okay…man, I think I broke my record with that run…hah…I'm just gonna lie down now…"

Mamori lied down and closed his eyes with a groan. _"Great. I'm alone, tired, everything in this forest has either tried to maim me or been a hell of a tease, and I still don't have a fucking Familiar. Just once I would like something to go my way. Is that too much to ask?"_

"Hmm…"

Mamori opened his eyes and was greeted by two gold ones looking right back at him.

Startled, Mamori jolted up and in the prosses headbutted whatever was looking at him.

"Ow!" Said the unmistakably female voice, "What was that for?!"

Mamori clutched his head in pain. That felt like someone threw a rock at him! "Sorry, but I tend to get jumpy when I think somethings trying to kill me." He responded dully.

"What? Why would I kill you? I've already gone hunting today."

Mamori paused at that. "Huh?" When he turned around to look at the creature, his tongue was caught in his throat. She (and it was _definitely_ a she) looked to be around 5 feet and 7 inches tall with long blond hair shrouding most of her upper body and on her head, were a pair of pointy, furry ears. She had beast-like hands covered in fur and on her fingertips were sharp claws. Her skin was a snowy white, and a lion-like tail swayed behind her, it's tip a dark brown.

She wasn't wearing a single scrap of clothing. _"Of course she isn't, that would be_ silly _."_ Her breasts were only partially hidden by her hair, but from what he could see, Mamori could tell that they were _very_ large, round and firm. Her stomach was flat and toned, with wide hips leading into soft but powerful-looking thighs. Mamori felt his face burn up as he realised he could see her completely unconcealed womanhood which didn't have a single hair on it, which was surprising, considering her hands were covered in the stuff.

 _"Wow…she's like some kind of liongirl."_ That was when Mamori realized that she was aware of his staring and awkwardly coughed into a fist. "Ahem…look, uh…I'm sorry. You just surprised me."

She looked at him and frowned, cocking her head. Her ears swivelled as she thought. "Hm…no, that's alright. Are you a Devil?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm," The liongirl walked right up to him without a care, her eyes squinted suspiciously, "What's a Devil doing here in _my_ part of the forest."

Mamori raised his hands defencelessly, taking a few steps back. "Hey, I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for a Familiar. You know what that is, right?"

"That's when a Devil captures one of the Spirits 'round here, right?" she asked, getting close to him again.

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"What's it like?"

"Well, from what I've seen, they don't really seem to mind…name's Mamori, by the way."

She blinked. "Name? Oh, some of the Spirits give themselves names, but they're pretty strong types…"

That was when something occurred to Mamori. "Hey, do you have a name? What do I call you?"

The liongirl hummed quietly. "Hnn…never thought about it. Never really found it important. I used to have sisters but they…disappeared? A while back. So, I'm alone here, now."

 _"…Could this be an opportunity? It feels weird to just ask her out of the blue…she did seem knowledgeable about the whole Familiar thing…"_

"Hey, Devil. Mamori. What do Familiars do for Devils?" she asked, putting her pretty face _very_ close to his. Mamori planned to move back, but the giant rock behind him was making that a little difficult.

"Well they do errands for them. Delivering-er, carrying stuff. Acting as eyes and ears to scout things out. Fighting sometimes, I think," Mamori rambled, wondering if she could hear his heart beating with those fluffy ears. "R-Really, it's up to the orders given and their abilities to do so…"

She rubbed her chin, looking thoughtful, "Hmm, well fighting I can definitely do. Carrying stuff is pretty easy. Do you have to hunt? Or is there plenty of food where you live? Cuz you wouldn't have that much mussel unless you eat a lot…"

He smiled at that. "Yeah, food's not hard to find if you need it."

"Hm." her eyes went up and down his body, as if looking for something. Then her eyes went back to his, "Hey…can we mate?"

Mamori stared at her with wide eyes. _"…What!?"_

"The last few breeding seasons I've been having Heat, but I can't ever find a male that can mate with me. Could a Devil be able to breed with something like me?"

Mamori continued to _stare_. "…Maybe?" He hazarded. He didn't want to outright _lie_ to her.

"Hm…" She regarded him again for a long moment, then nodded and, without warning, grabbed Mamori's head and shoved his face into her breasts, her chin placed on top of his head, smiling all the while. "Okay! I'll be your Familiar!"

Mamori managed to lift himself up and out of the liongirl's bosom, the very act a testament to the size of her bust, gasping for air.

She whined in disappointment when he gently moved her back. "Mou~, why did you make me stop."

"Look, while I don't mind the affection, I would prefer to breathe rather than be comfortable and die of suffocation."

Realising her mistake, the liongirl rubbed her head, smiling sheepishly, "Heh…sorry."

"But, you should know that we might not come back to the forest for a long time."

She turned away at that, looking back at the forest in deep thought. "My sisters are gone. I…don't remember when they left. This place is dangerous, even if I'm strong. How safe is the Human world?"

"It's…more safe, in some ways. Or, at least, it's not dangerous in the way this place is," He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "But while my world is still dangerous, I'll take care of you. I won't disappear on you."

His words made her gasp, a blush on her face. She smiled and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "…I'll go with you."

Mamori felt like he had done something _very_ right.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"You know, I'm curious," Mamori began as he and the yet to be named liongirl walked along the pathways, "How strong _are_ you?"

The liongirl looked at him, blinked, and walked over to one of the more bigger trees in the forest.

Breathing deeply through her nose, she clenched her fist and cocked her arm back.

"WHOAAA!" With a roar, she smashed her fist into the trunk with all her might, the force behind it pulling the tree out of the ground, roots and all and sending it flying into a few other trees behind it, knocking them down effortlessly with a loud ' _THUD!'_.

She looked back to the now agape Mamori with a shrug. "'bout that much."

"Okay…well then…let's try and find my group." Mamori was going to make sure to never piss this girl off.

She smiled, excited to meet more of his kind.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Stupid slime."

Akeno giggled. "Oh come now, Koneko, it wasn't that bad."

"They were eating my underwear."

"Well, I actually enjoyed it. Ah~, if only Mamori was there to see me in such a _vulnerable_ state~."

Mamori quirked a brow at the scene before him. All around the group were puddles of what looked like some sort of green ooze. Nobody seemed to notice his arrival yet. Mamori looked back to his Familiar, with her returning the stare, looking just as confused.

Koneko looked at Akeno with an unimpressed stare. "You're a pervert."

"Is that _really_ so wrong~?"

"Well, now that it's been dealt with, let's keep looking for Mamori and get out of here." Rias said, looking as exhausted as everyone else.

"I'm sure he's okay, President," Kiba assured her, despite sounding drained, "He ran pretty well for someone with little experience as a Knight."

Mamori looked at Zatouji, who was the only person so far to have seen him. He didn't even look tired, the bastard. He raised an eyebrow at him, to which the gamer just shrugged. He glanced meaningfully at the liongirl, then back at him. Raising his hand, he gave a thumb up. Mamori rolled his eyes.

Rias huffed, not noticing the silent exchange. "Whether he's fine or not, we can't leave him behind. My connection to his Evil Piece as a King tells me that he's over this-" she turned around and came face to face with her Pawn, "Waa _aayyyyy?!"_ She leaped back in shock, stumbling slightly.

"So yeah, I'm back." He said with a shit-eating grin.

As a testament to how tired she must be, it took her a few moments to collect herself. "M-Mamori. You're alright then? A-And who's _this?"_ she asked, looking directly at the liongirl, whose ears twitched at being acknowledged.

He just shrugged. "Ah, yeah, I outran all those Lamias. Got tired, lied down, she found me," he pointed a thumb at her, making her smile, "And she agreed to be my Familiar. It… _is_ okay to make creatures with human intelligence into Familiars, right?"

"It is," Akeno confirmed, gazing at the beast-like girl standing beside him, "She'll definitely turn some heads, that's for sure, fufufu."

"So cute!" The liongirl squealed, her eyes brightening as she spotted the silver-haired girl, "You are just the cutest thing!"

"Grk-!" Koneko let out an undignified grunt of surprise as the nude, much larger girl seized her and picked her up, rubbing her face against hers, "Put me down," she deadpanned.

"Now, why would I want to do a thing like that~? You're so small, I can't resist your cuteness!"

Her eye twitched. "Mamori, I do not approve."

"Look…can we continue this after we get home and do the binding Familiar ritual thing?" Mamori suggested.

"You had me at 'go home'" agreed Rias, sighing and running a hand through her red hair.

Everyone groaned and sighed their own agreements.

As they made their way back to the teleportation circle, Mamori approached Zatouji. "Hey. You got any pointers for taking care of her?" He asked under his breath, "I mean, I don't want to screw things up. Do liongirls eat anything in particular?"

The older man looked up at him. "Ah…nice to see a guy who actually thinks ahead on stuff like this. Well, for the most part, they're pretty similar to humans in terms of their needs. They love meat and absolutely need _some_ in their diet, but they can eat other stuff too. Just make sure to let her exercise every now and then, especially if she seems pent up."

Mamori nodded.

"Oh, and when _that_ part of the year comes around, make sure to keep her in an open space…I've heard it can get _pretty_ wild. And before you ask: yes, _yes_ you can. You lucky punk."

 _"I wasn't even going to ask that, you damn coot!"_

"So, what's your name?" Akeno asked the liongirl.

She blinked. "Eh? Well, I don't actually have one. Do I need one?"

"Ara Ara, oh dear…" the Queen chuckled, "Yes; names are pretty important. Even our Familiars have names."

"Hmm…"

Mamori walked up to her. "Don't worry, I've been thinking of a good name for you. It'll come to me."

A tinge of pink crossed her face. "You're…gonna give me a name?"

"Fufufu, he sure is. He also quite skilled in charming maidens like you~."

"So, he's got other mates? I've made a good choice then."

Mamori rolled his eyes. "Hey, Akeno. Don't go giving her the wrong impression."

Indeed, the inky-haired girl seemed a little taken aback at how her teasing had been received.

Koneko looked over to the girl. "I've heard lion-spirits are strong. That true?"

Mamori raised a hand. "Actually, I've seen how strong she is. She punched this massive tree right out of the ground and then it slammed into a bunch of other trees and knocked them all down."

She blinked. "That's dope."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Until next time," Zatouji said jovially, waving at the group as they gathered on the teleportation circles, "You've still got spots left on your Peerage Lady Gremory. Aahh~, today most certainly was a fruitful day. I have no regrets. Oh, Mamori, lad," he gave him a long, serious look. Then he grinned. "You've got some real luck with that one! Treat her well, and don't forget what I said about _that_ part of the year."

The gamer nodded. "Thanks…but, though my house has a lot of rooms…they aren't really that spacious."

Zatouji's face went blank. Then he walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "…Take care, my good man."

 _"Why do you have the eyes of a man that's given up hope?"_

"If you're done, Mamori!" Rias called, "We need to get going!"

Right. Still not home yet.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

As it turns out, the binding ceremony wasn't all that complicated. It mostly consisted of using a special stylus to inscribe glowing runes on the Familiar in question, then the same runes on the master. Mamori's runes ended up in a ring around the Gremory crest on his hand, while the liongirl got them around her neck. Mamori was vaguely suspicious of the fact that the pattern was reminiscent of a collar, but Akeno only smiled innocently when he hinted at it.

Mamori then had to recite something similar to the Evil Piece Reincarnation incantation. **"In the name of Mamorimasu Adachi, I order you. You shall become my Familiar and respond to my contract."**

Those wide, gold eyes blinked as he intoned the words. There was comprehension; she understood what he was saying. Nevertheless, she gave no reaction except to nod.

Once it was done, the runes glowed with a violet light before fading away. The blond put a hand to head, groaning. "Ah…my head hurts…"

"That would be your intelligence being linked to your master's," Rias said patiently, "You're gaining knowledge on how your master lives. Basic things that let you understand society."

"You've got a lot of weird thing that are important," his Familiar complained, "How come people don't try to take your territory if you don't mark it? And…what's a JoJo?"

Everyone sweatdrooped at that last question.

"I'll…tell you about all about it later. So, do you regret coming with me?"

She shook her head. "No. you said I would be safe here. I have no problems with you being my…master," she said it easily, though there was a thoughtful pause as she used the new word. "Hm. Master." She taped her chin thoughtfully. "Hey, Mamori. I can call you that, right? Master?"

 _"Wow, that is a heady feeling…"_

"A~ra, careful!" called Akeno teasingly, "You can call him that all you like, but a gentle soul like him isn't used to being called so respectfully, I think."

"Hmph." Koneko laid down on the couch and summoned her Familiar. "Shiro…I'm surrounded by perverts." The cat mewled and sat on her face. "…Mph. Get off me, Shiro."

"Were gonna have to do something about your…appearance." Mamori said, gesturing to her hands and tail."

The blond perked up at that. "I can actually do something about that!" her entire form was suddenly engulfed in a bright, yellow light, but it went as quickly as it came and now the liongirl didn't even look like a liongirl at all.

She now had short blond hair with two long bangs that framed the sides of her face, human ears, no tail, and her hands were now just as normal as any other girls.

Mamori blinked. "Well…that helps a lot." Something very serious just occurred to him then. "Hey, Rias."

"What is it?" she asked, taken aback by his expression.

"…How am I supposed to take her home when she's naked?!"

The blond in question looked down at herself, cupping her large breasts questionably. "…Oh, is that why you wear those things? Society is weird."

"Well, while nudity isn't a crime per se, I agree that we need to do something about it. I'll lend you one of my spare uniforms; that should hold you until you get her home."

"Thanks." He said gratefully. Just then, Mamori paused. "Hey. I have your name. Wanna hear?"

"Oh? What is it?" The liongirl asked curiously.

"From now on, your name is Leone."

"Leone…" she muttered the name under her breath a few times…before smiling and shoving his head into her breasts. "I love it!"

"HMMMPH!"

(Play: Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **==To Be Continued==**

 **AN: In case you don't know or, didn't figure it out: yes, that is the same Leone from the Akame Ga Kill series. Why? Because (SPOILERS!) The fact that she died in the anime AND manga is bullshit! FUCK BITTERSWEET ENDINGS!**

 **…Sorry, got a bit emotional there. I love everything about Leone, from her personality to her tits. In my story, she won't be exactly the same, since she grew up in the forest and all that, but rest assured, she will still be that relaxed, upbeat and cheerful person that we all know and love. And if you're not down with that, I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!  
**  
 **SUCK IT!**

 **Alright I'm done.**

 **Read and Review**


	10. I Feel Like Chicken Tonight!

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD, if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz- And look this up in case you want to know what Mamori sounds like, I guess… The Many Voices of "Patrick Seitz" In Video Games.

 _ **Chapter 9: I Feel Like Chicken Tonight!**_

"Woooah." Leone breathed in wonder. She stared around at everything with wide eyes, taking in the lamp-posts, the streets, the neat and orderly layout of all the houses. "Humans make a lot of amazing things…"

"Yeah, they do." Mamori agreed.

Leone was now wearing the shirt and skirt of the girls' school uniform. It wasn't exactly in her size. The shirt hugged mostly around her breasts, the buttons were even straining a little to keep it done up.

"It was the biggest I had." is what Rias said.

Something suddenly occurred to the busty blond. "Master…since you're a Devil…why do you live with humans and not with everyone else in the Underworld?"

"Well, for one thing, this is my home. And I guess it's also because Rias likes living here."

"…So, do you two mate?"

"Not even close," He denied bluntly.

"You sure? You guys were really friendly."

"Yes, but not every relationship between a guy and girl means they have sex."

Leone cocked her head. "Really?"

"Relationships just aren't that simple."

"Why not?"

"They just…aren't. Look, it's kind of hard to explain."

A troubled expression crossed her face. "Well, I don't want you and I to be like that…" she reached out and held his hand, squeezing it gently, "I wanna have a simple…relationship."

Mamori blinked in surprise, then gave a small smile and squeezed back. "…Well, hopefully it'll stay that way."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"We're home!" Mamori called, opening the door.

Raynare jumped up from the couch and hugged him, her breasts squishing against his chest. "Welcome back! And…" She stopped…and looked at the new arrival up and down… "Wow…you work fast don't you? I know I said I'm completely fine with sharing…but I thought I'd at least have you to myself before then."

"She's my Familiar," Mamori deadpanned.

"She's _gorgeous_ is what she is," Raynare said in awe, walking up to Leone and reaching out to touch her, "Silky hair, incredibly soft skin, these _tits,_ this _ass_ …you certainly know how to pick 'em!" she was pretty cheerful. "I approve!"

"Who are you?" Leone asked, smiling.

Raynare grinned. "I'm his girlfriend, Raynare! I'm a Fallen Angel. You can call me Ray if you like," Her eyes went half-lidded, licking her lips, "You're you, beautiful?"

"I'm Leone. That's the name Mamori gave me," she blinked, "Wait. Girlfriend? Douse that mean you mate with him?"

Raynare giggled. "I'd sure as hell _like_ to, if we didn't keep getting interrupted."

"Oh? Mamori, who's that?" Mamori turned to see his mother coming out of the kitchen, wearing a skimpy tank-top and black, skin-tight shorts, "Raynare said you'd be bringing someone over."

"This is Leone, a friend of mine," Mamori said, glad for the excuse to look away from Raynare feeling up his Familiar's delicious body, "Mom, I know this is sudden, but she's gonna be staying with us."

Tara squinted her eyes at the other blond. "Hmmm…should I even question why?"

"Probably not."

She shrugged. "Fine, whatever. We've got the room anyway. Just keep her out of the Oreo cabinet. They're mine!"

He sighed at his mother's cookie obsessions. "Got it Mom."

That was about when Asia came running into the living room.

"Oh! Mamori welcome bac-

PEW!

A button from Leone's shirt finally gave in and popped off, flying across the room and hitting Asia right on the head.

"Owie!" Asia rubbed her head. "Mu…what was that?" Looking up, she finally noticed the new face…and everything else about her.

The Lord forgive her; she couldn't help but feel…left out.

 _"The boob envy is real…"_ Mamori couldn't help but think.

Leone gasped, as her eyes landed on the little blond nun. "Uahh! So cute~!" She squealed, scooping her up into a hug and shoving her head into her breasts.

Mamori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Okay, you come with me." Tara said, grabbing Leone's arm. "Let's get you some new clothes."

Leone smiled. "Oh, okay!"

"We'll be down here." Mamori informed them from the couch next to Raynare and a pouting Asia, who was rubbing her forehead.

"Are those two living with you and Master?" Leone asked as she and Tara walked down the hall upstairs.

Tara blinked at the 'Master' term she gave her son, but decided to just drop it. She wasn't gonna judge. "…The little one, Asia, is staying with us, but Ray lives a few houses away. You're our second guest."

Leone rubbed the back of her head, looking perplexed. "You're letting me stay?"

Mrs. Adachi looked at her strangely. "Yes. I said I would. Look, while I don't know a thing about you, my son has always been a good judge of character. When he says, you're staying here, you're staying here, no ifs ands or buts about it. When Mamori is serious about something or someone, nothing will stop him." She said smiling softly. "He's just like his father…"

 _"Nothing will stop him…?"_ Leone wondered.

They came to a bedroom suited for two people, a couple. Leone stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching as Tara started rooting through one of the drawers of her dresser, searching through various outfits before pulling one out, handing it to the blond. "Here, try these on."

Leone looked at the woman in front of her and then the clothing she had been given, light-beige cargo pants, brown, knee-high, boots, and a…what was it that humans called it? Oh yeah, a tube top, black in colour as well as a matching pair of black panties. Since she was a former inhabitant of the Familiar Forest, Leone didn't really understand the concept of shame or indecency, so she just started to strip herself in front of her Master's mother.

"Um…how do you put this on?" Asked a now half-dressed Leone, staring at the tube top like it was some sort of extra-terrestrial device.

"Ya just slip it over your head."

She did as instructed. "Like this?"

Tara eyes looked her up and down, taking in the full picture…and was quite pleased by what she saw. The outfit really did show off Leone's voluptuous form. The pants were almost like a second skin as it hugged to her wide hips and thighs, while the top was almost God-like in the display of her cleavage.

Tara grinned, her grillz sparkling. "Nyo ho~, _very_ nice~. I don't know where you came from, but I'm glad Mamori met you. That boy does need more women in his life~."

"Really?" Leone enquired with a quirk of the brow, "Master will like this?" she asked, fiddling with the tube top.

Tara placed her hands firmly on her fellow blonds' shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Honey…he will _love it._ "

When they came back down, the two saw Mamori laying on the couch, sleeping. He made not a single sound other than soft breathing. Raynare had his head cradled in her lap, smiling down at him softly and playing with his long, black hair.

"Did he just fall asleep?" Leone asked quietly.

She Fallen Angel nodded. "Yeah," that was when she saw the blonds new look, blinked in surprise and smirked, "Wow…he's gonna enjoy that. I know I am, fufufu~."

"Thanks." Leone beamed, unaware of the devious undertones in her voice.

Asia, who was staying quiet to not wake Mamori up, whispered. "Should we…move him to his room?"

Tara shook her head. "I wouldn't recommend doing that. The last time someone tried to do that, he reached out and snapped the guys neck in his sleep."

Asia, Raynare and Leone all looked at Mamori's mom with looks of horror.

Tara snorted. "Kidding~, I'm kidding~."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"He only chocked him a little, just enough that he passed out."

"Eh?" The girls stared at the woman's face, as if expecting her to say that had been a joke as well, but she made no attempt to correct herself.

"But in all seriousness," she began, "I need you three to do something. While Mamori is completely capable of taking care of himself, I want you to please keep an eye on my baby boy and, most importantly, make sure he doesn't do something stupid. He tends to have everything inherited from his father, but I think he also inherited some of his mother's foolish quirks. Haha!" She ended up giving a light-hearted laugh at her self-deprecating joke.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Asia agreed readily. "We promise to do our best."

Tara narrowed her eyes in irritation at the little blond all of a sudden, making Asia flinch. She quickly strode over to the nun and, without hesitation, grabbed her hands and placed them on her breasts.

Asia was stunned to the point of silence.

"There," Tara said finally after a few moments, "Now that you've had your hands on my tits, I don't want any of this 'ma'am' stuff. Call me Tara or Big Momma, understand?"

Asia nodded her head, still a little in shock.

"Good!" she chirped. She ran a hand through her hair. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower…It's been hot today…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Well, he was dreaming. That much he knew.

Mamori scratched his head, looking around the endless black void that he found himself in. Usually when it comes to things he dreams about, it's mostly…well not this.  
That was when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Mamori turned to find…

He blinked…then blinked again…one more time.

"AN EAMES CHAIR?!" Mamori exclaimed, staring in absolute disbelief at the completely normal Eames chair that was right in front of him.

"What the actual fuck am I doing dreaming about an _Eames chair_?!" This was bullshit, absolute bullshit! He should be dreaming about WAY cooler things than an Eames chair in the middle of a black void!

Is his subconscious fucking with him or something? There is absolutely no context here at all!

"Is this supposed to be some type of metaphor for something?" The gamer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Am I supposed to sit in it? Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

 **(…I thought you'd be unconfutable just standing…)** A rumbling voice muttered.

Surprised, Mamori turned around an- oh my God, that's a dragon.

And it was a biggen; red scales covered the mountain of a reptile sitting before him, it's emerald-green eyes staring right into his blood-red.

"…Okay, first of all, you are one of the coolest things I've ever seen. Second of all…It was kinda random how it was just there, but I appreciate the thought…sorry for flipping out about it." Mamori said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

 **(Why thank you, and don't worry about it. Perhaps an introduction is in order.** ) The void was suddenly engulfed into an inferno, the dragon got up and unfurled its wings.  
 **  
(My name is Ddraig. I am the Welsh Heavenly Dragon, and I currently reside in your Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear.)  
**  
Mamori summoned the red gantlet, looking at it astonished. "You're inside this thing?"

 **(Indeed. Though, from what I've seen of you so far, I'm quite surprised. I haven't had a host that is as…blunt as you.)**

"And by that you mean…?"

 **(The way you fight. It's refreshing to be honest, the way you just spam punches into every inch of your opponent. I've never liked strategized fighting.)  
**  
Mamori smiled at the complement. "Thanks, that's means a lot!"

 **(…You're taking this rather well. You do know you're talking to a dragon, right?)**

"After playing Dragon Age a shit ton, I kinda got used to it."

Ddraig blinked. **(What's a Dragon Age?)**

"Ah, it's not important, I'll tell you about it later."

 **(Hm, very well. But, there is something I must tell you, something important.)  
**  
"Lay it on me."

 **(There is another dragon like me. His name is Albion, the Vanishing Heavenly Dragon…my arch-rival.)  
**  
Mamori rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…and he got sealed in a Sacred Gear similar to mine as well?"

 **(Exactly that. It is known as Divine Dividing, it can half the power of its opponent and adds that power to the user every ten seconds. It is inevitable that you will fight its wielder. Whether it be now or much later in your life…I'm not sure.)  
**  
"Why did you guys get sealed, anyway?"

 **(During the war, our battle was interrupted by the leaders of the Three Factions, which ultimately led to us being destroyed and our souls being sealed.) Ddraig sighed. (Frankly, I think it was completely unnecessary, it wasn't like we were destroying** _ **everything…**_ **just most of it.)  
**  
Mamori stared at the giant reptile with half-lidded eyes. "…Well, when you put it like that, I have no choice but to agree with you."

The Heavenly Dragon looked at his host with squinted eyes. **(I can't tell if** **you're** **being sarcastic or not. Your face makes it hard to tell.)  
**  
"You'll never know."

 **(Hm…will have time to converse more later. It's time for you to wake up.)  
**  
 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori woke up with a jolt, he was still on the couch in his home. He glanced at his clock…5:30am?! Jezz…

That was when he noticed the soft body on top of him. Leone, clad in only a pair of black panties, murmured vaguely and cuddled up against him. The heat of her body was highly noticeable as her form clung to the gamers chest.

Mamori tried sitting up only to be pushed back down by his Familiar. "Mm…don't leave yet." She mumbled into his ear.

Sighing good-naturedly, Mamori stocked her head making her sleek, soft body lean even more into him. "Alright, five more minutes."

After five minutes were up, Mamori managed to extricate himself from her and went to the bathroom. Asia was waiting outside when he finished, sleepy and tousled, so he greeted with a pat on the head.

After that he got on his computer and got back to playing Death Road to Canada.

 _"Never before have I seen a game that lets you teach a dog how to use a gun."_

Just then his phone started ringing and Mamori picked it up. "Hey, Prez."

 _"Hello Mamori. Do you mind if I come over to your place today? There's…something we need to discuss."_ Rias said, sounding a little strained from something.

"Why? what's wrong?" The gamer asked, a little concerned.

 _"It's…something I can't really talk about over the phone."_

"Really? Well, alright I'll see you soon then…"

 _"Thank you. Bye."_

Hanging up, Mamori turned off his computer and went to the kitchen. Maybe there was something in the fridge…

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_ _  
_There was a knock on the door.

Mamori opened it and saw Rias with a worried look on her face.

"Can we go to your room?"

Mamori looked at her oddly for a moment but then nodded. "Uh, sure…"

When they got to his room, Rias immediately closed the door and began to place magic circles over every possible entrance. The door, windows, hell even covering the walls. After making contact with solid surfaces, the sigils faded.

"Um, Rias? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Mamori, but I don't have time to explain." She pushed him back onto the bed before straddling his waist. "There's something I need you to do."

 _"I don't like where this is going…"_

"I need you to take my virginity!"

 _"That's it? That hardly requires a sealed room-_

"WAIT, WHAT?!" He cried! "You don't just ask that to happen!"

"I know this isn't ideal, but I have no potions left." As she said this, Rias had discarded herself of her corset and skirt, and was now unbuttoning her shirt. "This won't take long."

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Mamori grabbed her shirt collar before she could shrug it off, keeping a false pretence of modesty in place. She had flaunted her form before, so there wasn't really anything he hadn't already seen, but appearances were important. "Look, whatever the problem is, sex is not the answer."

"What would you have me do, ask the same of Kiba? He's too gentlemanly for this."

"And somehow _I'm not?_ " First the comment that it wouldn't last long, now that he was less mannered than Kiba? …Alright, that might be true, but still, hearing it didn't make it any better.

Rias flicked her hands and let loose a precise blast of her signature black and red energy. The button-down he was holding closed was vaporised, along with the bra beneath as well as his own top. Now they were both topless, leaving him in just his sweatpants and her in silk panties.

Mamori yelped as his skin began tingling like mad. "Are you trying to rape me or murder me? It's getting hard to tell." …Oh, my God, did he really just say that?

It did get Rias to stop, though.

"I…I…" Rias had been in the prosses of pulling down his pants before Mamori caught her again, by the hands this time. "I didn't…"

"Look," he sighed. "Just…try and explain exactly why you're doing this. Granted, I'm still new to all this Devil stuff, but I'm pretty sure this isn't par for the course."

"I…I'm sorry, you're right." Rias moved off him, sitting at the edge of the bed. Mamori lifted and flipped his body around so that he landed softly beside her, one arm over her slender shoulders in comfort. He could do that much at least.

"I just recently came back from my family home in the Underworld. Mamori…I'm engaged. And my fiancé is pressing for us to marry as soon as possible. My parents," she sniffed, "promised me that they wouldn't force me to until after I finish university. Now, it seems that they've changed their minds."

"So, you figured that by sleeping with me, you could break off the engagement." It wasn't a question.

"Yes…" Rias nodded, wiping her eyes to rid herself of unshed tears. Mamori immediately got the tissue box an offered one, which she gratefully took. "I'm sorry for my behaviour. I wasn't thinking straight in my desperation."

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Startled, she looked up to see him give her a wry grin. "You're just trying to secure whatever happiness you can find for your future. And we didn't really do anything, so is there anything to be sorry for?"

"Are you crazy?! You'd just shrug off something like this and forget about it?"

"Crazy? Probably. But even so, you're my friend Rias. I would never hold something like this against you."

Rias wordlessly laid her head upon his shoulder and leaned into him for comfort, something he allowed. Moments later the Gremory circles she had placed around them winked fiercely before shattering.

Another circle appeared on the floor, which a beautiful woman emerged from. Silver hair and eyes, with red lips and a very mature figure. And she was wearing…a maid outfit? So, is she like some sort of battle-maid, or something?

The maid ran a critical eye over the two teenagers before addressing Rias directly. "My lady, you are to return to the Underworld with me. Your parents are most displeased with your actions, and I do not believe they will look kindly on this last transgression." As she finished, she looked to Mamori who bristled at the unspoken accusation. Was this woman actually equating him with lechery and debauchery?

"That's enough Grayfia," Rias snapped back, surprising both Mamori and the silver-haired maid. "Mamori is my servant, and I'd appreciate it that you treat him with the same respect you do me. My brother's Queen or not, I won't let you disrespect my servants."

Grayfia nodded. "Very well then. My sincere apologies." She bowed slightly to Mamori before returning her gaze back to Rias. "However, that does not change the fact that I am here to escort you back."

"May I bring Akeno with me?"

The older woman was silent for a moment, before she nodded. "It is only right for your Queen to be at your side for this occasion." She lifted her hands and with a flurry of red light, Rias was fully dressed once more.

Rias sighed and gathered herself up for what will undoubtedly be a rather awkward family meeting. Before she went to Grayfia's side, she turned back to Mamori, who was still seated and hugged him to her bountiful chest. After a moment, she released him and gave him a peck on the cheek, much to his surprise.

"Thank you again. For understanding." A very sad smile made its way on to her face, something that tore at Mamori's heartstrings. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that the two women disappeared.

Mamori sat there for a time, staring at their departure point before placing a hand on his cheek. The one Rias kissed.

He sighed. "Get a feeling so complicated…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When Mamori came to school the next day, he was surprised to see Kiba meeting him at the gates. The Knight had a tense look on his face.

"What's going on?" Mamori inquired.

"Nothing good. C'mon." The blond gestured him to follow. "I'll explain what little I know on the way."

As the two Light and Dark Princes of Kuoh made their way to the ORC building, Mamori could hear the whispers of the female population hypothesizing what they were up to.

"O.M.G, their walking into school together!"

"Wait…do you think they're living in the same house?!"

"Kya! My imagination is running away with me!"

And of course, the guys…

"Damn them to hell!"

"They think they can just come in here with their handsome looks and…those eyes…that you can't help but get lost in…"

"…Dude, you okay?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

Arriving at the clubhouse, they found Rias, Akeno and Koneko gathered on one side of the room. Rias was sitting down on one of the couches while the others lined up behind her. Standing before the desk was Grayfia. The Queen had an undecipherable look and gave nothing away with her body language, though if he had to take a guess, Mamori would assume she was waiting for something.

Rias looked up to see her male servants enter, and she visibly brightened. "Good, you're both here."

"So, what exactly is going on?" Mamori asked.

Rias sighed and sank back into her seat as Kiba took his place in line with the others. Mamori moved to the wall next to the door and leaned against it. "My fiancé is coming."

Instantly, the two looked at each other, a myriad of looks and subtle movements taking the place of an entire conversation.

In the past month, Mamori and Kiba had gotten along very well. Both had an accurate depiction of the others character and found it to their liking. Mamori appreciated Kiba's calm and gentle manners that were a pleasant contrast to his own blunt and 'to the point' behaviour, which the Knight found quite refreshing. The two were close now, close enough to have a clear idea of what the other was thinking.

He who hurts their King answers to them.

An orange-red circle that lit up the entirety of the room interrupted the silence. A man emerged from the circle. He was blond with a dark red blazer and a golden embroidery on the left, plus matching pants. His white button-up shirt was casually left unbuttoned at the top.

The man smirked. "Riser Phenex has arrived." He announced. "My dear, Rias," The flamboyant bad boy began, "How lovely it is to see you again, but I think we should return to the Underworld soon." He looked down at his wristwatch. "It is best that we look over the final preparations for the ceremony before it's too late."

"I have no intention of coming back with you." Rias retorted, glaring daggers at the blond Devil. "I don't care how many times I have to say it. Riser _, I do not want to marry you!_ "

Riser let out a tired sigh as he walked over to sit on the couch across from Rias. "My dear, you don't have a choice."

Akeno walked stiffly towards him, her face a void of emotion as she handed a cup of tea to the High-Class Devil, who sipped it with a smile before continuing. "Your father and brother are getting quite worried about the Gremory family's future. With how many Pure-Blood Devils were lost in the war, families like yours are in danger of going extinct. And with the newly created…" he glanced at her Peerage with a curl of his lip, " _Reincarnated_ Devils, on the rise, some of the old nobility are afraid of fading into obscurity. Therefore, a union between two noble, High-Class Devils would be very beneficial to everyone involved."

"I fail to see why I should care," Rias said flatly, "Frankly, if the likes of my servants were to surpass me, I would be proud of them."

"Oh, the reincarnated Devils are by no means a _bad_ thing; we do need to keep our numbers stable after all. But, be that at it may," Riser continued, "You and I were chosen to prevent the Pure-Bloods from going extinct. If you are unable to take a husband, your line _will_ go extinct. And with less than half of the 72 Pillars left…heh, well…"

Rias knew for a fact that he cared as much about the 72 Pillars as she did for used tissue paper. She haughtily tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, I do intend to marry someone and keep my family going."

"Ah! Well then let's-

"But it won't be _you_ ," she steamrolled right over him mercilessly, "I will only marry someone _I_ personally acknowledge. I have done my evaluation of you Riser, and found you _wanting_."

Riser narrowed his eyes at Rias, "Come now Rias, would it really be so bad to marry me? There would be many in the Underworld who would gladly marry a child of the immortal house of Phenex!"

"Well, if there are so many as you say, then feel free to pursue their interests instead." Rias crossed her legs fidgeting under Riser's hungry gaze. "You repulse me. Find another maiden to woo and seduce, I'm not backing down from this."

"Oh, I do hope that you don't." Riser stood and walked around the coffee table. "Riser prefers his women to be more… _lively_." The Phenex sat next to Rias…his back to Mamori, who kept silent this whole time. His face was devoid of emotion, so his feelings on the situation were completely hidden. His eyes never left Riser's form.

Riser raised a hand to stroke her leg, letting his hand trail up her thigh, toying with the hem of her skirt. "I wouldn't want you to lose such an edge, it makes the act so much more enjoyable."

"Your watch…it looks nice."

Rias and everyone else's eyes landed on Mamori, who remained in the same position with his back to the wall, his eyes focused on the watch around Riser's wrist…which happen to be right below the hand that was rubbing up Rias's thigh.

"However," Mamori continued, his expression calm, "if you continue to molest Rias like that, I'll break it so you can never see the time on it again…"

"By that, I mean…" his eyes narrowed, "… _I'll break your fucking face."_

For a brief moment, Riser sat there looking stunned…

Then he started laughing. "Pff-Hahahaha! Oh Rias, my dear, Riser had no idea that your Pawn possessed such a sense of humo-

Mamori was before him in an instant, he grabbed the prick's wrist tightly and, with a sickening wet 'POP!', tore off his forearm.

Riser shrieked as he staggered a few feet away.

Rias and the rest of her Peerage were shocked into silence as Mamori raised the severed forearm to his eye level.

"Actually, now that I've got a good look at it… This is a pretty shitty watch. Heh, that's actually kinda funny; you come from such a wealthy family, yet you can't even have a decent-looking watch. You should probably take some tips from that diamonds and platinum guy."

Riser death-glared at Mamori, flames emerging from his stump before vanishing as quickly as they appeared to reveal a new arm. The High-Class Devil flexed the appendage, testing it, before smiling darkly and raising his hand, orange hellfire spiralling into being.

"Enough." Grayfia stepped forward, making Riser stop dead. "On the honor of Lord Sirzechs, I will not allow this to escalate further." Her words were steady and measured, lacking any emotion beyond an inherent sternness.

Riser turned away, looking sardonic. "Of course, If the Ultimate Queen request it, then who am I to refuse."

The silver-haired woman then focused on Rias. "As for this scenario, Lord Sirzechs and the rest of the Phenex clan suspected that the situation might deteriorate like this. This meeting was meant to be a final discussion on the matter."

"However, since the situation is still dire, there is one last option," she proclaimed.

The redheaded rose her shoulders sightly in wary, "…And that would be?"

"If you are truly adamant about your decision, then you may challenge master Riser to a Rating Game, unofficial of course, due to you being underage. Plus ten days of preparation to bring your servants up to snuff."

"Tch. Just how far is Father and others going to go to interfere with my life?!" Rias hissed angrily, "But, if that's how it is, then so be it. I accept. Riser! We will settle this in a Rating Game!"

Riser smirked. "Hmph. Game or no Game, the outcome will stay the same. You will marry Riser; that much is certain. Riser is undefeated in the Games, while you my dear have never fought a single one before."

"That won't guarantee your victory Riser. Pride does come before the fall."

"Ha, pride well deserved! As it is, you are sorely at a disadvantage, I see four servants before Riser," with a wave of his hand, another Phenex glyph appeared behind him, "but Riser has a full set!"

One by one, fifteen differently sized shadows materialised and then solidified behind him.

And of course, all of them are female.

"Pff…"

Everyone turned once more to Rias's Pawn…to see him looking at Riser's Peerage…

And trying not to laugh.

But then he saw the girl in the Chinese dress that looked like Chun-Li and lost it.

"Pffff-HAHAHAHAHAH!" Mamori hunched over, grabbing his stomach with one arm since his other one was still holding Riser's old arm. "H-Holy shit, that's j-just-HAHAHA! This is just too good, man!"

"H-Hey!" Riser protested, him and his Servants clearly thrown back by the sudden burst of laughter from the boy.

"Ooooh WOW, it's not just her too! Hahaha, those ones over there've got little gym outfits on! Hahahaaah! And those ones have maid costumes on! And a showgirl and two cat girls in sailor outfits! Hahaahaha, holy acid trip I think I'm crying!"

The girls all went red in embarrassment, shuddering while trying and failing to save face.

"Hahaaaa…haaaahaha…okay, you can have this back." With a chuckle, Mamori chucked the arm over to a fuming Riser, the appendage landing at his feet.

One of Riser's Bishops, a beautiful girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes, with hair that had been tied into twintails with drill-like curls and a light purple dress that made her look like a princess from a fairy tale stiffened at the sight of the arm. Did…did he do that? It wasn't every day that she got to see someone do such a thing to Riser and get away with it.

Mamori looked over to the girls again with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, you are all beautiful girls but…most of you just look _really_ ridiculous."

He clicked his fingers and pointed at the most physically mature member of the Peerage, the one with purple eyes and matching long hair wearing a tiara jumped at being pointed at, "You. Your Riser's Queen, right? I mean, I can only assume because you have the biggest bust, but besides that, you actually look kinnda cool, really like the whole Madam Sorceress vibe you got going on. So, good job with that."

While put-off at the 'Only Queen because of bust' comment, the Queen could appreciate the actually genuine complement. But that didn't stop her from crossing her arms and looking away, frowning…with a barely noticeable blush on her pale skin.

Mamori tapped his chin…then smirked. "Hmm…oh yeah, I also can't help but notice that girl with the drill-hair looks an awful lot like you. And with all that stuff that you said about purebloods or whatever a second ago, are you telling me that Devil society's okay with you… _banging your sister?_ "

The girl in question turned absolutely _scarlet_ and looked a second away from _shrieking_ at Riser, who winced as the loli-twins in gym outfits started snickering.

"Th-That's not the case! I only made Ravel my Bishop to round out my Peerage! I-I have no intention of doing anything so…so…"

The shit-eating grin on Mamori's face would've made his mother proud. " _ **Ho~?**_ Am I mistaken in my reasoning that such a _passionate_ Pure-Blooded Devil such as yourself would go _beyond_ the barriers of norms set by human societies~?"

Riser's face contorted into quite the picture. "Y-You…I'll-!

Mamori raised a brow, moving some strands of hair behind his ear. "You'll what? Kill me? If I didn't realise how much of a joke you were, the thought of that would've been a little frightening."

Riser was _seething_. "You…" he growled at the gamer, "I won't forget about this humiliation!"

"Didn't take you for a masochist," he replied lazily, "Sorry, I can't answer your heartfelt feelings, I'm taken…and not into guys. You'll have to contend yourself with your fourteen-girl harem, plus sister. I'm afraid Rias will not be joining you. Right?" He pretended to double-check with his King.

"You remember correctly," Rias agreed.

"Yeah, I'm good with that. Anyway, you guys can go home now," Mamori told Riser's Peerage, "He might need you guys to apply the ice. Unless you've got some Phoenix-down or some crap. That might work better."

"What are you _blathering about?!"_ Riser demanded.

"Eh, human thing, you wouldn't get it, kinda like how incest is illegal."

"I'm-NOT-" he gritted his teeth, fire spreading over his back as he glared with pure hatred. The fire roared up around him and his Peerage and they were gone.

In the silence that followed, Kiba started to laugh, his shoulders shaking helplessly as his amusement finally bubbled forth.

Mamori released sigh and flopped down on the couch next to Rias. "Well, that was fun." He said, with a smile.

Kiba just laughed harder.

Akeno smiled, patting him on the shoulder as she went to the kitchen.

"Hey."

Mamori turned to see Koneko right in front of him. "What?"

She plopped onto his lap and hugged him, squeezing her sender body against his. "…Thank you."

"For what?" Mamori asked, surprised.

"For teaching me how to burn a phoenix."

Mamori snorted and patted her on the head. "Anytime." As Koneko purred at his touch, Mamori looked over to Kiba. "You alright, man?"

The Knight was slumped limply on the other couch, still in hysterics. "Just, heheh…give me a minute."

He nodded and turned away, only to find Rias had scooted over to his side and her face quite close to his. Her green-blue eyes boring into his blood-red. "Mamori. How does your girlfriend feel about you hanging around other girls?"

"Um…she's…okay with it?"

"Good. Because I'm sleeping at your place tonight after everything you just did."

"…Huh?"

(Play Roundabout by _**yes**_ )

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Gotta question for you guys. Which Riser Phenex do you hate the most? The Sub version, or the Funimation Dub version? I personally hate the Dub more. Referring to yourself in the third person is just fucking annoying.**

 **Also...can you spot the Duwang in this chapter~?**

 **Alright I'm done.**

 **Read and review**


	11. We're gonna have a montage! Montage!

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD, if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz- And look this up in case you want to know what Mamori sounds like, I guess… The Many Voices of "Patrick Seitz" In Video Games

 _ **Chapter 10: We're gonna have a montage! Montage!  
**_  
We are once again in the presence of the hooded man as he walks down the street with his hands in his coat pockets. People gave the intimidating figure a wide birth, looking at him nervously as he took his stroll around the town.

Not that he really cared, anyway. Less people bothering him, the better.

As he walked, he noticed a shop nearby…

A sandwich shop.

(Play Killer – _**JoJo Part 4 OST**_ )

 _"Hm… Suppose I could grab a quick bite."_ The well-built, hooded man thought, entering the shop.

Pretty much everyone in the bakery avoided him as he looked around, muttering to himself all the while.

"This place is pretty classy… And it's close to their home too. I wonder if they come here regularly." The hood shrouded his face in shadow, but the deep-red eyes that glowed in the darkness flicked over to something that caught his interest.

"Hoh?" he murmured, "Well, that's a surprise…" on one of the shelves, there was a single katsu sandwich. "I haven't had katsu since my trip to Hawaii a few months back. And it looks like this the last one. Heh, lucky me."

"T-Thank you very m-much…" The woman at the counter said frightfully as the hooded man walked out, carrying a paper bag with his lunch in it.

Since the local park was nearby, the hooded man walked over to a bench next to a cherry blossom tree and enjoyed his sandwich there.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

 _ **Wait for it~…**_ (Skip to 2:11 in OST)

" _What. A. Beau-ti-ful…_ _ **Duwang~!**_ _Chew_ …" He took a bite of his sandwich, " _There must be no other place…as pretty as this town. …CHEEEW!"_ OMNOMNOMNOM! " _This feels like a_ _ **picnic. …'chew'…"  
**_.

.

.

"…Well…good to know you haven't changed…Praesidium."

"Hm? Oh… Hi, Azazel."

Dressed in a stylish business-casual getup of black slacks, a white v-neck t-shirt under a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up just before the elbows and designer shoes, the twelve-winged leader of the Grigori looked more like a successful middle aged entrepreneur out on a walk drinking his favourite cup of coffee than a supernatural powerhouse. His easy-going expression complimented the scrubby facial hair on his chin and his odd hair, which was completely black save for his blond bangs.

The Grigori leader smirked. "Come to check on the kid, I assume?"

Getting a napkin from the bag, Praesidium wiped his mouth clean. "…So, what if I am?"

Azazel chuckled, sitting down next to him. "Relax, I come in peace. Besides, I know better than to mess with your business." And for those who did, well…

It got messy… _very_ messy.

"Heh…yeah, good times…" Prae said fondly, "Anyway, what do you want? I doubt you came here just to trade greetings."

Azazel raised his hand lazily in surrender. "You got me. I came to talk with you about a certain someone."

"Kokabiel?"

"He's missing." His smirk was gone now, "Nothing's been confirmed yet…but I thought you should know just in case."

He wasn't surprised. In fact, Prae was wondering when the warmongering fool would finally make his move. "…Thanks."

Azazel patted his shoulder, the smirk was back. "Just let me know if anything comes up."

Prae stood up, throwing the bag in a nearby bin. "I will… And thanks for the coffee."

Eyebrows shot up in surprise as Azazel looked to his right hand to see his coffee was gone. Instead of looking angry, he laughed.

"Haha! And people call _me_ a dick…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Ddraig, I have a question." Mamori announced, before he pressed R2 on his controller and watched the eclipse mercenary get pushed out the window and fall to his death.

 _"How about goodbye?"_

Ha! Never gets old.

(What is it?) Ddraig asked curiously, from within his mind.

"With the **[Boosted Gear]** can double my strength every ten seconds, right? like after the first ten seconds its times four, and then after that its times eight, and so on?"

(Yes…?) where was his partner going with this?

"Is the doubling power only geared towards power in general, or can it also be used in terms of concept? Like, doubling the sharpness of my vision, or doubling the mass of an object, etc."

(Oooh? That vague branch?) Ddraig sounded like he was recalling fond, amusing and interesting memories. (There were times when I would find myself with a partner that would use my powers in such a way. It was mostly for magic and magnifying their own unique abilities for creative uses. Maximum results with minimum effort. Seeing over one hundred kilometers with one's bare eyes. Driving enemies insane with pain by causing the smallest of scratches. Melting entire castles with the smallest of embers. One was able to bore out tunnels with a cleverly applied yet simple earth spell. It was always amusing to watch my abilities be used in such flexible and interesting applications.)

To say that Mamori was amazed would be an understatement. "Wow. That sounds fucking awesome."

(Indeed. But there are limits to how much you can boost yourself as well. However, this shouldn't concern you much. If I remember correctly, the boys at your school call you a… 'Pasty white Adonis')

Mamori made an annoyed grunt. " _Really_ hate that name…"

(Nevertheless, it is true. You don't have to worry about anything physical…but I wouldn't recommend you try to make yourself as powerful as the heroes of old right off the bat, there is an extremely high chance that your body would fall apart from the strain. Just focus on the Rating Game for now. Besides, I don't think you'll need to gain that much strength to beat the Phenex brat senseless.) He chuckled out that last bit.

Mamori wasn't a sadist…but he couldn't help but think about what he was going to do when he would finally get his hands on the Yakitori...

The only right word to describe it would be… _satisfying_.

It was going to be soooo satisfying to watch as his fits caved into Riser's head again…and _again_ …and _**again.**_

…Okay, maybe he was a _little_ sadistic.

It was nowhere near Akeno's level…but still…jezz.

"Mm…Mamori…? Where'd you go…?" A voice mumbled sleepily from his bed.

Mamori turned to see Rias rise from the bed. The blanket fell off her body and revealed her creamy, large breasts that swayed and wobbled with her movements as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Oh, there you are. Sleep well?"

The gamer snorted, smiling. "It's hard to answer that seriously when your naked. But I did."

His King giggled. "That's good," she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing one long leg over the other, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just find it more easy to sleep naked."

Mamori shook his head. "Naw, don't worry about it. I've actually gotten used to it, believe it or not."

"…Really?" she questioned thoughtfully, "If that's the case then…would you mind if we…did this more often?"

Mamori had to take a second to possess what the redhead just said. "…Huh?" he intelligently replied.

"I enjoy sleeping with you, Mamori." Rias said strait-faced, her cheeks tinted pink, "Your warm, like a big teddy bear. I find it easier to fall asleep when I know you're there. Your presence is comforting."

Mamori thought for a moment, then shrugged. "…Sure."

Rias smiled. She was starting to see him in a new light since the meeting with Riser. She was…intrigued, captivated by the fire in his eyes when he opposed her fiancé. The redhead wasn't sure what she was feeling…but just in case, Rias was going to have a talk with Raynare. Mamori said she was okay with it, but Rias felt like it would be just rude to come in on her turf without any warning.

"Mamori, breakfast is readyy _yyy_?!" Asia opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Rias, naked and on Mamori's bed.

"Oh, good morning Asia." Rias smiled and waved.

"You said breakfast is ready?" Mamori asked.

"Y-Y-Yes! E-E-Excuse me!" Asia's face was beet red as she shut the door.

Rias giggled and Mamori groaned. With that, it was time to start the day.

When they got dressed and out into the hall, Mamori and Rias started to hear noises coming from the bathroom.

"The hell's that?" Mamori wondered. He looked to Rias, who just gave him a shrug in response, just as confused as him.

As they got closer to the door, the noises became more coherent. There was…splashing and…squealing, which soon died down to…moaning…

.

.

.  
Oh… _ooooh…_

Mamori opened the door…

…to reveal Raynare and Leone in the bath, the latter breathing heavily as the former emerged from the soapy water looking quite satisfied with herself. The fallen beauty's hands stroked up the familiar's belly, gliding softly over her skin and grabbing her large breasts, pressing them together before quickly letting go, watching in delight as they bounced back into place.

Raynare turned and saw the surprised gamer at the door, winked, and submerged back into the water.

"O-Oh, Master…hi," Leone said, finally getting her breath, "Raynare is just teaching me-OOOH!" Leone threw her head back and moaned.

Mamori abruptly closed the door.

Rias's face was as red as her hair. "Well, um…that was…"

"…Yep" he said, popping the 'p' at the end, "I'm just gonna get breakfast ready."

"Y-Yeah…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After what could possibly be the most awkward breakfast in the history of ever, Rias left to get prepared for tomorrow. Afterwards, Mamori decided to spend some time playing games in the living room, Raynare and Asia on his left and right on the couch while Leone lied down on the rug in front of them.

After a while of silence, Raynare finally decided to speak up. "Okay, I hate awkward silences, soooo yeah…we fucked."

"Hwaaa…" Asia face was beet red as she swayed back and forth. Before she could fall off the couch, Leone quickly got up and cached her. She lied back down with the passed-out nun in her arms.

"Such a cutie~." The busty blond cooed as Asia unconsciously leaned her head into her bust.

Mamori couldn't help but chuckle. "Heh…to tell you the truth, I was expecting it. But just like…way later." He looked over to his familiar, "So, what happened exactly?"

"Ray wanted to teach me new mating techniques." Leone replied, smiling, "It was a little confusing at first, but once I got the hang of it…it was like a whole new world just opened up to me! I thought I could only mate with males! This so much better!" She was giggling with joy.

Mamori just stared for a few seconds, before his head _slooowly_ turned, with all the stiffness of a robot, back over to Raynare, who was smiling _ho-so_ innocently.

Mamori looked at her with a deadpan stare that just blows Koneko's _right out of the fucking water.  
_  
"'Mating techniques'… _fucking, really?_ "

"Hey, it's not like I can handle all those girls by myself, y'know. I needed someone to tag in, while I recover behind the ropes." Raynare explained in a very matter-of-fact manner.

The gamer continued to stare at his girlfriend for a moment before massaging his temples exasperatingly. "You're determined to drive me up the wall, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"You're acting like it's some kind of chore," Raynare giggled, "Now you have not one, but _two_ gorgeous girls…at least for now, fufufu~."

"She's right, Master." Leone added on, "I used to see harems all the time back in the forest. What's the difference?"

"Well, for one thing, it's a magical forest filled with animal, people things." Mamori replied dryly.

"True." Raynare conceded, "But I would like to give you the benefit of my experience at this juncture. Wanna listen?"

"I gotta choice?"

"Nope." The Fallen Angel chirped, "I clearly didn't get it through your head clear enough, so I'll make this as clear as can; You wanna spend time with a girl you like? Then go ahead. Simple as that."

Mamori went quiet after that.

A few moments past before he sighed. "…You know what? Fine. If there're fine with it, then I won't complain. I'd be fucking stupid if I did, anyways."

"Yay~!" Leone cheered. "Potential harem sisters!"

Mamori let out a tired groan. " _Please_ don't call them that…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"W-What? You're leaving?" Asia inquired from the doorway of Mamori's room. The gamer was currently in the prosses of packing his things for tomorrow.

"Yeah. I'm going on a ten-day training trip with the Peerage. Rias is supposed to get married to this guy that she despises like all hell, so we're going to fight him and his Peerage, and if we win, Rias gets out of it."

"R-Really?"

"Yep, and you're comin' with."

"Eh?! Y-You want me to come too?"

Mamori shrugged at little blond nun. "Yeah, I figured you could help us out with our training. Whaddaya say?"

Asia looked unsure at what to do for a few moments, before rallying herself. "W-Well, if you think I can help…" she mumbled looking down, twiddling with her index fingers.

She suddenly felt hands grasp her shoulders, surprised, Asia looked up and saw Mamori smiling down at her. The close proximity made her face tint pink.

"Asia, I would really appreciate your help, even if it's only a little."

Asia blinked those big green eyes adorably before smiling and nodding. "O-Okay! I'll help in any way I can!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"An arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, so…I'm going on this training trip and all…"

"Alright, all come."

"...Just like that?" Mamori watched as Raynare got up from her sprawled position on his couch.

"Of course! I'm not gonna pass up the chance to watch you work out shirtless."

He snorted at that. "Right. Oh, and I'm taking Asia and Leone with me."

"Oh~? Are you planning for something~?"

"Well let's see; A ten-day training trip up in the sticks with only one other guy and the rest are a bunch of gorgeous girls? Noooo~, I don't see _at all_ what could _possibly_ happen."

Raynare giggled at his deadpan-ish sarcasm. "I'll start packing."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The next morning, Mamori got dressed in a white t-shirt and cargo pants, woke the girls up, had a quick breakfast, gathered up the final items for packing and set off for the school.

"Bye, sweetie! Have a safe trip!" His mother waved goodbye from the porch as they started walking, "Remember, if you come across a bear, play dead and soil yourself!"

"Got it!" he hollered, waving back.

"…I forget how weird you are sometimes." Raynare mused.

Mamori gazed up at the sky, his expression unreadable. "It's a gift and a curse." The gamer said solemnly. He shook his head, "Anyway, let's get moving."

Today the neighbourhood was particularly quiet as they walked. Mamori liked the silence. It was…comforting just to get away from it all for a few moments.

It was his housemate who decided to break the silence first. "M-Mamori…why does Rias hate her fiancé?"

"The guy's a dick." He replied dryly.

She squeaked at his curse.  
"Well, he is. From what I understand, he's from one of the other noble Devil families; this whole engagement deal is to try and keep their families from dying out entirely." Mamori explained.

"So…Devils have that sort of problem?" Asia murmured, frowning thoughtfully.

"The war did a number on their population; that's where the Evil Peace system comes in, to replenish their numbers by turning other beings into new Devils."

She nodded. "Yeah, I remember you saying that. Then, why are the, er, nobles afraid of dying out?"

With a shrug, he replied, "No matter who it is, no one likes fading into complete antiquity. Especially not Devils…or at least, that's what I think."

"Hm…"

"That being said, Riser is a colossal douchebag, he doesn't really care about any of that stuff. He doesn't love Rias, he just wants her body."

The blond girl shook her head sadly. "Oh…that's horrible."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed bitterly, "Puss his whole Peerage is nothing but women. Fifteen women who all obey his commands…"

"F-Fifteen?! S-So many…!"

"He must be good, to have so many mates," muttered Leone thoughtfully.

"Of course that's what _you_ would think!" Mamori snapped.

The shear anger in Mamori's voice caused the girls jolt back in shock.

Leone realised her mistake and looked down at the ground regretfully.

"Oh…oh shit, come 'er," Mamori gently put his arms around his familiar, her head on his chest, "Sorry…I don't usually lose my cool like that. This whole thing's just been a pain…" he said apologetically

"N-No, It's okay. You're really scary when you're angry, Master." She said as her head laid on his chest. She leaned in further, enjoying the embrace. _"Master's touch…so warm."_ She thought contently.

After making sure she was alright, Mamori, albeit reluctantly, let go of her. "The worst part is, if we lose…" he paused, looking over to his girlfriend and housemate, "…There's a very real chance that we might be forced to stay in the Underworld."

Asia stopped. "…Eh…?"

Raynare's eyes narrowed. "Fuck that."

"What?" asked Leone, eyes widening, "But I just got here! I like it here!"

"You think I'm happy with it either?" He asked grimly, "I doubt he would move just because this is where I grew up."

Asia suddenly ran in front him and clasped his hand. "M-Mamori!" Her green eyes were wet as she looked up at him imploringly. "I'll help you! I don't want you to leave; there's no way I'd be able go with you if you'd lose…I don't wanna be alone again."

"Asia…" It tore at him as he watched Asia struggling not to cry, "I'm glad to hear that, but this is something that only the Peerage can do; outside of our training, I don't think you'll be able to help us."

She nodded…her eyes suddenly turning firm. "I know that, Mamori. So, that's why…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori and the girls found the Peerage standing outside the school gate. "There you are, Mamori." Rias said, relief shown clearly on her visage, "If you're ready we'll…eh, Raynare? And…Asia?" That was when she noticed the Fallen Angel and nun by his side.

"Yeeeaaah…" Mamori drawled, chuckling awkwardly, "Ray wanted to come along, and I didn't see the harm in it, so yeah… And as for Asia…I gave her a run-down of the situation and she decided to help. But, there's more to it…you wanna tell them, or…?"

Asia stepped forward. "Rias Gremory. I want to join your Peerage," she said resolutely, inclining her head, "Please let me help you win this fight."

Rias blinked. "…Wait, really?" she asked, "I mean, I'd be glad to have you, but…"

"I know," answered the little blond, "There's no going back after this. Even if it means giving up on the Lord-"everyone winced, "-I don't want Mamori to be gone forever."

Said man shrugged when Rias eyed him questioningly. "Of course, I was going to tell her. Besides, I can't exactly trust Leone around with her alone; she tends to glomp anything small and cute." He cast a meaningful glance at the pouting familiar, "Plus I thought she could help out with the training in some way."

"A good idea, Mamori. Now..." Rias turned back to Asia and extended her hand. The smaller girl hesitantly extended her own hand forward, but with a strange sense of determination. "We'll wait until we get there to reincarnate you, welcome to our group, Asia Argento. I promise you will be well taken care of."

"Thank you very much."

"Fufufu, you're very welcome."

Mamori smiled softly at the scene. Rias's kindness was always a heart-warming thing to see.

When they started walking again, the redheaded girl walked beside him, her posture showing she wanted to talk.

"…I don't find this gratifying, you know."

"Huh?" the gamer questioned, looking over to his King.

"A healing ability that's able to work on Devils? It's an invaluable thing that most Devils would relish at the chance of obtaining…I just wish that it wasn't due to the circumstances surrounding Riser…" She spat out the man's name with more revulsion than usual.

"Ahhh, I get it…pretty much no one in your Peerage joined you willingly, right?"

She looked off to the side. "…No, they didn't." Her voice carried faint regret.

Mamori patted her gently on the shoulder. "For what it's worth, I would've joined you anyway." He told her honestly.

Rias turned to him with surprised eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah…to be honest, I didn't have that many friends to begin with. If Matsuda and Motohama didn't show up in my life when they did…" he sighed deeply. "…anyway, let's get going."

Rias regarded him with an unreadable expression before smiling with a nod. "Yes, let's."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

(Play _**Deadly Premonition OST**_ – Life is Beautiful)

"This is great!" Mamori grinned, walking up the steep hill. There was an enormous backpack slung over his shoulder, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. "Brings back memories of my quest to become huge!"

"How we doing back there, Kiba?" Mamori called from over his shoulder. His tone was a little teasing.

Kiba was a stone's throw behind him, carrying a similar sized backpack. "Doing just fine!" He called back, his breathing a little laboured.

"Ara, President, have they developed a rivalry?" Akeno asked her King teasingly. The girls were walking alongside Mamori, having much smaller, less brick-loaded packs. Asia was lacking one herself.

Koneko, on the other hand, was stomping up ahead, carrying a backpack twice the size of the boy's without breaking a sweat.

Raynare was walking next to her boyfriend, smiling playfully, "Sooo~, 'huge quest', huh?"

"Yes, that's what I call it. I mean, the whole thing felt like one big quest, hence the name."

"Well, I think 'quest completed' would be an understatement~." Raynare winked.

Leone, who was sitting on top of his pack, smiled down at him. "Master, can you teach me to be huge?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think it would do much. Plus, you're pretty strong already."

"Oh…" the blond slumped in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Leone, I bet you can get really strong in other ways!" Asia said encouragingly, with a cute smile.

Almost instantly, Leone zipped down from her perch and glomped the little blond, her face shoved into her breasts. "Dawww, thank you for saying that~!"

Mamori sighed while the girls giggled at the familiar's antics.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"WOW! What a mansion!" Resident Evil reference aside, Mamori exclaimed in amazement as he saw the expansive manor sitting beautifully on the mountainside. The sheer size of the place dwarfed his house easily. There was a small lake off to the side, complete with a pebble beach. In the distance, he could see steam, steam from a hot spring possibly.

Mamori was beginning to understand just how wealthy the Gremory clan was.

"Oh, it's nothing really. The Gremory clan own much larger vacation homes." Rias smiled.

Hands were quickly on her shoulders. Rias's vision was suddenly filled with Mamori's visage, his nose was barely touching hers.

"Rias…" The gamer's voice was quiet as he stared her dead in the eyes, "…Does this place have a game room?"

The sudden closeness made Rias flush red. "U-Um, I think so…?"

"Cool, just wanted to know." Mamori smiled, going immediately back to normal.

"…Nerd."

"Aw, c'mon Koneko…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

 **"By my authority as King, I, Rias Gremory order you, Asia Argento to be brought into the fold of our race. My new Bishop, be delighted in your newfound life and kinship!"**

It certainly was something to see Rias perform the Evil Piece Reincarnation, considering he was too busy dying in a pool of his own blood to watch his own. Visually, all she did was press the Bishop piece to Asia's chest, which was followed shortly after by an almost blinding red light expanding from her body.

After it died down, Asia examined herself curiously to find that she looked the same as before.

Mamori walked up to her. "How do you feel?" He asked her gently.

She kept looking at her hands. "I feel…the same. There isn't any going back now, huh? Heh…"

"…I'm sorry." Rias reflexly answered, "Not from what we've ever seen…though, I don't think Devils are in a hurry to find out either."

Asia nodded, not to the question, but more out of general agreement. She took a deep breath. "It'll take a while to get used to this…b-but I promise to try my best to not become a burden for the future."

The older girl stepped forward, gathering her into a tender, motherly hug. "Don't talk like that. You're a part of my family now, Asia. Never think of yourself as a burden, okay?"

"…Mm." Was the now ex-nun's quiet and watery-sounding answer. "I-I just…want to h-help in any way I can. I want to help you to win the Rating Game. B-But if I fail at that, then…"

"Then we'll just get through it somehow, but let's not think about the 'what ifs' for now." Rias's mood didn't get any brighter at the thought of losing. "Alright everyone! Asia is excluded for now, since her abilities aren't suited for combat. So, everybody please work on your strengths and do as much as you can for today. Mamori, you can start by trying to learn the basics from the others."

"Got it," Mamori clicked his figures as he pointed at Koneko, "Koneko! Commence the training montage!"

Nodding, the white-haired girl walked over to a CD player and clicked play.

(Play Supreme Hustle by _**Ice Cube**_ -

Click.

"…...That's mine…" She mumbled with a blush and quickly switched the CD for the correct one.

(Play Live to Win by _**Paul Stanley**_ )

Mamori and Kiba rushed at each other, their kendo swords griped tightly in their hands. For a few moments, they traded attacks, parrying each other's blows until Mamori wasn't able to keep up and jumped back. The Knight was on him immediately, swinging his sword in a wide arc. Mamori managed to block it in time, but Kiba smirked and swiftly kneed him in the stomach.

Mamori gasped and fell to the ground, griping his gut in pain.

Kiba held his hand out, giving an apologetic smile.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Raynare and Mamori were sitting on a couch in the Livingroom while Leone napped on the other with her feet kicked up on the small table between them. The fallen beauty was talking to him about something and he nodded his head, not really paying attention as he read 'Anatomy and Physiology For Dummies'.

His eyes were glowing green.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Koneko charged forward, her fist cocked back before giving a swift jab to Mamori abdomen, the force of the blow flung him all the way to the other side of the clearing. Mamori face looked pained as he got up. The two met again in the middle and Mamori came at her with a punch to the side, she responded by ducking and grabbing him by the wrist. Gravity kicked in and he was flipped over onto his back.

Mamori caught her by surprise though as he sat up, griped her arm tightly, and flipped her over too.

He jumped up and got some distance away from her.

From her position on the ground, Koneko gave him a thumbs up.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Click.

"Well, that obviously didn't work." Mamori grunted disappointingly. Ten days didn't pass…only two hours.

They make it look so damn easy in the movies!

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Okay everyone, you're all going to need all the energy you can get, so I made sure this meal has lost of protein and carbohydrates!" Rias said cheerfully. laid out on the table in front of them was a great deal of fish, but also some cold-cut roast beef and a ton of bread.

Mamori and everyone else started grabbing some for their plate.

"So, how was the training?" Rias asked.

Kiba smiled. "For a beginner, Mamori did surprisingly well."

The red-eyed boy shrugged. "Well, I did take some kendo lessons at school. The girls _insisted_ that I give it a try. Long story short, it wasn't for me."

"In that case, how did he do with you, Koneko?"

"…Eh." Was her insightful review.

Rias nodded. "Hm, I see."

 _"How did she get_ anything _from that?"_ Mamori thought incredulously.

"And how has Asia been doing with her magic training, Akeno?"

The dark-haired young woman inclined her head. "Oh, quite well. Asia has already made tremendous progress with her magic. She already produced the orb."

Asia ducked her head, smiling shyly.

 _"Magic…"_ Mamori thought, smiling keenly. He was looking forward to the chance to see where he stood in that particular branch.

"Ara Ara, Mamori, are looking forward to spending time with me this afternoon~?" Akeno asked teasingly.

Maori saw what she was doing and played along. "Oh, I don't know. What could I expect to learn?" he asked with faux-ignorance.

"Oh…" Akeno placed a hand on her cheek, eyes half-lidded. " _Many_ things, fufufu~."

In the hallway, Raynare was pressing her head up against the door to dining room, listening in on the conversation.

She grinned widely and rubbed her hands together. _"Yes! my plans are coming to fruition!"_ Step one to have Mamori comfortable with the idea of having a harem: complete! Now onto step two: getting him into bed with multiple different naked ladies!

Raynare walked off with a pep in her step. She had preparations make.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Rias directed Mamori to the back yard where the magic training would be taking place. Akeno and Asia were there waiting when he arrived.

"Alright!" Mamori clasped his hands together in anticipation, "Time to get my magic on!"

"Fufu. Good to see you're so eager; that'll really help things along." There was something about the way said that…

Hmmm.

Anyway…Mamori looked over to Asia. The blond was looking pretty happy at the chance to learn some more magic stuff, like, maybe learning how to throw fireballs? Casting rock armour around yourself? The ability to shatter someone's mind by simply thinking it? …Wait, that's mind control. Oh! What about lighting? That would be sick!

 _"Hehe, unlimited power, motherfuckers!"_

"Mamori?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

Asia looked up at him with a little concern. "You were making really wired faces. Are you okay?"

He reassured her with a pat on the head. "Don't worry, just my imagination gettin' the best of me."

Akeno's eyes flashed with mischief. "Oh~? What were you thinking about, I wonder~?"

"Unlimited power." He deadpanned, inwardly laughing as the Queen faltered from his answer.

"I…see." She took a second to gather herself before continuing.

"Now," the black-haired girl began, holding up a lecturing finger, "For most magic-users, a great deal of effort has to be put into creating a spell. Lots of calculations and drawing circles, things like that." She smiled mischievously, a light flickering at the end of her finger. "That being said, the prosses is a great deal simple for Devils like us. We are able to manipulate and shape our Demonic Aura at will, achieving magic feats quickly."

Akeno held out her palm and a beach ball-sized orb of reddish light grew out of the air above it. "That being said, it is still something that must be developed; I would like you both to try and generate one of these orbs of light."

"Ah any tips, like, 'feel the force' or something?"

The Queen giggled, clasping her hands behind her back and- _"Holy shit, those are massive."_

"Oh, well, I suppose so. Your Aura is a part of you, of course; intertwined with your body at a deep level… it'll take some hard work, but once you draw it out it'll become easier. I recommend using your imagination; your mind is your most powerful weapon in this case. Use your fantasies to shape your inner power…"

Nodding, he closed his eyes and raised his hands, brow furrowing in concentration.

"Now, just take a _firm grasp_ onto that power, direct it how you wish, _drawing out_ its inner power bit by bit, slowly rousing it from slumber until it _comes out_."

"…Wait, that sounds a bit-

"Focus!"

"Alright, alright…"

Shaking his head clear, he breathed in…than out…in…and out. He focused on his breathing, feeling for the Aura inside of him.

Suddenly, there was some sort of… _pulse…_ and it grew stronger with each breath.

 _"Focus…focus…"_ He focused on his desires, his fantasies, what he wished for in life.

 _"My Aura…"_ Mamori could feel it flowing through his body, like water in a constantly moving stream. He mentally reached out, directing the flow down the length of his arm to his hand. He let it build up there, the unfeelable pressure, before pushing further. He clenched it with a mental hand, stopping it from dispersing. He gathered it together, pressing harder and harder, until…

There was a click. Like a lock inside of him had just been opened. He reached inside, puling it out further and further-

"Ara! Excellent, Mamori!"

"Mamori, you did it!"

The girls congratulated Mamori as he stared in awe at the wonderful basketball-sized orb of yellow light.

"…Holy shit," The gamer said quietly, his voice filled with pure delight, "This is _awesome_."

"Yes, quite an impressive size, Mamori~."

"…Y'know, those innuendoes are getting _really_ on the nose."

"Fufufu~."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori sighed contently as the warm water of the shower wet his skin. After a long day of non-stop training, this is exactly what he needed. That was the thing about manipulating Demonic Energy; if you weren't used to the effects it had on your body, then it could leave you feeling hollow.

But he was free to what he wanted for the rest of the day, now.

 _"But what to do?"_ Mamori pondered as he washed the shampoo out of his long black hair, _"I did bring my laptop with me. Maybe I could play some Fallout 2? Death Road to Canada? Hmm, maybe-_

He suddenly felt two round and soft orbs press into his back.

* * *

 **You see a Lemon ahead. It fills you with…DETERMINATION. Time for this fic to earn its M rating.  
**

* * *

Raynare smiled. She got up on her toes, her lips just touching his ear, "Hi." she murmured softly.

 _"…Or spend time with Raynare. There's that too,"_ Mamori looked over his shoulder, "Well…hello to you too." To his credit, his voice was surprisingly calm, considering he had sexy naked lady pressed up against him.

The fallen beauty giggled, "Sooo, I was wondering…" her hands drifted over his body, feeling the muscled strength of his torso, and across the ridges of his firm abs. She paused at his waist.

"…How long are you gonna keep me waiting?"

Mamori turned around in Raynare's embrace and looked down at her. "I thought we'd be doing this in a bed." He smiled wryly, taking in her soft, glistening body.  
She shrugged, the action making her breasts bounce. "I wanted to catch you by surprise." Moving in closer, Raynare wrapped her arms around him until her cheek was pressing against his. She could feel his breath on her neck as she slowly whispered into his ear. _"Now, whaddaya gonna do about it?"_

His answer was in the form of a kiss. Raynare took a sharp intake of breath, unprepared for the sudden assault on her mouth, but after a few seconds she kissed back. His tongue danced with hers in a slow lip-lock.

Eventually they both had to come up for air and held each other as they panted, gazing into each other's eyes as they grew hotter.

"You're getting good at that…" Raynare breathed.

Mamori smirked. "I try." His hands moved up to her full hips then fell down to her supple thighs, squeezing the soft flesh there.

Raynare moved a leg up, wrapping it around his waist and placing her hands on is broad shoulders. Seeing what she wanted to do, Mamori hooked his arms around her legs and hoisted her up, his hands slipped down to her round and soft rear, which squished pleasantly under his touch. His hard member was trapped between both of them.

Raynare felt his hard-on pressed up against her stomach and shivered with excitement, the heat from her crotch burning even stronger now as she resumed her tongue battle with her boyfriend.

Mamori moved back until he hit the wall and slid down. Now on the shower floor with Raynare straddling him, he pulled back from her lips and looked down to the pale, porcelain skin of her nude chest. He cupped one breast in his hand and slowly kneaded it, his thumb brushing over the stiff, pink nipple.

Raynare moaned, biting her lip and placed his other hand on the other breast. Placing her hand over his, she helped him increase the pleasurable sensation radiating from her chest.

Mamori looked up at Raynare; the fallen beauty's face was flushed red as her mouth hung open in a constant moan. He felt…proud of himself. This was a woman who had multiple partners in her life, yet here she was, sitting on his lap reacting to his ministrations in such a gratifying way.

He had to make her feel more.

Raynare suddenly found herself on her back with Mamori on top of her.

 _"Oh, God…he's learning as we go on…!"_ Raynare thought, excitedly. He moved downwards, leaving a trail kisses upon her body as he went.

When he made it to her smooth womanhood, he just stared at it for a few moments. It glistened in the light, the juices of her arousal seeping from between her lips.

Mamori leaned forward and gave it an experimental lick. He heard Raynare let out a small moan.

He was really starting to like that noise.

So, he made her do it more.

Raynare cried out as Mamori suddenly went to town on her core, lavishing her womanhood with his undivided attention. She gasped as he found the little nerve cluster at the top of her pussy. She reached down and grabbed his head, pushing him in further, never wanting him to stop.

A familiar feeling built up inside of her. A feeling she'd missed for _so long_ as Mamori continued his ministrations.

"M-Mamori…!" she cried, tangling her fingers in his black locks, her legs locking around his head as the feeling grew to uncontrollable levels, "I-It's coming!"

"Do it." Mamori told her, before returning to his new favourite pastime of driving Raynare crazy with pleasure.

Raynare threw her head back at the renewed assault, panting and moaning as the sensation threatened to bring her over the edge.

No longer able to hold back, Raynare came, shrieking out as her climax came upon her. Oh, how much she _missed_ this.

Her body laid unmoving on the shower floor, her chest rising and falling as she recovered, panting and gasping for air.

Mamori sat down with his back leaning on the wall. He reached out and brought Raynare into his lap, watching the Fallen Angel recover from his attentions with a smirk on his face.

"Sooo…" he began, "I'm assuming you liked it then?"

"W-What do you think?" Raynare panted out, still slightly out of breath from her climax.

Mamori just gave her the 'Are you fucking serious?' look, making her roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Fine! I haven't felt that good in a long time. Happy?"

"That's good to hear." Mamori replied with a genuine smile on his face.

His breath suddenly hitched.

Raynare looked at him with hot eyes as she moved her hips up and down, _slowly_ grinding her round butt against his hard shaft.

"So, now that you've done me…let me do you~." She said sultrily, gradually increasing the movement of her hips.

Mamori groaned as the perusable sensation of her ass rubbing up and down his member increased with every movement. He started moving with her, thrusting upwards and wedging his rod in-between her cheeks, making her gasp in surprise.

"Oooh…never did an ass-job before…" She experimentally rotated her hips, feeling how the member was squished into her butt. She moaned at the hot feeling it gave off. "Mmm…yeah, this is _definitely_ something I can get used to."

Mamori grabbed her hips and started moving her himself, tired of the slow agonizing movements. She moaned even louder, leaning back until she was flush against his chest. She reached up and around, grabbing the back of his head and twirled her fingers around his hair.

They continued like that for a while until Mamori started to feel his hard-on begin to twitch.

"Raynare…" he breathed into her ear.

"All over my back…!" she whispered hotly. She moved forward, placing her hands on the floor as her hips moved up and down at a rapid pace.

Mamori increased his tempo, the pleasure building to an uncontrollable level.

Suddenly the gamer let out a gasp as reached his peak, his seed splattering all over her pale back. Raynare moaned as the hot substance touched her skin.

"Well, uh…that just happened." Mamori said after he recovered from his climax.

Raynare looked at him from over her shoulder, smiling cheekily as the water washed away his essence from her back. Her eyes looked down and widened slightly. "You're still hard." She noted with pleasant surprise.

He blinked. "…I am?" he looked down, "Oh shit, I am."

His reaction made her giggle. "Guess it's time for the main event then…"

Mamori moved over to her. "So, it would seem." He replied and began kissing her again.

As he continued to kiss the fallen beauty, Mamori eased her back down onto the ground, her long black hair splayed out beneath her.

Raynare spread her legs apart, exposing her womanhood to him.

He continued kissing her as he positioned himself at the entrance to her most precious spot and, with a single thrust, inserted his manhood into her.

The hands that had been lightly resting on his arms suddenly clamped down as a muffled moan of pure ecstasy came from her mouth and resonated into his own.

Mamori broke off the kiss and looked down at her. The best word to describe the look on Raynare's face right now would have to be…ahegao.

"M-M-Mamori." Raynare gasped out, "S-Start thrusting…!"

"Right." He replied, the look on her face left no room for argument.

He started slowly thrusting his rod in and out of her, slowly increasing his pace every time he moved out. Raynare bucked her hips up to meet his own. Over time, the deep moans of pleasure and gasps of joy got louder and more intense. Every second felt like it was being stretched out longer and longer as they continued.

Mamori was astonished at how _good_ this felt. And seeing the beautiful woman under him was enjoying what he was doing to her so visibly made that feeling all the more powerful.

Mamori could feel his pleasure building up to another climax. It made him increase the tempo of his thrusts, making his lover moan loudly.

"M-Mamori!" Raynare moaned out as she also swiftly and inevitably approached her peak for the second time today.

It continued on for a little longer as one tried to hold out for the other for as long as possible, neither wanting the moment to end so soon.

"Mamori…!" Raynare cried helplessly, her voice cracking a little from the strain. "Mmmm… This is it…!" Her head tilted upwards as she let out a lusty moan as her climax came crashing down on her. Mamori followed soon after and gave one last thrust before releasing himself inside of her.

Mamori laid on top of her, but was mindful not let his full weight fall as he recovered his breath. He kissed Raynare gently until clarity returned to her eyes. "H-Holy shit…" she panted.

He chuckled. "Yeah…what you said." He kissed her once more, before pulling out of her as he sat back. Raynare moaned placing her hand on her stomach and the other on her mound, smiling contently.

"Well…that's one girl down." She said slyly, looking over to him.

He rolled his eyes in response.

The gamer then blinked. "…Wait…" he began slowly, "…did everyone hear us?"

His answer came in the form of a knock on the door.

"…Are you done yet?" Koneko's asked irritably.

There was a pause.

...Mamori sighed. "…Just play the Roundabout."

(Play Roundabout by _**Yes**_ )

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Bet you weren't expecting an actual chapter so soon, huh? THAT…was the April Fools joke my viewers.**

 **Also…I hope you enjoyed the Lemon. I know I did, Nyo ho~.**

 **And I don't know if this will help you write Lemons better, but…I listened to the JUDGEMENT OST from Yakuza 0 the whole way through. I just found it really inspiring…**

 **On that note, I'm done.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Oh yeah! I forgot! For those of you who didn't make it in time. Here it is...**

* * *

 **The Vending Machine**

"Look, don't do this to me…!" Mamori pressed the button on the vending machine again and again. He had given the machine what little change he had on him at the moment and received nothing in return.

"Don't be like this…! You're supposed to give me a coke and I walk away! That was the deal! That's how it's always been!" Mamori jabbed the button over and over again. "Come on, you fucking piece of-!

CRASH!

He pressed the button so hard, that his fist smashed right through it. He only realized what he had done after pulling his fist away, smoke pouring out of the huge hole he had created.

"Damn it…" he sighed, walking away, but not before giving the machine one last kick out of frustration.

BADA!

Mamori halted as something shot right past his head. A can of soda was impaled onto a pointy fence, it's fizzy liquid trickled down the post.

The gamer frowned and slowly turned back around to face the vending machine.

The machine started to tremble…like it was warning him.

(Play Cornered – **_JoJo Part 4 OST_** )

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Mamori whispered, darkly, "And that wasn't even the right drink…"

If this thing wanted to throw down…then so be it.

Mamori cracked his knuckles, getting into a ready stance.

The machine trembled, shaking aggressively as heavy weights appeared to drop towards the bottom.

Mamori narrowed his eyes.

The deposit area started to rumble violently.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence…

 _ **Then all hell broke loose.**_

BADADADADADADADADADADA!

 **"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

Hundreds of aluminum cans shot out of the machine with speed of a machine gun. Mamori's arms blurred with equal speed; each can was smashed back by the gamer's fists like a ball with a baseball bat.

 **"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

BADADADADADADADADADADADA!

Cans were flying everywhere. Windows were shattered, cars dented and the pavement cracked as the heavy cans were slammed down to the ground.

Mamori directed most of them back to where they came from. The cans smashed into the machine with enough concentrated force to make it collapse on itself. Only then did it stop its bombardment.

Mamori let out a sigh of relief. "Man…glad that's over-" he had only a second to react to a final can that shot out of the now demolished vending machine. Caching it, he looked down and smiled.

"See? Was that so hard?" cracking open his can of coke, Mamori walked away happily.


	12. The Cat's Out of The Bag

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD, if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz- And look this up in case you want to know what Mamori sounds like, I guess… The Many Voices of "Patrick Seitz" In Video Games

 _ **Chapter 11: The cat's out of the bag**_

Ding-dong!

Tara Adachi blinked at the sound of her doorbell ringing. She wasn't expecting anyone, and Mamori wasn't supposed to come back from his trip for at least a couple more days. Plus…

Why would Mamori ring the doorbell, anyway? He had a key…

 _"So, who is it?"_ Tara wondered warily. Approaching the door, she looked through the peephole.

Outside, on the porch, was a man in a long black coat with a hood concealing in face. And around his neck was a rosary with sharp, pointed ends.

 _"…Is this one of those over the top religious guys that come to your doorstep to yap on and on about 'God this, Jesus that', until you take their pamphlets and say 'I'll think about it'?"_ Tara thought irritably, _"You'd think the abandoned church would've given them a clue…"_

Deciding to get it over with, Tara sighed and opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"…" The man just stood there, looking at her.

Tara rose a brow. "Um…did you hear me?"

"…" He reached up to his hood and pulled it back.

It was then Tara froze, and her eyes became dinner plates. Her expression was one of absolute disbelief as the man's face was revealed to her.

A face she believed she would _never_ see again.

He was handsome, with blood-red eyes that could pierce your sole and long hair that was black as night. The bangs of his hair were long, both of them reaching down to his abdomen. The one on the right was thicker than the other, gathered together in a loose low ponytail on the side of his head. On the left side of his bottom lip was a gold ring piercing, which he also had several of on the shell of his left ear. They all resembled that of a wedding ring; gold with small diamonds on each one.

Praesidium smiled fondly, reaching out to caress the side of the agape Tara's face.

"It's been a long time…" he spoke softly, "How're you doing?"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

A hand shook Mamori's shoulder to rouse his consciousness. With an annoyed grunt, the gamer groggily opened his eyes and found Kiba standing by the side of his bed, looking down at him with that 'nothing can faze me' smile of his, which Mamori hated more than anything right now. How dare this man wake him from his beauty sleep?! Guys need it too y'know!

Especially after what happened with Raynare yesterday...

"Mamori?"

The gamer blinked. "Oh, sorry what?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I was just saying we should get ready. We've only got a few days left, after all."

"Right right, just give me a minute…didn't have much time to rest yesterday."

"Ohhh, I'm sure…" Kiba smirked, "But, I just hope today doesn't end up with you making us wait to use the shower again."

"Hey now, she came on to _me_."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, get dressed and let's get some breakfast."

"Hm…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Y'know, this whole thing with the Rating Game reminds me of something." Mamori suddenly said, after taking a sip of OJ.

"Really?" Rias asked curiously.

"Yeah…90's beat 'em ups."

Next to him Raynare burst into laughter, while everyone else - even Koneko - gave him odd looks. Asia and Leone didn't know how to react, since both blonds didn't know what a beat 'em up even was.

"Mamori…how did you come up with _that_ comparison?"

"Well, in beat 'em ups, the main thing was is that you had to take down a bunch of grunts before going off to fight the heavies, and after you took care of them, next it was the mini-bosses, and then after you put them down, you make it to the end of the stage where the boss is at, who is usually this overconfident, whiney, loser."

There was a short silence…

"…I can see it." Koneko broke the silence, "The grunts are the Pawns and Bishops, the heavies are the Knights and Rooks, the Queen is the mini-boss, and the boss is the King." With that, she then proceeded to munch on some more toast.

Mamori looked over to her, perplexed. "…I think that's the most I've ever heard you say."

She didn't respond. Instead, Koneko continued to eat her toast.

Mamori sighed. "Fine, just ignore me…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After breakfast, Mamori and Asia went to learn magic with Akeno.

"Now these orbs, while they are used as a way for you to get used to channeling your mana, they are also what form the basis for most projectile spells."

"Anything else?" Mamori asked, projecting another basketball-sized orb of light from his outstretched hand, "I doubt that's all they're good for."

"Well, there do exist some diseases and curses that can affect magical potential and abilities, so putting it into that orb usually makes sure it also contains the infection in one place, and not cause the body harm," the buxom Queen told him, "It also makes curing it infinitely easier when all your magic is in one small convenient package."

Smiling, she clapped her hands together. "Now, I want you to try and launch your sphere. This will teach you how to-WHA!" Akeno let out a startled shout as she barely managed to get out the way of Mamori's orb of light. The ball of energy streaked away in a straight line, striking through a random tree, leaving behind a basketball-sized hole in the trunk.

Akeno took a few seconds to get her bearings, before looking back at Mamori, surprised.

The gamer smiled sheepishly. "Uhhhh… Hadoken?"

"Ara, Ara, well done!" Akeno exclaimed, beaming at him, "I had a feeling that you were a quick learner, Mamori. Come here my handsome Kohai~." She gave him a hug, making him stiffen as her large bust pressed heavily against him.

From the side, Asia looked on with a pout. She watched as her seniors' breasts practically squished against Mamori's chest. looking down at her own modest pair, she sighed.

 _"No fair…"_

When Akeno broke away from him, Mamori looked back at the tree thoughtfully.

 _"Akeno said to use my imagination to draw out and shape my inner power…I just imagined Ryu doing sick Hadokens all over the place. Then I suddenly felt the 'connection' between the orb and my palm 'snap'..."  
_  
 _He then thought for a moment. "…Hey, Ddraig."_

(Yes?)

 _"I think I got an idea."_

Before he could think further on it, a pair of arms circled around Mamori's waist making him blink. Akeno's… _distinctive_ chest pressed into his back. "Ara…you're really tense, Mamori. Try and relax a little; it won't do you any good if you get all stiff in a fight…" she murmured in his ear.

Mamori looked over to her with a raised brow. "You're gettin' really grabby all of a sudden." he noticed.

The beauty smirked. "Are you complaining?"

"Nope. Just making an observation."

Seeing this just made Asia pout even more. _"Muu! No fair, no fair!"_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Near the mansion, there was a clearing. In it was a small pool of a pond stretching over twenty meters. Mamori was there sitting on a chopped wood stump, staring out at the water. In his hand was a small leaf.

The gamer let out a small breath. "Okay…here we go." In a flash of red light, he adorned his left arm with the **[Boosted Gear]**. The gauntlet now covered the entirety of his hand up to his elbow.

Placing the leaf in his gauntlet covered palm, Mamori closed his hand.

 **[Boost!]** The green gem set into the back of the hand glowed slightly.

"Now to just…"

 **[Transfer!]** The enormous green gem now shouted.

"Now, the moment of truth." He opened his hand to see the leaf and his eyes widened. The healthy green it once possessed was now gone, replaced by an old yellow. Its edges were cracking and crumbling apart in his hand.

 _"Ddraig…are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

The Welsh Dragon gave a hum in observation. (Using my power to age the leaf…interesting. This might prove useful to you.)

 _"Do you think this could work on a Devil?"_

(Possibly. They are beings with a near limitless lifespan; It would require a great deal of power to even attempt such a thing.)

 _"Just another reason to get stronger."_ He thought firmly.

Ddraig let out a hardy laugh at that. (Ha! I like your attitude! Let's see how far we can go with this…)

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Mamori strolled through the forest surrounding the manor, his expression one of deep thought.

He spent time trying to figure out the ins and outs of his new power. Things like leaves and grass required little energy to age. Next, he tried some fish from the pond. By the end of it the fish reeked like hell, but he was making progress, he was sure of that. Afterwards, he tried one of the more smaller trees around the clearing, which required _way_ more energy. It took about ten trees to get him tired. He could've gone further, but he didn't want to overexert himself.

All in all, it was a pretty productive couple of hours.

Mamori was brought out of his thoughts by a flash of white up ahead.

It was Koneko. Standing in the center of a relatively small clearing. She was currently doing squats.  
But he wasn't focusing on that.

Instead, he was focusing on the two _fucking_ _cat ears_ that were on her head. Looking down, he saw a fluffy white tail coming out of the small of her back as well.

Today was just full of surprises.

"You gonna come out, or what?" The girl panted, not stopping her workout. Mamori walked towards her looking sheepish.

"Sorry…" he said finally after a moment, "So, cat ears huh?"

She sighed. "Yes, they're cat ears, okay? You might as well know now rather than later. I'm a-

"Nekomata." Mamori finished.

Surprised, Koneko stopped her squats and looked at him. "You…know what I am? How-

Mamori gave her a deadpan stare. "Koneko. I am now living in a world full of mystical beings that could potentially kill me with a click of their fingers. Did you guys really think that I was just dicking around doing nothing for the month and a half I've been a Devil?" Seeing her cheeks tint pink in embarrassment answered that question for him. "Wow, okay… I'd spend a couple of hours in the clubhouse reading some of the books from the shelves. One of them had to do with Japanese youkai, one of which was the Nekomata."

Slipping his hands in his pockets, he started walking away. "Anyway, we should get back. Dinner's probably starting soon."

Koneko could only stare at him, shocked. She was expecting him to ask her why she kept her ears and tail hidden, or why she doesn't use Senjutsu. But he didn't. Why? Did he just not care?

As if he read her mind, Mamori stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I'll admit I'm curious why you hide them…but it's not my place to ask. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. C'mon, let's get going." With that, he resumed his walk back to the mansion.

Her tail twitched as it receded, her ears flattening and seemingly merging with her hair. Koneko smiled, now regarding Mamori in a new trusting light, accompanied him back.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"…So that's what I've been working on for the past few hours."

Everyone just stared incredulously at the smiling Mamori. The gamer had just finished his explanation on how he discovered the ability to age things using his Sacred Gears power, and needless to say…

It was terrifying.

It was when he started talking about how he tried it on fish was when things started to get creepy and understanding began to dawn.

With enough time, and with enough practice, Mamori could age anyone and anything to _dust…_

Again. Terrifying.

Raynare gulped and moved her plate away. "I don't feel hungry anymore…"

Mamori patted her back, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, sorry. I guess I went into too much detail."

Rias, who was also heavily disturbed to the point of not eating, said. "Mamori, please refrain from doing so ever again."

"Understood, Prez."

Leone, who was only one to finish her meal, smiled. "I think it's awesome! I remember seeing all kinds of stuff like that back in the forest. There was actually this one time where-

"Don't tell us!" they all exclaimed desperately.

"Oh, okay…" the familiar pouted.

"Well, we can always eat later. So, for now let's take a bath." Rias suddenly declared, standing from the table and leaning on it.

The muscular young man shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll probably try and get some training in before bed."

"Oh, don't be like that Mamori," Rias warned. "While I appreciate your seriousness in this matter, I can't allow you to work yourself to death." She tapped a pointed finger to her lips before smiling innocently. "Why don't you take a bath with us?"

He blinked. "What?"

Something round and soft pressed into his arm.

Raynare smirked wickedly. "What's the matter? I think it'd be fun~."

"Sure... _you_ would, but you can't say the same for everyone else!"

"Then let's put it to a vote then." Rias decided. "Akeno?"

"Oh, that sounds like a _delightful_ idea." The smile on the busty Queen's face was absolutely diabolical. "Leone, wha-

"Yes." She answered immediately.

"Asia?"

Asia turned bright red before ducking her head, letting a very small, very shy smile grace her features. "I…would like that." She spoke softly. Then all eyes landed on Koneko, who squirmed under the attention.

"I'm okay with it…" She whispered, before looking up to glare at the gamer. "B-But no funny business."

"I don't I get a say in this?! Kiba, help me out here!"

The Knight just smiled and shrugged. "If Koneko doesn't have a problem with it, what do you think I can do? Sorry man, you're on your own."

"NO! THIS ISN'T HOW MY STORY ENDS! NOOO!" Rias, Akeno, Raynare and Leone each grabbed an arm and leg and carried him away, Asia and Koneko following close behind.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

 _"It's times like this where I think some mystical force is out there trolling me."_

(Want my advice? Try to make the best of your situation.)

 _"Well I didn't ask for it, so hush you!"_

Mamori had no choice but to be dragged into the women's bath. He could only stare at bountiful beauties that were before him. When it came to women, Mamori had to wonder if there was such a thing as having too much luck…nah, probably not. But still, you never know.

"Mamori~." Raynare's very mature figure pressed up against him, her large breasts pressed up against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You enjoying yourself~?"

Mamori glanced down at the valley of creamy cleavage then back up into his girlfriend's eyes. "I might as well, considering it's impossible to _not_ have an erection by this point." He said, bringing a hand to her thigh and squeezing it, much to her delight.

"Well, it's good to know we have that effect on you." Rias came to him from his right. "Though, I am a bit surprised; I was expecting you to lose at least a little self-control."

Mamori placed a hand on his chest and smirked. "And I am proud to say that my self-control is impeccable. Better luck next time."

Rias let an annoyed pout come on to her face. She was hoping to get _something_ out of him, but so far nothing, and it infuriated her to no end! He just sat there with that smug look on his face!

A poke to her shoulder made her turn to see Akeno. Smirking, the Yamato nadeshiko beauty leaned in and whispered into her ear. When she leaned back Rias's face was as red as her hair.

"D-Do you think…that would work?" she said quietly so only Akeno could hear.

"Only one way to find out, fufufu~." The Queen replied. She then moved to Mamori's left, getting in place.

Rias gulped and got ready as well.

Raynare saw what they had in mind and smiled widely with excitement. Right now, Mamori was leaning back with his eyes closed relaxing in the warm water. He was completely vulnerable.

Seeing this, Rias and Akeno both nodded to each other. They moved in…

…And the entirety of Mamori's head was brought into the wondrous valley between their breasts. Raynare couldn't even see his head anymore!

The fallen angel licked her lips, staring intently at the wet orbs of flesh surrounding her boyfriend's head, beads of water trickling down their skin. Her eyes followed two particular beads of water that trickled down to their touching nipples.

 _"Holy fuck! This is HOT!"_ She thought, wiping away some blood from her nose.

Rias could feel how her stiff nipples were brushed up against Akeno's own pink buds. The contact made both girls close their eyes and let out a slight shudder.

"Oh…" Rias whispered. This was getting…intimate…

Wait…she wasn't thinking of Akeno like… _that_ …was she? Sure, Rias would freely admit to seeing Akeno as beautiful, but…no…not like _that._

Right?

"Mimibi-bifbiebait-mibi. Buonunid unboo-kixty-hityine."

Rias was snapped out of her confused thoughts by Mamori's muffled words.

"Ara, Ara. What was that, Mamori~?" They moved back, releasing him from his prison.

All three girls were surprised to see that he was completely unfazed by the 'ambush', save for the trickle of blood coming from his nose, which he wiped away.

He smiled. "I said, 99-58-90. 102-60-89." He saw the blushing and even more surprised look on their faces after he said those numbers, "Yeah, my friend taught me how calculate body measurements just by looking. It was a Sunday and we were bored."

Seeing that their plan was utterly foiled, Rias and Akeno sighed and gave up, settling for just wrapping their arms around his middle and bringing his arm to rest between their breasts. "You're just an impenetrable wall when you want to be, y'know that?" The redhead said, giving him a mock-glare.

"Heh, I try."

Nearby, Asia, Koneko and Leone sat in the shower side, rinsing the soap from their bodies. Asia looked over to the three women in the pool for a moment, her eyes falling to their large assets before gazing down at her own. By comparison, she truly was outmatched in that regard. She could only sigh in defeat, rinsing the last bit of soap from her form.

"I know how it feels to not be part of the double-D society." Koneko surprised her. "But you can't let it get to you."

"Mu…I know…"

"Oh, Asia, don't feel left out." Leone said gently, getting up and bringing the smaller girl into a comforting hug, smiling. "You possess a cuteness that people absolutely _adore._ Big boobs can't do that!"

The complement caused Asia to blush, and bury her face in the busty blonds' cleavage in an attempt hide her embarrassment.

Leone giggled. "See what I mean?"

Next to them, Koneko let out a silent sigh, looking down at her own budding breasts.

 _"Must drink more milk."_ She kept repeating to herself.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The next day, Mamori, when he wasn't training with Kiba, Koneko or Akeno, would spend some of his time working on his newfound ageing ability. Things were progressing, albeit slowly, but it was still progress nonetheless. Right now, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Mamori and Koneko were sitting at a table with Asia standing in front of them all with various items on the table for them to see. There was a bible, a small bottle of water, and a rosary.

"Now, Asia, would you mind explaining to us what those from the church would do if they encountered a Devil?" Rias inquired.

"R-Right, um, well normally when those from the church who deal with Devils carry two items of note. The first item would holy water." Asia explained, holding up the bottle for the others to see. "Devils should never touch it."

"And, if we do touch it?" Mamori asked curiously.

"Something very, very bad will happen!"

"Why is it that the ambiguous answers are always the most frightening?" Mamori sighed with a sweat drop.

"Don't forget that you're a Devil as well." Rias reminded her, quickly making the former nun wince.

"A-Ah…right, I forget sometimes…" Asia mumbled before setting the bottle down and grabbing the good book. "The second item is the Bible. I've read it since I was little…" she declared, her smile quickly faltering as she hugged it close to her chest. "Mou, but every time I try to read a single line, I feel a splitting pain in my head!" She cries out.

"Yes, as expected of a Devil." Rias confirmed further with a small smirk.

"You are one of us now." Kiba added this time.

"You should probably wright it down." Koneko followed suit.

"It does cause excruciating pain after all~." Akeno giggled with a hand on her cheek.

"B-B-But there's this passage that's very enlightening!" Asia tried to reason, quickly opening the bible up, only to immediately flinch in pain. "A-Ah! It hurts!" She tried again, only to be meet with the same result. "Ahhh! Why?!"

Mamori sighed, looking at her with sympathy; it was hard to watch someone struggle in their beliefs, especially a sweet girl like Asia. Looking at the bible in her hands for a moment, the gamer suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Rias. Does hearing someone speak the gospel hurt Devils?"

"It depends on the words used in the verse, I suppose. Such as if it's some form of prayer speaking directly to Him." Rias explained, raising a curious red brow. "Why do you ask?"

Mamori smiled. "Well, alright then. Asia, if you ever want to hear something from bible, just come to me."

Asia's face lit up in shock. "Y-You read the bible?!"

"Yep, memorized the whole thing. Just tell me what you want to hear and I'll say it."

Asia froze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing…she didn't haft to give up on one of her most beloved pastimes. All thanks to Mamori.

Her bottom lip trembled before letting out a happy squeal, jumping forward and hugging the tall teen tightly around his waist.

"Oh, thank you, Mamori! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Asia rattled off in a gratitude, eyes misting up with joyful tears.

"Don't worry about it." Mamori chuckled, gently rubbing her head.

"Fufufu, you two would make such a cute couple~." Akeno giggled, making Asia tense and her face go red.

"Muuu! Akenooo!" The little blond wined in embracement.

"Alright, alright, that's enough teasing, Akeno." Rias giggled this time before heading towards the door. "Now let's get back to training."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yes, Master!"

Mamori and Leone stood in a clearing. The gamer had asked his familiar if she was willing to be a…'test subject' of sorts for a theory he had. Picking up his book 'Anatomy and Physiology For Dummies', he flipped through it a bit before coming to the page he was looking for. "Alright," He said, tapping the page, "Hopefully this'll work out…" Closing the book and putting it back down, he got into position.

Mamori released an insecure breath. "Look…just…if you feel any pain at all, please tell me…"

Leone could see how nervous he was about this, and smiled. Her Master was a kind and caring one; an attractive trait for sure. "Don't worry, I will."

Mamori got into a basic fighting stance. After a quick intake of air, Mamori rushed forward and gave a swift, precise punch to her stomach.

A second past…

Then two…

Then three…

The busty blond blinked in surprise. "I…can't feel anything…anything at all…" She couldn't move a single muscle in her body. She was stiff as a board, completely still.

Curious, Mamori pushed his fist forward and watched as Leone fell onto the ground, limp.

A smile made its way onto his face. "Okay, I can work with his."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The next few days passed by quickly. In that time, Mamori worked on his strengths and weaknesses...or at least learn to hide his weaknesses from the enemy. He learned that the hard way when training with Koneko. While Mamori was fast, despite his size claiming otherwise, the petite Rook was clearly able to see through his movements with experience and skill on her side. Because of this, Mamori had learned to be more careful with his attacks and remembered to doge, block, and counter when necessary. It wasn't much, but the gamer now knew what to expect when he would have to eventually butt heads with Riser's own Rooks.

Kiba didn't letup either. The Knight would blur this way and that, not letting Mamori land a single strike, and though he was cautious to never inflict life-threatening wounds, he never slowed his attacks and always stayed on target, knowing Mamori would be able to protect himself from his most basic attacks. In turn, Mamori had grown faster to better avoid the Knight. And, with help of the **[Boosted Gear]** ,Mamori was able to increase his eye movement to better predict Kiba's attack patterns and react accordingly.

The final day before the game was a day of enforced rest. Rias basically ordered everyone to not train that day and instead conserve their strength for the battle tomorrow morning, something that they could use right now. Mamori, of course, saw this as an opportunity to take advantage of the game room that was available and proceeded to own anybody who dared to take him on, while Rias continued to read more and more of the Rating Game rules and procedures.

Mamori was walking towards his room when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

It was Rias, clad in only lace panties, a sheer nightgown and a pair of glasses, an empty cup in her hand.

"Oh? You're still awake?"

Mamori stared at her for a moment. "Rias…can I just say that you look stunning in those glasses."

The crimson beauty was a little taken aback by his straightforwardness and blushed, smiling. "Thank you…truth is I don't really need them, but they're like a good luck charm. I always feel like my head functions better with these on. I know it's silly, but it just helps, y'know?"

Mamori smiled. "I get it."

She gestured to her cup. "Tea?"

"Thanks, I'd love some."

After making them both some tea, Rias asked him to chat with her in one of the living rooms, this one had two couches with a low table between them. On the table were various books on tactics.

"I'm no Akeno, but I hope you like it." Rias said, handing Mamori his cup and sitting down.

Taking a seat next to her, Mamori took a sip of the hot beverage. "To be fair, I doubt anybody could beat Akeno's tea, but this is still pretty good," looking down to books on the table, he rose a brow, "Studying tactics?"

The redhead sighed. "Yes…but it's more for peace of mind than anything."

"Ah…because were going up against a phoenix."

"That's right. He's practically invincible… Eight wins two losses. It's Riser's official Rating Game record. The first two were on purpose out of respect for the opposing clan they were competing against. He's essentially won every game he's been in. In fact, he's even in position to take back the top rank."

"You act like it's impossible to beat him." He noted.

Rias narrowed her eyes in thought. "Well…there are two ways to defeat him. We would need to attack him with overwhelming power. Or keep on knocking him down until his spirit is thoroughly crushed."

The gamer smirked. "Can't do both?"

The crimson beauty let out a laugh. "Heh, I would love nothing more. But the former requires a god class power, so will just have to settle for just crushing his spirit."

Mamori looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. He could tell something else was bothering her…but he wasn't sure what.

"My name…because I'm a Gremory." Was the answer to his unspoken question.

"Uh…not sure I follow…"

She giggled before smiling at him. "I guess that was a bit random to say. It's just…no matter where I go, the Gremory name will always follow me… Make no mistake, I am proud to be a Gremory, that will never change. But, everyone sees me as 'Rias Gremory'. They don't see me as Rias, the individual." She looked out the window and smiled softly, "But when I'm here, in the human world, no one knew a thing about the Devil Gremory. All they saw was a girl called Rias, who was rumored to be form western Europe. They all saw me for who I am…and I absolutely loved it."

She sighed sadly. "My one little dream, is to be with someone who loves 'Rias', and not 'Rias Gremory'." As she said this, her eyes slowly peered over to Mamori, an unknown gleam in her eyes.

Before he could say anything, Rias pressed against him and rested her head on his shoulder. While surprising, the contact did not go unwelcomed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned back into the couch, a smile graced his lips Rias doing the same as she rested against him. "Comfy?"

"Mhm." She hummed.

"Rias…I see you for you." He said, making her snap her eyes open in shock.

"R-Really?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Of course." He replied, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "And besides…" His lips curled up into a smirk, "Not just any Gremory can look as good as you in glasses."

Rias stiffed as she heard this, her face flushed a deep red.

Mamori chuckled. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He got up, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and another under her legs to carry her bridal style back to her room.

Gently shutting the door behind him, Mamori walked over to the bed and laid Rias down. He was about to leave when her hand reached out to grab his arm.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Mamori smiled softly. "Alright." After reaching down to remove her glasses and putting them on the nightstand, the gamer sat down on the edge and kicked his sneakers off before backing up and laying down, Rias curling into him as he relaxed.

"Mamori? Can you do something for me?" Rias murmured sleepily. "Please…"

"What is it?"

"Please…promise me we'll win."

After a moment of pause, Mamori smiled.

"I promise."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **AN: Special thanks to yukicrewger2 for his amazing Ideas! Five gold stars to you, good sir!**

 **Also, with that bit in the bath with Rias and Akeno...don't think much on it. Hey, this is a harem, so I might as well go all the way with it right? Besides, I doubt you guys would complain about some Rias\Akeno yuri-yuri time, nyo ho~.**

 **And…well…that's about it I guess…hm. Oh! What's this? A recipe for banana bread?**

 **2 eggs, beaten**

 **1/3 cup buttermilk**

 **1/2 cup vegetable oil**

 **1 cup mashed bananas**

 **1 1/2 cups white sugar**

 **1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour**

 **1 teaspoon baking soda**

 **1/2 teaspoon salt**

 **1/2 cup chopped pecans (optional)**

 **Directions**

 **1\. Preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). Spray one 9x5 inch loaf pan with non-stick spray coating.**

 **2\. Blend together the eggs, buttermilk, oil and bananas.**

 **3\. Sift together the sugar, flour, baking soda and salt. Add to banana mixture and stir in pecans. Mix well.**

 **4\. Pour into prepared loaf pan and bake 1 hour and 20 minutes or until a cake tester inserted in the center comes out clean.**

 **5\. Enjoy! :)**

 **Makes 1 - 9x5 inch loaf.**


	13. Oh, how useless it is

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD, if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

Also…did anyone thought that they both sound alike? Fitting, considering they're father and son in this.

 _ **Chapter 12: Oh, how useless it is…**_

Zeoticus Gremory, head of the Gremory Clan sighed as he took his seat in the VIP observation room. "A shame that it has come to this…"

"Indeed. While this isn't the most ideal start to their relationship perhaps it is for the best. This way they might gain a healthier respect for one another." Lord Phenex pretty much looked like an older version of Riser with a beard, formal attire and none of the attitude. Both men were currently sitting front row to the multiple screens dedicated to the upcoming Rating Game, with a number of screens rotating as the cameras surveyed the map, while two of them displayed the two Peerages.

Riser and his group were currently lounging in the main hall of the Phenex estate as they awaited the transportation circle. Already they believed themselves to be the victors; well-earned pride to be sure, if their record was anything to speak of, though both men frowned sightly at the rowdy behaviour. To the younger generation, the Rating Game became more of a social status symbol, rather than a training ground that was intended to give them insight in to various types of supernatural warfare. Riser's pre-game rituals were rather unbecoming, even to his own father.

Rias however was appearing quite composed, her and her servants in their little clubhouse. Rias was sitting at her desk, her Queen standing patiently just behind her. Her Knight leaned against a wall, strapping light greaves and vambraces to his limbs. Her Rook had donned a matching set of fighting gloves, both had a pink paw print on the backside. Another girl in a nun's outfit nervously fidgeted in place, clearly worried about the upcoming match. However, the Lords' attention was drawn to the sixth member of the Gremory team. A teenage male, tall and muscular was conversing on the couch with a blond woman with the features of a lion. Although he wore the Kuoh uniform, the jacket and button-down shirt were undone, revealing a…MadWorld t-shirt? Anyway…he seemed to be completely at ease as he talked with blond, smiling all the while.

"An odd one there," commented the Phenex. "He looks completely unconcerned with the upcoming fight."

"…" Lord Gremory focused on the boy for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought. His face, those eyes and that long, black hair. It reminded him of…someone, but for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Beside the redhead was his wife, Venelana. She saw the thoughtful look on her husband's face and was curious. "Something wrong, Dear?"

Zeoticus shook his head. "It's nothing."

She was going to press for more, but that was when the door opened and her only son, Sirzechs walked in. Immediately, both lords stood and bowed slightly to the Satan.

"Please, don't get up on my account," Sirzechs waved his hands. "I'm not here as a Devil-King, but as an older brother looking forward to his sisters first Rating Game." With that, the man plopped down in the chair next to his mother and signalled for a drink from a passing attendant.

"You're not going to say anything to your sister?" Venelana whispered. "You know the encouragement would help her."

"Grayfia will let her know I'm watching. That's the most I can do."

"Rias's future at stake! You must-

"Sit back and watch events unfold. Don't underestimate Rias or her servants." Sirzechs' trained eyes lingered on the black-haired boy. "I think little Rias has a surprise in store."

If he was right about who that boy was… Then his sister would have nothing to worry about.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Ah! This must be the place." Azazel said, walking up to the porch.

"Why am I here with you again?" Vali grumbled.

Azazel knocked on the door. "I thought it be nice to do something together. Plus…there's someone I want you to meet. I don't know if you remember him, but he's an old friend of yours from when you were little."

The silver-haired boy looked at him inquisitively. _"Old friend?..."_ he wondered.

The door opened partially, Praesidium's face poking out from the inside.

"Oh. Azazel. Hi." The red-eyed man greeted.

Vali could only stare at the face that he hadn't seen since he was a child. Images from his past flashed within his mind.

 _Vali! Get back here young man, or I'm gonna give ya five across the ass!_

Neither men seemed to noticed how he suddenly stiffened up. "So, can we come in or…?"

"Um…" Prae looked over his shoulder then back to them. "Just a sec." He closed the door.

As they waited, Vali looked at Azazel accusingly. "I thought you said he died."

The Grigori leader shrugged. "I lied. Hey, it was the only way you would calm down without you worrying about him breathing down your neck."

"So, he's just been living here this whole time?"

"Eh, not exactly…"

The door opened fully this time. Presidium was in the motions of putting on his coat. "So, what brings you and the Butt Dragon here?"

Vali's eye twitched with irritation.

"Oh, we were just in the area and, well-

Prae wasn't having any of it. "It's my son's Rating Game, isn't it?"

Azazel sighed. "…Yeah."

His frown was immediately replaced by a smile. "Well come on in! I'll get the TV ready!"

"Prae, who's at the door?" A woman voice called out from down the hall.

"It's Azazel and Vali!" He called back as his guests took off their shoes in the greeting area.

There was the sound of a door opening. "Azazel? Vali?" Tara walked into the living room.

The Fallen Angel smiled and waved. "Long time no see, Tara."

A happy smile graced her features. "Azazel, it's been ages! And Vali, look at you all grown up~!" The beauty cooed, reaching out to ruffle the White Dragon Emperor's hair, much to his annoyance.

Vali adjusted his now ruffled hair. "Can someone just please tell me what's going on?"

Before Azazel could reply, a purple light brightened the room. They turned to see Praesidium with his arm raised, his hand opened and facing the television screen. A purple magic circle was hovering just over his palm. The circle spun suddenly and spawned several purple vines from within.

 **"TV Hack Overdrive!"** He shouted out, the vines shooting forward in a blur of speed, hooking themselves to the back of the magic box. The screen went white before changing to static then flashing to an image of Rating Game map.

"Ha! Still got it!" Prae cheered. "Suck it Ajuka, your networks are mine!"

"Can't believe you still use that thing." Azazel chuckled, shaking his head side to side in amusement.

"It works, doesn't it?" He walked over to kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a six-pack of beer. "Want one?"

"Sure." Presidium tossed him a can, which he caught it mid-air.

"Vali, killed anyone yet?"

"Uh, sure?"

Prae also tossed him a can, and though he was unprepared, Vali managed to catch it.

The well-built man made his way to the couch and got comfortable. "Old enough to kill…" He grabbed a pen from his coat, poking a hole in the bottom on the can. "…Old enough to drink." He placed his mouth over hole and pulled the tab, the liquid draining quickly from can and into his mouth. Not a single drop was spilled.

Prae crushed the can, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Hahh~! Yes! **Yes!** "

Vali blinked. "Riiiiiight…" He looked over to the screen. "So, is that him? The Red Dragon Emperor?" Vali sat down on the couch, gazing at the young man who was obviously Praesidium's son. "Maybe this will be interesting after all."

"Yep." Azazel agreed, taking a sip.

"Yep." Prae followed suit.

"Mhm." Tara nodded.

Vali looked at them all strangely.

Praesidium nudged his shoulder. "Go on, you can say 'yep' too. You've earned it."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After some encouraging words from Raynare and a big kiss for luck, Mamori set off for the clubhouse to get ready for the game.

In a bright flash of light, the circle activated, whisking them all away…

Only for them to return to the clubhouse as the circle faded.

Asia looked around, confused. "We're still here. Did something go wrong?"

Curious, Mamori walked over to the windows and took a look outside. "Huh…sky's green…and purple…and a lotta other colours. Kinnda like when ya dump M&M's into a cup of yogurt." He looked over to the others, smiling nostalgically. "Anyone here do that when they were a kid? Good times…"

For a moment, no one said anything. It was Kiba who reacted first, laughing at the simple question. Mamori's unique way of breaking the tension worked like a charm. Asia smiled, something that was mirrored by Rias, Akeno and Leone as well. Even Koneko's lips curled upwards.

"Well, if you must know…" Rias raised her hand, a touch of pink colouring her face, "I did sometimes."

"That's awesome, and I like you even more for it." Was the gamer simple reply.

Rias smiled but immediately looked up as Grayfia's voice echoed across the skies outside.

 _Good evening everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory, and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating Game between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex. In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be observing today's match. The battlefield is a replica of Kuoh Academy, a school Rias attends in the human world. Both teams have a "base," Rias's being the Occult Research Club's clubroom, located in the old school building. Riser's base is the Student Council's room, located in the new building. Pawns must reach the enemy's base in order to Promote. Enchantments are permitted to be set before the fighting begins. The game will begin in thirty minutes, starting now._

"Alright, let's get to work. Kiba, Koneko, use your familiars and start setting traps around the forest, Akeno, start casting illusions. I don't want any of their Pawns getting in here."

The three quickly set out to do their respective tasks, leaving Rias, Asia, Mamori and Leone alone in silence. The muscular Pawn, now taking note he had time to kill, took out his DS and started playing.

"Ohh, whatcha doin'?" Asked the busty blond, peering over his shoulder.

"Playing Tetris."

A loving smile made its way onto Rias's lips as she looked over to her only Pawn. He had made so much progress in the short time he has been with them. Even now, the Gremory heiress couldn't get over how wonderful he was. After a moment of arguing with herself, Rias walked over to the gamer.

Mamori stopped playing when he felt someone wrap their arms around his chest. Looking over his shoulder, he found Rias, eyes closed and smiling, resting her head on his back.

"Mamori…thank you. For giving me hope when I most needed it."

Mamori smiled and placed a hand over hers, gently stroking it with his thumb. "Aww, always wanted to be a girl's hope." He said jokingly, which got a giggle out of her.

They both moved over to the couch with Asia and Leone and sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the others to return.

Once everybody got back, and with only ten minutes before the match started, the group all gathered around the desk, where a map of the school was splayed out for everyone to see.

"Let's see…" Rias said, rubbing her chin in thought. "First we must take out Riser's Pawns."

"It be a worry if he got them to promote to Queen." Akeno remarked.

"Kiba."

"Yes?" The Knight looked up from the map.

"It would be unwise for us to be positioned in the forest area around our base. Since Riser's territory is the new school building, they'd be able to see the entire front garden, so passing through that point would a big no-go for us. So, in order to infiltrate the enemy base, we'd have to make our entrance through the playground…" She explained, tapping her finger on the area in question. "Riser probably thought about that too, so he'll most likely deploy troops there. My best guess would be some mobile Knights and three or four Pawns."

"But, right now we to focus on capturing the gym. By doing this, we can secure a route to the enemy base and neutralize the threat of a flank attack."

"Mamori, Koneko, Leone." The three straightened when addressed. "the three of you will be forward in the gym while Kiba is on perimeter duty. Assuming that we take out all the Pieces he sends in first, then we may very well have cut his forces nearly in half."

"Akeno, I'll need you patrolling and making sure that our illusions and traps hold. Once the gym is cleared out, then you'll destroy it, forcing Riser to think again. We can use the tree cover at that point, without the gym there is no way for his servants to get to the tree line undetected. I want him off balance."

"I will remain here," she said with obvious distaste. "If only to ensure that Riser doesn't take a shot at me in the confusion. Asia, you'll be my shadow for this, are you up for it?"

"Yes!" The little blond cheered. It was excitement well deserved, Asia's magical abilities, particularly those of a defensive and supporting nature were top notch after only a week and a half of training.

"Excellent. Once we're done with that-" A chime emanated from outside.

 _The allotted thirty minutes are up. Active combat is now permitted. Good luck to you all._

"We'll finish this later, let's just get phase one underway. And before you all go…" Rias waved a hand and seven glowing orbs appeared. "Please put these transceivers in your ears."

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other." Akeno explained.

Rias opened her mouth to say some encouraging words but, when her eyes landed on Koneko, she could only stare in shock. "K-Koneko…?"

Everyone turned to see what caught their Kings attention. What they saw was quite the surprise, especially to those who have known her for so long.

Out for all the world to see, were her the snow-white cat ears and tail.

Ever since the first day of training, Koneko had been significantly more reclusive than she had been before. When she wasn't doing training with Mamori or showing up for group meetings and meals, the white-haired girl would just vanish off into the forest alone. It was something that happened for all ten days of their training.

And Mamori just happen to stumble upon one of her training sessions.

"This is what I've been doing. I was trying to learn how to control my powers." Koneko's voice was quiet, like always, but there was something different about it. She sounded more…in control.

"Koneko…why didn't you tell us? We could've helped-

She shook her head. "No." her voice was firmer now. "This was something I had to do on my own. I resized I was holding myself back. I wanted to fight for you, President, with everything I had."

It would be a lie to say she was completely over her fear. But, Rias's future was at stake, she wasn't going to hold back. Not now.

Mamori decided now was time to cut in. "Look, while I am curious as all hell what this is all about, I think it can wait until after we beat the shit out of KFC."

That got everyone out of their funk. "Mamori's right, everything else can wait." Rias looked at all of her servants. "Get out there and show them why we're not to be trifled with! Wipe them all out!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all exclaimed in unison.  
 _ **  
A Gamers Life**_

Mamori, Koneko and Leone made their way out of their headquarters and into the forest. As they walked, Leone pampered Koneko, going on about how her 'neko-girl mode' makes her even more adorable than she already was and all that jazz. It got to the point where the busty blond wanted to just stuff her head in her cleavage, but was fortunately (unfortunately?) stopped by Mamori.

"Mou, okay…" The lion-girl sighed, before a mischievous smile sprang up onto her face. "So, I'll just do it to _you_ then!"

"HMMMMFFFF!"

 _"Must drink more milk…"_

After regaining his breath from another near-death experience, Mamori placed a finger to the ear that held his transceiver, pushing the small button that enabled contact. "Prez, we've reached our destination."

[Do you know how many are in the gym?]

"Four."

Mamori blinked before looking over to Koneko, surprised.

[Are you sure?]

"Yes." She assured. "They're trying to hide and take us by surprise. But I can sense their ki. They're strong, but not nearly as strong as the rest of Riser's Peerage." There was a cute twitch of her feline ears at that. "We're at a close distance, so I don't have to use a lot of my power to sense their strength."

[Good. It's best to take down a small number of their forces at a time rather than taking on large groups at once.]

"Roger-doger, Cap'n. We're ready move in and pluck the feathers off these chickens!" Mamori said, cracking his knuckles with a menacing smile on his lips.

[All of you, be careful.]

"Yes, ma'am." All three said in unison.

[And Mamori?]

"Hm?"

On her end, Rias's lips cured up into a smile that gave Asia shivers.

[Make sure they understand the definition of the word: _'useless'_ …]

Summoning out the **[Boosted Gear]** , Mamori walked over to the door, a strange twinkle in his eye.

 **"USHAAAAAAAAAAA!"** With the deafening cry of a power-hungry madman set on world domination, Mamori delivered a powerful flying kick that knocked the gym's door right off its hinges, sending it crashing into the opposite wall. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL DEAD!"** He went into a thinking pose suddenly, rubbing his chin and humming thoughtfully. "Hmm. Nah, I'm not gonna do that. Only gonna do it when I have to." He nodded his head, agreeing with his own reasoning. "Yeah, that's the best way."

 **[Boost!]** His gauntlet glowed green, indicating the beginning of his power build up.

Realizing stealth was a moot point when Mamori had officially thrown the tactic straight out of the window and into a lava pit, Koneko and Leone followed him into the building. They walked up a small set of stairs that led up to a stage, granting them a generous view of the four enemies that stood in opposition to them from behind a set of curtains.

"We know you're there, servants of Rias Gremory!" The one Mamori remembered as the Chun-Li girl shouted.

Mamori strolled out from behind the curtains, eyes half-lidded. "I'd be a little surprised if it weren't for the fact that I came in here kicking a door off its hinges. So yeah. You finding us isn't really that much of a bother for me…"

The woman in the blue, Chinese-style dress narrowed her eyes upon recognising the man in front of her. "Ahh… _you_."

Mamori smiled and waved. "Yes, me. Mamori is my name by the way." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder as Koneko and Leone both came into view. "This is Koneko and next to her is my familiar Leone. Say hi, you two."

"…Hello."

"Hiya!"

The woman smirked, clearly amused. "Humph. I guess it would be in bad form not to return you're greeting. I'm Xuelan, a Rook." Her smirk quickly faded. "And don't think we've forgotten how you mocked us."

Next to Xuelan, a girl wearing a white haori with a red obi under a happi coat, wielding a wooden staff spoke up next. "Mira, a Pawn."

"Ile-" One girl in a gym uniform said.

"-and Nel~." Another girl, most likely her twin, finished in a cheerful fashion.

"Both Pawns~!" They said in unison.

Mamori couldn't to hide his smile at their introduction. "Aww, isn't that adorable~?"

That was about when the twins pulled out chainsaws.

"It's disassembling time~!"

"Aww, isn't that slightly less adorable~? Scatter!" His two comrades didn't need any encouragement as the two chainsaw-wielding lolis leaped through the air, swinging their chainsaws with a mad (yet oddly adorable) glee. "Koneko, Leone, you take on the pawns! I'm fighting the Chun-Li wannabe!"

"My name is Xuelan!" The Rook shouted in anger, charging forward with a fist raised. Mamori brought his own up, only to let out an 'Ah!' and hop back as she brought her foot forward in a sweeping arc. Holding herself up on one leg, she used her other still raised limb to unleash a flurry of high kicks. Wow, she even fights like Chun-Li. Mamori countered her blows and ducked under her leg to deliver an uppercut of his own sending her off balance.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Leone and Mira began their bout. The staff-wielding Pawn leapt forward, brandishing her stick, jabbing forward with most of her strength behind her blow. Leone grinned a toothy grin, not moving from her spot and instead stepped into the line the staff travelled and punched it open handed. Her golden, fur covered palm made contact with the leaden tip of the spear, and then the stick began to splinter as Leone drove her arm down its length. Barely a second had passed since she had moved to attack, and the poor Pawn now found her forward hand clutched in a grip of iron, while Leone's other fist had travelled between its resting place to her nose instantaneously. With a cry and a sickening wet crunch from her now broken nose, Mira was scent flying across the gym until she collided with the wall and began to glow, dispersing into shimmering lights.

 _One of Riser's Pawns, retired._

"Hell yeah! Didn't even break a sweat!" The blonde cheered, bouncing on her feet with her harms in the air, which did some more than interesting things to the massive mountains on her chest. Her celebration was cut short however when a flaming chainsaw suddenly came at her from the left. Leone somersaulted over the strike, dashing backward to gain some distance.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!"

One of the loli twins, Ile (or was it Nel?), enraged at the defeat of her comrade, charged at Leone again, chainsaw vibrating with the flames enchanting the tool growing more intense.

"Taste the power of fire and wind given to us by Lord Riser!"

Leone dodged to the side, avoiding the descending blade as it smashed into the wooden floor. Pulling the chainsaw out, the loli growled. "Grrr, stop moving damn it! Stay still so I can slice up those big, stupid tits!"

The busty blonde's eyes were suddenly cast in shadow. "Stupid…?" Her fists clenched up in anger; did this little brat really just call her pride and joy… _stupid?_

Her eyes became visible once more…and full of devious intent that made the loli gulp in fear once she caught sight of it.

"Ohhh…" With the darkest of smiles on her face, Leone slowly stalked forward like a predator closing in on their pray. " _You're gonna get it now, ya little bitch…_ "

She tried to run, but before Nel (Ile?) could even get more than two feet, Leone was already on top of her, pinning her face first to the floor, the chainsaw in her hand getting knocked out of her palm and landing a few feet away. Straddling her back, the busty blonde grabbed her arms by the wrists and pinned them over her head, not only that, she was easily pinning both of her hands there with just her fur-covered left one…

"L-Let go of me!" The loli yelled, trying and failing in her attempts to break herself free from the much stronger girls iron grip.

"Nope!" Leone chirped back, her devious smile never wavering, "don't feel like it~!" Getting off her back but making sure she was still unable to get away, Leone reached down to grab at the fabric of twins' bloomers…

…and it was then that Ile (Nel?) found herself bent over Leone's knee, her little bloomer clad butt sticking up in the air for all to see. Looking back over her shoulder, the girl's eyes bugged out at seeing the blonde raising her hand up to form a distinctive paddle shape. It was then the twin became petrified upon realising what was going to happen to her.

"You've been a very bad girl, you little bitch…" Leone smirked down at her shimmering eyes, her orbs filled with fear at being humiliated at the hands of the familiar. "…very, VERY bad…and now you need to be punished…"

She then brought her hand down and _spanked_ her ass!

 _SMACK!_ "HYAAAAA!"

 _SMACK!_ "AHHHYAAAAA!"

 _SMACK!_ "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Leone was absolutely _relentless_ in her assault on the girl's tight, little behind! Raining down smack after hard smack!

"You **DON'T!** "

 _SMACK!_ "AHHH!"

"Call my **TITTYS!** "

 _SMACK!_ "AHHH!"

" **STUPID!** " With one final, hard slap, Leone sent the twin flying in the air like a rocket, her head smashing against the ceiling of the gymnasium. She didn't even make it to the ground before being consumed by the bright light and disappearing.

 _…O-Oh, right! Ahem! One of Riser's Pawns, retired…_

"Ile…" Nel (ah, so it WAS Ile) could only stare in shock at what happened to her beloved sister. She gritted her teeth in fury and lunged at the blond, her flaming chainsaw raised above her head! "How dare you do that to my sis-!" It was then the Pawn made her biggest mistake in her anger: She took her eyes off her original opponent. She blinked in surprise as Koneko suddenly appeared in front of her, a blue-coloured aura gathering into her fist.

Koneko slammed her fist across Nel's face. Now that would be fine, after all, it wasn't the first time she got slugged in the face before…

However…she was not prepared for the sudden _**excruciating pain**_ that came when the neko's fist met her cheek! It felt like everything was slowing down, including the pain of being punched in the face, like her whole body's sensitivity just when through the roof!

It was agony. _Absolute._ _ **Agony…!**_

"G…Gah…!" Nel was on the ground, tears filling her eyes as her face showed a clear expression of pure anguish. And then she disappeared in the same light as her sister.

 _One of Riser's Pawns, retired._

Leone smiled. "Thanks."

"Hn." Koneko gave a grunt in response.

"To think three of my companions were defeated by you greenhorns…" Xuelan huffed. The woman was currently in a hand-lock with Mamori, his fingers were laced together with hers in a test of strength and wills, to see who could hold out before the other gives in.

Despite his current predicament, the gamer could help but smirk. "Well, I mean, it's not like it's the end for you yet; Leone _is_ my familiar, you could take me out and she would disappear with me." He pushed forward a little. Looking down, he noticed the Rooks legs beginning to shake. "That is, if you can of course."

Xuelan gritted her teeth; it was over for her, she knew it. But that didn't mean she was gonna go down without a fight. Putting all of her strength into her last attack, the Rook craned her head back for a headbutt.

And that was when Mamori decided to release himself from the hold and leaped back, Xuelan let out a cry of surprise before falling face first onto the wooden floor. Before she could even try to get up, the gamer stomped his foot straight down on the back of her head, knocking her out.

"It was useless from the beginning." He sighed, shaking his head. "Useless, useless, useless…" Just like her comrades, Xuelan too began to vanish, the flickering light swallowing her whole before disappearing from sight.

 _One of Riser's Rooks, retired._

"Well, that takes care of that." Mamori walked over to his two feline companions. He clapped his hands together with a smile. "Alright! First of all, Leone, that shit with the spanking was hilarious." The busty blonde smiled with a blush at the praise. He turned to Koneko, looking inquisitive. "And Koneko, what'd you do to that chick?"

"I infused my punch with Senjutsu to enhance the sensitivity of her body. That way even a small scratch can cause some major damage." Koneko explained with a shrug.

Mamori's eyebrows when up in surprise. "Wow. That's rad."

"Yeah…Senjutsu can be pretty dangerous like that…" Koneko said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

Mamori frowned. Obviously, something with Koneko was up, but this really wasn't the time to discuss personnel matters. He promised himself that he would have a chat with her once this was all over.

"Damn, I knew we'd win, but I didn't think it would be so easy." Leone said, a little surprised with her fury hands behind her head.

"I know what you mean. But don't keep your guard down; there could be a clusterfuck just waiting for us outside." Mamori warned, both girls nodding in agreement.

[Mamori. Is the gym secure?] Rias was calm and collected, though she sounded quite pleased at the announcement in their favor.

Mamori tapped his ear to respond. "Yeah, we're all squared away here. Kicked some ass and…" he glanced at the girls, "nobody got hurt."

[Excellent. Now once Kiba's done playing hide and seek with three of Riser's Pawns on our side, he'll meet up with you near the lockers.]

"Got it." With that, he ended communication and turned to Leone and Koneko. "Let's get outta here."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After the unlikely trio got outside and moved a good distance away, a thunderbolt traced down from the sky and smashed against the structure.

"Master, why is Akeno making that face?" Asked the blonde of their team of three.

"Eh, it's just a face you make when you climax." Mamori answered casually with a shrug. "I believe it's called an 'Ooh face'." Thinking a little, he let out a snort. "It'd probably be more intense if there was anyone left in there."

Koneko rolled her eyes. "Knowing Akeno, you're probably right-

She didn't even have time to finish before Leone tackled her to the ground and the both of them were abruptly engulfed in flames, concussive force and sound that sent both of them sprawling. Mamori was blown away by the explosion that shook the air itself and ended up flat of his back.

He groaned and put a hand to his head, freezing up as he felt something wet. Mamori brought his hand back. It was blood. Blood stained his palm and trickled down the side of his head.

 _"Well…that's not too bad, I guess…"_ Besides the wound on his head, Mamori didn't sustain any real damage from the explosion. A few scratches, but that was about it.

 _"So that only left…"_ His eyes widened. _"Oh shit."_

Siting himself upright while doing his best to blink away the stars, the rustled young man looked around for his friends.

"Oh shit…" He uttered again in panic, spotting both Leone and Koneko in the center of a smoking crater just a few feet away. Mamori immediately forgot about his injuries and ran to their side. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit!_ "

Leone was on top of Koneko holding her close in a protective embrace, her body covered in many burns across her previously flawless skin, her clothing scorched in various places. Mamori had expected at least a few broken bones, but the damage done to the familiar was superficial at best. When he really examined her, he couldn't discern anything that was broken or damaged aside from her flesh.

"I…I'm okay…" Leone said weakly, her eyes snapping open so fast that Mamori jumped. Looking down at the girl in her arms she smiled. Koneko looked up at her with worry in her gold eyes. "You okay, Koneko?"

"Y-Yeah…" the neko girl mumbled. Leone had managed to shield her from the blast as best she could. If she was a second slower, it might've ended badly for both of them. "But what about you?"

The blonde winced as she struggled into a sitting position, aided by Mamori. "Being incredibly strong isn't the only thing I'm good at." She smirked, as if she was giving a major spoiler. "My body has the ability to regenerate at a high-speed. I don't really know how far it goes, but I've bounced back from worse stuff than this." She rolled her shoulder, getting a few satisfying pops of air as a reward. "I'm fine…really."

Mamori frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, take a look." She raised an arm up to his eyelevel, both blood red orbs widened in shock to see her burned flesh already starting to return to its previously flawless state.

"Incredible…"

She giggled. "I know, right?" That was when she noticed the blood and gasped. "You're bleeding…" She whispered.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just a cut."

Leone frowned and shook her head. "I don't care if it's just a cut, you shouldn't be hurt at all. I don't like it when you get hurt…"

Mamori was about to speak again when another voice interrupted the moment. "The two of them survived? How?" The three looked up to see Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, flying in the air above them, a frown on her face. "I put plenty of power into that spell. You shouldn't even be standing!"

Leone stared at the woman floating in the air. "…So that _is_ her natural hair colour."

Mamori blinked. "What?" he asked, looking at his familiar, who simply gestured to the woman above them. "I don't understand what you're getting at-Oh, she's not wearing underwear." He finally realised.

Yubelluna face lit up like a Christmas tree, floating back until they couldn't look up her dress. "E-Enough! I'll just blow you all up again! I doubt you'll survive the same thing twice!"

"Hmm, maybe…" He smirked. "but, it's not like you'll even get the chance to find out…"

The Queen scoffed. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

" _This._ " The voice of another Queen said from behind.

BANG!

The huge blast of lightning struck Yubelluna's side with the force of a cannon, causing her to become just another part of the charred earth.

"A~ra, glad to see I didn't miss the party~." Akeno said playfully, landing softly on the ground next to her comrades. She watched as Riser's Queen twitched and whimpered in the dirt. "I love the overconfident ones~. Always talking a big game, until they run home screaming like little girls. Nice distraction by the way, you two. She backed away until she was perfectly in my range."

Mamori smiled, shrugging. "Oh, well I was just speaking the truth."

"As every good person should." Leone agreed, snickering.

"Fufufu~, now then…" The miko's eyes turned back to the downed Yubelluna. "Let's see if panties are the only thing she doesn't have~."

Mamori looked on curiously as Akeno passed him and knelt before Riser's Queen. She began patting the older woman down, clearly intent on finding something. In short time, Akeno reached down and between the girl's cleavage to extract a red vial. Holding up her prize aloft in victory, she explained to the confused gamer. "Phenex tears. The Phenex Clan sells them to make their fortune. With them one can regain demonic power and heal instantly from virtually any affliction or grievous injury."

"…...That. Is. _Bullshit._ "

Koneko picked up the explanation from there. "The rules state that they can only use two per game, so the other one might be around somewhere."

"Exactly." Akeno delicately placed the tear in her own cleavage, before down on Yubelluna. "Mind telling us where the other one is?"

Yubelluna gazed up at her, then Mamori, then Koneko and finally Leone. Four on one, not at all good odds. Plus…she wasn't exactly all that good in a close quarters fight. And to top it all off: she was still hurting from that last attack; the Phenex tear was her last option, and now that was gone too. Not seeing the point in a final act of defiance, the Queen sighed and spilled the beans. "Ravel has it. Ravel Phenex, she's one of her brother's bishops…"

Mamori blinked. "Huh…wasn't expecting you to be so…cooperative."

"I know when I've been bested." She replied bitterly.

"That's good, because, frankly…" he smirked, crouching down to brush the hair covering her right eye over her ear, the sudden act making her blush a bright red. "I really don't wanna ruin such a beautiful face."

"I…I…" The Bomb Queen didn't know what to say at this point. It was so sudden, so out of nowhere that it left her stumped, blushing like a school girl. In the end, all she could do was mumble out. "I…I resign…" Her saviour came in the form of a simmering light engulfing her form.

 _Riser's Queen, retired._

" _ **Ho~**_ , well that was fun." The gamer chuckled.

"Ara, that was mean of you~." Akeno giggled.

"Yeah, the look on her face was priceless!" Leone snickered.

"You're a troll." Koneko smirked.

"What can I say? I just like messing with people a little." He tapped the ear piece again to contact Rias. "Prez, we took care of the Queen."

[Wonderful! Alright, that's five of them gone. Once Kiba is-

 _Three of Riser's Pawns, retired._

[Done!] The Knight proclaimed. [Hopefully the two maids and the showgirl enjoyed my company.]

"So two Pawns, two Knights, two Bishops and one Rook before we can get to the chicken." Leone noted with a wicked grin in anticipation. "The odds are beginning to even. We'll have this in the bag before they know it!"

[Alright everybody, meet up with Kiba at the sports court, there's no time to lose!]

"Right!" They all exclaimed in unison.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Guys! Over here!" A voice called out from a nearby shed for sports equipment. Mamori and the others turned to see Kiba inside, waving at them with his usual smile. "Glad to see you're all still in one piece."

They followed him inside. "You too." Smiling, Mamori brought his fist out for a fist bump, which the blonde Knight happily replied with his own. He contacted Rias again. "Prez, we made it to Kiba's location."

[Good. Now…it's time to throw Riser off balance. With you all there at the sports ground, it'll draw out his remaining Servants so Asia and I can sneak past.]

Mamori's and everyone else's eyes widened. "Rias, what are you doing!?" He shouted. "That wasn't the plan!"

[I'm changing the plan. If we wait any longer, Riser might formulate another plan to keep us on the defensive. I'll have Asia with me to even the odds, then it should come down to a matter of strength between Riser and me.]

"Rias, don't do this. You're not thinking straight, maybe we can-

[This is something that needs to happen, Mamori. If I just sit here and wait for you all to win the game for me, then I'll be no better than Riser. If I can't lead from the front lines, then I'm a failure as both your King and Master.] With that, Rias ended her message and no amount of questioning brought a further reply.

"Well, we have our orders," Akeno sighed. "It is a shame though, I wish she had let us in on this sooner."

"This is a mistake," Mamori growled. "There's no guarantee we'll draw out the rest of their player-

"Come on out, Knight of Gremory! I challenge you to a duel!"

"You were saying?" Koneko had the smallest of smiles on her face.

"…Whatever." The gamer sighed. He turned to Kiba. "Looks like someone's calling you out."

"Hm…so it would seem." With that, he pushed open the door, stepping out into the dark of the artificial night, the others on his heels. Now all five were exposed on the field.

"Well, we can't keep on hiding once you've issued a challenge, now can we?" Kiba prepared to draw his sword from his sheathe as he approached the woman in armour reminiscent of a knight. "I am a Knight after all. Though be warned, as Rias's only Knight, it is my responsibility to best represent her by eliminating you quickly." He swung his sword back and forth, making sure that he had the required space to optimally fight. "Shall we begin?"

"We Shall!" The Knight cried as her sword was engulfed in the Phenex's signature orange flames. The two charged at each other, the repeated meeting of their swords appearing as some sort of exotic, intimate dance.

A few feet away, a blonde-haired girl, who Mamori already identified as Ravel Phenex, sighed. "Honestly, that Karlamine. The only thing going on in that girl's head is swords, swords, and more swords. Seriously, she's too unrefined."

"Well that seems a little harsh." Mamori said to the short blonde. "They are Knights, It's kind of their thing."

Ravel scowled at his defence of the fighting pair. "And what's it to you?! I can tell just by looking at you that you're nothing but a brute! So, don't get so high and mighty on me!" It seemed she hadn't forgotten about what he said about her and her brother ten days ago.

Mamori blinked, quirking a brow. "'Brute'? I'll have you know, you Cersei Lannister wannabe, that I am a fucking gentleman."

"'Cersei Lannister'?! What are you even talking about?!"

Though he was still in a fight, Kiba couldn't help but let out a short bark of laughter, as he knew _exactly_ what his friend was implying.

Siris, Riser's other Knight, approached Ravel and leaned down to whisper in her ear. When that was done, the Bishop's face contorted into an expression of both embarrassment and anger. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "You…you...!" Ravel's glare was hard enough to melt steel. "How _dare_ you compare me to someone like that! My brother made it very clear that I'm only in his Peerage just so I could fill it out!"

"Oh, in all the right places I'm sure." Mamori drawled, much to the little Phenex's fury. "Anyway, we gonna fight or what?"

Ravel huffed, turning her head away with her nose up. "Humph! Like I would get my hands dirty with you. But don't worry, I won't leave you empty handed. Isabela, Siris, take on the Pawn. Everyone else, pick who you want to fight, I don't really ca-

"MREEOW!" Koneko leaped through the air, tackling Ravel Phenex against the ground, the two engaging in an impromptu wrestling match in the dirt.

"G-Get off of me, you filthy feline!" Ravel screamed, struggling beneath Koneko's superior strength. "You're making me get my dress dirty!"

"Get over it, KFC princess!"

"W-What did you just call me?!"

"You're useless, you did nothing during all the fighting…" Koneko said, the two's wrestling match on the ground looking more adorable and cute than 'dangerous'. "…and you still insult or order around those older than you!"

Isabela and Siris now focused on Mamori, The Rook getting into a simple boxing stance, while the Knight drew out a giant zweihänder that was mounted on her back.

"I am Isabela, Rook of Riser Phenex. In my master's name, I will defeat you!" The girl had a manic look in her only visible eye, half mask obscuring the other.

"And I am Siris, Knight of Riser Phenex. For my master, I will end you!" She gripped the sword in her hands tightly, eyes narrowed.

"Well alright then." He raised his hands, gathering his inner power, "Listen, I just remembered there's a show on TV coming on tonight, so if it's alright with you two, you mind if we make this quick?" In short time, a basketball-sized orb of yellow light hovered in the space between his palms.

"So eager to lose, huh? Very well!" Siris sped towards him at incredible speeds that only another equally fast Knight could match. As she decelerated to reappear, she swung her long zweihänder downwards, aiming for his head.

And that was when the gamer raised his arms and slapped his hands together, the orb exploding, sending out a massive burst of air, dirt flying everywhere.

"Ugh-what?!"

"The hell?!"

"Akeno?! Koneko?! I can't see anything! What happened?!" Leone cried, squinting her eyes in an attempted to find anyone in the sudden massive cloud of dust that spread all over the area.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, she turned and found Akeno looking back at her, her miko garb a little dirty from the sudden blast of air. "Leone, what was that?" The dust and dirt in the air was slowly starting to calm down, and through the mist, they were able to spot a sudden flash of red and green.

"Ughhh! No! My dress!" Ravel cried from her pinned position on the ground.

"Shut up. I'm trying to watch." Koneko said from her spot on top of the Yakitori, sitting on her back like she was on a chair watching in anticipation for the next big event in a show.

Everyone, even Kiba and Karlamine, who had to put a temporary hold on their duel, waited for the dust to clear. Only when it calmed down enough that everything became visible again, was when they spotted Mamori, his entire form radiating green and red in a calm, warm glow, his eyes closed to the world around him. And that's not all. Siris could only stare with pure, unadulterated shock as the once shiny, sharp and smooth steel of the blade of her zweihänder was now a rusted, blunt and brittle shadow of its former self, the edge of the blade just resting on the head of its intended target.

Mamori's eyes opened, staring into the Knights fear filled ones.  
"…A sword can get pretty dirty after a while if you don't clean it…" The zweihänder only gave a second of resistance before snapping in half like a 2B pencil.

"I…Impossible!" Siris cried desperately, dropping her now useless weapon.

"Siris!" Isabela now joined the fray. She sprang into the air, her boot clad foot aimed right for his head, using gravity to add power to her strike.

"Good." Mamori smirked. "You're now both in my range." With Siris's sword gone and Isabela now subjected to basic physics and numerous forms of a counterattack, they were now easy pickings.

(Play: Ai wo Torimodose - movie ver. Instrumental)

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** With the manliest cry in all of existence,Mamori's blazer and shirt exploded into pieces, the bits of fabric flying everywhere! His bare, muscular upper body revealed for all to see!

 _Okay, but WHY though?!_ Was the question everyone was asking themselves at home and in the Underworld.

 _"Now my heart resonates…"_ He clenched his fists, focussing his power into them.

 _"My body pulses with the power of those who came before…"_ He pulled his arms back, ready to strike!

 _"The symphony of my blood…_ _ **has awakened within me!**_ _"_

Isabela and Siris saw nothing but fists fill their vision.

* * *

 **クリムゾンドラゴンオーバードライブ** **!**  
 **(KURIMUZON DORAGON OBADORAIBU!)  
"CRIMSON DRAGON OVERDRIVE!"**

* * *

Not even a single inch of their bodies were spared from the absolute onslaught of punches that sent them both flying into the air before landing back down on the ground where they started.  
 _ **  
A Gamers Life**_

"Yeah…yeah, he is _definitely_ your son…" Azazel said, stunned.

"That's my boy!" Praesidium sniffed. "So fucking proud of you right now!"

"Alright, alright, we get it." The Grigori leader deadpanned as he unsuccessfully tried to dislodge the crying farther from his shoulder.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Ha! That was awesome…" Mamori remarked with a smile, somehow with his shirt and blazer back on, walking up to the downed Rook and Knight. "Wait a minute…" he mumbled to himself before his eyes widened in realisation. "I forgot! I had it on record! Guess there was no need to rush it after all…huh. Sorry about that."

"I…I don't understand…" Siris groaned out, looking down at her own body, Isabella doing the same. They were completely unharmed, not a single bruise or cut appeared on their skin. "We look completely fine…and yet we're unable to move… How?"

"I hit the hidden power points in your body, specifically around the joints in your limbs. Everywhere else I hit you was just for fun." He explained with a shrug. "You can learn a lot when you read books. You'll be fine after some time has passed, so don't worry."

Isabela couldn't help but laugh. "And here we thought you'd be an easy opponent…" The girl shone before disintegrating like the others.

 _Riser's Rook, retired._

"Don't think this is over…" Siris growled, her form glowing and disappearing like her friends' moments before. "I'm not just going to forget about what you did to my sword. That thing was my baby!" With that, she was gone as well.

 _Riser's Knight, retired._

"I like making friends." Mamori said to himself, smiling. He looked around to see everyone looking at him, mouths agape with incredulity. "…What?"

The two neko twins, Ni and Li, upon realizing what exactly would happen if they took the Pawn on after seeing what he did to their comrades, decided to do the most logical thing.

"Yeah-no, we out." They both disappeared along with the other Bishop, Mihae, who couldn't for the life of her stop quivering in her shoes.

 _Riser's Bishop, and two of his Pawns, retired._

Mamori blinked. "Well…then I guess that just leaves Ravel and-

"AHHH!" Kiba and Karlamine charged at each other, swords griped tightly in their hands, preparing to strike the other down. They crossed paths, swinging their swords, both Knights showing no sign of injury for a brief few moments.

Karlamine's eyes widened in alarm before coughing up blood. "G-Gugh!" She fell to her knees, griping her bloody side in pain. However, despite this, she smiled.  
"An excellent duel…Knight of Gremory…" With her last words spoken, she, like the rest of her comrades, was taken away by the glow.

 _Riser's Knight, retired._

Kiba let out a breath, smiling. "Well fought." Sheathing his blade, the blonde approached his friends, dusting himself off. "That was relatively simple, wasn't it? Heh."

"Right? Total wipe out." Mamori replied, a little surprised himself. "I mean…almost." He nodded his head towards Ravel, who has unwillingly become Koneko's viewing seat for the time being. The gamer walked over to the pair, looking down at the little, angry blonde. "You're not gonna try anything if we let you get up, right?"

Ravel glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. "…No."

"Good. Koneko?"

"Hn." With a grunt, Koneko got off of her back. "Not a good seat, anyway."

Ravel got up from the ground, trying to brush off all the dust and grime from her once pretty, pink dress. The blonde girl sniffed and looked away haughtily. "You may have defeated all of my brothers' pieces. But he'll still be victorious. With our healing, power, and fortunes, the House of Phenex was destined to win every Rating Game we compete in!"

"Is that so?" Mamori squatted, getting down to her eyelevel, which just irritated her even more. "Well If that's the absolute truth, would you mind handing over your Phenex tear then? Since you're so OP and all."

Ravel huffed angrily for a moment before unclipping a necklace she had and handing it to him. Sure enough, the pendant matched the vial Akeno nipped off of Yubelluna. "I suppose you're smart enough to use it."

He winced. "Well that was uncalled for…"

"You're dumb enough to think that just punching something really hard, really fast will help you win the game." She replied. "I already know what the outcome's going to be."

Mamori made a pained face before adopting a serious look. "There's more to me than you'd think, Little Lady." He then smirked. "But, I'm not going to argue the depth of my character to a tsundere of all people. They never listen to reason."

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Ravel simply gaped at him. Leone, on the other hand, scratched her head muttering the name to herself, trying to understand what it means. To say Ravel was furious…would be an understatement.

"Y-You…you… **YOU!** "

"… 'Are absolutely right'. Is that what you're trying to say?" Mamori chuckled, standing back up. "Truth is, I actually like tsundere's, it always satisfying when they finally give in and admit you're right."

"You…I…"

"Mamori, I think you broke her." Akeno giggled.

"I hate you! You're a brute and I hate you!" Ravel stomped away a few yards, before turning back. "And for the record, I'm retiring because I want to, not because you made me!" With that, she disappeared.

 _Riser's Bishop, retired. Riser no longer has any Pieces._

Mamori turned to the others. "I think she likes me."

That was about when a large blast was heard coming from the roof of the new school building, followed by a cry of pain.

 _Rias's Bishop, retired._

Being the calm, easy-going young man that he is, it took a lot to make Mamori angry. That was a given, it had to be something of extreme importance or effect to get a rise from him so quickly. Hearing Asia's screams and the announcement of her retirement, and having a pretty good idea of who it was that took her out. He was beyond irritation now, rational thought pushed aside. He ignored the calls of those behind him as he bolted to the entrance, kicking the door down.

Mamori looked up at the celling, gripping his palms.

 _"Ddraig, it's time."_

(When you're ready, Partner. Just remember my warning.)

 _"I know."_ He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small box. _"But if I die, I'm gonna go out like how I was born in: with no dignity and with everyone watching!"_

 **"{Promotion: Queen!}"**

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Asia had done her work well, but there were serious injuries present. Rias was sporting several cuts and scrapes, major burns, and much of her clothing had been immodestly burned away, revealing a great deal, but she wouldn't let Riser's obvious attempt at humiliating her shake her resolve.  
Riser sighed, looking at the crimson princess with bored eyes. "Rias, don't you think this has gone on long enough? I admit that your servants proved far more formidable than anticipated, but Riser can't help but feel a little underwhelmed by your _own_ performance thus far. Maybe by beating you here and now, Riser may finally get some respect out of you."

Rias grit her teeth, glaring daggers at the 'immortal bird' in front of her. "FUCK YOU!" She wasn't one for swearing, but there weren't any other words that could describe her absolute hatred for the man. Rias unleashed a blast of demonic energy that destroyed a good chunk of Riser's head, the impact making him stumble a few feet back.

" **Rias…** _ **give up**_ **.** " Riser said wearily, flames concealing the injury and fully restoring his head. "Honestly, keep going on like this and you'll make your Father and Lord Sirzechs look bad."

"Shut up Riser! This isn't over! Not as long as I'm still standing!"

The Phenex scoffed. "Really, Rias? Without your Bishop, you can no longer keep yourself stable. The longer you draw this out, the more pitiful you'll look." He raised his hand, a fireball conjuring from his palm. "This has gone on long enou-" he paused, feeling something rubble beneath his feet. "The hell is tha-?"

 **(Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Riser was caught totally off guard as the portion of the roof under his feet became completely demolished, chunks of tile and concrete flying everywhere! A red, armored fist smashed into the side of his head!

(Play: Guitar vs Violin- A Heavy Metal Battle)

* * *

 **Third son of the Phenex Clan  
** **RISER PHENEX  
**

* * *

"W-What?! When did you…?"

 **"MUDA!"** Riser was sent hurtling off the building, crashing into the nearby trees in the distance, knocking a few down in the process!

When all the debris and dust calmed down, everyone watching, whether it be in person, the observation room, or a tapped streaming device, was treated to the sight of a most impressive figure. Gleaming blood-red plate mail that matched Rias's hair in its hue and vividness, green gems embedded in its surface, gold horned-pauldrons, a segmented tail between the shoulders, and wings that were of a dragon. An imposing helm curving to resemble a diamond adorned Mamori's head, while his face was covered with an equally detailed faceplate, with spiked-horns on the sides, an opening in the back let his long, black hair flow out, two strains just passing his shoulders and the rest down his back.

Mamori was already a daunting figure _without_ the armour adorning his body, Y'know with the muscles and all, so you can imagine what it would feel like to see him now. Oh, look at that! The Scale Mail made him a few inches taller it would seem.

The armoured devil looked down at his claw-like hands. "Holy shit…" He breathed. "I look _badass!_ " He turned around, facing an astonished Rias. "Did you see that!? Just came out of the roof and BAM! Sent 'em flying!"

"Mamori…" Rias stared, stunned into silence.

"Yeah, that's the look." He chuckled. "You just stay here, alright? I got this."

"But I can't," Rias walked towards him on shaky legs. "This is my figh-

" _Rias._ " Mamori's voice lost all of its previous mirth, replaced by a hard seriousness that made her stop cold in her tracks, eyes wide. "You've been fighting this guy for a time and a half, and that was with Asia supporting you." He continued in a gentler voice. "But if you want this to finally end, please let me do this. The thought of you being forced to be with someone like him…it's enough to make me sick."

Rias's eyes bore past his helmet and into his own. She saw something she thought she would never see: fear. The fear of losing her.

"Very well," Rias nodded as Akeno and the gang came through the door behind her. "Eliminate him."

Mamori smiled inside the helmet and nodded, spread his wings and took flight above the grounds. After a few seconds of searching, he spotted him. Riser was on the ground, his form sloped back against the trunk of a tree that got knocked onto its side.

Riser himself looked terrible, his clothes were covered in dirt and ripped in various places, the side of his head was bleeding profusely. But, strangely, despite all that, he was laughing rather hysterically.

"Is that all? Did you think only a punch to the head would be enough to defeat me?!" The mad Devil conjured up another ball of fire, standing up. "I'll end you here hand now-ugh!?" When the smug bastard did try to stand up, he fell forward face first onto the ground.

"W…What's going on?! I-Impossible! My…My legs…!" His legs felt weak and wobbly like a noodle, he couldn't control them at all! Then there was a sudden sharp pain in his head, it was absolutely nauseating! But how could this be?! He, Riser Phenex, a high-born devil and master of Fire and Wind was felling _nauseous?!_ But the biggest question of all was…

Why wasn't he healing? He shouldn't even be _feeling_ this pain!

"You…" Riser's burning glare was directed at Mamori, who landed and was now casually making his way over to downed 'bird'. "What did you do?! Answer me! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Me? I didn't do shit. You have JC to thank for your current state."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

The armoured Devil sighed, stopping in front of squirming man. "Do I really have to say it? I punched a rosary into your fucking head."

Riser's eyes widened in horror. He started clawing at the ugly gash in his head, trying to dig out the holy relic.

"Don't bother. I made sure to get it _really_ lodged in there. The only way that's coming out is by cutting your head in half." He cracked his knuckles, the plated metal groaning in response. "Or bashing your head until it comes out. Yeah…let's try that first." He reached down and picked Riser up by his collar, bringing him close, he stared into his eyes. "Hm~?"

"N-No… You can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Riser screeched into his face. "HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! THIS IS FOR THE FUTURE OF ALL DEVILS!"

"And I really couldn't give a fuck." One armoured fist later and Riser's jaw got dislocated, blood flowing freely from his lips. He didn't even punch that hard, yet the Yakitori was screaming in agony. "That one's for Rias." Next, he delivered a fist to his ribs, the bones nearly shattering form the blow. "That one's for Asia. But this last one…" He hoisted the screaming idiot into the air.

 **"…IS FOR ME!"  
"** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!**

 **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

 ** _"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_**

 **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
** **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

 **"MUDAAAA!"** With one last cry, Mamori launched the now contorted, imploded and completely unrecognizable body of Riser Phenex through the wall of the new school building, dust and derbies flying everywhere.

Letting out a long sigh of relief, the gamer dispelled the Scale Mail. Reaching into his blazer, he pulled out a notebook and pen, scribbled something on it and then ripped the page off.

"Here…is your receipt." He let the paper go, letting it blow away in the wind as he walked back to the entrance with his hands in his pockets.

The wind carried it all the way over to the hole in the wall. It landed on Riser's chest, specifically, one of the fist sized craters on his body. With little harts surrounding the words, it said…

 _"Fuck you – love, Mamori – xoxo."_

(Play: Roundabout- by _**Yes**_.)

 **To Be Continued…**

 **AN: Well that was a shit-load of fun to write! Bit of a shaky start, but I think I did okay!**

 **Alright, it's 4:15 in the morning, so I'm gonna make this short**

 **Read and Review**


	14. Aftermath of The Chicken Banquet

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own High School DxD, if I did then it would probably be the most graphic Hentai ever.

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

 _ **Chapter 13: Aftermath of The Chicken Banquet**_

 _Riser Phenex has retired. Rias Gremory is the victor._

"Well, that was a surprise." Sirzechs quipped. Both his father and Lord Phenex were staring at the screens as if they couldn't believe their eyes, while Venelana looked extremely cheerful. Lady Phenex was still composed as ever, though out of all of them, it was Ravel who had been hit the hardest by the unexpected outcome, she didn't even try to hide her shock and awe as she stared, entranced with the figure on the monitors.

After her retirement from the game, the little Phenex had made her way to VIP observation room to watch the rest of the match. She still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her brother, one of the strongest people she had ever known, had been defeated…and in such a… _brutal_ way…

They had lost… And it was all because of that boy…Mamori. They were mindful of his possession of the **[Boosted Gear]** , however nobody could've predicted just how far he had progressed in his control…and in such short time! Like, ten days?! Seriously?!

Zeoticus needed a drink.

Picking up the glass of wine that was sitting beside him, the redhead swirled the liquid inside considerately as he brought the beverage up to take a sip. At the same time, his eyes stuck to the screen across the room and watched another replay of the… _very_ one-sided battle between Mamori and Riser. The footage had been slowed down considerably during Mamori's savage beatdown so the audience could see exactly what had transpired between the two. It was like watching a block of clay be violently moulded and reformed by an angry artist finally giving up on what he originally aspired to create, only to end up with something better on accident.

This struck a familiar chord with the Gremory Clan head as he began analysing the footage more closely, at the same time brining up memories of past experiences dealing with a similar style of fighting like the one the young man wielded.

 _"This boy's just full of surprises…"_ Zeoticus thought while taking a sip. _"I haven't seen such precision, speed and movement like that since-"  
_  
It was while he was taking another sip from his glass, Mamori dispelled the Scale Mail, cold visage and burning blood-red eyes displayed for all to see, did the head of the Gremory Clan realized seconds later exactly where he'd seen that face before.

Eyes widening like saucers for the second time today, Zeoticus spat out the wine in his mouth like a geyser and choked in shock. The other devils looked across at him surprised, wondering what could've brought out such a reaction.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Venelana asked, rubbing a soothing hand on her husband's back.

Staring up the screen in disbelief, Lord Gremory gawked, "After all this time… Why didn't I see it before?" He then glanced at the others, before his eyes fixed on Sirzechs sitting next to his mother and looking back at him. "That boy's Praesidium son. I'm certain of it."

"What?" Lord Phenex asked aloud. "He had a child?" At the same time, Ravel expressed great confusion at the new information. Who was this? And why did it bring forth such surprise from the nobles, her parents included?

Zeoticus turned to stare back at the screen, "Look. The hair, the eyes, and that face…it's unmistakeable."

Puzzled as well, the other devils looked towards the screen to see for themselves. The realisation was almost immediate, their expressions soon reflecting their own surprise at the discovery. Lady Phenex was the most visual in terms of facial responses, with Venelana coming in a close second when she looked over the visage of the young Adachi boy.

"Well, look at that…" The Gremory Duchess whispered before turning to her son, a small smile crossing her lips. "That certainly explains a few things."

Those war-cries got more than a few giggles out of her.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Praesidium rose from the couch, cutting off the live stream. "Perfection like that isn't something you can just obtain with practice and time. It is something that can only be obtained through blood. _My_ blood."

Azazel sweatdrooped. "…Right." He wasn't wrong, but he didn't have to sound so smug either.

Tara sighed. "I guess it couldn't be avoided. In hindsight, JoJo just made it even worse. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now…"

Azazel rose from the couch as well, stretching. "Well I think it was about time we split. Don't wanna ruin the family reunion and all that. C'mon Vali." However, when the Grigori leader called for the young man, there was no response. "Hm? Vali?" Azazel looked over his shoulder and found the White Dragon Emperor still on the couch, head tilted down in deep thought.

Vali wasn't at all expecting such a performance from his polar opposite, knowing he had only just awakened his Sacred Gear, it was quite the shock. But not an unpleasant one.

 _"A simple, yet effective form of fighting. Interesting…"_ His eyes flicked up to Praesidium, the hints of a smirk began to form. _"Something that can only be obtained through_ your _blood, is that right?"_ He couldn't think of a more perfect way to tell the bane of his childhood where to shove it.

When the day white and red would finally clash…

The pillars of the world will _**shake…**_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After Grayfia's final announcement, Mamori found himself inside another teleportation circle. It deposited him in some kind of chamber, a waiting room. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Leone were already there. He smirked, brushing the imaginary dust off his shoulders. "And that's how you deal with people you don't like. Thoughts?"

"Badass." Koneko smiled.

"Exciting~." Akeno liked her lips seductively.

"Please teach me how." Leone had the biggest puppy dog eyes, right now.

"You certainly rocked the house. I couldn't think of a better finale!" Kiba chuckled, giving a thumbs up.

Rias didn't have any words at the moment. In fact, she was so happy that what she did next was not something she wanted to; it was something that she _needed_ to do, or she would regret it for the rest of her life ten times over.

Everyone was surprised when Rias Gremory reached up to grasp Mamori's face and pulled him into a searing kiss. Instantly, his mind was overcome with the sensation of her soft lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to feel how her soft body pressed up against his hard frame.

Their lips separated with a wet pop. "You kept your promise." Rias whispered.

(Nice!) Ddraig's cheer sounded out from the back of his mind.

"…I'm kinda surprised you remember." He mumbled, still shocked.

"That was my first kiss, you know," Rias blushed, "Girls just don't give that to anybody."

"First kiss? That's…really awesome. Wow…" Mamori smiled softly.

"Mou, Master~." Leone whined, pouting.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Mamori asked awkwardly, both separating when they remembered the others were still there.

Now it was Leone's turn to do something completely unexpected. She reached out to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss of her own! It was _way_ more intense than what Rias had given him, his surprised state gave her the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. The others (excluding Akeno, who had a sultry smirk and licked her lips at the display) gawked at the sudden 'attack' from the busty blonde.

They eventually separated, a strand of saliva connecting them for the briefest moment.

(Double nice!)

Once his brain eventually came back from its vacation to 'Fuck This Shit I'm Out' land, Mamori let out a little, surprised chuckle. "That was unexpected."

"Leone!" Rias exclaimed. "We were having a moment!"

Leone turned to the redhead, head tilted. "Eh? Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss you too?" The question did not have any devious undertones to it. The familiar was actually being genuine in her attempt to make things right.

Rias' blush put her hair to shame. "Uh…u-um…n…n-no thanks…"

Leone accepted her refusal, but that didn't stop her from looking disappointed. "Alright… Shame, your lips look really soft."

As Rias continued to blunder with her words in embarrassment, Mamori had to think to himself, deep inside…

 _"I would've loved to see that… Oh well…there's always next time,_ _ **Ho ho~**_ _."_

"A-Anyway," Kiba began, "Mamori, how come you still have the **[Boosted Gear]** activated? It's over, we won."

"Hm? Oh, I gave my arm to Ddraig." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Mamori! Why would you do that?!" Rias gripped his shoulders tight in distress. "Don't you realise that it won't return to normal?!"

"How else was I gonna hold on to Asia's cross without pealing my skin off? Besides, he let me in on a little secret." With a smile, he pointed his clawed finger in Leone's direction. "Leone…suck my finger please."

"Um, alrighty!" Deciding not to question it, the busty blonde obeyed. Taking a hold of the armoured fist, Leone took his pointer into her mouth and sucked on it. As she began her, albeit erotic, motions, Mamori could already feel the change. Ddraig's magical energy within is body was beginning to lessen. And it showed; already, to everyone's surprise, the plated metal was withering up, chipping apart around his arm and disintegrating into the air.

Mamori smirked. "And there you have it… You can stop sucking now…"

"Hmm…" With a small whine, Leone released his finger from its wet prison.

"Ara Ara, that _is_ an interesting trick~." Akeno uttered sultrily.

Mamori wiped his digit with the hem of his shirt. "He told me it has to be done once every few days. It's the only way it can be done, apparently. I'm kind of still, internally, losing my shit over it. Fuckin' ludicrous, I swear… Not the rapper."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

 _"Man…I hate hospitals."_ Mamori thought with a grimace as he and the group made their way through the wards. _"Hated getting my wisdom teeth removed. My mouth hurt like hell for a good couple of weeks."_ Well, at least the banana smoothies were good.

After a bit more searching, the ORC turned a corner and found Asia lying on a hospital bed, reading a magazine. And, to everyone's surprise, Raynare was sitting by her bedside. And what was even more surprising…

Kalawarner and Mittelt were there as well!

Last time Mamori saw them, they were just wearing his shirts. This was his first time seeing them in proper clothing...well…it wasn't what you would normally see a girl walking around in, but still, it was clothing none the less.

Kalawarner was sporting a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The top was _quite_ revealing, giving anyone who had pair of eyes a fantastic view of her more than impressive cleavage. The gold necklace around her neck only made people's eyes even more drawn to her chest. She also seemed to have a white shirt underneath her top, but Mamori was only able to spot it from the bottom. She was sitting next to Raynare beside Asia's bed.

Mittelt was wearing a frilly, gothic Lolita dress, with a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. To top it off, she had a large black bow on top of her hair. The other little blonde in the room was leaning on the wall on the far side, tilting her head up from her phone when she heard the door open. Upon seeing who it was, she smiled and waved with a wink.

"Heya handsome~, lone time no see."

Mamori laughed, pleasantly surprised. "Kalawarner! Mittelt! Haven't seen you two since chapter seven!"

Kalawarner smiled ruefully. "Yeah, we got called back to Grigori. Lord Azazel wanted a full report on the…incident…with _Dohnaseek._ " She uttered the bastards' name with a scowl.

Mittelt came over and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, Raynare doing the same with her hand.

"It's okay." Asia smiled softly, "You're not there anymore. You're here with us."

Kala was grateful for the support, what the three of them had been through was the stuff of nightmares. "Thank you…"

During the moment of silence, Mamori walked over to the bed. "Well, it's good to see you. But I have a question…"

 **ブーム** **!** **  
(Boom!)  
**  
He struck a pose, ginning a toothy grin. "Just how cool did I look~?"

"Pff-HAHAHAHAH!"

Everyone was laughing.

"Y-You…" Raynare tried to get out after a good minute. "Y-You just did that to-pff-to stop us from moping, didn't you? Hehe…"

"…Yes…exactly." It wasn't like he trying to cool or anything. Not at all. Far from it.

Once everyone had calm down enough to vocalize a single entrance without looking like the Joker on crack, Asia turned to the gamer looking the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Mamori!" Asia softly cried. "We saw the recording of your fight! You were so brave!"

"I sure hope so; gotta look good for the cameras after all." He joked as he leaned down to give the Bishop a gentle hug. His lips curled up in amusement upon hearing Asia's gentle sigh of contentment as she leaned into his embrace.

Once everybody got settled in, the group started talking about the various moments in the Rating Game that they most enjoyed. Raynare's obviously being the bit where Leone spanked a loli in the middle of a battle.

"Would you spank me if _I_ thought they looked stupid~?" The fallen purred.

Leone shook her head. "Nope. I know you wouldn't mean it."

"Well…what if Mamori told you to?"

"Then I would have to."

"Mamori~?"

He shrugged. "If you can handle it. That loli got it pretty bad…"

"Ohhh-ho-ho~, we're gonna have _so_ much fun when we get back home~."

A soft thud from behind indicated Asia had fainted.

Upon hearing the word 'home', Rias perked up, a smile on her face. "That reminds me… Mamori."

"Yeah?"

"I'm moving in with you."

"…Sweet."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

After going through the necessary procedures to check Asia out of the hospital, the group transported back to the human world. The ORC going back home to prepare for school tomorrow, and Raynare biding goodbye to Kala and Mitt, who went back to their home in town.

Mamori, Leone, Asia, Raynare and now Rias were now making their way back to his house.

"Your mother won't mind me moving in like this, will she?" Rias asked tentatively, as they walked down the sidewalk.

"She didn't put up a fuss with Leone, so what's one more beautiful girl?" He quipped, making her and the busty blonde blush prettily.

"Even after all this time, your candour is something I'm still trying to get used to…" The redhead admitted.

"I think it's great Rias is going to be staying with us!" Asia cheered.

"Yeah!" Leone agreed, "Once Master mates with you, then I can have my turn!" She reached out, bringing the head of a flustered Rias into the soft, bouncy prison that was her breasts.

"HMMMM!" Try as she might, the crimson princess could not escape.

Next to him, Raynare let out a needy whine. "Hau~, I wish that was my head…" She leaned into Mamori, wrapping her harms around his bicep.

The gamer rolled his eyes, smirking. "Patients, young Padawan. Snu-snu may come, yet."

Her eyes flicked up, meeting with his. "I sure hope so." She whispered.

He smiled down at her. Right now, for this young man, things couldn't be better.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Mom? Mom, we're home!" Mamori called out, opening the door and taking his shoes off at the entrance, everyone else following suit.

"Sorry, kid. She's not home right now."

Everyone froze. That voice. They did not recognize it.

Mamori silently told the others to stay put as he cautiously made his way over to living room, **[Boosted Gear]** activated. Each step he took was done with the upmost care.

He turned the corner, finding a man in a black coat with a rosary around his neck: an exorcist.

However, he froze when looking at the man's face.

The man looked just like Mamori; the red eyes, the long, black hair…he could've been his twin. The only real depiction he could make was the strands of gathered hair on the side of his head, it was like a ponytail.

Praesidium smirked, giving him a mock-wave in greeting. "Yo."

Mamori eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Meanwhile, far away, two figures were walking through busy streets of Italy. Their destination? The airport.

"So, this place, 'Kuoh'… It's where you were born, correct?" The stoic one of the duo asked. The girl was a young woman clothed in the robes of the Church. Her most noticeable feature was most likely her chin-length blue hair, which possessed a strand that was dyed green on the right side of her fringe.

"Yes…I knew someone there." The girl next to her replied. Unlike her friend, she had a bubbly and cheerful air about her. "I really hope I see him again." She blushed, playing with one of her chestnut-blown twin tails.

The bluenette blinked and looked ahead. "Just remember; we're on a mission. Failure is not an option, Irina."

The girl, Irina, just rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, Xenovia. It's been, like, forever since I came back to Japan. I wanna see what's changed." She turned her gaze up towards the sky, a look of longing etched upon her face.

 _"I can wait to see how_ you've _changed…Mamori…my Love."_

(Play: Roundabout- by _**Yes**_.)

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Part one: Complete!**

The ending cinematic depicts various moments throughout the first part of A Gamers Life in the view of an upward vertical scroll, like a colourful slideshow. The characters are shown in various colour schemes.

 **{** I'll be the roundabout **}** Mamori, after the Dark Souls all-nighter playthrough, is shown vomiting in his toilet.

 **{** The words will make you out 'n' out **}** Mamori is shown getting impaled through the chest with a light sphere by a regretful Raynare.

 **{** I spend the day your way~! **}** Mamori, in his sleep, gently bit down on Rias' nipple, the redhead let out a surprised moan in response.

 **{** Call it morning driving through the sound and In and out the valley~! **}** Mamori is seen laying back on a cherry blossom tree, playing with his 3DS.

 **{** The music dance and sing **}** Mamori walks with Koneko to the old school building to have his first meeting with the ORC.

 **{** They make the children really ring **}** Mamori achieves his dream of commencing a MUDA barrage, his first victim being Freed Sellzen.

 **{** I spend the day your way~! **}** Mamori clashes with Dohnaseek in the air, sword in hand.

 **{** Call it morning driving through the sound and In and out the valley~! **}** Mamori rips Dohnaseek's stolen wings off his back.

 **{** In and around the lake **}** Mamori is in his room with Raynare, sitting with her on the bed and kissing her.

 **{** Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there **}** Riser laughs at Mamori, pointing at him.

 **{** One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you **}** Mamori rips off Riser's arm.

 **{** Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too **}** Rias and the group look on in awe as Mamori delivers his longest punch barrage on Riser.

 **{** Twenty four before my love you'll see **}** Mamori walks away, the note floating away in the wind behind him.

 **{** I'll be there with you~! **}** Rias brings Mamori into a passionate kiss.

 **AN: I know, I know, kinda short. But this was more of a wrap up than an actual chapter.**

 **It would seem that Mamori doesn't know who Praesidium is, despite the fact that he's his father. Curious indeed…**

 **However, with the end of this Part, I have something I need to address to all you lovelies. I'm gonna be taking a break. Now hold on, before you riot, I will just be taking a break from this story, not fanfiction. I have a new story planed for a series that barely has anything on its archive.**

 **It is known as… The Testament of Sister New Devil.**

 **Or Shinmai Maō no Tesutamento for all you beautiful weebs out there~.**

 **I discovered this series recently, and gotta say…**

 **Holy fuck this rips off DxD so much. I mean the main girl is a big, tity redhead for Christ sake!**

 **Oh well, I still like it! You can do a lot of things with a series like this…LOTS of things~, nyo ho~!**

 **Welp, I guess I'll see you when I see you. Take care!**

 **Read and Review.**


	15. Family Matters

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Just my dreams…(sniff)

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

(Play Great Days by _**Taiga**_ )

* * *

 **Opining Animation**

 **[Instrumental]** The opening begins with a shot of Mamori's foot taping to the beat before cutting to the "Breakdown".

* * *

 **BREAKDOWN  
BREAKDOWN  
**

* * *

With their colourful background from the ending theme "Lovely Devil" behind them, Rias and Akeno's clothes get ripped to shreds twice before reforming. Rias pouted with embarrassment and Akeno looked happily surprised.

The scene transitions to a view of the entire town of Kuoh. In the starry night sky are four different coloured sets of stars positioned to make the words "Duwang", "MUDA!", "WRYYYY!" and "GL Part 2".

* * *

 **BREAKDOWN  
BREAKDOWN  
**

* * *

This time it's Xenovia and Irina, their exorcist outfits shredding apart twice before reforming. Irina bit her lip with nervous anticipation while Xenovia looked down at her clothes curiously.

Amidst a red and black diamond-checkered background, Mamori emerges from the darkness.

* * *

 **BREAKDOWN  
BREAKDOWN  
**

* * *

This time it's Raynare, Asia and Leone. The ex-nun blushed as she was sandwiched between the two older women, their breasts squishing together atop her head. Raynare lewdly licked her lips while Leone smiled and waved.  
Cutting back to Mamori, the background parts in the middle to reveal Presidium playing a trumpet while the gamer raised his hand.

* * *

 **BREAKDOWN  
BREAKDOWN  
**

* * *

Lastly, it's Koneko and Ravel. The little Phenex blushed and gritted her teeth while Koneko just gave a deadpan expression.

Zooming on Mamori's sly smiling face, he clicks his fingers, the scene rips apart to reveal the title:

 **High School DxD: A Gamers Life  
** **Part 2:** **Gamer is Not Crash  
**  
(Shining Justice starts to bloom.) **  
"** Shining Justice mebae te. **"** Against the sun, Mamori, equipped with the Scale Mail, flies into town while leaving afterimages of himself behind.

(Brand-new bed town, a fresh breath arrives.)  
 **"** Brand-new bed town kōsa suru ibuki. **"** Landing in the street, Mamori dismisses his armour, striking the famous "Gang-Star" pose as he did so. After posing, Mamori continues to move, leaving behind more afterimages of himself as he walks away into the distance. Rias walks into the scene in the opposite direction, blowing him a kiss (which he caught) as they walked past each other. She then meets up with Akeno and they both head to the school in the background.

(A sea breeze emerges from that tunnel- heading for that tower.)  
 **"** Misaki kara shiokaze tonneru nuke tettō e. **"** The scene shifts to a forest plain. Xenovia charges at the camera, Excalibur Destruction in hand. Ducking under the swing, it then pans between and through her legs, doing the same thing again with Irina.

(We're drawn to one another, losing our way down narrow lanes.)  
 **"** Hikareai komichi ni mayoikomu. **"** The camera then pans up towards the sky where three black feathers gently blew through the wind.

(A shadow melts into our hearts.)  
 **"** Kokoro ni ( _Kokoro ni~_ ) tokekomu kage. **"** One of the feathers then gets close to the camera, transitioning to a dark space. A shot of Tara is then seen leaning up as a spotlight focuses on her resting her head in her hands lazily.

(Shining golden "Spirits", they are the lights that will **protect** us.)  
 **"** Terasu ōgon no "Spirits" sore wa **mamori** nuku hikari. **"** Tara remains motionless as afterimages of her travel down a long room, only illuminated by a lone television set bearing the image of a man. The television set disappears as afterimages of Presidium appear, holding a wrapped-up baby, travel in the opposite direction of Tara's. Fading into the scene from the middle of the room is Mamori sitting alone on a chair with a pained expression on his face. Tara and Praesidium disappear as the background fills with black feathers. One lands on his shoulder, causing him to clench his fist.  
 **  
"** Let the voice of _**love**_ take you _ **higher~!**_ **"** As the scene started to go dark, Rias and Akeno appeared and hugged him tightly from behind. Mamori then stood up as the three transitioned to the rooftop of the school, smiling as he and the girls pointed upwards to the sunny sky.

(With this gathered power, go beyond even time.)  
 **"** Atsumaru chikara de toki sae koete. **"** DownIn the courtyard, Sona and the Student Council join in as well, along with the rest of the ORC, in pointing towards the sky.

 **"1999 Bizarre Summer~!"**

The scene transitions once again to a red and white diamond checkered background, with Praesidium holding up a calendar. He points to the 28th of January, the camera then pans towards the "1999" before transitioning into a hospital room. Lying on a bed in the room was a heavily pregnant Tara as she turns to face the camera. Frowning, she shoves it out of her face.  
 **  
**(This city thrives on revolving courage.) **  
"** Meguru yūki de ikiru machi. **"** This transitions to all the girls picking up a carboard box and holding it up towards the sky. The lid opened to reveal a smirking Mamori being elevated out of the box by Gasper. The vampire struggled greatly to use both hands to hold his foot as he used the other one to balance. **  
**  
_**"GREAT DAYS~!"**_ It ends with the camera panning out to show all the girls holding up the box as Gasper, while inside the box, held up Mamori's foot, struggling greatly as the buff young man on top of him pointed upwards towards the glowing sky.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Family Matters**_

"Who the hell are you?"

From his spot on the couch, Praesidium grinned. "Your dad."

Mamori just stared at the man for a moment, his expression completely blank. "… _what?_ " He asked quietly. _Dangerously.  
_  
Before anything else could happen, Prae, with a speed Mamori couldn't even follow, was suddenly behind him with a hand to the back of his head.

"Nothing personal, kid."

A purple vine shot out from his hand and pierced the back of Mamori's head.

But, as quick as it came, the vine disappeared. For a moment, Mamori stood completely still, shocked. Though he showed no injuries from the sudden attack, he knew something was wrong.

 _Wait…why is the floor getting closer…?_

And then he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"MAMORI!" Rias, Asia, Raynare and Leone shouted out in distress as they ran into the living room.

Prae rolled his blood-red eyes, "Relax, he ain't dead…"

In their worry, the girls had completely forgotten there was someone else in the room. From their crouched positions around Mamori, they raised their heads, looking up at the man who could have been his twin.

Rias' eyes blazed with fury. "What have you done to him?" She hissed.

"Oh this and that, but mostly I just undid some mind-fucking, that's all." Prae replied nonchalantly.

"Care to _explain?_ " Raynare bit out.

Prae hummed, tapping his chin in mock-thought. "I _suppose_ I could give a quick rundown…"

Just then, the front door opened.

"I'm…back." Tara slowed down to a stop as she took in the scene. Her eyes went from Mamori, to the girls and then to Prae. She sighed running a hand down her face, "Damn it. Why'd you start without me?"

The love of her life had the decency to look sheepish. "I wanted to be dramatic…" He then saw her fist clench and his eyes widened, raising his hands in a pitiful attempt to defend himself. "Tara, wait _wait_ _ **wait-!  
**_  
Growling, Tara stomped over and punched him right across his face, knocking him onto the floor.

"Ow…" Prae groaned, rubbing the left side of his face.

"Leone."

The busty blond, who had not taken her gold eyes off her master's unconscious form, jumped at the tone Tara was addressing her with. It was nothing at all like the cheerful voice that the girls had known the free-spirited mother to possess.

"Y-Yes?"

"Be a doll and carry Mamori to his room. He won't wake up for a while, so when you come back, we'll explain what's going on." Tara instructed.

Nodding, Leone gently picked Mamori up in a bridal-style carry and walked down the hall to his room. If the air in the house wasn't so intense, Raynare might have giggled at the sight. But as it was, the fallen beauty wasn't really in a joking mood.

Thankfully the door to Mamori's room wasn't closed properly, so after pushing it open with her foot, the familiar gently laid him down on his bed.

Gazing down at his sleeping visage, Leone bent forward and pressed her lips against his. It was small, brief, but all of her affection was there.

"Wake up soon. Okay, Master?" She whispered. As she walked out of the room, Leone gave the sleeping young man one last loving smile before quietly closing the door behind her.

Tara had sat herself down on the couch with Prae when she returned to the living room. Rias and Raynare stood in front of them while Asia took the armchair on the right side of the room.

Seeing her fellow blonde return, Tara spoke, "Alright, I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just say it." She took a breath. "Mamori's past…is not what he thinks it is."

Rias was confused. "What do mean 'not what he thinks it is'?"

"Tell me, did my son ever mention his farther at all?" Tara answered her question with another one.

Rias' eyes widened slightly. "No…not really. Raynare?" She turned the fallen angel with a raised brow.

With a furrowed brow, Raynare thought for a moment before shaking her head, looking just as perplexed. "No. Never." She didn't really think much of it to be honest.

Praesidium dropped the bomb. "…That's because he thinks I'm dead."

Asia and the girls were shocked. "W-W-What?! But how can that be?!" If Mamori's farther was the man sitting in front of them, then…why did Mamori think he passed away?

Prae's visage took a turn for the grim. "Mind manipulation. I implanted fake memories within his mind. Memories of a _fake father_. He was about two years old when I left…and with me, his true lineage." Standing up, he gestured for some room, which the girls provided for him, looking curious.

A sound of rushing wind breezed through the room, startling everyone save Tara, who had seen this before many times. There, on his back, were _**twelve**_ jet-black wings. Feathers swirled around him in a non-existed wind, silently falling to the floor.

Praesidium's eyes observed them, taking in each of their respective looks of shock. His eyes then stopped on the Gremory heiress, smirking as the said, "I believe your Queen has a… _similar_ background, no?"

Rias stared at the wings, her mind completely _blown._ "How…?"

"You see, the mind is capable of many illusions. Mamori simply didn't know, thus his body didn't show any signs of the Fallen." The fallen angel explained, dismissing his wings and sitting back down. "Not knowing is the best way to keep a secret, after all. Plus, sealing his holy energy away so deep within himself, that not even your brother could find it without _really_ trying had a factor in it too." He quickly added at the end with a cheeky grin.

Raynare stumbled to the other armchair on the left and sat down on it, leaning back against it as she tried to prosses the new information about her boyfriend. To think that this whole time Mamori was a human/fallen angel hybrid. And he didn't even _know_.

Leone stepped forward, crossing her arms under her breasts as she stared down at her master's farther. "Why?" She asked, looking baffled, "Why do this? What was the reason?"

Prae released a deep sigh, his eyes briefly showing how old he truly was. "I have made…enemies over the course of my long life. People that would use anything…and any _one_ to get to me. Tara and our son would be a good example…"

Rias' eyes widened, the realisation hitting her like a truck. "You...were trying to keep him safe."

He frowned, nodding. "But…I fear that they may have found out about them. Didn't see the point in hiding anymore, so here I am."

Tara reached out for his hand and grasped it tightly, her expression one of love. Prae smiled, gripping it back; he had forgotten how at ease he felt being with her.

He then continued. "This world we live in, all of it. I never wanted this for him. I never wanted any of this for him. He was just supposed to live a normal, human life." His eyes then shifted over to only other fallen in the room. "But then things changed. Didn't they?"

Raynare gulped, understanding what he meant. "U…um…" She started to sweat, the fear that gripped her in that moment was unlike anything she had felt before. The whole reason why Mamori became a devil in the first place was because of her. Dohnaseek may have been the instigator, but he wasn't here right now…

"Pff…hah…"

The girls looked at him oddly. Was he…laughing?

"Hahahahaha…" After stopping, the Cadre smiled, clearly amused. "Wow, the look on your face. You thought this was the end, didn't you? No need to worry, I've no intention of killing you."

Raynare was bemused. "But…why?" Was her simple question.

"Well, for one thing, Mamori would probably not… _appreciate_ his girl dying on him all of a sudden. Plus, him ending up with the Gremory Clan was actually my backup plan." He blinked. "…I just accidently made a rhyme."

Tara snorted with amusement, trying to hide her smirk with the back of her hand.

Prae frowned. "Oh, shut up…"

Rias donned a curious look. "And just why would my family be your backup plan?"

"You could say your father and I have a…history of sorts." He then hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin, "I believe we met back when my wings were still white. So yeah, _loooong_ time ago. Though we were on opposite sides, we both had a common enemy at the time."

"What?"

"A behemoth."

Silence…

Rias nodded. "Ah. I see." She then did a doubletake. "Wait… _what?!_ " She exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Prae crossed his arms and leaned back, gazing up at the ceiling. "Yep. One with the ability to manipulate ice, if I'm remembering correctly. The thing was massive, 'bout two stories high. We tussled with it for a while – probably a day or two. When it was over and we were finally alone…we just started laughing. After going through all that together, what was the point in trying to kill each other?"

"So…what happened next?" Rias asked uncertainly.

Prae smiled. "We became friends. Didn't matter if we were on opposite sides." He chuckled shaking his head. "Haven't seen him in so long. How's he doing?"

Rias let a small smirk show, then, "Probably still in shock at how recent events unfolded."

"Ah… Yes, the Rating Game, now _that_ was marvellous. Really did bring back memories." With a nostalgic sigh, the fallen angel rose from the couch, Tara doing so as well. "Anyway, we should see if the kid's up yet."

Agreeing, they all went down the hall to Mamori's bedroom. Rias quietly opened the door, just in case he was still out.

Only, instead of Mamori, what they found was just rumpled sheets. And an open window.

Praesidium sighed. "Yare yare daze…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Akeno Himejima had always maintained perfect control of her public persona as the teasing young woman in their little club. But right now, her shock was clear for all to see.

 _This whole time…Mamori was…one of the_ -

No. She wouldn't think that way - it wasn't fair. From what she'd learned from Rias' brief explanation, Mamori was just as in the dark as her about this.

So, for now at least, Akeno would tolerate Mamori's so called _'farther'_. If they wanted to find him, the ORC would need all the help they could get.

Until he was safe, the miko would push her personal feelings to the side.

Now in the Occult Clubroom, Rias, Akeno and Kiba were gathered around the desk. Maps of Kuoh were spread out on the surface, several areas and locations were marked, places that might hold the whereabouts of their missing Pawn.

Meanwhile, Asia and Koneko were sitting together on one of the couches. Raynare and Leone were sitting together on the other. Praesidium was leaning on the windowsill, a lit cigarette loosely hung from his mouth. Obviously, the ORC had their complaints, but there were more pressing matters to worry about than second-hand smoke.

The ex-nun of their group clasped her hands to pray, only to repeatedly receive an instant migraine for her efforts. It was until after Asia's next attempt that the girls decided to speak up.

"Don't be so worried." Raynare said soothingly.

"Yeah! Finding Master shouldn't be too hard." Leone added, smiling positively.

"…He can't hide forever." Koneko supplied last before munching into the one of many M&M cookies that Tara had made for her and her _only_. Truly, the woman was a goddess in all but name. That's what she was to the little neko after the first bite. No one else could compare.

"I-I know, but…I can't help it. Mamori's out there alone, and could be in trouble!"

"He won't be. Mamori's strong." Koneko ate another cookie from her bag.

"B-But…!"

" _Relax_ , Asia." Raynare rose from the couch and kneeled before the distressed blonde. Reaching out, the fallen gently held her hand with both of her own. She looked up at the ex-nun with an assured smile. "He wouldn't want to see you like this. So, stop with the prayers, chin up, and be ready to give 'em your best smile when he comes back, okay?"

Asia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly nodded. "O-Okay…" She said quietly.

Ray smirked, patting Asia's thigh. "Good girl." She said approvingly, which made the little blonde flush pink.

 _ **Ho~?**_ _What was that just now?_

From his spot by the windowsill, Prae exhaled a cloud of smoke as he silently observed the little interaction between the fallen and gentle Bishop.

 _Hmmm, let's see… The prideful Gremory, a sadomasochist Yamato Nadeshiko, a busty blonde that can kick ass, a fallen angel rooting for both teams, a petite and innocent former nun, and lastly, a moe neko loli that never stops eating sweets._

Yeah…this all just screamed 'HAREM ENDING!' to the cadre.

On the outside, Praesidium was as calm as he can be. On the inside, however, he was jumping with joy. Things were playing out just as he predicted!

"Alright, let's get started." Rias said, gaining the attention of the rooms' occupants. "Kiba, you'll check the warehouse district as well as the surrounding areas. Plenty of places there for him to hide. Leone, you, Asia and Raynare will search the residential areas. It's the biggest area to search, though I doubt you'd find him. Mamori might not be himself right now, but I believe he'd most likely want isolation so chances of him being there are small."

"Akeno, Koneko," the Queen and Rook in question straightened when addressed, "You two will be with me on the perimeter. With any luck, if he's left Kuoh, we'll find some indication of that and alert the others to call off their searches and join us."

"So now that just leaves…" Everyone followed Rias' gaze to the smoking fallen, "You."

A magic circle appeared on Prae's left hand. Pressing the cigarette against it, the circle glowed and disappeared, and with it, the smoke. Turning around, he gave the group a questionable look.

"Hm? Oh. I'm not doing anything."

"… _What?_ " Rias gave voice to everyone's shock. "Mamori's your son! Why _wouldn't_ you help look for him?!"

Praesidium sighed; he thought they would understand by now. "Listen, what makes you think the kid would _want_ to see me? Right now, he's probably thinking I'm the scum of the earth. I put fake memories of a father that was never _there_ in his head. A father that he thought _passed away_. Only to find out that it was _all a lie_. Family reunion my ass, he'd rather put a hole in my stomach than hear my explanation."

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone processed this.

"…When you put it that way, you _do_ sound like a real piece of shit." Koneko admitted after the long pause.

Prae clicked his fingers as he pointed at the loli. " _Exactly!_ And I totally am! Hell, I'm actually surprised you guys _aren't_ flipping out over this."

"How _we_ feel doesn't matter. My servants' personal matters are his to deal with only. What goes on between you and him is none of our business. But," Rias' eyes narrowed, "If we find Mamori and what you've done damages him in ways we can't heal, you're the first one I look for."

Rias didn't care how powerful the man before them was. _Nobody_ hurts her precious servants.

Praesidium gave a thoughtful hum as he eyed the redhead. Then he smirked. "Well…no wonder he's so fond of you. I can see a little bit of his mother in you."

Rias…didn't really know how to respond to that.

But, Prae didn't give her the chance. "And, with that, I bid you all adieu." With a 'whoosh!', he released his wings then wrapped himself in them and disappeared, leaving black feathers to float in his wake.

"Ugh, let's just start already." Rias and Akeno both called separate glyphs into existence, while Kiba walked out the front door. Within moments, the Occult Research Club was temporarily divided.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

(Play: Under the Apple Tree - _**FFVII Crisis Core OST)**_

It was early morning by the time he decided to stop.

Mamori watched the sun rise from its slumber from his spot near the cliffside edge. He leaned back with his arms propped up behind him on the grassy surface of the mountain. The wind blew softly around him, prompting the gamer to move some stray, jet-black locks of hair behind his ear. Blood-red eyes caught the sight of a stray black feather floating off into the distance towards Kuoh.

Turing his head slightly, Mamori gazed at the lone feathered wing with an air of indifference. He had come to terms with the fact that it was here to stay.

Of course, that didn't mean he was at all fine with how things have… _turned out._

A weary sigh escaped his lips.

 _Damn it all…  
_

Ah well, it wasn't all bad. Mamori had no doubt that he would make a pretty kickass album cover if there was anyone with the time and patience to get the angle right. _And_ if there was anyone brave or stupid enough to hang on one of the tall trees around the area without worry of breaking their neck.

"Meow…"

…Wait, what?

That's when he felt something soft and fluffy rub against his arm. Mamori turned his head around. There, with the side of its face pressed against him, was a little black cat. Hazel-gold eyes gazed up at him with a curiosity that only felines could possess.

The hybrid blinked. "…Well this is kinda random. How'd you get up here, little guy?"

"Meow."

"Oh, you're a girl. Heh, sorry." With a smile, he gently picked up the little ball of fur and, after getting into cross-legged position, placed her in his lap. After making sure she was comfortable, he started gently stroking her back, making the cat purr with content.

"Y'know, I'm…kind of in a bad place right now. I wanted to be alone, but…I just realised I now got nobody to talk to. So…would ya mind being my temporary shrink?"

"Meow." The cat looked up and stared at him. Guess she wants to listen. Good.

"Right. So, I just discovered that half of my life was a total lie. Heh, I know, right? It's a devastating thing, knowing that my dad…wasn't really my dad at all…he was just some spell created to keep me from asking questions, while my _real_ dad was off doing fuck knows what." He gritted his teeth. "All of it complete bullshit. I'm still having trouble believing it - who wouldn't? I mean, it's not like I can just turn it all off, the time I thought I spent with him. A-And, and…" He sniffled angrily and blinked quickly. "Oh…well look at that, I'm crying."

Swallowing back the bile caught in his throat and wiping away the tears from his eyes, Mamori just stayed silent from then on, all the while continuing his strokes of the cat's back.

However, unbeknownst to him, the cat in his lap quietly watched him with sympathetic eyes.

 _Poor thing…_

(Play: In the Court of The Crimson King – by _**King Crimson**_.)

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 **AN: Hi, everybody! WE ARE FINALY BACK AFTER SO LONG!**

 **Now, I know this is kinda short, but I actually got some stuff going on right now that might... _temporarily_ slow down my updates.**

 **My grandmothers' funeral being the main thing... :'(**

 **So yeah, I thought I'd just post what I have now than nothing at all.**

 **Alright, take care ya'll!**


	16. The Crimson King

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Just my dreams…(sniff)

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

 _ **Chapter 15: The Crimson King**_

Rias propped her elbows on the table and rubbed the exhaustion from her blue/green eyes. Herself, Akeno and Koneko had been searching all throughout the night and into the early morning for Mamori, and so far, they've come up with nothing. Deciding to continue the search after getting a much-needed breakfast, the trio stopped at a restaurant near the outskirts of Kuoh. The girls had dressed themselves in casual wear. Their school uniforms would only bring unnecessary attention.

 _Mamori…where could you be?_ By this point, the Gremory heiress was starting to grow worried. Looking up, she saw Akeno staring out the window, and like her, weariness was starting to become visible on the miko's face. Next to her, Koneko's mouth was currently full of pancake, having taken full advantage of the buffet line they had there. She was currently finishing her twentieth plate… Just where the hell did she put it all?

That isn't to say she wasn't worried too, but a neko's gotta eat, damn it!

"Rias," Akeno spoke, gaining the redhead's attention, "Do you think Mamori will accept me for what I really am?"

Rias looked at her incredulously. What kind of question was _that?_ "Of course, he would. I'm pretty sure Raynare being his girlfriend is more than enough proof."

The raven-haired girl sighed. "I know, but his," She grimaced slightly, "… _father_ isn't really helping. Despite his reasons, what he did was… _bastardly_ , you don't just manipulate someone's memories like that!" Luckily, nobody heard her outburst.

"I agree he could've done things differently, but we can't do anything about it now. In fact," Rias turned to her still eating Rook. "We should probably get going."

Koneko's mouth was still full, so instead of replying, she nodded. Truth be told, while she _was_ hungry, finding Mamori was more important…she hoped he was okay. After swallowing and wiping her mouth, the little neko nodded again. "Let's boogie."

That got the two older girls to smile; It really did sound like something Mamori would say. Sure, it was a small thing, but that alone just showed how much of an impact the Red Dragon Emperor had on their, currently, only Rook.

The trio stood up. Having paid before sitting down, they could leave at their own leisure. Now a decent distance from the restaurant, Rias discretely activated a communication spell and held the tiny circle to her ear, much like a phone. "Any luck?"

"None here." Kiba sounded out. "Though there is something you should note. A couple workers on a late-night shift heard some odd noises coming from somewhere out in the mountains. I don't know if it means anything, but It's worth checking out if you're interested."

"We'll look into it. Raynare, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, actually." Raynare replied. "Leone found some feathers. She could tell they were his, she could smell it. Told me he's somewhere high up."

"Really? Alright, let me know if you find anything else." With that, she ended the spell.

Akeno sighed. "If only there weren't that many humans around. We'd be able to cast more spells."

"We'll find him," Rias reassured her Queen. "We just need time."

That was when the girls noticed Koneko wasn't by their side. Their hair whipped around as they spun on the spot, and to their relief, they found Koneko was still on the street, staring intently at the mountain range Kiba had mentioned.

"Is something wrong, Koneko?" Akeno asked.

"Leone was right." The stoic Rook pointed towards the mountain. "He's somewhere high up."

Rias smiled. "Well, we've got no other leads." With that, the three devils made their way to the city limits.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

He was training now.

Lazily lying on the low branch of the tree, the black cat watched with keen interest as Mamori went through a kata, sparring with a shadow opponent. His form was well balanced, though his stance could use some work. But she wasn't really focusing on that. What she _was_ focusing on, however, was the fact that was sparring _shirtless._

 _Good god…._

She was willing to believe that, instead of muscle, there was nothing but hard rock beneath his pale skin that glistened with exertion under the morning light.

 _The Gremory girl sure knows how to pick 'em._

Mamori couldn't help but shutter for some odd reason. Why did he suddenly feel like he was being eyed up like a hunk of meat? Shrugging, the gamer stopped his practice and took a look at his surroundings; this area of the mountain was quite beautiful. Trees were vast and plentiful, which really did come in handy if he wanted to see if he could go further with his ability to age things rapidly. There was also a stream nearby with fish if his fury companion got hungry.

 _But right now, though,_ Mamori thought. _I wanna try something…_

Mamori raised his hand, his expression shifting to one of pure focus. _I mean, it's like making a ball, right? Then again, this is holy energy instead of demonic…_

He closed his eyes and pictured the image in his mind, remembering every detail he could from the last time he saw them.

Opening his eyes, Mamori looked at the spear of light gripped in his hand. Giving it a few test swings, he then decided to try out something different. The spear dematerialised then reformed into a sword. The muscular young man went through a series of simple moves, getting a feel for the blade of light.

Mamori stopped after a minute. He looked down at the sword, giving it a thoughtful look.

 _Hmph. Guess the old man_ did _give me something useful after all…_

Wait… Raynare's spear wasn't yellow, neither was Dohnaseek's. Maybe he could…

Picturing a colour in his mind, Mamori watched with wide eyes as the colour changed from yellow to a deep red.

He grinned. "Oh, _fuck_ yes…"

(Play Running in the 90's – by _**Max Coveri**_ )

Conjuring another sword in his other hand, Mamori thought of numerous colours at once, making the swords of light shift from one shade to the next like some crazy lightshow that would not look at all out of place at a nightclub.

He then proceeded to spin on the spot like a ballerina with the swords raised at his sides. It was the human equivalent of helicopter blades spinning a full speed.

And Mamori was loving every single second of it.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"**

And the black cat witnessed all of this.

 _What…the actual_ fuck _am I watching…?_

This was probably the best time to book it.

Down below in town, the late-night shift workers shuddered as they eyed the mountain once more.

"Damn… Whoever's up there must have some real demons…"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

When they finally arrived, what greeted them was quite the sight.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko stared agape at the clearing. The trees surrounding it were all cut up and smashed to splinters. The vegetation was all dead, the plants brown and limp. And, at the center of it all, was Mamori.

He was kneeling on the ground, shirtless, his body slumped forward with his face hidden from the world by the straight locks of his hair.

Slowly, they approached him.

"Mamori...are you alright?" Rias called out to him carefully.

With a start, Mamori turned his head toward them, face devoid of emotion. "Peachy. Why, something wrong?"

"It's just…you gave us quite a scare when you ran away like that." Akeno said tentatively, her violet eyes looking at him with concern.

"…Oh. Sorry."

The girls gave each other worried glances. The lack of energy in Mamori's voice, while not exactly concerning, did make them cautious. "Do you need help getting up?" Rias asked.

"Nah." Mamori stood up, stretching as he did so. "You see my shirt anywhere?"

Now that he was standing upright, the girls were now granted the full view of Mamori's naked chest. Good god! It's was just muscle on muscle on muscle _on muscle!_

"Oh, there it is." Picking up his shirt, the hybrid slipped it back on, breaking them out of their ogling stupor…damn it!

Sighing, Rias made a gesture and a magic circle appeared in front of them. "Let's just go home… Akeno, call the others."

The disappointed miko nodded. "Of course."

Meanwhile, Koneko just stared off into space. _Those abbs…gotta feel 'em, no matter what!_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

His mother had embraced him the moment he walked through the door. "I was so worried about you! Mamori, why did you run?" She backed away a little, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I…I panicked, alright? I woke up disoriented; I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't… It was frightening."

"Oh, sweetheart," Tara wrapped her arms around him once more, "I'm sorry you had to go through that…" She glanced at the large group behind him, all of them showing their worry as well. "Mamori…would you mind talking with me…in private."

"…I think I know what this is about. Alright."

Mother and son then walked upstairs to Tara's bedroom.

The blonde sighed as she closed the door behind her. "I need to show you something." She walked over to her wardrobe. Opening it up, she rummaged around for a bit before coming back out with a simple brown book. It was a photo album.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tara patted the spot next to her. Mamori complied with the unspoken request and sat down next to her. "What's that?"

His mother opened the book. Inside showed various photos. The photos themselves showed her…and his father, together.

Tara smiled softly. "This one here," She tapped a finger on picture in particular; of her and Prae with a fairest wheel in the background. He had his arm wrapped around her waist while his mouth was stuffed with cotton candy as they both smiled like everything was right in the world. "This was our first date."

Looking at the picture, Mamori could only sigh. "…Why are you showing me this?"

"The time I spent with your father…all the wonderful things we did together…all the things I told you about him… _none of that_ was fake."

"…Y'know, if you're trying to get me to see him in a better light, it's not exactly working." He said flatly.

...

The mother huffed, snapping the book shut. "Look, just…promise me you won't try to kill him, okay? I know he could've done things differently, but he didn't, and I'm sorry you had to go through all this, but please… _please_ understand that he did it to keep the both of us safe."

For a moment, Mamori was silent, his eyes finding the floor a much more interesting sight. He was informed by Rias on the… _circumstances_ surrounding his more than a little scrambled memory, since his father was too chickenshit to do it himself. It wasn't like Mamori wasn't gonna try and kill the man the first chance he got, no words exchanged. He still had questions to ask him. The one at the forefront of his mind being: who the hell were these people that wanted, not just his father, but him and his mother dead?

One way or another…was gonna find out.

But, just not now. Right now, Mamori just wanted to do whatever in his room and forget about this whole thing for a while.

He sighed. "…Fine. I'll be in my room." With that, he got up and left.

Now alone, Tara looked down at the black tank top that stretched over her massive bust.

"…Fuck it. I'm wearing the suspenders again." It was getting too hot to deal with this shit.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

It had been some time since his last visit to Asgard.

The fallen angel Praesidium never got tired of the sky; no matter how many times he would come back to this place, it would always be the sky that captured him more than anything else. It was colourful and bright with not a single star misplaced, a truly wonderful patchwork of majesty. But of course, he had more important reasons for being here than just sightseeing. Well…maybe not exactly _important,_ but it was vital to _him_ at the very least…and his son.

His arrival had started off how you might've expected. Praesidium had teleported himself to the heart of the castle, to a huge room filled with the gods themselves. Clearly there was surprise at his unexpected arrival, though it didn't stop them from trying to get their claws into him. Several of the present goddesses _actually_ made straight-faced propositions to him.

And he turned _every single one_ down.

His heart belonged to someone else.

With that taken care of, Prae moved passed everybody and made his way over to a low table, where the old man he came to see was chatting with…Tyr, was it? It was hard to keep track of all the names.

The fallen smiled. "Odin…has your beared gotten longer?"

Odin stiffened. Looking up, he found none other than _Praesidium_ looking down at him with that potent stare of his. The old God-king sighed. "Of course, you show up _right_ before the feast begins… Well, what do you want?"

"Oh, well, I just thought now was a good time to cash in on that favor you owe me."

Odin's lone eye widened. "Ah…yes, well, ahem! I shall return shortly, everyone! Please continue with preparations!" With instructions to his peers set, the bearded man made a gesture for Prae to follow him.

"So…is she here?" Prae asked as they walked the halls.

Odin looked around, stroking his beared as his eye skimmed through the rows of doors. "Yes, just around…ah!" He pointed his legendary lance at the door near the far end of the hall.

Opening said door was a young woman; beautiful, tall and slender, with straight silver hair reaching past her hips. Her attire was a simple two-piece suit that hugged her generous figure. She was currently fiddling with one of two the little purple ribbons in her hair, her light blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

Being so focused on her task, the woman didn't realise she was being approached until they were right in front of her. With a start, she gasped in surprise. Upon realising who it was, she bowed so quickly it was a wonder how she didn't get any whiplash.

"A-Ah! Lord Odin, is there something you need?"

The old god chuckled. "At the moment, no. However, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

That was when she became aware of the person accompanying the Norse god. She turned to him, only to come face to face with a broad chest. With wide eyes, the woman timidly tilted her head upwards…

 _ **ブーム!**_  
 **(Boom!)**

She stared, mouth agape. _S-So…so tall!_

Praesidium felt a wry smile making its way onto his face. One thing that will never cease to amuse him was people's first-time reactions to his 195cm of height.

"Rossweisse, I would like you meet Praesidium." Odin introduced.

Rossweisse's mouth hung open more, if it could be believed. " **EH?!** "

The old god cackled. "Welp, I'll leave you two alone. I have a feast to attend!" With that, Odin teleported away in a flash of brilliant light.

 _Pff, crazy old man…_

"Anyway-um…" When he turned to the woman once more, Prae found her looking up at him with both fear _and_ admiration.

Rossweisse gulped. "Y…You're…Praesidium…of the Sub tuum?"

A tired sigh escaped his lips. "…Yes."

"But…why would someone like you be here to see me? I'm just a Valkyrie…" Her gaze drifted down to the floor.

"A Valkyrie, yes…but a most capable one from what I've heard." Her eyes shot back up, surprised. "C'mon, lets walk and talk." Snapping out of her shock, the Valkyrie briskly made to catch up with him.

"Quick question: how is it working under Odin? Be honest." The fallen quickly added the moment her lips parted.

She licked her lips nervously as she seemed to ponder this deeply for a moment. She then sighed. "Lord Odin is so irresponsible and teases me constantly. I can never perform my duties and I'm constantly overworked on tasks that aren't even mine to do. It's all so frustrating…"

"Hm. I see. Then…how would you feel about working for someone like oh, I don't know...me?"

Rossweisse stopped in her tracks. "…What?"

He shrugged. "I mean, if you prefer your position here-

Prae jumped slightly as Rossweisse practically teleported to his feet. She prostrated herself on the floor, her forehead connecting with the stone. "YES! I would love to be in your service!"

The fallen chuckled. "Alright, alright, now get up." After she did so, he continued. "Before anything happens, there's something I'd like you to do. It's important."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go on a date with my son."

Rossweisse paused, blinked, then did a doubletake. "…I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"A…a date? With your _son_?"

Prae crossed his arms. "Did I stutter?"

"I-It's just…that's it?"

"Yep. I don't have any paperwork, or anything, like, assistant…y…for you to do."

Again, she paused. "…No paperwork? At all?"

He nodded.

A small, dreamy smile crept across her face. "No more paperwork. No more of Lord Odin's antics. No more of his snide remarks about my hair color. No more of his teasing about my love life… No more… _strip clubs…!"_ She seamed to in a bit of a daze, like she couldn't believe what was happening.

Prae rolled his eyes. "Hold still." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rossweisse blinked, snapping out of her daydreaming upon realising they were somewhere else. It looked to be an apartment. The room itself wasn't really as… 'extravagant' as she would've expected. Aside from the usual stuff (kitchen, living room, etc.) nothing really stood out as expensive.

"Welcome to 'My Place'." The fallen said with an exaggerated wave of the arm, "This is where you'll be staying. Spare bedroom is down the hall next to mine. Don't worry about your things, I already brought them."

Rossweisse turned to him, surprised. "My things are already here?"

"Yup. And yes, I'm totally aware of how stupid I'd look if you'd actually said 'no'." He chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about that…"

"Oh, um, that's fine…" she looked around. "So…when am I going to, uh…date your son." She asked with a pretty pink blush.

Prae scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that… We're not exactly on the best of terms right now. I'm just waiting 'til things cool down. So, in the meantime…" He walked over to the couch and sat down in it. "I'm just gonna binge-watch the first season of Sons of Anarchy. Feel free to join me if ya want."

Deciding she had nothing better to do, Rossweisse did just that.

Though, there was just one thought that plagued her mind…

 _How..._ did _he bring my things here…?_  
 _ **  
A Gamers Life**_

Rias found herself staring at the door to Mamori's room. She bit her lip nervously. Was it the right time to do this? She wouldn't really know until she opened the door. The redhead had not seen her Pawn all day. Going threw something like he did, it would've been hard on anyone, so she wanted to give him his space. Now, though… Rias just wanted to see him.

 _Screw it._ With that, Rias opened the door.

And there he was. Mamori, laying on his bed, staring up at the celling. He raised his head off the pillow to look at her, blinking. "Hey."

"Hey…" She didn't really know what else to say.

The Pawn patted the side of the bed left unused. "Mind laying with me?"

After a moment of hesitation, Rias complied. She laid down next to him, both of them now just staring up at the celling.

"Today was…not the best." Mamori said lamely.

"Not really, no." Rias agreed. She cleared her throat. "I, um, never got to thank you properly for what you did for me."

Mamori turned his head to look at her with a raised brow. "So that kiss you gave me wasn't enough?" He asked, a little amused.

"No, surprisingly." Rias shifted her body to lay on her side to face him fully. "It's a little…okay, it's actually pretty embarrassing to admit, but…" Her face tinted pink, "When I was little, I…would always fantasise about being saved by a handsome hero. The knight in shining armor, that kind of thing."

The gamer smiled. "Is that right? Did I live up to the dream, then?"

She didn't answer him with words. Rias slid towards Mamori and reached out to cup his cheek, her eyes staring into his own. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Mamori pulled her in, pressing her breasts against his chest, an action that she enjoyed, if the quiet moan she put into his mouth was any indication. They pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard.

After calming down, Mamori just had to ask. "Rias, are you…okay with sharing me?"

Rias gave him a flat smile. "I think it's pretty obvious where I stand on that." She said dryly, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you, _in your bed_." Her smile turned softer, then. "I want to be with you, Mamori. You're worth it." She then gave a shrug and wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking. "And, who knows? It might be fun."

Well, he couldn't argue with that now, could he?

* * *

 **You see this Lemon right here? It'll just fill you with DETERMINATION!**

* * *

"Well, since you're fine with it…" Mamori sat up, with Rias still in his arms, and clicked his fingers. "Breakdown." On cue, a magic circle appeared on the center of Rias' shirt. A moment later, it shattered and Rias' clothes went along with it, the bits of fabric disappearing into nothing.

Rias looked down at herself, surprised. "This is…Saji's Dress Break?" It was then the King let out a moan of pleasure upon finding her bosom being assaulted by a pair of eager hands. She gave a squeak as she felt her nipples being pinched, pulled and twisted, in that order.

"Hmm~, It's a horrible spell for battle…but it does have its uses." Mamori slyly remarked. He gently pushed her back down onto the bed, her crimson hair spreading over the mattress.

Rias watched with rapid attention as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing more and more of his incredibly muscular torso until it was finally off. Moving to the side of the bed, Mamori unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before standing up and pulling them down along with his briefs. When he turned around to face her, Rias' eyes drank in his form, her pupils dilating slightly as she stared.

Crawling back onto the bed, the Pawn placed his hands on her feet and slowly slid up, caressing her legs. When he reached the junction of her legs, Rias couldn't help but clasp her knees together in embarrassment, but this didn't bother him. Sliding his hands up to her thighs, Mamori gently started to massage them.

letting out a quiet breath of air from her nose, Rias relaxed as her Pawn gently pushed her legs down and spread them apart, exposing her entrance to him.

She didn't have any hair, something that he was grateful for, not that it would've been a deal-breaker if there was any; he just preferred them smooth. Glistening with arousal, her maidenhood looked almost like a pair of lips. He could tell they'd never been touch by anything other than a set of fingers, perhaps not even that. She was completely unspoiled.

"D-Do you like it?" Rias asked shyly. Mamori had been staring at it for almost a minute and she was starting to get a little worried. Was there something wrong?

With a blink, Mamori sapped out of it, turning his gaze up to stare at the blushing heiress. "Yes, I do. Sorry for staring so much. It just looks so neat."

She smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you." Was what she managed to get out before her breath hitched in her throat when he finally made contact with her core. Running his middle finger experimentally up and down the slit, he spread the outer lips and slowly inserted the digit.

Eyes widening, Rias watched as the appendage made its way inside of her. Her walls clenched against his finger tightly before relaxing and then tightening again. Her body didn't know whether to reject it or accept it. Giving her thigh a gentle squeeze in reassurance, Mamori felt her relax around him until he was able to fully insert his finger into her opening.

Rias gasped and moaned as Mamori slid his finger in and out at a reasonable pace. Adding a second one into the mix, the Pawn felt her core clench tightly against them. She shuddered arched her back a little when his fingers found her sweet spot. He increased his speed, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, going deeper and deeper as she writhed beneath him, his ministrations causing waves of pleasure to course through her.

When she finally reached her limit, it was quite a sight. Her back arched into air as her body went taut, hands griping the sheet beneath her as she let out a beautiful wail of pleasure.

Withdrawing his fingers, Mamori moved upwards, leaving a trail of kisses upon the heiress's body as he went. Across her waist and flat stomach, the undersides of her breasts until he reached the hardened, pink nubs adorning them.

Again, Rias moaned out as Mamori suckled and massaged her mounds without remorse or concern; she hadn't even calmed down from her orgasm before he began his assault. All she could do was lay there and take in the pleasure he was freely giving. Though, what came next was…unexpected.

Crudely palming her right breast, Mamori lifted it up to her open, panting mouth, her diamond-hard nipple brushing slightly against her bottom lip.

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Suck." One word, one command. All she could do was obey.

Never breaking eye contact, Rias took the hardened jewel into her mouth, giving it several long sucks, moaning lustfully as her tongue flicked over her own pink bud. It was such a perverted act, it was just so bad…and she _loved_ it. After a couple harder sucks, Mamori let the breast go, her nipple slipping out of her mouth with a wet pop before bouncing back next to its twin.

"Well, _that_ was arousing," He muttered quietly. He chuckled. "I always wanted to see you do that. Well, now that I've had my fun, it's your turn now. Turn around, all fours."

Not even giving his words any thought, Rias turned around and propped herself up on her hands and knees. The redhead glanced over her shoulder with an innocent look on her face, one that suggested real need and lust. "Like this, right?" She asked softly.

With half-lidded eyes, Mamori placed one hand on her supple rear, the other on her hip. He smiled as she bit her lip. "Ready?" He asked, to which she answered with an eager nod. The Pawn pulled her towards his hips and, after making sure he was lined up with her opening, pushed forward, slowly easing his way into virginal girl, who was as tight as he'd expected her to be. Immensely tight. Inch by inch, Mamori dug his way into Rias, soaking in her gasp of surprise upon his entry, to her delighted moans as he pushed further and further into her core.

When he bottomed out inside of her, it was the first time in her life Rias Gremory had ever felt so full. So full and complete. "Mamori~," She moaned as she stared him right in the eyes, her own heavy and wide, brimming with smoldering lust and newfound emotions. "Please, keep moving~." Her voice was higher, breathier. The King let out a harsh groan and a whine like never before as he started moving his length in and out of her entrance, his movements slow and gentle at first, then more hard and fast at her behest. Rias cried out, gripping the sheets and pressing her face against the pillow, the feelings she felt at this moment just indescribable.

It wasn't long after Mamori felt her walls fluttering around him. With increased tightness, Rias came for the second time that night. Still, he continued to impale her though her pleasure, extending it. Her body twitched and convulsed as she gripped the sheets for dear life, almost ripping them.

Not really keen on that happening, Mamori grabbed her shoulders and pulled, lifting her upper body and pressing his chest against her back. Snaking his hands up and down her beautiful body, one playing with her breast and the other rubbing her clit, he resumed the pleasurable thrusts. Letting go of orb for a moment, Mamori palmed her cheek and gently turned her head until she was looking at him. Blue/green meeting blood-red, the two leaned in and their lips met with a fiery passion.

Their lips separated with a wet pop. "P-Please…" Rias whispered, "I-I'm gonna cum… Please…I-Inside, please…!"

Though her mind wasn't exactly coherent at the moment, Mamori knew what she wanted. Feeling a familiar spring coiling in his stomach, the Pawn increased his pace, loving the sound of his hips slapping against Rias' plump behind as he gave it his all before the coil would inevitably snap.

Finally, Mamori gave a groan of pleasure and shoved himself as far as he could inside of her, releasing his seed. Rias came soon after, her toes curling as she tilted her head back, mouth open wide but no sound issuing forth. His seed was so hot as she felt it being pumped up into her womb.

They stayed like that for a bit, panting heavily as the two lovers enjoyed the afterglow. As it dies down, Mamori pulled out, smiling with amusement upon hearing Rias whine in disappointment; not only did she feel so full, she now felt so _empty_ with his presence gone. Still, she was content.

He brings the both of them down onto the bed. Now, he laid on his back with Rias cuddling into his side, her figures splayed over his chest.

"Wow…" Rias tiredly giggled. "That wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be." Honestly, she wasn't expecting her first time to be so…primal.

Mamori snorted, running his hands through her crimson locks. "Not that I _can't_ do romance, but…It's kinnda hard not to ravish you to my heart's content."

She playfully swatted his chest. "You're just insatiable, aren't you?"

" _ **Ho~**_ **,** I try not to be."

Rias smiled softly, closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest. Within minutes, she's asleep, with Mamori following soon after.

(Play: In the Court of The Crimson King - by **_King_ _Crimson_** )

 _ **To Be**_ _ **Continued**_ **…**

 **AN: I just ruined that song for a lot of you, didn't I? (...The court is her vagina. There. That's the joke. I'm not sorry.)**

 **Ah well, you'll get over it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, if you did, why not give it a review? It would please me immensely.**

 **Alright, I'm out. Peace!**


	17. I'm Dodging Your Holy Bullshit!

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Just my dreams…(sniff)

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

 _ **Chapter 16: I'm Dodging Your Holy Bullshit!**_

Rias stirred in her sleep upon feeling a hand gently massage her deliciously shaped rear. "Mamori…" the heiress murmured, lazily reaching out to wrap her arms around her handsome Pawn's neck as a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. They were sweet, _very_ sweet she quickly realised as his tongue dove into her mouth, the appendage playing with her own in a heated passion.

However, as Rias slowly began to wake up, she started to notice something… _off_ …about the kiss. It may have had something to do with how Mamori's large breasts squished up against hers… Or maybe it was how his small, and not at all calloused, hands squeezed and needed her ass and other supple parts of her body.

Now fully awake, Rias opened her eyes, the orbs staring back into a pair violate ones instead of the blood-red they had expected. Her eyes slowly expanding to the size of dinner plates, Rias' face flushed a deeper red than even her own hair.

Raynare's lips separated from the Gremory heiress', a thin string of saliva connecting them for a brief second.

The fallen smirked. "Good morning."

"W-Wha…?" Rias was frozen in place, too stunned to even come up with a coherent response.

She…she kissed a girl… _a girl!_

And she _liked_ it!

IT WAS JUST LIKE THE SONG SAID!

As Rias was dealing with this revelation, Raynare slipped out of bed, stretching and making sure the redhead got a clear view of her adjusting her panties, as they had ridden up along the crack of her butt slightly.

"Welp, I'm gonna see if Mamori's done with breakfast. Bye-bye, Red~." After picking her tank top up off the floor, she slipped it on and made her way to the door.  
Rias nervously licked the bottom of her lip. She gasped. Oh, god…it even tasted like cherry Chapstick…!

In the kitchen, Mamori was just finishing making breakfast for everyone. Next to him was his familiar, Leone; she wasn't much help for obvious reasons, but her just keeping him company when he got busy was enough.

Currently, the lion girl's attire was her black panties and a plane white apron. Yep, just that. At this point, Mamori wasn't going to question why she walked in without a top on; he just simply handed her an apron and went to work.

"Master, what's this thing?" Leone asked, looking at the object in her hand with a puzzled expression.

"That's a spatula, Leone." Mamori deadpanned, "Hand it over?" After doing so, Leone picked up another object that she couldn't figure out the purpose for.

"And this?"

"Those are tongs." Mamori flipped over the last of the pancakes.

She slowly nodded. "Ahhh, okay."

"Could you get another plate for me?"

"Those're the…round, flat, white things, right?"

"Yep." He answered with a pop of the 'P'.

Leone smiled. "It's so fun watching you cook, Master."

"Heh, I know what you mean. Y'know, first time I managed to cook something without blowing up the kitchen, it was a big moment for me," Mamori smiled, "next was making something edible."

Just then, Raynare walked in. "Moring." She yawned, walking over to the table and taking a seat. "So, I kissed Rias." She revealed out of nowhere.

The fallen dropped this bomb right when Mamori was in the middle of putting the pancake on the plate. Thankfully, he managed to save it, but it didn't stop the surprise from showing up all over his face. "A-Ah… Damnit woman, I almost dropped your breakfast."

Raynare had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, hehe…"

Rias entered soon after, her face taking on the expression of someone who needs to really think about their life and how they should deal with what comes in the near future.  
Mamori frowned. "Something wrong, Rias?" He asked as he walked over to the table with Leone, plates in hand.

Her Pawn's voice snapped her out of her stupor. Rias stared at Mamori like a deer caught in the headlights. "A-Ah! Mamori, um…" Wringing her hands, the redhead let out a breath. "Did Raynare tell you what happened?"

"You mean how I snuck out of bed and, just to make sure you didn't notice me gone, put Ray in my place and hoped something lewd would happen?" Mamori asked with a deadpan expression. Leone and him put the plates on the table and sat down, the lion girl taking off her apron and letting her large breasts go free with a slight wobble.

Raynare almost choked on her coffee at the sight.

Rias stared at Mamori, surprised. "Wait…what?"

"I know," The fallen said with an understanding nod, "It wasn't really my plan to have my tongue in your mouth, but it is what it is, so I decided to roll with it." She turned to Mamori, eyes narrowed. "How _did_ you carry me from my house all the way back to your room, anyway?"

The son of a bitch smirked. "Ninja." He then forked a piece of omelette into his mouth. _Mmmm~, bacon omelet._

"Wait, you mean like the 'nin-nin' ninjas?" She asked, making a seal in front of her mouth. "Or like the 'RASENGAAAAAAAN!' ninjas?"

Mamori was not amused, and his face reflected that. "Okay, one, don't _ever_ say 'nin-nin' again, and two, those are badly-characterized, stupidly-written idiots who can't stop talking about friendship for even five-fucking-seconds."

"Waitwaitwait!" Rias raised her hands. "You're saying this was all _your_ doing?"

Mamori nodded. "That's correct." Rias pouted, making him shrug. "It was just a prank. I didn't see the harm in it, and it wasn't like I knew she was _actually_ gonna kiss you."

The King huffed, crossing her arms. But she did smile. "Honestly… I really don't know what to expect from you sometimes."

The Pawn smirked. "And I plan to keep it that way."  
 _  
_"But seriously, Red, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it~." Raynare said with a sly smile.

Taking the chair next to Mamori, Rias sighed. "You wanna hear me say it? Fine. _I_ _liked it when you kissed me._ Happy?"

The fallen gave a _very_ satisfied nod. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Just then, a devious thought popped into the redhead's mind. Rias smirked. "Though, in comparison to Mamori? Six out of ten."

Said Pawn tried and failed to hide his laughter, letting out a snort upon seeing Raynare's violate eyes widen and her mouth open agape in shock at the sudden comeback.

Leone's eyes flicked between the two. "Wow…shots fired." She noted.

Her eyes narrowed. "You, sassy bitch."

" _Yes. Yes, I am._ Now, eat your pancake; it's getting cold."

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_  
After breakfast, Mamori was informed by Rias that the ORC would be having their meeting at his house. And to kill two birds with one stone, they even brought along Rias' things from her personal home in the Underworld, officially allowing her to move in with him. Everyone gathered in the living room, each member managing to find a seat despite the number of occupants. Mamori had claimed a spot in the middle of the couch, which ended up with him having Leone on his left, and his King on his right. Raynare left when everyone arrived, saying that she had some errands to run, but not before giving the Pawn a passionate kiss goodbye in front of Rias, much to the redhead's annoyance.

"S-Sorry! I was getting dressed!" Asia quickly made her way into the living room, and to Mamori's surprise, was wearing the Kuoh Academy summer uniform.

Rias giggled. "Right, I forgot to mention. From today onward, Asia will be joining us at the Academy. She's also around your age, so I was able to put her in your class."

The ex-nun nodded in confirmation. "Y-Yes. I-" Unknown to the others, Asia noticed Rias making a circling motion with her finger, giving the blonde a subtle nod. Her emerald eyes widened. "Oh! Mamori, u-um, what do you think?" Asia twirled, her golden locks flowing gracefully with the motion, "D-Do I look…nice?" She asked, her face glowing red.

Mamori smiled. "I was about to say – you look terrific, it really suits you."

The gentle Bishop's blush only increased. "T-Thank you." Rias gave her a thumbs up, smiling.

Clapping her hands together, Rias began the meeting. "Now that everyone's here, we can start. For the monthly count of contracts, Akeno has the highest with eleven. Koneko in second with ten. Kiba in third with eight. And Mamori with four."

Koneko had a small smirk at the edge of her mouth. "Not bad, newbie."

"Nice, you'll be a high-ranking Devil in no time." Kiba chuckled.

"Ara, Mamori, that's terrific!" Akeno beamed with delight.

"I'm so happy for you!" Asia praised, smiling bright like the sun.

Leone squealed with delight, hugging her Master's head to her chest.

Breaking free after a short struggle, Mamori gasped for breath. "T-Thanks, everyone…It means a lot, really."

"As for you, Asia, with everything that's happened, you weren't able make any contracts." Rias told the blonde, smiling ruefully.

Asia sighed sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, Asia." Mamori said encouragingly, "The whole thing with Riser was just timing. You'll be able to get a contract, no time flat."

"You think so?"

Mamori smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. You'll see."

"Nyo-ho~!" Before the meeting could continue, the group looked to the kitchen to see Tara come over, a plate of cookies in your hands. "I have snacks~! We got M&M, chock chip, and peanut butter. Enjoy~!"

"Thank you, Big Momma. It's very much appreciated." Rias smiled up at the matriarch of the household, taking the plate from her gently…all the while doing her best to ignore the fact that she had just suspenders on as a top.

"Aaaaand, I also brought these~!" To his utter horror, Mamori's mother held up several large photo albums for the group to see, her grillz sparkling brightly as she grinned.

He buried his hands in his hands. "Oh no…"

"Little Mamori…" Koneko muttered, her cheeks red as her eyes remained fixed on a pitcher in the now open book.

"Ara Ara, who is that little boy~?" Akeno nearly squealed upon inspecting the image. "To see your long hair on such a small body, what a delight~!"

"H-He's so…tiny." Leone stared at the pictures in awe. "But, he's so big now, and yet…!"

"Soooo cute~!" Asia cooed in adoration.

"I was always curious what you looked like when you were little." Kiba chuckled.

"A-Are there more pictures of little Mamori, Big momma?" Rias asked almost desperately.

Mamori sighed. "Mom…you're the worst."

"And you love me for it~." She solidified this with a kiss on the head.

After he was done grumbling, Mamori saw Kiba out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the blonde Knight, Mamori then noticed the surprise on his face. Curious, he came over to join him. "You alright, Kiba?"

"Mamori…" Kiba's voice was uncharacteristically tense. "This picture…"

The young man leaned in, examining the photo Kiba was staring at.

It was a young Mamori, and behind him was a young girl, her arms hung loosely around his neck as she propped her chin atop his head, both of them smiling.

"Do you remember this?" Kiba asked, his expression dead-serious.

"Hmm," Mamori hummed thoughtfully before it hit him, smiling nostalgically. "Oh, right! That's Irina, the girl I mentioned way back when. Heh, she always did like her hair short – you would've never thought she was a girl. I wonder how she's doing…?"

"To find it here of all places…huh."

"Find what?"

Kiba pointed to the ornamental blade sitting between the two children. "This is a Holy Sword." His expression…it was so full of hatred.

"Holy Sword…?"

However, before Mamori could even ask Kiba about his abnormal behaviour, he quickly replaced it with his normal, easy-going smile. "Ah, never mind. Still a cute picture!" He handed the album back to Mamori before the muscular young man could even think to object.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

A dull clang of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"I-I got it!" Asia raised her hands, desperately trying to catch the soaring baseball with her glove. However, she stopped upon seeing the ball go over her head and outside of school grounds. A thud was heard, followed next with someone showing 'MY EYE!'.

Mamori winced and raised a hand to his mouth. "SORRY!" There was a reason why the Pawn didn't participate in many sporting events; a lot of the jocks in the school were scared he would either accidently murder, or assault them. It not that he didn't act without thinking; Mamori was just too strong for his own good.

This event in particular was held annually during the spring season at Kuoh Academy. It was a tournament consisting of a variety of sports which various clubs, not necessarily just sports clubs, competed in.

Rias sighed, shaking her head. "Mamori, why don't you let Koneko have a turn, next? Take a rest on the bench."

"Right…"

"Alright, Kiba! Here!"

However, when Kiba was supposed to catch the ball, he instead had not been paying the least bit of attention, and let the flying sphere hit him smack-dab in the head. It was a solid hit, too, but aside from blinking in surprise, it appeared to have only slightly fazed the Knight. After recovering, Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Koneko.

Rias sighed. "Kiba, are you alright?" She asked worryingly. "Lately you've been acting rather strange. It's not like you."

"Sorry, President…"

Mamori frowned. Kiba had been acting this way ever since he saw that picture of the Holy Sword in his photo album. No matter what the occasion, be it club activities, classes, sporting events, Kiba would just zone out entirely. No doubt the Holy Sword in his picture was the cause of his friend's less than normal behaviour, but Mamori just had to figure out _why._

"Mind if I sit here?"

Mamori was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. Looking up, he saw Akeno standing over him.

Smiling, Mamori pated the spot next to him. "Not at all."

"How's your arm?" Akeno asked as she sat down.

He shrugged. "Nothing's really happened. I asked Ddraig about it this morning and he said I would need to drain it again soon, but for now, I'm fine."

Akeno smiled. "Hm, I see…" She hummed. "Well, if something does happen just let me know, okay? I'll take care of it~."

"Heh, I'll be sure to do that."

"Fufufu~." Akeno giggled and scooted a little closer.

From the other side of the field, Rias watched her Pawn and Queen's exchange and sighed. _Akeno, too? Well, it's not like I can blame her._ Shrugging to herself, the redhead hefted her bat onto her shoulder. "Alright, everybody! My turn!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The bell rung and school was over.

Mamori smiled as he walked up to Asia, who was chatting away freely with Murayama and Katase. "Hey, girls."

"Oh! Hello, Mamori." Asia greeted warmly.

"Mamori, it's been a bit. How are you?" Murayama asked with a smile.

Katase shared her best friend's curiosity. "Yeah, what've you been up to?"

"Oh, just a lot of club stuff keeping me busy. Beyond that, I'm doing alright. What's up with you two?"

"Same, actually." Katase replied, "Ever since you taught those peeping pervs a lesion, nobody's tried to catch us while we're changing; we even managed to get that hole in the wall fixed."

"Good to hear. Never really understood why they even bother, like, look at a magazine or something!"

Murayama grimaced. "Ugh, I know. Honestly, guys here'll do anything just to see the real thing," putting those thoughts away, the brunette smiled. "Anyway, we should probably get going. Nice seeing you!"

Katase waved back to the two as they walked away. "Nice meeting you, Asia!"

"Bye!" Asia waved back. She turned to Mamori, smiling. "They were so nice! I hope I see them again soon."

Mamori chuckled. "You probably will, since they're second years. Welp, let get go - ah, damnit…" Standing at the door, with her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face was Aika Kiryuu.

"Well, well~." Aika drawled, strutting towards the duo, "Been a hot minute since I've seen the JoJo wannabe."

"Asia," Mamori spoke, not taking his eyes off Kiryuu as she approached, "Close your eyes and cover your ears…and also sing something Italian."

The ex-nun looked up at Mamori strangely. "U-Um, why?"

"Just do it. Please."

"O-Okay…" Doing as instructed, Asia then thought of what to sing. _Oh! Maybe that song Big Momma taught me._ "A-Ahem! Pizza mozzarella~ Pizza mozzarella~! Rellarellarellarellarea~! Rellarellarellarellarea~!" _She told me to sing this as the 'safety word'. Maybe this is what she meant?_

Aika was baffled. "Why…?"

"Doesn't matter." From seemingly out of nowhere, Mamori brought out a…Kylo Ren crossguard lightsaber?! With a flick of the wrist the toy lit up red.

Aika gave him a deadpan stare. "…Really?"

"Really!" He charged forward. "Begone from this world, THOT!" However, before his blade could make contact, it was stopped in it's tracks by another blade. Only this one was blue. "What?!" Mamori turned his head to see a comedically, overweight teen wearing glasses, giving him a glare that could melt steel.

With a shout, the fat boy kicked him swiftly in the abdomen, sending him flying into the window with a crash that sent him rolling and then coming to a stop out in the hall.

The fat boy followed after him, glass cracking under his shoes as he approached the currently downed THOT slayer.

The boy's eyes narrowed as did Mamori's when the two met.

"All women…are Queens!"

Mamori's teeth grinded together in seething anger. He got back on his feet and reactivated his weapon.

"If she breathes…SHE'S A _**THOOOOOOOOT!**_ **"**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **"**_ _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ _ **"**_

"Uh…shouldn't we stop this?" Asia asked looking between the two men now currently in a duel.

Aika shook her head, looking board. "Nah, this happens all the time." She turned to Asia, smiling lecherously. "Soooo~…is he your boyfriend~?"

With a start, Asia's face lit up red. "Wha-! A-A-Aikaaaaaa!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The day of the ball tournament had arrived, the ORC dressed in their PE gear, ready as they ever would be…

Except for Kiba.

The Knight was still staring off into space just like before. Mamori walked over and shook his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Kiba, get with it already."

"R-Right…sorry."

SLAP!

Though the victory was theirs that day…it felt hollow.

The bitter sound of someone getting slapped wasn't really that surprising. Rather, the surprise was due to _who_ was slapped. Kiba.

"Well? Snapped out of it, yet?" Rias asked with anger that was rarely directed towards those she cared for.

During the entirety of the tournament, Kiba had contributed barely at all, and that was only AFTER he was chided for his lack of attention which almost cost them the game. If it wasn't for everyone doing their part and making up for Kiba's shortcomings, they would've lost the tournament. Even after receiving that hard slap by their King, Kiba just did not seem to care at all. There was no emotion, no spoken words. There was just…nothing.

And that made Mamori angry. It made him angry to see someone he considered to be a good friend suddenly turn into this… _husk_.

"I'm…sorry for the tournament." Kiba spoke with the world's number one fake smile. "Guess I haven't been feeling well lately. Is it fine now? I…need some time to myself if that's alright. May I be excused from club activities for a while?"

"Kiba, what's going on with you?" Mamori asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your concern." The Knight responded harshly, still smiling.

"Like hell it is! How about you stop acting like a damn zombie and actually tell your friends what the fuck is up?"

"Friends…" Kiba's expression suddenly became rather gloomy.

"Yeah, friends. Do I have to give you the textbook definition?"

"Mamori," Kiba said. "lately I've started to remember something…essential."

"Essential?"

"Yes. The reason why I fight."

The realisation stuck Mamori like lightning. "The Holy Swords…it's got something to do with them, right?"

"They're a part of it, yes." Kiba admitted, his expression darkening by the minute. "I fight for revenge. To destroy Excalibur is my reason for living." With that, Kiba walked away into the night.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Later that night, Mamori, Rias and Asia returned home, the Pawn was filled with questions and Rias made sure to answer them to the best of her ability. Right now, the three were in his room Asia and Mamori sat on his bed while Rias took the desk chair.

"The Holy Sword Project?"

"Yes," Rias nodded her expression sorrowful. "Some years back, there existed a project with the purpose of forcefully creating children capable of wielding the Holy Sword Excalibur. Kiba…was the sole survivor of that project."

Asia looked shaken. "I…never heard of this. The Church actually _did_ something like that?"

Rias sighed. "I'm afraid so. You see, as the name implies, Holy Swords are weapons that pose a great threat to Devils. However, only one person every few decades can appear to wield them. Amongst them all, there's the Holy [Longinus], a weapon similar to the one that resides in you, Mamori."

Mamori looked down at his left hand. "[Longinus] is…what killed Jesus, right? Excalibur and the **[Boosted Gear]** are both a part of it?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, good you remember. Kiba was one of those who received training to adapt to the Holy Swords, Excalibur in particular."

"Then…is Kiba able to use one?" Asia asked.

Rias shook her head. "No, Kiba was never able to adapt. And for those who weren't able to adapt…were disposed of. Killed."

"K…Killed…?" Asia gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in horror.

Mamori…didn't really know how to respond to something like that. He just sat there…

Rias bit her lip to push back the tears. "The Church deems Devils to be beings beyond redemption…but even humanity has its fair share of evils. The day I found Kiba and brought him into my family, he swore revenge. The Church did nothing but abuse Kiba for Holy Sword capability since he was born. As a Devil, I wanted him to live a fulfilling life, without the constant thought of Holy Swords at the back of his mind. But, Kiba…he just couldn't forget. He just couldn't forget about the people involved in the project, the people with him in that constant struggle to survive to see the next day."

 _Kiba…_ Mamori thought sadly. _How did you survive something like that?_

"It was the photo I have that triggered it." Mamori said after a moment of silence. Taking the photo out his pocket, he handed it to Rias for her to study. "The girl in the picture was a friend of mine, she and her dad were Christian."

Rias' eyes narrowed. "I see. So, there was a Holy Sword in Kuoh ten years ago. The thought alone is terrifying…" Rias sighed and handed the photo back. "But, it's getting late. Let get to bed."

With that said, the redhead unceremoniously took her nightgown off, leaving her in a lacy pair of bra and panties. "Mamori, help me with my bra, please?"

The aforementioned young man blinked. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"I was trying to be sexy." Rias deadpanned as she reached around and unclipped the bra herself, letting out a relieved sigh as it came off, her breasts bouncing free and standing tall with all the roundness and firmness of youth. "Much better~." She breathed. Next were her panties, which the redhead took no time in removing, swiftly pulling down the fin piece of fabric down her long, slender legs.

"Rias…Asia is _right_ here." Said little blonde was stuttering, face bright red with no idea what to do in this particular situation.

"I…I…" Taking a big gulp, Asia unbuttoned her pyjama top, pulling it open to reveal her bra clad chest. "I-If Rias Is gonna get naked...Then-Then I will too!"

Mamori's eyes widened and raised his hands in a calming gesture. "H-Hey, Asia-

"Mamori, if she wants to stay…then let her." Rias said walking over to the bed and taking the spot next to him on the other side, crossing her legs. "If she thinks she's ready for such things, why stop her?"

Asia fiddled with the hem of her pyjama bottoms, her emerald eyes nervously looking off to the side. "I just…don't want to be left out." She whispered. A pair of hands were then placed on her shoulders, causing the ex-nun to flinch in surprise. Her eyes met with a pair of blood-red orbs, and before she knew it, found herself pressed into Mamori's broad chest.

"Asia," Mamori spoke softly, giving her head gentle strokes. "I don't want you to feel like you need to do this."

She shook her head in his chest. "No…I want to. I really want to do…t-those things…with you." The gentle Bishop has lately been feeling so disconnected from Mamori and she wondered if it was because of how close he was to their King. Asia wanted that closeness, to be held in his arms like she was his whole world. Like how he held her, now. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace.

"Are you sure?"

Asia pulled away and the two locked eyes. "Yes."

Mamori closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "Alright." He opened his eyes. "But, there are other ways we can do this; we don't have to go _that_ far, yet."

"Other ways…?" Asia innocently asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah…with my hands."

"Your…hands?" It was then, the little blonde felt a pair of lithe hands touch her hips. Gasping, she turned her head, looking over her shoulder to find a soft smiling Rias on her knees, her fingers gliding along the hem of the Bishops' bottoms.

Rias giggled. "Don't mind me, Asia." _Honestly, I wonder if this is what feudal hentai must've looked like._ Pulling her Bishops' pants down, Rias' eyes stopped on the plain white, multi-coloured, polka dot panties, the fabric stretching over Asia's round rear. Struck by the undeniable innocence of the undergarment, Rias couldn't help but reach out and caress a cheek, the flesh beneath squishing pleasantly under her touch.

"R-Rias!" Asia squeaked.

 _People can say what they want about Katy Perry, but she was on the dot when saying girls were soft and magical…and so kissable. In fact, I think I'll do just that._ Deciding to rid herself of her inhibitions once and for all, Rias moved a hand up and helped Asia take off her shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor where it joined her pants.

The blonde took a sharp intake of air upon feeling Rias' soft lips press against the small of her back, which then left a trail up the gentle dip of her spine, all the way to her neck, cheek, and ended with a quick little nibble on the ear, making Asia jump slightly in surprise.

Rias giggled and pushed Asia gently towards Mamori.

The Pawn wordlessly reached out and cupped Asia's face in his hand, the blonde smiled softly and closed her eyes, leaning her cheek into his palm. Mamori then put one arm around her shoulders and the other hooked under her legs, picking her up in a bridal style carry. With her now in his arms, he walked towards the bed.

Mamori gently laid Asia down onto the mattress, her long, golden locks were splayed beautify across the sheets. Rias came up from the other side, crawling towards the gentle Bishop to lay next to her and snuggle into her side, effectively spooning her.

"Asia." The redhead whispered into her ear, "I promise you, this is going to feel incredible." She reached for her back and unhooked the Bishop's bra, slipping it off her chest and unceremoniously tossing it to the floor.

Taking off his shirt and pants, Mamori joined them on the bed. His gaze was on them both; they were so different from each other, both in their personalities and bodies. Rias: confident and voluptuous. Asia: timid and petite. The contrast between them was so incredible, so beautiful.

"Asia, I-

Mamori was silenced as Asia leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Electric was the only word to describe it, like energy was coursing through Mamori's brain, the rampant physicality of her body, which she had always thought wouldn't be enough for him, pressed against his. As she moved her lips, delicately at first, he moved his; as she used her tongue, he used his. The smell of mint from her breath flooded his nostrils and mouth, her body feeling unimaginably light against his chest. Asia was clumsy, fumbling this way and that, but she made up for it with her passion. They separated and Asia was left in a spinning daze.

"That was…a kiss?"

"Yeah…" Mamori breathed, close to her face still. The blonde slumped back on the bed, looking into his eyes and he matched her gaze.

"I want to do that again."

Mamori wrapped his arms around Asia, twisting them both around so he was upright on the bed with her perched in his lap. Asia grabbed his hand and with no further delay, placed it upon her breasts, gasping as his calloused hands grasped her sensitive flesh. The gamer gulped quietly and squeezed gently, whatever thoughts he could muster fading away at the sensation of her silky, soft skin, her pink nipples hardening against his palm and the breathy whimper she gave as he gently squeezed.

Mamori leaned in closer to examine the pink bud, sliding his thumb over it and watching as it defiantly stood back up. The Bishop quietly moaned as his breath brushed over her burning skin and tensed briefly as she felt something poking her stomach, which pulsed like it had a heartbeat.

Realizing what it was, she relaxed and groaned as Mamori continued his examination, leaning forward to press a kiss to her breast before doing the same to the other as he left a trail downwards, his hands softly and rhythmically massaging her flesh. Her breath caught as his lips closed around her nipple, his slightly rough tongue pleasurably scraping over the sensitive skin.

Being so lost in such sweet sensations, Asia hardly noticed the hand that pressed against her side, slowly shuffling her to the side with Mamori unconsciously following and switching breasts.

She _did_ notice, though, when a brief flash of red appeared in the corner of her eye. "Hah!" Asia yelped as she was suddenly divested of her panties, before yelping again when Mamori tensed and squeezed her a bit roughly, her green eyes looked to the side to find her former position had been filled by their King, a head of blood-red hair slowly bobbing on his length.

Rias paused on her ministrations, but kept her hand on his manhood and pumped steadily up and down. "Don't mind me." She said, smiling sweetly before going back down, filling her own mouth with half his length.

Asia gasped upon felling Mamori's palm cup the soft pair of white outer lips that was her hot and wet sex, two of his fingers pushing deep into her tight virgin tunnel. She began panting, her chest rising and falling faster and faster with each intake of air. The gentle Bishop's hands reached out to cup his face. Her eyes stared into his and vice versa, both green and red pairs of orbs shining bright with pure emotion.

"Mamori~." Asia moaned with absolute need as Mamori's digits continued pump in and out of her body at an increasing rate. His free hand went to the back of her head as they pulled together and kissed once more, separating for a second before meeting again passionately, their lips moulding and shaping to the other as Asia pressed down on him, to the point his back was pressing against the headboard.

Meanwhile, Rias continued to take Mamori's shaft down, letting the tip press to the entrance of her throat and then all the way back up until she had only the head still in her mouth, then back down again. One hand squeezed his thigh as the other went down between her legs, two delicate fingers moving swiftly in and out of her wet core.

At first, the redhead wasn't sure if she could even do this right on the first try. Of course, she knew enough that using her teeth would've been a _very_ bad idea, so she just went with what she felt would please Mamori most. Turns out, the Gremory heiress was quite a natural at, uh…pleasuring her man. Yes, lets go with that.

She moaned around his length as she went further down than ever before, her nose almost touching the bottom around it. And it was at this time, Rias felt Mamori twitch in her mouth. Knowing exactly what this meant, Rias pulled back, only keeping the head in as she steeled herself for his release.

The feeling of his piping hot seed on her tongue was enough to make Rias join him in orgasmic bliss, groaning out as her hand became coated in her own juices.

Asia followed suit, her walls clamping down around his figures as one last moan rocketed from her form. "HAAAAAA~!" Chest thrusting out and head tilting back, Asia's entire body went rigid from the intensity of her orgasm, each contraction of her weeping flower drenching the gamer's hand with her nectar until she went limp, collapsing into Mamori's embrace.

"Asia?" Mamori whispered, gently shaking the blonde's shoulder. No response. She was unconscious.

Mamori then realised the hand he used to shake her with…was the same one used to bring her to climax.

"Eh, she can just shower in the morning." He said with a shrug.

"I have a better idea~." His wrist was grabbed as Rias' visage came into his field of vision, wiping traces of white from the corner of her lips and looking mightily pleased with herself. "I wanna know what she tastes like." She then opened her lips and took his digits into her mouth, tasting the climax of her gentle Bishop. "Mm~."

When he was clean, Rias pulled back, smacking her lips thoughtfully. "Huh…honey."

"Really?"

"Yep. Here, taste me." She raised her coated hand to his face.

"Um…alright." Deciding It couldn't hurt, Mamori dragged his tongue along her figures. His eyes widened slightly. "…Strawberry?"

Rias nodded. "Mm-hm. And what's more ludicrous is that your seamen taste like mint-chocolate."

Mamori groaned and slumped back. "Lets just go to sleep."

(Play: Dream a Little Dream – by _**The Beautiful South**_ )

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **AN: I always wanted Asia to sing the Rellarella song.**

 **…Is this slowly becoming a crackfic?**

 **Eh, probably.**

 **Read and Review**


	18. Busty Queens and Exorcists

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Just my dreams…(sniff)

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

 _ **Chapter 17: Busty Queens and Exorcists…so, y'know, just Wednesday.**_

"Well Ross, as the French would say _: tu es magnifique_ , _mademoiselle_."

"R-Really? I don't think it suits me…"

Cheeking herself out in the mirror, Rossweisse eyed her new clothes with uncertainty. It was a little more risqué than what she thought would be suitable attire for a…a d-date. Oh dear, she still hadn't come to terms with that.

As for the actual outfit, it consisted of a top with black and white stripes going across which exposed her midriff and quite a bit of cleavage. The tightfitting jean short shorts brought a new meaning to the phrase 'junk in the trunk' as it looked to be struggling to contain what laid underneath. On her legs were a pair of black socks pulled up just past her knees.

In short, she looked like some anime girl straight out of an ecchi card.

But, Rossweisse trusted in her new boss' judgement, his own outfit of choice proving he certainly had an eye for fashion, so she had bottled up her embarrassment…or at least tried to.

Praesidium rubbed his chin, looking her up and down with a critical eye that made Ross feel more like a map in a war room rather than a woman going clothes shopping. It was honestly a little terrifying how serious he was taking all of this.

"Hm…but there's one thing still missing." The cadre muttered, giving his assistant another once-over. Eyeing her cleavage once more, the realisation hit him with a click of the fingers. "Got it." Reaching into his trench coat, Prae took out a necklace; a small diamond hanging at the end of a fin, gold chain.

He handed it to the astonished Ross. "Take this and put it on."

"B-But, are you sure?"

"Yes, if I didn't want you to have it, I would've never given it to you."

Giving a hesitant nod, the Valkyrie brushed her hair to the side and placed the necklace around her neck, the diamond settling just above her breasts.

Prae gave an encouraging smile. "There we go, you'll knock my boy dead. Hopefully not literally. Now, go back in and get changed and will-uck!"

Pain gripped his chest tight as Praesidium hunched over, coughing into his sleeve.

"Lord Praesidium!" Rossweisse exclaimed in alarm.

Prae held up a hand as a sign to not worry. "I-I'm alright." He wheezed out. A moment later, the pane was gone and Prae straightened his posture, panting. "Sorry, sometimes I have these attacks."

Ross looked down to his sleeve and her eyes went wide with fear. "Is that…?"

The fallen followed her gaze. On the cuff of his sleeve was small splat of blood. "Yep. Good thing I wear black, or else I'd be worried a lot more. When we get back to my apartment, I'll tell you what's going on."

...

After purchasing her clothes for the date, Rossweisse and Praesidium made their way back to his apartment, where the two could talk without any prying eyes.

"Alright, I'm gonna show you something gross, but please don't freak out." Removing his coat, Prae pulled his shirt up, and to Ross' horror revealed skin that was ash in tone and purple veins that spread all across his torso. She tracked them back to the black, tennis ball sized lump right above his heart.

Prae smiled grimly as he lowered her the hem of his shirt. "Like I said, gross. I got this a couple years ago in a fight. I won, but I didn't walk away unscathed."

"How did this happen to you?" Ross asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"They got a few good hits in, but it wasn't anything I couldn't bounce back from. This was my fault, I pushed myself a little too hard and I ended up paying dearly for it. One day, my heart's just going to stop."

"Do you…know how much time you have left?"

He shook his head. "Not really, no. I went to the underworld as soon as I could to have it checked out, and they said I might have a few more years left, but it's just speculation."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only the people I know I can trust with my life."

Rossweisse's eyes widened in astonishment. "But…why would you trust me with this?" She had only been living with him for a few days!

Prae shrugged, smiling. "I just have a good feeling about you. Or were you just a huge blabbermouth serving under Odin all this time?"

Ross shook her head wildly. "N-NO! I promise I won't say a thing!"

Prae chuckled. "Good. Now!" He stood up from the couch abruptly, causing she silver-haired woman to stumble back in surprise. "No use worrying about my inevitable death. Let's eat!"

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Once again, Mamori found himself in the endless, fiery void that was his dreams.

(Hey there, Partner!)

Ah, right on time.

Mamori leaned back into his Eames chair as he stared up at the giant red dragon taking up residence in his body. "Sup." He then thought of something. "Wait, if I can talk to you again, does that mean it's time to drain the power out of my arm?" He looked down to his left hand and smirked. " _ **Ho~**_ , guess I should go find Akeno and see if she can help me."

(Well, isn't that a lecherous plan.)

"What, a girl can advance on me, but I can't do vice versa?"

(This is anime, you know the code.)

"And I say _fuck the code!_ I wanna go after a girl and not be judged for it, damnit!"

Ddraig let out a hardy laugh. (Well, look at you trying to break main character tropes!)

"Well, I'm trying… Anyway, I got a question for you."

(Oh?)

"Is there a reason why Rias is suddenly so…yuri?"

The Welsh dragon nodded. (Ah, yes…don't worry, many of my previous hosts have had similar experiences.)

"Serious?"

(Deadly. Without even knowing it, dragons fascinate the people around them. If there are those who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it is most likely the power of the dragon.)

"Okay…so on one end, I'm gonna be fighting a bunch of bad guys, while on the other…"

(Women, women, and yes, more women. All of my previous hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. And to answer your question - not only are they drawn to your power, but they can also be influenced by it as well. They will subconsciously act out any of your preferred preferences after enough exposure to your power.)

Mamori's face went a little pink. "Oh… So that's what happening."

(Don't worry about it, you're just giving those girls a little push in the direction that makes your sex life that much more exciting. And if anybody's got a problem with that, just look them in the eye and say 'This is me! How I like to be! Take it or leave it!' HAHA! I love that song!)

"You know what? Your right!" Mamori jumped out of his seat and pointed upwards, grinning. "Fuck those guys! I wanna see girls make out!"

Ddraig let out another roar of laughter. (That's the spirit!)

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

The ORC clubhouse was vacant to all but two people. Mamori and Akeno.

The Nadeshiko reach up to undo her usual ribbon. Once undone, her hair fell from it's usually demure ponytail to curtain her in a midnight veil. Looking down at her own robe-clad form, Akeno frowned, tapping her bottom lip; something was missing… Ah! She reached up and pulled the robe open a little, pushing her breast together with hands and…yes! Akeno's, in her own humble opinion, god-like cleavage was now perfectly on display.

And with her body still wet from the shower, Akeno's skin was giving off a lovely shine that just made her ample bosom all the more enticing.

 _Fufufu~! Time to shamelessly seduce my kōhai~._

"Mamori, are you ready?" Akeno asked through the door.

"…I don't know. Am I really supposed to in just a towel for this?"

"Yes, it'll make this all go much smoother."

"Really? Because all Leone did was suck my finger and that was that."

"…Anyway, I'm coming in~." Completely sandbagging his logic, Akeno opened the door to the clubroom and headed inside.

Mamori sat on one of the couches, with only a towel wrapped around his waist to keep him modest.

He couldn't help but take in Akeno's voluptuous form. Her body was wet, making the white robe stick to her skin and turn transparent; he could basically everything, including the hard, pink nipples atop her incredible breasts. It also answered his question that, yes, she was indeed naked under that robe.

Putting on an oh-so innocent expression, Akeno stepped forward and knelt down in front of the young man. "Now, let's begin. Mamori, your left arm, please?"

Doing as instructed, Mamori extended his arm towards her. Taking hold of it, the Queen took a moment to feel the hard muscle under the skin. Goodness, it felt like rock! It made her wonder if he had a body like this all his life.

"Here we go~." She whispered before putting Mamori's index figure into her mouth.

The effect was almost instantiations. Mamori breath hitched upon feeling Akeno's hot and wet tongue drag up along his digit inside her mouth, her soft lips making a tight seal around him as she sucked out all the energy stored within his arm, gathering at the tip of his finger and then disappearing.

His finger slipped out with a wet pop, a thread of saliva connecting them for a brief moment.

"Ara Ara," Akeno bit her lip, "I hope you enjoyed my service."

"Well, uh…it certainly was…yeah."

Akeno then climbed up onto his lap, effectively straddling him. With her this close, Mamori could smell the lavender in her hair and he didn't at all mind the cold water on her skin as she pressed up against him; the heat from her body more than made up for it.

Akeno closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I've taken a great liking towards you, Mamori."

Mamori reached up to wrap an arm around her back, his other placed a hand on her thigh and began to gently massage the soft flesh there, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Is that right?" He murmured.

"Mm-hm. At first, it was simply because I found you attractive. But then I saw what you did to Riser. You didn't just defeat a Phenex, you beat one to within an inch of his life – a being who is said to be immortal, no less… It made me feel all gooey inside seeing such a wonderful display of pure, raw power."

Mamori smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, then."

Akeno removed herself from his shoulder and looked directly at him, violate orbs meeting blood-red.

"Ufu. Whenever my thoughts linger on you, my heart just starts pounding and my chest feels so hot. And I just can't stop it. Is this…love?"

"Is it?" Mamori removed the arm from her back and reached up to cup her face in his palm.

Akeno leaned into his touch, smiling softly. "What else could it be? But, Rias might get a little cranky that I've decide to join in on your slowly growing entourage. Oh~, but I think you like the idea of us competing, don't you~?"

"I have _no_ idea what your taking about." He didn't sound convincing at all.

"Fufufu~, you're such a sinful man, Mamori Adachi."

"You say that like this is all _my_ fault."

"But it is," Akeno reached up and pulled her robe open, bearing her full breasts, the large mounds not showing a hit of sag from their weight, "Now take responsibility."

* * *

 **Lemon, determination, Undertale reference – you get the gist, yeah?**

* * *

He leaned up and kissed her, their lips playing lightly but enthusiastically upon each other as Akeno reached out and gripped his broad shoulders, pulling herself towards him to crush her silky breasts tightly against his chest, pressing their bodies together with all the force she could muster.

Mamori pressed their faces together too in a passionate dance of duelling tongues and crushing, nibbling lips.

They both moaned as their bodies pressed lustfully together.

Akeno playfully bit Mamori's lip, and in retaliation he reached up and harshly pinched a stiff nipple, the pain making her moan with pleasure into his mouth. His hands then went past her robe to grab her rear and squeezed the round cheeks, his ministrations making her whine and wriggle in his lap.

Deciding he had enough of this position, the Pawn gripped her ass firmly and gave a quick warning before rising to his feet with her in his grasp. The raven-haired girl securely wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to walk, all the while she buries her face into his neck, kissing and nuzzling into it like cat.

Mamori brought her over to Rias' desk, hoping she won't mind as he laid Akeno down onto it. She shrugged herself out of the robe and spread it out with her body, giggling sultrily as she did so. "Ara, on her desk? Mm, how naughty~."

Mamori's towel had slipped off during the trip from the couch to the desk. So, all he needed to do was move between her parted legs. "Are you ready?" He asked, running his hands up and down her smooth legs.

Akeno pressed the heels of her feet into the small of his back and pulled him closer to her. "Don't even bother asking." She groaned, bitting her lip.

Mamori reached down between her thighs, took hold of his arousal, and pressed the side of it in and out of her lips, soaking it in her juices and locating the exact location of her opening. He noted happily also that her clitoris extended enough to be touched directly as she jumped slightly when his head brushed the hot button.

After making sure he was lined up properly, Mamori pushed forward. Akeno threw her head back and released a low, shuddering moan, her hand kneading her right breast as they fully connected for the first time. He gripped her wide hips tightly, groaning as felt her walls clench and squeeze his length in its soft, wet grip.

His hands drifted up from her hips, gliding over her smooth stomach and then her ribs, counting each one as he went further up. Mamori brushed away the hand on one of her breasts and replaced it with his own, squeezing then caressing the soft, warm mound. His fingers played over her left nipple, tracing its circumference with his fingernail while his lips surrounded her right. His tongue traced the whole of her areola in slow, gentle circles before returning to the nipple.

With the speed of his thrusts increasing as he continued to round her erect bud with his wet and rough tongue, Akeno was slowly losing her mind by the second as her body could do naught but drink in his attentions.

"More! Please, more!" The miko begged.

As her cries became shriller, they became more urgent and powerful as well. Their bodies crashed together again and again, rocking together in time.

Releasing his mouth from her breast, Mamori wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face into her neck, Akeno doing the same as they felt the end approaching. Within a minute, Mamori pushed himself as deep as he could go and stayed there, grunting his release as fireworks went off in his mind.

Seconds later, Akeno clamped down around him, her body convulsing as her eyes slammed shut, a scream of pure euphoria exiting her mouth as her whole body went rigid.

They remained locked in their passionate embrace even after their orgasms faded, breathing heavily and lightly kissing between breaths. Then, Akeno's arms gave way and she slumped back onto the desk, her chest rising and falling with each intake of air. "I feel so full~." She breathed, rubbing her belly.

Mamori chuckled. "Do you need help getting up?"

"No, I'm fine-" Her body betrayed her words as she made to stand, only for her legs to wobble and turn to jelly. Mamori caught her before she could fall. "Alright, no I'm not."

"Heh, let's get in the shower."

Meanwhile, just outside the clubroom, Rias sat in a chair looking down at her phone, doing all she could to pass the time…and ignore the heat growing between her legs. As her best friend, the redhead decided not to intrude on Akeno's time alone with Mamori; it also helped knowing that she got to him first and not her.

Moans and groans started up again behind the door, but this time it was accompanied by the sound of running water.

Smiling, Rias sighed and shook her head.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Coming home that evening with Asia and Rias in toe, Mamori intended to just relax and do something with the girls, maybe even get them to try out Divinity: Original Sin 2 so they could all do co-op together.

So, you can understand why the presence of something Holy in his house _really_ grinded his gears.

He opened the door with a tired sigh. "Leone, did you kill them?"

"Mou, do I have to? They're really nice…at least, one of them is."

"Aw, thank you~!" A chipper voice said from the living room.

"…What?" Looking back to Rias and Asia, and seeing both girls give a shrug in response, Mamori and the girls walked into living room to meet their new gests.

On the couch was his mother, Tara and his familiar, Leone had taken the armchair, lying on it sideways with her feet waving lazily up in the air.

Sitting next to his mother were two girls, one with chestnut-brown hair pulled into two, long twintails. The other girl next to her had chin-length blue hair, with a strand of dyed green that hung on the right side of her fringe. Both were clothed in the white robes of the church. The three of them were looking through the photo album together.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Tara warmly greeted her son as she waved him over. "Guess who's here~! It's been a long time since you've seen her, but your old friend, Irina is back!"

"Hello, Mamori! Heavens above, you're tall – to think I used to be the tall one when we were little!" Irina greeted, the girl giving him the warmest of smiles.

Mamori just stared in surprise. Irina? _This_ is Irina? She didn't look like a tomboy at all!

Irina giggled. "I guess it's a shock to see me after all these years, too; I really did look like a boy back then!"

"Uhhh…yeah. I mean, it's good to see you and all, but…" Mamori rubbed the back of his head nervously. With Rias and Asia giving him inquisitive looks, he wasn't really sure how to proceed from here.

Irina did, however.

The girl practically jumped to Mamori, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. His eyes were wide like dinner plates, to stunned to even stop her advances.

"EHHHHHH?!" Rias and Asia exclaimed, both girls utterly floored by the scene before them. Just why? How? _When?_

Their lips parted a couple seconds later. Mamori was still stupefied, but Irina looked absolutely radiant. "There we go! My first kiss is now, at long last, yours! It doesn't matter one bit if you're a Devil, Mamori, you're still going to marry me!"

"MARRY?!" Rias and Asia both exclaimed again.

Mamori blinked owlishly. "Marry…? Girl, you are taking me to places I'm not sure I wanna go to."

"Oh, you don't remember?" Irina asked with a cute tilt of her head. "Hm, to be fair, we were pretty young back then… Lucky for you, I remember it like it was yesterday!"

 _ **Flashback – a flashback is happening now, okay? Good. Vomvomvomvom~~!**_

A young boy with long, black hair that probably should've gotten at least a little bit cut, was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a young, tomboyish girl with chestnut-brown hair cut short.

Currently, he was picking his nose with his mother's car keys.

Putting her game on pause, the girl turned to the boy, "Mamori…do you wanna get married when we're older?"

Pulling the keys out of his nose, Mamori turned to the girl. "…Okay."

"Yay~!" With a beaming smile, the girl hugged him tight.

Mamori then continued to dig for gold.

 _ **Flashback is over, now – back to the peasant. Voooomvomvomvom~~!**_

"Haaaah~! It was so romantic!" Irina looked to be in a daze, with her hands on her blushing cheeks.

Finally, the other girl still on the couch decided to enter the conversation with a sigh. "Irina, we need to get going, so can you please wrap this up?"

Irina made to protest. "B-But…Xenovia, I-

"I think your need for nostalgia has been sated. 'Just one kiss, and then we'll leave.' Your exact words."

"…Okay." Irina gave Mamori a quick hug. "It was nice to see you again, My Love."

Mamori had _so_ many questions, right now.

"Are you sure you two don't wanna stay longer?" Tara asked.

"No, it's alright, we'll stop by another time. Bye, Big Momma." With a wave goodbye, Irina was out the door.

Xenovia lingered a moment at the door, giving the three Devils in the house a cold stare. With all surprise going on, it was only now Mamori noticed what appeared to be a large sword wrapped up in white cloth held in her arm.

Her gold eyes narrowed. "I'm ready anytime…" With that said, she followed after her partner, closing the door behind her.

Rias sighed, her visage grim. "So, those reports of the Church coming into to town were true."

"Do you know what they want?" Mamori asked.

"Hm…" Rias shook her head. "I'm not sure. But, I suppose will find out after school tomorrow – they wouldn't openly show up at our doorstep like this unless they intend to meet with us. To not attack us whatsoever…hm. There was also a priest that paid visit to Kuoh and was murdered, it seems, and I wonder if they're under considerable pressure."

Mamori groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes. "I don't wanna deal with this right now."

Rias walked over to Mamori and took his hand. "Come on." Taking Asia's hand too, the redhead led them down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Asia asked.

"To the baths, where we can relax. Then we'll go to bed and worry about the Exorcists' in the morning."

As they approached the bathroom, Mamori could only wonder what kind of bullshit was in store for him tomorrow.

 _ **A Gamers Life  
**_  
It was the end of the day, and the ORC didn't have to wait long for their unexpected guests to arrive, the same two exorcists from last night walked into the clubroom silently. Akeno had prepared tea, which Irina had accepted with gratitude, Xenovia doing so as well, though her politeness was obviously forced. Even with the usual courtesy, the air was tense. Kiba in particular looked like he was about to blow a gasket, a hardened glare never leaving his face.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us, I'm Irina Shidou, and this is my partner Xenovia Quarta. We've come on a mission of critical importance. About a week ago, three of the Holy Sword Excalibur fragments were stolen while in storage, under Church care."

The devils in the room, barring Mamori and Asia, were visibly startled by this. Rias posed the question they were all thinking. "How did this happen?"

"Rogue elements of the Grigori somehow eluded us." Xenovia replied, taking up the conversation, "We've managed to track down those responsible and found them here. Freed Sellzen, a former exorcist working under the orders of the rouge cadre, Kokabiel."

Mamori clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white. _Freed…_

"U-Um…" Asia raised her hand. "I thought there was only one Excalibur."

"The original Excalibur was broken in combat. Shortly after, seven pieces were reforged into swords via alchemy." Xenovia held up her cloth-wrapped weapon. "This is one of them: Excalibur Destruction."

Smiling, Irina reached up to her left arm, where a white cord was tied around her bicep, undoing it and pulling it off. The cord then morphed and changed shape, forming into a katana. "This one here is mine: Excalibur Mimic. It super convenient how it can alter its shape like this!"

"So how do you plan to proceed?" Rias asked, all the while trying to ignore Kiba's growing dark aura.

"Firstly, we need to ensure that you had nothing to do with the theft," Xenovia's eyes burned a flaming gold as she studied the devils before her, a hand gripping a little tighter on her sword. "Well?"

"I have no purpose for an Excalibur fragment." Rias answered. "Holy power is already under my control. My Pawn, Mamori," she lovingly called as he smiled and waved to the church duo, "is not only a [Longinus] wielder, but also the son of the Fallen Angel, Praesidium."

Irina showed visible surprise to this new information. "W-What? That can't be right. Didn't your father pass away?" She asked Mamori, confused beyond belief.

The fallen/devil hybrid sighed. "I'll tell you about it in full later, but basically, half my life's a massive lie and it was all dear ol' dad messing with my head and giving me fake memories. Can't change the past, so I just gotta live with it. Still hate him, though."

"O-Oh…jezz, things really have changed, huh?"

"Yep." He agreed, popping the 'p'.

"G-Getting back to the matter at hand," Xenovia said, a little disturbed herself at the casualness in the Pawn's explanation, "we wish for you to keep out of this incident. This is a matter involving only the Grigori and us."

Rias raised a questioning brow. " 'Us' as in just you two? You must have a Deathwish. Do you really think just the two of you are able to stand against Kokabiel and his cohorts?"

Irina nodded. "That's right."

Xenovia raised her sword. "It's been determined that if the fallen angels make use of the Excalibur's, they won't care if everything gets destroyed. At least as far as our role goes, we'll take back the Excalibur's from Kokabiel's hands."

Irina grabbed her cross, clutching it tightly to her chest. "And for that, we dedicate our lives. The only thing that can stand up to an Excalibur is another Excalibur."

Rias couldn't help but be somewhat astounded. "Your faith never ceases to amaze me… It does make me wonder if you'll actually succeed."

"Of course we don't intend to just throw our lives away."

"You sound confident… Something up your sleeve, maybe?"

Xenovia shrugged. "Believe what you want, we only ask that you stay out of our affairs." With that, the blue-haired woman rose from the couch, her partner following suit. "We're done here. Let's go, Irina."

"Right. Bye, Mamori!" Irina giggled, waving to the young man.

"Wait a moment." Xenovia suddenly spoke, her attention focused solely on the ORC's resident blonde Bishop. "You… You are Asia Argento the 'witch', if I'm not mistaken."

Asia eyes went wide, now trembling with grief over the memory of her banishment.

"Really? That's her?" Irina inquired, looking at the blonde with intrigue. "I would've never thought after your exile you'd become a devil."

Asia ringed her hands nervously. "U-Um…i-i…."

Irina's gaze softened. "It's alright. I won't tell the higher-ups I saw you."

"Hm, but to become a devil? Tell me, Asia Argento, do you still believe in God even after such a fall?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Xenovia, just because she's a devil now, doesn't mean she'd have to give up on her faith in the Lord." Irina reasoned. In her eyes, Asia didn't look like the type of person that could easily give up on her faith.

"True. There have been people in the past that, despite becoming an enemy of God, still hold on to their beliefs. Is Irina correct in saying you still possess such feelings?"

Asia's gaze lowered to the ground. "Y…Yes," she admitted quietly, "I just couldn't let go of my faith…even now, I still believe…"

Xenovia nodded. "I see, then it would be best if I behead you now in the name of the Lord." She gripped the cloth on her sword and, with a swift tug, came undone to reveal what appeared to be a combination of a steel I-beam, medieval axe, and cleaver.

The exorcist then blinked upon realising Asia wasn't in her sight anymore, instead her vision was filled with the words 'MadWorld'. Looking up, her gold eyes than locked with a now pulsating blood-red.

Mamori spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "There're a lot of things I'm willing to let slide. This ain't one of 'em. Do have any _idea_ what that poor girl has been though? No. Why would you. In the end, it's all for your own benefit. All the Church ever did was use Asia for their own gain. And, when she was deemed by the masses to be a traitor of God, nobody came to her aid, even after all she had done for them. You all just blindly followed like _sheep_."

For a moment, nobody said anything, the silence was so thick one wouldn't dare to cut through it.

"Sheep?" Xenovia hissed, "So is that what you think? Just what is that girl to you, anyway?"

"My family, my friend, do I need to go on for you? I'm not going to just stand here and let you say she should die because its 'in the name of the Lord'. I won't let you touch her."

The Exorcist smirked. "Oh, is that a challenge to the Church? Devils do like to run their mouth."

"Don't underestimate me."

Kiba walked forward, making his presence known. "Well, isn't this perfect timing. Mind if I take her on?"

Xenovia regarded the blonde Knight with a cold indifference. "And who are you?"

"I'm your superior," Kiba said with a dark smile, "though I was also a failed creation."

(Play: Take it Or Leave it – by **_The Stingers_** )

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **AN: If you're thinking the Akeno lemon showed up a little bit quick…eh. This lemon had less to do with development and more so to do with the fact she found Mamori sexually attractive, and wanted to have some fun with him, though the feelings ARE still there, don't worry. The REAL Akeno lemon will most likely show up…well, I think you guys can guess when.**

 **And just what was it that caused Praesidium to be in his current state? If you're smart, I think you've already figured it out. If not, well…I still think you're smart :)**

 **Read and Review**


	19. Beat Up Your Childhood Friend Simulator!

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Just my dreams…(sniff)

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

 _ **Chapter 18: Beat Up Your Childhood Friend Simulator!**_

In the clearing near the old building, four combatants stood. Mamori looked across at Irina, his friend Kiba doing the same with Xenovia, albeit with an intense hate in his eyes, something the Pawn couldn't fault him for; when your chance for revenge was right in front of you, how could you not take it? Mamori only hoped that, though this fight, Kiba could at least find _some_ closure.

The exorcist duo had done away with their white robes, revealing skin-tight black suits, complete with long gloves and thigh-high boots. Both outfits left little to the imagination – it was like they were wearing nothing at all…nothing at all… _nothing at all_ …

Mamori shook his head out of the gutter, grumbling in annoyance. _Stupid, sexy exorcists!_

Xenovia stabbed Destruction into the dirt and put a hand on her hip. "I'd just like to set something straight before we begin." She told the two boys and the ORC looking on by the club building wall. "This fight will last until one side draws first blood. We don't escalate any further then that. Agreed?"

Mamori nodded. "Fair enough."

"…Heh. Hahaha…" Kiba let out a small, dark chuckle. Mamori felt the edge-lord detector in his head immediately spike.

Xenovia frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just…for years I've waited for this day." Kiba said, smiling venomously. "I'm trembling with excitement."

Xenovia stared curiously. "I heard that there was a subject who avoided being disposed of in the Holy Sword Project. I'm assuming that's you?"

The Knight's murderous aura increased tenfold. He gripped his sword so tightly that the knuckles in both hands went white. If Mamori didn't know any better, he would've thought Kiba was actually going to try and kill her.

"So, Irina…" Mamori shifted his attention away from his vengeful friend to his childhood friend across from him. "I gotta ask: what's the tactical advantage of looking like a dominatrix?" He wasn't making a joke here. The young man was being genuine in his query.

It was something that Irina found more than a little odd. "Mamori…these outfits are custom-made for elite warriors who have sworn their hearts and bodies to God." She explained slowly.

He blinked. "That's a little much for some S&M gear."

"It's not a dominatrix outfit!" Irina denied hotly with a blush.

Mamori threw his hands up to try and ward off some of the twin-tailed girl's anger. "Okay, okay, it's not. But still, didn't the Church think that it would give people the wrong idea?"

Irina sighed, nodding. "Oh, definitely. But we have robes on most of the time, so it's not that much of an issue." She then made a face and reached behind to unjust her suit, the rubbery fabric having ridden up her butt. "They chafe a bit, though."

"Huh. Well then…" With a flash of red, the **[Boosted Gear]** appeared on Mamori's left arm, the gauntlet's green gem glowing bright.

 **[Boost!]**

"…You ready?"

The Exorcist duo showed visible surprise upon now seeing what exactly his [Longinus] was.

"The **[Boosted Gear]** …" Irina whispered.

 _To think such power is in the Devils' possession…_

Then, out the corner of her eye, Xenovia noticed a blur. Raising her blade, she managed to block the attack of Kiba's sword just in time.

With their blades temporarily locked, the blonde Knight smirked. "Be careful not to let Mamori distract you. One wrong move could mean your end!"

With that, the duel had begun.

(Play: You Don't Know Me – _**MadWorld OST**_ )

Mamori knew not to go in with fists to a sword fight - especially if that sword could burn you up good with the power of Jesus on its side. So, as Irina charged across the clearing with incredible speed, something that did catch the Pawn off-guard briefly, he created a sword composed of his holy energy and met her blade with his own. **  
**

* * *

 **Childhood Friend Turned Exorcist**

 **IRINA SHIDOU**

* * *

The devils who were a short distance away looked on with anticipation and concern. While Kiba and Xenovia seemed to match each other blow for blow, the exorcist showing no signs of exhaustion using her very heavy looking weapon as Kiba danced around her using **{Sword Birth}** to create obstructions and changed his blade to various types in order to keep her on the defensive, their focus was mainly on the duel between the two Kuoh natives.

It was good to see that Mamori had taken the ten days of training before the Rating Game to heart. His skill with a blade, while not at all on Kiba's level, was proficient enough to allow him to keep up with Irina's swipes and jabs. But he wasn't her equal. Mamori would have more than a few close calls during their dance and had to jump back when the exorcist took a swing at his leg.

Mamori whistled. "Damn, your fast."

Irina laughed cheerfully. "Thanks! Let me know if I need to slow down for you~!"

Mamori's eye twitched in annoyance. And Koneko from the sidelines muttering 'Savage.' wasn't really helping things.

But then, Irina's smile dropped when she, and everyone else heard _it._

 **[Explosion!]**

She gulped. "Crap baskets."

As the last syllable left her lips, a burst of power _erupted_ from Mamori's form. Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and the ORC looking on had to raise their arms in order to keep the dirt and debris from flying into their eyes.

The dust cleared to reveal a shirtless Mamori, grinning wickedly. "Let me know if I need to slow down for you." Irina couldn't even get a sound out before he charged the short distance to land a glowing red right hook to her face. **"Crimson Dragon Overdrive!"** His fist struck and Irina's head rolled to the side, sending her tumbling away.

Splayed on the ground like a tossed doll, Irina became more than a little worried when she realised she couldn't move a muscle. What did he do to her?!

Irina my not look it, but she was a tough girl; a hard punch across the face wouldn't have been enough to take the bubbly exorcist out of the fight. And It was for that reason why Xenovia grew worried when her partner showed no signs of movement. Now desperate to end her fight, the blue-haired woman swung Destruction and made contact with her opponent's demonic greatsword, shattering the blade on impact. It was Kiba's mistake to try and handle a sword of that size while also trying to maintain his speed – he must have figured he could win the bout right then and there while she was distracted.

And Kiba would've won…if he was fast enough.

Instead, the blonde Knight hunched over upon having the pommel of Destruction slam into his solar plexus and fell to one knee, coughing and hacking violently as all of the wind was knocked out of him. "Wa…wait!" Try as he might, Kiba couldn't reach the now sprinting exorcist. He was done.

Xenovia ran to her partners side. She got on her knees and reached out to cradle the paralysed girl in her arms. "Irina, can you talk?" she asked quickly.

"Y-Yeah… Wow, I can't fell anything. This sucks." She laughed, trying to make light of her current predicament.

"Hang on." Xenovia looked up and saw Mamori (somehow with his shirt on) making his way over to the exorcist duo. "I'll get her moving again. Put her on her stomach."

Her gold eyes narrowed. "And why should I believe you?"

The muscular young man shrugged. "Fine. Don't trust me." He was already walking away by the time Xenovia registered what was happening. He was really leaving, wasn't he?

"Wait!" It was supposed to come out like an order, but it sounded more like a plea.

Smirking to himself, Mamori stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. "Yes~?" he asked with a tinge of smug in his voice.

Xenovia let out a frustrated sigh. "Do what you have to do. Just, please help her."

Mamori turned back around, eyeing the blue-haired exorcist. "Hm…well, you did say 'please'." He walked over to them as Xenovia laid Irina down on her front. "Just so you know – this is my first time trying this."

Irina's eyes went wide. "What?!"

 **"ATA!"**

With an index and ring finger extended, Mamori gave a swift jab to Irina's spine, hitting the (hopefully) correct point.

Seconds passed by…

...

"Welp, I tried-

He was cut short upon seeing Irina's body suddenly shift and the girl herself let out a groan. "Uhh… I feel all prickly."

Xenovia let out a relived breath. "Thank goodness…" Helping Irina to her feet, the wielder of Destruction turned to regard the Pawn with an unreadable expression. "…Thank you."

Mamori rose a brow. "A please _and_ thank you? You're a polite girl." He smiled. "I like that in a woman." Now, if his theory was correct, her response would be something like…

Xenovia cocked her head to the side, blinking. "I like that in women too." Ah, so she was one of those 'dense girls' his mother had told him about a while back. His attempt at flattery had completely flown over her head.

Irina pouted as she leaned on her sister-in-arms. "Mamori, did you really have to use…whatever that was on me?"

Mamori rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Well, it was the only non-lethal move I had."

It was then the three noticed Rias approach. "I'd take it you'll be leaving now?" She asked politely.

Xenovia nodded. "Yes." After making sure Irina could stand on her own power, she motioned to the downed Kiba. "Make sure that one gets a bit more training. You can only do so much with just a polished fighting style." She turned to Mamori. "And you should know, Red Dragon Emperor, that the Vanishing Dragon has already awakened. Be ready when the time comes to face him."

The black-haired young man crossed his arms. "I'll do that. Thanks for the heads up."

Picking up their robes, the exorcists draped them around their shoulders and made their leave.

Irina waved to Mamori, smiling her sunny smile. "See you later, Mamori! Try not to get killed, okay~?"

As Asia stood over him and healed his injuries, Kiba glared at Church duo as they left, fists clenched and trembling with rage.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

Genshirou Saji was more than a little suspicious as to why Mamori had called him yesterday to meet at the local café downtown, but he said it was about something important, and the blonde Pawn was too curious to ignore it.

 _Sluuuuuuurp._

Mamori let out a satisfied sigh. "Ahh~, I love frappes… Did you know they were made accidentally?"

The two Pawns sat at one of the tables outside. Mamori ordered the biggest frappe they had, while Saji just had a simple cup of coffee.

"Alright, Adachi, you called me out here. What's this about?" Saji asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Oh, I just need your help to destroy the Excaliburs." Mamori didn't even blink.

Saji stayed silent for a moment before humming thoughtfully, nodding. "Hmm. Right." He sipped the last of his coffee with a happy expression before standing up. "Well, if that's it, I'll be going home. Bye."

Saji didn't even make it two feet before a hand gripped the hem of his pants, making him almost trip over.

"Sit." Under the table was Koneko, a small-sized frappe in her hand.

Mamori looked at Saji, not at all impressed. "So, you _were_ gonna run. Damnit." Sighing, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thousand-yen note. "Here." He grumbled, passing the bill down to the loli Rook.

Her lips curled up into the smallest of smiles. "Told you he would."

"Oh, _come on!_ Why do you guys have to involve _me_ in your crap?!" Saji wept in dismay.

"Look, Saji, Kiba's gone rogue. And since Rias doesn't want any of us getting involved, I can't find anyone else, other than Koneko, to help me. Asia would've come with me, too, but I doubt she could kill a fly without feeling like Hitler afterwards, so I decided to leave her out of this. You're the only one left I can think of to help us."

"No way! Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into?! Sona is _not_ Rias, man! She'll flay me alive!" Just thinking about the kinds of punishments the strict Student Council President could come up with was enough to make him fear for his life!

"Hmm." Slurping his frappe thoughtfully, Mamori considered Saji's words. _Sona, huh?_

His eyes widened, and Koneko could've sworn she saw a lightbulb above his head.

"Saji…in return for your help, what if I… What if I help you hook up with Sona?"

The blonde Pawn stopped his squirming immediately, turning around with furrowed brow. "What?"

"You heard me."

Saji slowly shook his head. "No. No, it can't be done."

"It can, Saji."

"How…?"

"Do you know how to play chess?"

Saji looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm not really an expert, but I do know how it works. Why?"

Mamori crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, smirking. "Well, Rias had let me in on a little trivia; Sona will only marry someone who is greater than her - or at least on par with her - intellectually. And chess is her way of determining that. You beat her, and you'd be taking the first step to putting a ring on that shit."

Saji contemplated the Gremory Pawn's words. He absolutely adored Sona; she was so smart and sexy and strong and so many other things that he just couldn't put into words! Mamori seemed like a trustworthy guy (at least when it comes to getting girls), and it wasn't like he had any other ideas on how to win his master's heart.

He let out a deep sigh. "Alright. I'll help you out. But you better hope I don't regret this!"

"Saji, if this plan goes tits-up, I promise to take full responsibility." Mamori declared firmly. He turned to Koneko, who had let go of Saji and took his seat at the table. "Last chance to back out. You sure you wanna do this?"

Koneko nodded, her expression resolute and unwavering. "I'm not just gonna sit down and twiddle my thumbs while you're out there actually doing something."

Mamori smiled. "Thanks." Sipping up the last of his creamy, coffee beverage, he rose from his seat, Koneko following suit. "Alrighty, time to meet up with those exorcists."

"Any idea where to look for them?" Saji inquired.

"Oh, well they're just over there." Mamori pointed his finger. Saji followed its direction and, not even twenty feet away, were two figures in white robes. They appeared to be preaching.

"Please! In the name of the Lord, have mercy on us!"

"Help us in our hour of need! Faith in the Holy Farther is all we have!"

Saji couldn't believe it. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his mouth was agape. "They've been _there_ the whole time?!"

"Yep. They've been begging for money for about…half an hour? It was funny, at first. Now it's just kinnda sad. Earlier they were having an augment about that painting next to them. I'm guessing that's how they're broke." Mamori turned to Koneko, "Do you think they're so despite they would eat it?" He asked, curious.

The neko Rook snorted. "Probably."

Mamori chuckled. " _ **Ho~!**_ So, this is how it feels to mock the unfortunate." He turned to Irina and Xenovia. "Hey, ladies! Want something to eat?"

...

"Incredible! This food is divine!"

"Wow! To think I had spent the majority of my life without the food of my country in my belly~!"

"Uh-huh…" Mamori shared odd looks with his fellow devils as the exorcist duo sitting across from them gorged themselves Goku-style on their purchased food.

Wiping her mouth clean, Xenovia then got down to business. "So, care to tell me why you bought us lunch?"

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase – we want your help to destroy the Holy Sword."

The two holy warriors blinked, glanced at each other, then back to Mamori.

"Alright." They said in unison.

The devils were more than a little surprised at the casualness in which they agreed, let alone that they would agree at all.

Irina smiled nervously. "We were kinnda having doubts that we'd be able to complete the mission, anyway." Getting punched in the face and loosing all control of her motor functions was _a_ _bit_ of an eye-opener for the young woman.

Xenovia nodded. "Frankly, I'm relieved you have decided to help us, despite your master telling you otherwise."

Mamori waved it off. "Rias will get upset, but she'll understand. Revenge is all well and good, but without help, Kiba's gonna get himself killed or worse. I'm not letting that happen." He smirked. "Pluss, you can look at it this way: you're not getting help from devils, but from The Red Dragon Emperor and his jolly companions."

"Don't call me jolly." Koneko grumbled, her cheeks pink.

"Yeah, I'm more of a _stalwart_ kind of guy myself." Saji said smugly, puffing out his chest.

"Remember when I threw a dodgeball at your dick?" Mamori dryly reminded, not even looking his way.

The blonde Pawn deflated immediately at that horrifying memory.

"Hmm." Xenovia stroked her chin. "Yes, I see what you're saying… Indeed, the higher-ups wouldn't be able to complain."

"So, we're good, then?"

Xenovia nodded. "Your terms are acceptable, Red Dragon."

"Alrighty! Now we just need to get one more person and the Gangster Squad is on!"

Koneko threw up a 'live long and prosper'. "Word."

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"So, that's the situation." Kiba said, letting out a sigh. "Seems like a hollow victory if you're just going to let me destroy the swords."

"Kiba, things won't always go the way you want them too." Mamori said, leaning back into his seat. "In the end, does it really matter how the swords are destroyed?"

Kiba looked off to the side, trying to hide his bitterness. "No. I guess it doesn't."

"But…" Irina spoke up, confused. "Wasn't it because of the Holy Sword Project that the Church was able to produce so many Holy Sword users-

 _SLAM!_

"That doesn't excuse all the lives that were lost!" Kiba snapped viciously, slamming his fist down on the table.

Irina went pale.

Xenovia kept her cool, despite the blonde Knights blatant hostility. "What happened during that projects lifespan was unforgivable. For what it's worth, you have our sympathies. The man in charge of the project was charged with heresy."

"What's his name?"

"Valper Galilei, the 'Archbishop of Genocide'." Xenovia explained. "He's now one of Kokabiel's allies."

"So, _that's_ how Freed was able to wield a Holy Sword." Kiba realised.

"Wait." Mamori spoke up, surprised. "You ran into Freed? _And_ he had a Holy Sword?" He sighed, shaking his head. "So, that psycho's got one of them. _Great._ "

"If Freed Sellzen is in possession of an Excalibur, then this mission just became a whole lot harder." Irina uttered gravely.

"Indeed." Xenovia agreed. She took out a pen and grabbed a napkin, writing down some numbers – a phone number, Mamori quickly realised. "If something happens, be sure to call us immediately."

"Right." Nodding, Mamori took the offered note.

"Let's get going." Xenovia rose from her seat. "I'll pay you back for the meal another time, Red Dragon, Mamori Adachi."

"Bye-bye, Mamori~! Just because you're a devil, it doesn't mean you're not a blessing in disguise!"

And then the two left.

...

"Mamori, why are you doing this?" Kiba asked, taking a seat at the bench near the park fountain.

"Here's the thing, Kiba. People believe that revenge doesn't solve anything, that once you get it you'll feel sad because people would say 'what did you really accomplish in the end?' Me, though? I believe in revenge as much as I believe there's life out there amongst the stars of The Milky Way. If you can get payback, _then get payback_. It's as simple as that."

Kiba glanced over to Saji and Koneko, both looking as shocked as him at seeing this side of the muscular Pawn. "Uh…okay."

Mamori's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"N-Nothing! It's just…I wasn't expecting you to be so on-board with the concept of vengeance."

Mamori chuckled, looking up at the sky. "Yeah. The earliest memory I can think of when I was introduced to the concept was back in middle school. Some kid stole my DS, and when I eventually found out who it was, I dislocated his shoulder and gave him a swirly in the bathroom. I kept him under for a long time." He smiled as he remembered the fond memory. "I think I nearly killed him."

It was then it dawned on the three; Mamori had no idea how overzealous that kind of response to such a small theft really was. It was more than a little worrying to see.

Kiba needed to move this talk forward immediately.

"W-Well, if you guys are really insisting on helping me, I guess I don't I have a choice, do I?"

"Awesome!" Mamori cheered. "Looks like we got our Gangster Squad together." He frowned when he noticed Kiba and Saji staring. "What? Koneko thinks it's a good name."

Koneko crossed her arms in front of herself, forming a 'W' with her fingers. "Westside."

"…Koneko…we live in East Asia."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "West. Side."

Mamori shrugged. "I mean, I'm Caucasian; nether of my parents are Japanese, and I know my mom grew up in the Bronx. So, biologically at least, I'm western."

Saji raised a hand. "…Uh…I think we're getting off-track. And does anyone mind telling me what's up with the Holy Swords?"

Kiba let a mournful sigh. "I suppose, I'd have to talk about it eventually. Alright."

The Catholic Church carried out a secret project, named the "Holy Sword Project". The goal was to induce the continuous births of people adapted to the Holy Swords, and it was executed in an uncharted faculty. The test subjects were young boys and girls who showed talent with swords, all in possession of the Holy crafts. Each day was filled with never-ending, inhuman experiments. Holding onto hope that they might have been 'special', the children withstood the experiments and ungodly training.

The end result was…execution.

With excuse of being unable to adapt to the Holy Swords, they were all killed by the clergy.

The children had all died. All except for one.

Kiba's hand started to tremble in suppressed anguish. "And that's when I met Rias. She found me, dying in the snow. I _can't_ let my friends' deaths be in vain."

"…Kiba." Mamori spoke, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. "If I didn't have your back before, you certainly got it now. Killing kids is just _wrong._ "

Saji, however, couldn't hold it in, crying and snorting all over the place. "Kiba! Man, that shit is just tragic! And to think all this time, I thought of you as just a pretty boy that didn't have anything bad happen to him!" Everyone gave him a half-lidded stare. "But I see the truth, now! You've got my support! Even if it means disobeying Sona!"

At least he means well.

"Now, if we're gonna be on common ground, I'll reveal my past as well! My ultimate goal in life… IS TO MARRY SONA SITRI, AND TO HAVE HER GIVE BIRTH TO MY CHILD!"

…Eh, still means well.

Mamori suddenly clapped both hands on Saji's shoulders, staring right into his eyes. "There! That determination! Hold on to that feeling – channel it! You'll need it for what's to come!"

"C-Coach…" Saji sobbed, embracing Mamori.

Off to the side, Koneko and Kiba looked on, slightly disturbed.

"Well, hehe…this is…something."

"I don't understand what I'm seeing."

A moment later, Mamori looked down at sobbing Pawn, smiling.

"Saji?"

A sniffle. "Y-Yeah?"

The smile dropped. "Get the fuck off me."

(Play: My Funny Valentine by – _**Ella Fitzgerald**_ )

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **AN: Apologies if Irina's fight was a little too short, but Mamori has the ability to disable a person's motor functions – of course he was gonna use it. Though, he can't rely on it for everything, so don't worry if you think it's a bit OP. I'll make sure it's not.**

 **Irina as a character always did annoy me a little, so I made her a bit more tolerable, while still keeping a some of the "B-But Jesus, though!" that she's known for.**

 **Now, I've been excited to write this chapter, because Mamori finally get's more added to his character than just "He's straightforward and destroys the anime tropes we all hate". And while that's pretty good, I had to eventually add more.**

 **And it's this: Mamori wholeheartedly believes in getting revenge. He will never Naruto it and forgive the villain. Just NO.**

 **But with this new information, comes worries. Mamori sometimes takes his revenge too far over the littlest things. WAY too far.**

 **That's all I got for now, see ya!**

 **Read and Review. It helps a lot.**


	20. Gangster Squad

High School DxD: A Gamers Life

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Just my dreams…(sniff)

Mamori's voice actor: Patrick Seitz

Praesidium's voice actor: Travis Willingham

Look up TeddyKGaming on YouTube to hear their roles in video games.

 _ **Chapter 19: Gangster Squad**_

"So, how do I look?"

The plan was simple: dress up as priests so Freed would come out of whatever hole he was hiding in, since members of the Church seemed to be his primary targets.

Everyone turned their attention to the now priest robe-clad Mamori.

And it was an… _interesting_ sight to say the least.

It wasn't a traditional vestment the Pawn had adorned. A gold cross is printed on top of the robe, spanning his chest and running down his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. His black hair was pulled back into three ponytails, though the two bangs at the front remained.

Koneko stared at the Pawn with the most disappointed look on her face, eyes half-lidded and all. "Of course it's a JoJo reference." Because why _wouldn't_ he take the opportunity to cosplay Enrico Pucci.

Mamori frowned. "Hey, I'm at least making Christianity look fun. No offence." He said the last bit to Irina and Xenovia, the latter of which was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"None taken." Irina chirped. "We can totally understand where you're coming from." The twin-tailed girl would always be a devoted servant of the Lord, but even she got a little worn out by what her devotion would mean.

"We all ready?" Receiving a nod from everyone, Mamori smiled. "Good. Let's snap, crackle and pop outta here."

After recovering from that merciless Food Fight quote, the devils wandered aimlessly through town, the exorcists of their group having took a different route to cover more ground. This had mostly been the routine for the last several days, and they would always come up with nothing, much to the group's frustration. Although, it did give Irina opportunity to finally catch up with Mamori since their years apart from each other, so it wasn't all bad.

"So," Mamori began, drawing out the word. "Did anybody see a good movie?"

Saji perked up. "Well, I did see The Last Je-

And before Saji could make a mistake that _would_ alienate him for life, fate itself decided it was time to intervene.

"SURPRISE BITCH!" Intervention came in the form of an insane, white-haired priest, swinging down a sword on the blonde Pawn's head.

"Saji!" Kiba leaped into the air, blade drawn, sparks flying as steel screeched against steel.

Freed Sellzen gave a mad cackle as he parried another strike. "So here I am, doing everything I can, holding on to what I am, pretending I'm a superman~!" He then stepped back and jumped, backflipping mid-air and landing on a roof. "I was singing about you by the way, Mori-boy!" He said to Mamori.

 **[BOOST!]**

"I never did get the chance to pay you back for what you did to Asia."

Freed rolled his eyes. "Oh-pff! A little attempted rape never hurt anybody. Except everybody who almost got raped." A sickening grin split his lips open. "Now that you mention it…how _is_ the little nun doing~?"

"…Alright, I think we're done talking." Mamori conjured a light sphere, launching it at the madman, only for him to vanish and appear in the air behind the Pawn.

Freed laughed. "See ya, Mori-boy!" He swung his sword in a downward arc. Kiba's body managed to react in time, blocking Freed's swing with his own, magical power and sparks flying in the air as they collided once more. "Tch! Think you're fast, huh? Let's see how you size up against Excalibur Rapidly!"

Mamori eyes couldn't keep track. The two swordsmen zipped through the air, holy and demonic energies clashing for only brief moments, their forms only becoming visible when they crossed blades.

He gulped. "Wow… 'Rapidly' is right." He turned to Saji and Koneko. "I don't suppose we have anything that can stop him?"

"…I could throw you." Koneko suggested.

Mamori hummed. "Maybe. Saji?"

Saji smirked. "I think I might have something." He extended his arm outward. "Go! **{Absorption Line}!** " A lizard-looking devise appeared on his arm with a glow of purple light. Out of the lizard's mouth came a blue rope. It flew through the air, wrapping itself intricately around Freed's leg.

"The fu-!?" With a swift tug backwards, Saji dragged Freed right out of the air, slamming his back against the hard asphalt. "…Ow." He then started to feel a little light-headed. "W-Why do I feel so heavy?!"

"That's my Sacred Gear you're feeling! Your power is draining away as we speak!"

The rogue exorcist let out frustrated scream as he tried, and failed, to cut the line. "Stupid!" slash. "Fucking!" slash. "Dragon-type!" Slash, slash, and more slash. Must be a fan.

"Freed… Did you forget already?" A new voice asked. Everyone turned to see a new figure stepping out from the shadows. An elderly man garbed in the traditional robes of a bishop. "Simply use the Holy Element that has been bestowed upon you. Channel it into the Excalibur – It should then make short work of that Sacred Gear."

"Yeah, yeah…" Freed grumbled, embarrassed. How he forgot something like that, he didn't fucking know! Ugh!

With the sword now charged with a bright, holy aura, the psychopathic priest cut through Saji's line like it was tissue paper. "Oh, look at that! Thanks, old man Valper!"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Valper Galilei!" He cried.

Valper turned to the blonde Knight, smirking. "In the flesh."

He screamed, charging forward, duel-wielding two broad swords with the full intent of cutting the old man in twain. However, his blades met with Freed's once again, the rogue exorcist pushed on the blunt side of his sword, shoving Kiba back several feet onto his back.

"Now, now!" Freed mocked, wagging his finger. "Don't you know to never turn your back on your opponent~? That can get a shitty devil killed, you know!"

"Come now, Freed. It's time to leave." Valper declared.

"What?! But I was just getting to the good part!"

"Don't argue with me, boy. This is a battle you cannot win."

"Tch. Fine."

"Not so fast!" Blue and chestnut coloured blurs shot past their group, swinging blades both large and small respectively at Freed. Sparks ignited as all three Excaliburs: Destruction, Mimic and Rapidly met one another.

"We condemn your soles in the name of God, amen!"

"Don't spit that bullshit at me!" Freed snapped. Shoving them back with a flurry of swings, it gave the murderous zealot enough time to reach into his robes. "See ya later, shitlords!" Before anyone could do anything, he threw something at the ground, causing a painfully bright light to illuminate the area, blinding any and all who weren't prepared.

The light cleared, and both Freed and Valper were gone.

"Irina, let's go!"

"Right!"

The exorcist duo made haste after them, sprinting into the night.

"You're not getting away!"

"Kiba wait-aaaaand he's gone." Mamori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, that's how it feels when no one listens to you."

"It's pretty annoying, huh?"

"It is, Rias." Mamori blinked. "Wait a minute…" Turning around, the Pawn found a very angry Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"…Hi?"

…

Rias put a hand to her head, sighing. "I probably should've expected this…"

"Indeed. A mistake on our part."

The clan heiresses looked down at the kneeling Pawns and Rook.

Before either could speak, Mamori stood up. "Okay. Rias? Sona? While I am sorry for getting Koneko and Saji involved… I'm also _not_ sorry. Kiba was gonna get himself killed if he went after the Excaliburs alone, and I wasn't gonna just sit by and let that happen. But I understand; you still need to punish somebody…so punish me, not them." He breathed in and closed his eyes, ready to accept whatever came next.

Rias tried to look angry, she really did.

But…But…

She sighed, walking over and wrapping her arms around him, her head over his heart.

"You overgrown bicep." She said softly. "Why do you have to make me worry like this?"

Mamori smiled, returning the hug. "Sorry, 's just the way I am."

"Saji." Sona addressed curtly, her tone making the hairs on the Pawn's neck stand on end. "It is true Mamori put you up to this?"

Saji gulped, nodding quickly.

The bespectacled girl hummed sceptically, and after what felt like a lifetime, she nodded. "I see. However, you still went along with it. When we get back, you'll be given a proper punishment."

"Yes, Sona…" Saji said, compliantly.

Sona then turned to Mamori. "And as for _you._ You'll be spending the month reorganising the administrative records."

Mamori slumped, his face one of despair. "Oh…"

Rias winked. "I won't punish you, Mamori, but I knew Sona wouldn't let this slide~."

"Ohhhh…"

"I'll make sure to bring out the extra stacks." The light eerily reflected off her glasses at that moment.

 _"Ohhhhhhhh…"_

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Welcome home, Mamori~."

Upon coming home that evening, Mamori and Rias were greeted to a very… _stimulating_ sight.

Asia, Leone, and surprisingly, Raynare were standing in the entryway to welcome him.

All wearing nothing but aprons. Asia's was a light green with white frills, Leone's a simple yellow, and Raynare's black with a purple love heart hand-stitched on the chest.

"So~," The fallen began, drawing out the word as her lips curled into a saucy smirk. "What do you want for dinner? Yakiniku? Or maybe…you want a different type of meat~?" With that, they twirled around and stuck out their well-shaped backsides.

Asia's face was burning crimson. The little blonde Bishop was completely out of her element; doing such a suggestive pose with the entirety of her back exposed like this… Well, 'nervous' was just putting it mildly.

 _N-No! I must keep going! If I want to become Mamori's ideal woman, I have to follow Kiryuu's instructions to the letter!_

Leone had her tail out, the appendage swaying idly in a way that made her round, creamy-white rump all the more enticing…

…At least, that's what Raynare said it would do. This whole 'seduction' thing was kinnda hard for the familiar to follow. Why would swishing her tail around make her master more inclined to mate with her?

Raynare had some serious bedroom eyes as she wagged her ass at Mamori. "Well? Don't leave us hanging~." She purred.

The Pawn closed his eyes, clapped his hands together, and breathed deep.

Now, Mamori wasn't the type of guy to focus solely on one aspect of a woman's body. However, only now did he realise, that under this very roof, was a bounty of booty of various shapes and sizes just _waiting_ to be plundered.

He thought about the three girls before him, thought about how he wasn't giving them the attention they needed. Leone and Raynare, especially.

Mamori exhaled. He opened his eyes. "Okay. Girls, this is great…but why?"

The three turned back around. Asia folded her hands in front of her and smiled nervously. "I-I heard from Kiryuu that the best way to welcome the man of the house home is to dress in the Legendary Naked Apron. I wasn't sure I could go through with it on my own, so I asked Raynare and Leone if they could join me."

"I see…" Rias murmured thoughtfully, a hand on her chin. "I've heard of this, too." She turned to Mamori, smiling. "I'm actually a little famished after looking around town for you."

The Pawn shrugged. "Eh, I could eat."

"Now then…" Raynare began with a snicker, pulling out a lacy purple apron from seemingly out of nowhere. "Can't go into the kitchen without this, red. _Very_ important~."

Knowing a challenge when she heard one, Rias smirked and sashayed past the fallen, taking the kitchen wear as she went.

"Nyo, ho, ho~." Tara poked her head out from the living room, grillz sparkling as she grinned. "Seems you kids'll be a little busy. That's fine, I'll be upstairs with Lacuna Coil on full blast."

Later, Rias came back out, now changed into her own Naked Apron. She smiled playfully and winked at Mamori, putting a hand on her hip and posing. "So? Think it suits me?"

"It does." Mamori replied, smiling appreciatively. "The purple looks really good with your hair."

Raynare stepped forward, leering up and down the redhead's body. "Awesome." She declared, "Turn around, please?"

Rolling her eyes, Rias turned and brushed her hair over her shoulder to give them all a clear view of her posterior. "It's a thing of beauty, I know." She dryly quipped.

Bitting her lip, Raynare raised a hand, and _smack!_ The buttocks jiggled intriguingly. "Fuck, this thing is _doughy_. Your tits are great and all, but I think this is the real money-maker." She said, groping her ass. She then pressed an index finger into her cheek and watched as it wobbled when she retracted. "Ha. Boop…boop…boop…bo-

Rias smacked her hand away. "Alright, enough already." She huffed, frowning.

At the dining table, Mamori leaned back in his seat, smiling at the three bodies cooking in the kitchen (Leone was seated next to him since she couldn't cook.).

 _Wow… My life has become a harem anime. Except I'm not an idiot who doesn't take the opportunity to bang. Well, when it's the most appropriate at least._

Mamori had the slight suspicion that he brought this up before. Weird.

When dinner was served, it was quite delicious, might have even topped some of the stuff he had made, which was saying a lot. He offered to do the dishes, since they had done all the work, and the girls were much appreciative.

He just finished doing the last dish when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "So," Rias drew out. "looks like Raynare staying over, Leone feeling a bit lonely, aaaand Asia just wants to sleep with you. The bed's gonna be full tonight." She mused, smirking. "Think you can handle it?"

"Why, is that a challenge, miss Gremory?" Mamori playfully asked.

"Possibly." Grabbing his wrist, she turned him around. She went to kiss him when-

 _SMASH!_

The sound of glass shattering broke the mood.

Rushing to living room, the two found a rock covered in paper surrounded by shards of glass on the floor. Frowning, Mamori picked it up and, after making sure it was safe, unwrapped the paper from the rock. There was writing on the inside.

 _"Cockblocked~! :D Get outside!"_

Eyes widened, Rias ran to the window and pulled the blinds open. And there he was, Freed Sellzen, right outside with that shit-eating grin.

"Motherfucker…!" Mamori growled, crumpling up the paper.

Fallen angels, in general, were beings meant to appear as seductive as possible, to have looks that would tempt even the most faithful of husbands and wives into a life of sin.

But that wasn't what they saw hovering in the night sky.

His hair was black and lifeless, his skin pale and sickly, and the eyes…they were the most unsettling shade of red set upon black sclera. Those eyes have seen countless ages come and go. Those were eyes that were as old as the bible itself.

Kokabiel lips spread out into a grin, showing off sharp rows of teeth that wouldn't look out of place in a shark's mouth. He about to speak when-

"Y'know, you look kind of like Count Chocula." The ominous atmosphere dissipated like sugar and water the moment Mamori uttered the most idiotic comment any of them could have thought to speak. Even _Leone_ gave Mamori an odd look. Noticing the stares, he frowned. "What? He does."

Kokabiel eyes narrowed on the muscular young man. "I believe you know this one, boy." It was then they all took notice of the body under his arm. It was Irina. The cadre dropped her unceremoniously and would have hit the pavement if Mamori didn't rush to catch her.

The girl must have gone through hell; her body was covered in cuts and bruises and she was barely breathing.

"Asia!"

"Coming!"

As the Bishop tended to the exorcist's wounds, Rias glared up at the fallen. "What is the meaning of this, Kokabiel?! Why are you here?!"

The former Grigori leader casually shrugged. "Oh, I simply wish to restart the Great War. Anything beyond that, well… Suppose I could go for some pizza."

Rias gritted her teeth at the man's dismissive attitude. "Damned warmonger… You think this all a game?"

The fallen looked down at her like she was puppy doing tricks then laughed, tossing his head back with mirth. "Perhaps, young Gremory! In fact, I may have a game planned near your headquarters in the academy. Oh, it'll be a lovely game. It'll be a game of fun, a game of adventure, a game where only the strong survive and the weak die. And I plan to be the victor."

Mamori rose, eyes narrowed. "What do you get out of starting up the war again?"

"Simple, boy." Kokabiel said. "Once I kill the two sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan, my life won't be so dull anymore! No longer will I have to listen to Azazel drawl on and on about collecting Sacred Gears! They're hardly worth more than dog shit on the side of the rode! …Though, granted, the **[Boosted Gear]** Is in an entirely different league of its own. But don't worry; such things have little interest for me. However, I can't say the same about Azazel."

"If you think I'm just gonna-!

"Uh-uh-uh~." Freed then decided to cut in, smiling like a loon. He pointed Excalibur Rapidly at the Pawn. "See what I got here~? I could just take you out with the speed of this sword, alone! But I don't have to! Check this out!" Opening his robe, Freed revealed two other swords. "Meet the three other members of the Excalibur Family~! This is Nightmare, Transparency and next to it is Mimic. Aren't they beautiful~?"

"And, as cool as it would be to use these swords One Piece-style, old man Valper gave me a WAY easer alternative!"

"Just what are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias demanded.

Kokabiel roared with laughter. "Come find out, Gremory! See you at the academy!"

"Bye-bye~!"

 _BANG!_

With a flash of light, they were gone.

 _ **A Gamers Life**_

"Well, hello there," A woman's voice drawled.

Presidium stooped his walk in the middle of a crossroads, a plastic bag of ramen takeaway in his hand. Rossweisse, as usual, by his side.

Before them were three fallen angels, all of them possessing ten wings each.

The one in the middle – the leader, assumedly – has long, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes (one of which was hidden by a bang) and wore an off-the-shoulders red dress with gold designs across the chest and arms that appeared to be Chinese in origin.

She smirked a smirk that just _reeked_ of smug. "Presidium of the Sub Tuum. It is such an _honor_ to finally meet you." And talks with more than just a tad of sarcasm.

Prae blinked, surprised. "Oh my God, it's _you guys?_ What, DxD run out of its own characters already?"

The woman looked at him incredulously. "…What?"

Prae gave a dismissive wave. "Never mind. Got a question – do you always sound like a porn star?"

The man on her left couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement. He had fairly feminine features, what with the eyeliner around his dark-green, and only visible eye, the other being covered by a bang of orange hair. His attire was a red-lined white suit with black trousers and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Around his neck was small grey scarf, and on his hands were black gloves, one of which held a cane.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "You will do best to bite your tongue." She growled.

"Sorry, bit of a habit, miss…?"

"Cinder Fall. It'll be a name people will remember-

" 'Kay, now who're you?" Cinder did not take kindly to being interrupted, and her face reflected that.

The man on her left grinned, tipping his hat. "Roman Torchwick, at your service."

"Well, at least you talk normally," Prae held his bag out to Rossweisse, who has not said a word… Strange. "Hold this – I get the feeling this is gonna get rough."

Blinking, the Valkyrie looked at the bag and reached out…but not to grab the bag.

Looking down to the hand gripping his wrist, the cadre looked up in surprise at the sadistic grin on Ross' lips.

Next to Cinder and Roman, the form of their companion shattered like glass.

'Ross' tugged Prae forward and threw a punch right for his face, her fist connecting with a loud, bone-breaking _crack._ The force behind the attack sent him flying across the road, crashing through the wall of the, now closed, ramen restaurant.

The form of Rossweisse shimmered and morphed. In her place was girl in a white jacket, black corset, pink blouse, brown pants, grey high heeled boots, light pink, chocolate brown, and vanilla white hair. With a blink her eyes changed to have one brown and the other white.

"Lord Kokabiel will not have you interfering with his plans," Cinder said, the smug smile returning. "You must be special to have three of his best to eliminate you, but so far, your performance has been quite subpar. Were the legends of your exploits just exaggerated for the sake of morale during the Great War?"

"…To be honest, maybe a few of them were."

Cinder stiffened at the nonchalant tone of voice, as if he hadn't just got punched into a brick wall.

He walked out, brushing off the dust on his coat. "Now…what have you done with Ross?"

"As if we'd tell you." She sneered.

The cadre's face went hard. "The hard way, then? Fine." With a whoosh of air, his twelve wings appeared. A light sphere conjured up in his hand, his grip tight.

"Been meaning to stretch my legs anyway."

 ** _A Gamers Life_**

Uncertainty and dread hung in the air like a plague.

Not even the glowing barrier surrounding the school could help stave off the feeling of uneasiness Mamori and the others felt. After all, how would you feel if you had to cross swords with all-powerful being straight from the bible? And with a psychotic priest with three Excaliburs worth of power at his call?

Yeah…

Things were not looking particularly good at the moment.

Mamori looked at the glowing lights radiating from inside the magic circle. "Are you sure this thing will hold?" He asked.

"No." Sona answered, sighing. "If Kokabiel decides to let loose then, not only the school, but the entire city may very well be demolished."

"I won't let that happen, Sona." Rias swore. "My brother will be here within the hour, so all we need to do is keep Kokabiel occupied until he arrives." Rias would admit that she _did_ have a bit of a pride problem. But even so, the heiress knew the consequences of letting something like that get in the way of logical thinking. Their opponent this time was a monster on a whole other scale, something that far exceeded her own abilities.

"My servants and I will do our best to keep the barrier up for as long as we can." Sona said.

"Alright." Rias turned to face all her servants. "This won't be like our battle with Riser. This time it's all-out war…" The fire in her eyes was bright and unwavering. "But I will not allow any of you to die here! We're going to win this fight and return to our everyday school lives!"

Mamori raised a hand. "Can our reward not be school?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Raynare agreed. "How about a party back at Mamori's place?"

Mamori looked at the fallen. "Why my place?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because your mom has all the oreos."

Mamori looked her dead in the eyes. "Ray. No. My mom will _crucify_ me if anything happens to them!"

"Oh c'mon, what's one or two packets?"

"Everything!"

"Alright, alright," Rias interjected, "Look, we can talk about how to celebrate once this is all over, okay?"

With that settled, Mamori, Rias, Raynare, Leone and the rest of the ORC marched off to war.

 **AN: There are a lot of good butts in this chapter. Gotta respect that.**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
